


Wands and Wishes

by ForeverInMyWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Because of Reasons, F/M, Fluff, I seriously hate Peter Pettigrew, James Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Dies, Lily Evans/James Potter - Freeform, Love, Original Female Character/Original Male Character - Freeform, Quidditch, Severus Snape/Original Female Character - Freeform, Sirius Black/OC/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Original Female Character - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 92,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInMyWorld/pseuds/ForeverInMyWorld
Summary: When Iris Evans received her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she saw it as her chance to enter into the world only her sister Lily had known. If only she had known how drastically her life would change from that moment.





	1. Dear Ms. Evans

**Author's Note:**

> It would be just my luck that the moment I FINALLY get the fourth chapter to this story written out my brother would come and distract me and my brainless self would delete the entire work. Joy. So after a moment of self pity here I am re-posting the story. Not my idea of an eventful Friday night.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. ___

___Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. ____ _

_____Yours sincerely, _  
 _Minerva McGonagall ______ _ _ _

________Iris Evans stared down at the parchment she held in her small hands. It was as if all her dreams were coming true and the little eleven year old just couldn't wrap her head around it. The shock had yet to completely dissipate when she felt the paper torn from her grasp. Sapphire eyes snapped up to look at her eldest sister and watched as her features contorted into something akin to disgust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So," Petunia huffed, shoving the letter into the chest of her youngest sister, "they want you too."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Tuni maybe-"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You and Lily are nothing but a bunch of freaks!" The older girl hissed bitterly with her nose turned up.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Petunia!"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

This time her innocent gaze fell on Lily, standing at the top of the staircase and looking down at her sisters with a displeased look. The older girl walked hurriedly down the stairs and placed a comforting hand on her little sister's shoulder, giving the girl a gentle smile but fixing their older sister with a stern look.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You know you shouldn't say such mean things." Lily scolded.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"It's not my fault that the lot of you are freaks and that school of yours wants nothing but a bunch of weirdos!" Petunia shot back.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Is that why you practically begged Professor Dumbledore to allow you to go to the school?" Lily countered.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Petunia only scoffed then turned her back on the red haired girls and walked into the living room. Meanwhile Iris clutched her letter with a desperation Lily knew only her little sister to possess. The elder red haired girl gently eased the parchment from her sister's grasp then read through its contents before giving Iris an encouraging smile.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"We need to tell mother and father." Lily said, grabbing the smaller girl's hand and pulling her through the small house.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"But what if they aren't pleased?" Iris defended, nervously biting on her lower lip.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Nonsense!" The thirteen year old Gryffindor chirped merrily, "They will be just as happy as they were when I got my letter."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Iris wasn't so sure but still she kept faith in her older sister and allowed her to pull her into the kitchen where both their parents sat. Lily placed the acceptance letter on the table between the two adults and stood beside her sister with a wide grin.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh darling," Mrs. Evans began, being the first to notice the paper, "has your letter come already?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes but mother, that isn't my letter." Lily answered.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"What do you mean Lily?" Mr. Evans inquired, picking up the parchment and reading it through.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lily nudged her sister, urging the younger girl to speak up. She seemed happier than anyone at the moment about the news of her sister's acceptance. Perhaps it was so she had someone to share all her knowledge with? Or maybe it was so she would have someone other than Severus to speak to about the wizarding world, someone who would understand things better from her perspective.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"That is my letter." Iris announced, "I've been accepted to Hogwarts."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh darling!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, a smile that rivaled Lily's crossing her face as she stood from her seat and embraced her youngest child.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Two witches?" Mr. Evans chuckled, taking Iris into a tight hug, "Who would have thought?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I told you they would be happy!" Lily laughed as their parents took turns hugging and congratulating her.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

~*~

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"So Iris is a witch too?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Mhm." Lily assured, "Isn't it wonderful?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I never thought she would be special."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Severus!" The young girl scolded her friend.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, just look at her." Severus said in defense, gesturing to the younger girl who stood by the creek.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Looks can be misleading Sev." Lily pointed out.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The boy with inky black hair rolled his onyx eyes and stared between the two sisters. He had known Lily was different from the moment he laid eyes on her, but Iris was just....Iris. But Hogwarts didn't make mistakes so there must be something about the younger sister he just didn't see.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I wonder where she'll be sorted." Severus wondered out loud.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I haven't told her about that yet." Lily confessed, her green eyes shifting from her friend to her little sister, "Petunia was so mean to her earlier that I didn't want to frighten her further."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"That may be so but you should give her a warning." He suggested.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You mean we should give her a warning." Lily snickered then called to her sister, "Rissy come here!"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Do I have to?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Come now Severus," Lily laughed, "it isn't as though I'm asking you to sleep in Gryffindor tower. I only want your help explaining the houses to my sister."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She saw him visibly flinch at her comment and it only made her smile widen. Iris was by them then, giving Severus no chance for a witty remark before the blue eyed girl was sitting in front of them. Once again, for the umpteenth time since he had met the Evans sisters, Severus noted how close the girls resembled one another but he knew all too well that their personalities did not hold that same resemblance.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Severus and I want to tell you about the four houses of Hogwarts." Lily explained as she watched the curiosity in her sister's eye grow from dull to vibrant without even a blink of her eyes.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's begin with Gryffindor, that way we get the worst out of the way." Severus stated.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Severus." Lily warned, "Gryffindor is the house of the lion, known for being courageous, chivalrous, and determined"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Not to mention harassing other students and-"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Hufflepuff, the house of the badger, is known to favor those hard working, dedicated, and patient." Lily continued, sending Severus a sharp look as she cut him off.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Believe me, that's the last place you wanna end up!" The raven haired boy laughed mockingly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Ravenclaw, the house of the eagle, they value intelligence, knowledge, and wit." She persisted without paying her friend any mind, "Last there is Slytherin-"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Thank you for leaving Slytherin for last as if that's the worst place to be sorted!" Severus huffed.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"The house of the serpent, values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness." Lily finished then looked over to Severus with a frown before settling back on her sister, "Any questions?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"A couple." Iris said with a nod and looked at Severus, "Firstly, I know Lily is in Gryffindor but what house are you in Severus?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I thought that would have been obvious." The young teen replied with a roll of his eyes before humoring her, "I'm in Slytherin of course."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Alright then." Iris acknowledged then looked back at her sister, "Now what happens if I'm not any of those things, what will happen to me?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Then you're forced to work at the castle for wasting everyone's time!"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Severus!" Lily shouted, finally reaching the end of her patience with the boy.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I don't see why you needed my help," Severus said with a shrug as though he had done nothing wrong, "you seem to be doing perfectly fine on your own."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You will be sorted Iris, have no fear of that, but only the hat can decide where it is you will be sorted to." The older girl assured her sister.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Iris looked between the two older teens in front of her, mulling over where it was she would like to be sorted to were she given a choice. Her sister seemed to understand as she only looked at the younger girl with a knowing smile but her friend beside her looked more annoyed than anything. But Iris paid neither of them much attention as she continued to play around in her thoughts until finally reaching a decision.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I think I'd like to be in Slytherin." Iris announced with a smile.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lily's face immediately fell upon her declaration but Iris could have sworn that she saw the faintest of a smile cross Severus's face but it was gone so quickly that it could have just been her mind playing tricks on her.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

~*~

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Diagon Alley took on a whole new perspective now that she was here shopping for herself as well as her sister. It was a surreal feeling, knowing that she too was a witch and able to buy whatever it was she wanted from these shops and explore the world of magick. How many times had she dreamed of this?

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Where should we go first Lily?" Iris inquired as her sapphire eyes bounced around eagerly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Well," Lily began, putting a finger to her chin as she thought, "I suppose we should get you a wand. It is essential for magick after all."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

So Ollivander's was the first stop to be made, for there was a new witch that was ever so excited to get her wand. The two young girls had left their parents at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for Lily knew all too well that it was easier to shop, for supplies on her own rather than risk losing her parents amongst the crowds of witches and wizards, and were off to gather their materials. As Iris followed Lily into the wand shop she was amazed by the sheer amount of boxes that seemed to consume the walls of the small shop.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Ms. Evans," A disembodied voice said from somewhere within the labyrinth of cases, "back so soon?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." Lily greeted with a bright smile, "I'm here for my little sister Iris."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah I see!"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

A man with wild white hair stepped from behind one of the shelves, wearing a smile as wide as Lily as he stared at the young eleven year old. His eyes seemed to analyze her as he approached one of the many shelves and snatched one of the long boxes from its place. Ollivander then joined the two girls in front of the counter and held out an open box to Iris.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Try this my dear girl." He instructed, "Holly and unicorn hair, 10 ½", excellent for charms."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Iris took the long piece of wood, staring at it hesitantly before giving it a little swish as she had seen Lily do. Unfortunately things didn't go as planned. That innocent swish she had given the wand caused glass to shatter all around them and Iris yelped in surprise before she practically threw the wand back at Ollivander who only gave an acknowledging nod.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Don't fret Iris," Lily assured, "that happens to just about everyone."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"So it does." Ollivander agreed as he searched the many shelves before returning to the two girls and offering another wand, "Willow, 13", phoenix feather core."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Once again Iris took the wand and gave it a swish though this time a gust of wind erupted through the store and left objects scattered all around. With a sigh the eleven year old placed the wand on the counter top, staring at Ollivander as though expecting him to tell her she would never be a witch and throw them out of the store. But much to her surprise, and utter relief, the old man seemed to smile gleefully as though happily accepting the challenge she presented.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Once again the white haired man hurried off into the array of boxes, returning after a few minutes with yet another wand case in his hands. Iris gave Lily a skeptical look as the man approached them and received an encouraging smile in return.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Rosewood, 11 ¾", with a dragon heartstring core." He informed them as he held out the wand to Iris, watching the young girl take it and give it a swish as she had done the others.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

None of this was going the way she had imagined it would and she was on the brink of tears by this point. Iris had taken and swished over fifteen wands. Lily had already left to get the books she would need for her third year, allowing Iris to have her first year textbooks, from Flourish and Blotts, and had picked up the ingredients for potions class she and Iris would both need yet still Iris had yet to find the wand that suited her.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"What if I don't find the right one?" Iris asked her sister as Mr. Ollivander searched the store for the umpteenth time for another wand.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"There is always a wand for every witch and wizard Iris." Lily answered, "The wand chooses the witch, that just means you haven't found the right wand yet."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"What if I never do?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Of course you will!"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Blackthorn 12 ¾" with a dragon heartstring core." Ollivander announced as he came back from between the shelves, handing the wand over to Iris.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

With hesitation, Iris swished the wand yet again but this time instead of a misfortune taking place as it had the last seventeen times this wand began to glow. Various shades of blues and purples seemed to shimmer with a light gold undertone and lit up the area around Iris. A smile split her face as she stared down at her wand, feeling her bond with the object almost immediately.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"It's perfect." Iris whispered, still transfixed on the slowly fading colors emanating around her.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I told you that you would find your wand!" Lily cheered happily.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed with a single clap of his hands.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

After paying for the wand, Lily looked over the supply list. There was no need to go to the robe shop for Iris was to use Lily's old robes, luckily her younger sister wasn't that much smaller than she was at eleven, so that meant that Iris only needed a pet to call her own.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"We need to go to the Magical Menagerie." Lily announced, folding the parchment once more and handing it to Iris.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"What's that?" The younger girl asked with bright eyes, excited to know what she would experience next.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Well you'll be needing a pet." Lily laughed, "You're allowed to bring either a toad, owl, or cat."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

~*~

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You really shouldn't have him out here." Lily warned.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"But Shiver loves the sun!" Iris defended as she continued to stroke the little grey cat that lay in her lap.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"What kind of a name is Shiver?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Severus!" Both girls exclaimed happily, it had been two weeks since they last saw their friend.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Is someone going to answer me?" The boy inquired, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Iris's cat has a problem that causes him to shake though it makes him look as though he's shivering." Lily explained.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"So your cat is broken."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"He is not broken!" Iris huffed, sapphire eyes narrowing on the older boy, "He's perfect."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Nothing in this world is perfect." Severus lied.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Play nice you two." Lily snickered as she watched the two quarrel.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Severus rolled his eyes and took his usual seat beside Lily as the trio fell silent. They all stared out across the creek, watching the way the afternoon sun reflected off of the mucky surface. Each becoming lost in their own thoughts.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"What's it like?" Iris wondered out loud, eyes staring beyond the little world she called home.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Better than anything you could ever imagine." Severus answered with a small smile.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

~*~

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The day had finally come, it was finally time for her to take the first step into a world beyond anything she could ever have imagined.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Iris checked, doubled checked, and then triple checked her trunk making sure there was nothing she was forgetting. She had almost felt like an idiot for doing such but catching Lily out of the corner of her eye doing the exact same put her nerves at ease, if only slightly. Petunia stood in the doorway the entire time, sneering at the actions of her two younger sisters while shooting bitter insults from time to time.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Tuni," Lily finally snapped, her third year nerves being as on edge as her first year sister, "if you have nothing nice to say then please leave us alone!"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Petunia seemed just as taken aback by this as Iris but the younger girl was better at concealing her surprise and continued to organize her trunk for the fifth time that week. Petunia only did what Petunia did best; roll her eyes, scoff, then turn her nose up as she walked away.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"One day she's going to walk right into a wall when she does that and I will not apologize for laughing." Iris muttered, placing her robes on top of her textbooks.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"That isn't very nice Rissy." Lily scolded though was failing to hold back a giggle as she did so.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Perhaps not," Iris agreed, staring down into her trunk with an analytical stare, "but it is true."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

When the girls heard their father calling from downstairs Lily could see Iris visibly tense. The first time was always the hardest but once her sister adjusted to life at Hogwarts things would become easier for her, Lily was sure of it.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Here we go." Lily chirped, shutting and locking her trunk as Iris did the same.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

~*~

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Write to us everyday!" Mrs. Evans said as she embraced her youngest daughter.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I'll try." Iris promised, weakly hugging her mother in return.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Make sure to take care of your sister." Mr. Evans instructed Lily.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Always." Lily assured.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The train's whistle blew and the two sisters hurried aboard the red steam engine. Lily lead Iris into an empty compartment and the girls were just able to wave one last good-bye to their parents before the train was carrying them away.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Is it alright to be nervous?" Iris asked as she and Lily took their seats across from one another.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You'd be a rare case if you weren't." Lily laughed softly then fixed her sister with a gentle look, "But seriously, everything will be just fine."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Making some new friends now that Snivellus left you, huh Evans?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lily frowned, knowing exactly who their new company was. Iris though, driven by her curiosity, turned her head to see four boys standing in the doorway to their compartment. She quickly turned her attention back to her sister as the four unwelcomed boys took the seats beside them.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Lily-"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Don't tell me that this small fry is your sister?" A boy with shoulder length black hair remarked, noting the auburn hair the two girls shared.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Lily retorted sharply.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Now Evans, the summer was so long and we missed you so try to play nice." A boy with glasses chirped making Lily push herself closer to the window as he took a seat beside her.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Lily-"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Pay them no mind Iris." Lily ordered, her attention shifting to look out the window.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Her name is Iris?" The black haired boy barked, "Now we know she's your sister."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Lily who are they?" Iris asked, finally able to complete a sentence.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"No one important." The older girl answered dryly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Why are they in here?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Because we wanted to see our dear friend Evans here." Glasses boy answered.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"James," The smallest boy of the quartette said, "where do you think she'll be put?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Gryffindor if she's lucky." The one named James answered, "What do you think Sirius?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"She seems more Hufflepuff to me." Sirius answered as he eyed the younger girl.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Lily," Iris sighed, "how do we make them go away?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Ouch, so cruel." James mocked.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Unfortunately you can't." Lily answered with a sigh of her own.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Wonderful."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Careful," Sirius said, "with an attitude like that you'll end up in Slytherin."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Iris please don't encourage them."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

This seemed to amuse the boys, watching Lily attempt to keep her little sister from interacting with them. Throughout the train ride the boys continued to find ways to wind the girls up, managing to get a few snide remarks from the younger sister every now and again.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Well this was fun girls." James said as he and his friends stood up when the announcement came that they were approaching the station, "We should do it again sometime."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Why y-"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Easy Rissy." Lily cooed, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"She's a spunky one." Sirius laughed as he followed his friends out of the compartment.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I don't like them." Iris huffed as she pulled on her robes and glared out into the hall of the train, "Are they always so-"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Obnoxious?" Lily finished, straightening out her own robes, "Yes."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I won't have to see them again will I?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"If you're lucky, no." The older girl answered as she guided her sister from the compartment.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Lily, you know I'm never lucky!" Iris whined, stepping off the train and into the brisk Scottish air.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Then prepare yourself." Lily urged then turned to face her sister, "Now you have to go with Hagrid, all the first years do, and I'll see you in the Great Hall."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Lily then gave her sister an encouraging smile before hurrying after the other students, leaving the younger girl alone on the train platform. Iris stood there for a moment lost in her own little world until realizing a moment later that she wasn't alone in her confused state. There were many other eleven year olds just standing about unsure of what they were to do next.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"First years this way!" A giant of a man, presumably Hagrid, hollered.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The remaining children quickly followed after the man as he began leading them away from the station and into the darkness of a night lit only by the lantern he held.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone believed Slytherin to be the worst house anyone could be placed in, but actions tend to speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reiterate....  
> It isn't always Slytherins who do the bullying and it's sometimes the Slytherin who are being bullied.

The bright lights of the castle that sat atop the cliff they were slowly moving towards was enough to capture the attention of all the children. In the dark of the night the glow of the lights gave the castle an ethereal appearance. The water of the lake was like liquefied onyx, reminding her of Serverus's eyes whenever he looked at Lily.  
As the boats began moving closer to the ominous looking rocks of the cliff side, Iris grew more anxious. Soon they would be entering the hidden tunnel and she knew what awaited her after that. Where would she be sorted?  
The boat ride was over too quickly, leaving Iris with too many things still going through her mind as she and the rest of the first years were led up a large staircase. A woman dressed in green and black robes stood waiting for them, her stern features softening slightly as she stared into their uneasy faces. Her explanations of what was expected of them, both as individuals and as parts of a whole, fell on nearly deaf ears, all the children too on edge to give the woman's words much thought at the moment. But as those grand doors swung open every one of them begun to tremble.

"This way please." The witch instructed, leading the children into the Great Hall.

Iris scanned the room, despite for even the smallest glimpse of her sister to help her, but she never found her sister and as the procession of eleven year olds halted she was only able to stare at the front of the room. There was a hat that sat upon an old stool. The Sorting Hat.

"When I call your name, you will come to the front of the room and I shall place the hat upon your head and you will be sorted." The stern witch explained, unraveling a long piece of parchment, "Andomy, Eleanora."

Iris waited as name after name was called and child after child walked up to sit upon the stool to be sorted. What if her name wasn't on the list after all? She became fidgety, her nerves finally getting the best of her, but all at once her body seemed to ease when she felt a familiar gaze resting on her. The simple feeling of her sister's stare was enough to give Iris the strength she needed to believe in herself as a witch.

"Evans, Iris."

It was finally her turn.  
Without a moment's hesitation, Iris walked up to the front of the room and sat on the vacant stool. When the hat was placed on her head her heart began pounding so rapidly she was almost sure it was going to burst out of chest right in front of the entire school.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The cheers that erupted from that simple announcement echoed through the entire Great Hall, she was only the second Slytherin sorted that year. As the hat was removed Iris stood once more and made her way to the table that was the source of the commotion.  
As she hurried to take a spot at the table that had opened for her, Iris gave a small squeak as she was suddenly yanked in the opposite direction. Upon looking to her side she saw Severus holding the sleeve of her robe with a spot open beside him. Happily taking her seat, Iris's first mission was to locate her sister.

"Looks like your wish came true." The familiar voice of Severus said from beside her.  
"She won't be happy will she?" Iris asked, knowing he knew exactly who she meant.  
"Probably not, Lily wanted you in Gryffindor with her after all, but she'll at least be okay knowing I'm here." Severus answered, then grabbed her chin to direct her head to where her sister sat.

Lily was looking at her, a frown tugging at her lips but as sapphire met emerald she couldn't help but to smile. Iris returned the smile, even giving a small wave before Lily's attention was pulled away by the girl sitting beside her.

"Who's that?" Iris asked Severus curiously, having never known any of Lily's school friends aside from Severus.  
"Alice Hatter." Severus answered blankly, his attention turning with disinterest back to the front of the room.

Iris continued to watch her sister, it was like Lily became a completely different person. Would that happen to her as well?  
A few seats down Iris caught sight of the four boys who had earlier invaded the compartment Lily and she were in on the Hogwarts Express. A frown immediately pulled her content smile down, nearly forming into a scowl as she glared at the boys.

"I see you've met Potter and his lot." Severus sneered, his attention back on her as he followed her gaze.  
"I don't like them." Iris repeated her earlier words as she turned to look at her friend.  
"Music to my ears."  
"Who are they?" She inquired.  
"Just the nasty group of mischief makers in the school who everyone seems to pawn after." Severus answered, then grabbed her chin and turned her once more so that she was now staring at the table.  
"I don't see why, they are completely rude and obnoxious and- how did that happen?" Iris said in disbelief as food rose onto the table's waiting platters.  
"Magick." Severus snickered softly.  
~*~  
Iris found herself enjoying every bit of magick she encountered and had a craving to learn all that she could. Her favorite class was easily Potions, something that seemed to amuse Severus though she had yet to figure out why. Herbology was probably the hardest class she had ever had to endure, that was because, unlike her sister, Iris lacked a green thumb even in the world of magick. But it was Transfiguration that was her worst subject. It had only been four weeks since the start of term but Iris swore she would never leave this enchanting world.  
She hadn't seen much of her sister, only catching glimpses of her at meal times and little run-ins in the halls as they both hurried about to their classes. It would be a lie if she said she didn't miss her sister, especially with her being so close now that they were attending the same school, but Iris found comfort with her own housemates which eased the loneliness she felt.

"I can't do this." Iris exclaimed one night as she sat in the common room attempting to do her Transfiguration homework at one of the desks.  
"What's got you stumped princess?" Ludo Nencings, a friend of Severus, asked from his place on the couch.

Iris hadn't made many friends with those of her own class, having a Gryffindor for an older sister seemed to shun others away, but the few people Severus had introduced her to took well to her at least. She shifted her gaze from the button in front of her to the two people sitting on the couch and scowled.

"Don't give me that look." Severus remarked from his own spot across from Ludo.  
"I can't turn this bloody button into a flower." She grumbled then glared back down at the blue button.  
"What would Lily say if she heard you talking like that?" Severus taunted.  
"At the current moment I really don't care!" The younger girl hissed.  
"You're not concentrating." The boy with inky hair sighed.  
"Give it another try." Ludo suggested, "Though this time clear your mind and focus on what you have to do."  
"What do you think I've been doing, brewing pumpkin juice?"  
"Just do it." Severus huffed.  
"Fine!"

Iris closed her eyes as she attempted to clear her mind of everything that didn't matter, well didn't matter at the moment anyway. She thought of what she needed to do, simply turn a button into a flower, then envisioned the flower of choice.  
Sapphire eyes opened, a new determination burning within them, and picked up her wand. She muttered the incantation and....nothing.

"Thanks for the help gentlemen." Iris snapped bitterly, going back to glaring at her button as if her piercing look alone would cause it to shift its form.

Severus gave a sigh, pushing himself up from his seat and marching over to where she sat. He hit her upside the head with the book he had been reading, giving her no time to argue before fixing her with a harsh look.

"Honestly you're hopeless sometimes." He grumbled with a roll of his eyes before placing his hand over hers, yes because that would surely clear her mind, "Say the bloody words."

Iris repeated the incantation as Severus moved her hand to perform the proper movement. When Severus strolled back to his seat he left Iris with a blue Iris sitting before her on the desk. She stared between her friend and the flower, lips pursed as her gaze finally came to rest on him.

"Practice your wrist movements." Severus ordered then resumed his earlier reading as though nothing had happened.  
"Charming Severus." Ludo commented with a chuckled, "Ever the ladies' man as always."

Iris ignored the two third years as they began to bicker between themselves. She placed the blue Iris in the pocket of her robes, there was nothing that would make her give it up, and pulled another button from the box. Time to get to work on creating her flower.  
~*~  
"I just don't know if I like it." Lily sighed, she and Iris finally having a chance to sit and have a real conversation, after five weeks of school, thanks to a free period and a canceled class.  
"I know you don't." Iris stated, "It's alright though, no one really likes Slytherin house."  
"That's why I don't like it!" The green eyed sister explained, "I know what people think of Slytherins and I don't want people to think such horrible things about you Iris."  
"I don't mind." She assured, "I love my house and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else even if I had the chance."  
"Iris...." Lily sighed then shook her head and smiled at her sister, "You're never going to change are you Rissy?"  
"Would you even want me to?" Iris laughed in retort.  
"I love you just the way you are."  
"Good because you're stuck with me!"

Both sisters erupted into fits of laughter, it was their first moment to just be siblings, not just students, in ages and it was a welcomed change for the both of them. The early October sun brought a comfortable heat that mixed comfortably with the gentle breeze. Quidditch would be starting soon.

"This doesn't change anything as far as house rivalry goes." Lily said, breaking the silence with a wide grin.  
"I'm insulted that you thought it would." Iris countered with the same grin.  
"May the best house win." The older sister said, holding her hand out for Iris.  
"We intend to." Iris laughed, taking Lily's outstretched hand.

Once again the sisters laughed and laughed as they made their way back up to the castle, they would both have to go to class soon and that meant it was back to the routine of never seeing one another.  
~*~  
"And I'm lost." Iris sighed to herself, she needed to find the infirmary, getting the message in Potions class that Lily was ill, and now here she was wandering about the halls with no clue as to where she was, "Wonderful."  
"Well look who we have here."

The voice came from behind her but Iris had made sure not to forget its incredibly obnoxious tone, if for no other reason than to avoid it. She turned around, spotting a group of Gryffindors led by none other than the rat looking boy she had met on the Hogwarts Express.

"I really don't have time to be dealing with the likes of you." She huffed, turning back around and continuing down the hall.  
"Lost?" One of the boys called after her, "We'd be happy to show you the way."  
"I'd rather drink poison thank you." Iris retorted without missing a beat.  
"Well now, that isn't very nice." Peter noted and she could hear the footsteps behind her quickening, "We're just trying to be nice."  
"I'm sure." The young girl shot back then came to a fork in the hall, "Damn it."

She paused for only a moment but that was all the time they needed before closing in around her. The odds were definitely against her and Iris cursed her horrible sense of direction as she stared into the blue eyes of Peter Pettigrew. His eyes held a mischievous glint to them that Iris knew would bring nothing good her way and she really didn't have time for any of it.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Iris asked, noticing the grin that the group of boys shared.  
"It's nothing for you to worry about Slytherin." One boy assured, "We just want to play a little game."  
"My friends here want to be in with James Potter so I told them if they got their hands on a Slytherin I'd make that happen." Peter explained with a snicker.  
"Honestly, why can't any of you act your age?" Iris snapped, managing to maintain the worry she held for whatever they had planned.  
"If you stay still this'll go a lot easier." The rat looking boy snickered as the boys around him drew their wands.

She was never a fan of doing things the easy way, Lily would say it was because she was stubborn but she liked to think of more as appreciating a challenge. Either way Iris drew her own wand and readied herself for whatever was to come.

"Langlock!" It was one of the boys to Peter's left who shouted.

Iris squealed in surprise as she felt her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth and render her unable to speak. She glared at the boy but wasn't given a chance to do much else before another spell came flying her way.

"Densaugeo!"

Her teeth began to grow and Iris's hand flew to her mouth in attempt to prevent them from growing any larger. It was no use and before she knew it, her front teeth were nearly touching the base of her throat. She gave another noise though this time she sounded more like a wounded animal as the boys around her burst into laughter.

"She's the ugliest beaver I've ever seen!" One boy in the back of the group jeered.  
"I think it's an improvement." Peter laughed from in front of her.

Without as much as a second thought Iris sent her fist into the face of the rat boy. He stumbled backwards, his own hand reaching up to cover his face as blood poured from his nose and lip.

"We can't let her get away with that." Another boy muttered.

Instead of allowing his friends to do his dirty work, Peter glared and raised his wand at the younger girl. He opened his mouth but there was a different voice echoing through the halls before the boy could form even a syllable.

"Peter!"

It was an unwelcomed voice, it was almost like a saving grace....almost. The voice belonged to James Potter and as Iris turned her head to see both he and Sirius Black making their way quickly down the hall towards their friend Iris knew there was no help for her. Tears of anger pricked at her sapphire eyes, though she was almost certain there was fear mixed into the salty liquid.

"I never realized you'd stoop so low as to attack a girl." James sneered.  
"She's just a Slytherin." Peter defended, his friends scattering as the two boys reached them.  
"And it looks like that Slytherin really did a number on you." Sirius pointed out coldly then settled his grey eyes on Iris, "You've made her cry, are you proud of yourself?"  
"I don't see why you're getting so mad!"  
"What on earth is going on here?" The last of the group, Remus Lupin, exclaimed as he joined the four of them.  
"Peter decided that little Evans here would be fun to play with." James huffed.  
"Peter did this?" Remus asked as he took in Iris's appearance.  
"No, his friends did." Sirius answered.

Iris squeaked, not being overly found of being talked about like she wasn't even around, and fixed the boys with a desperate look.

"Right," Remus commented, "we should fix this mess."

The tall boy raised his wand but before he could do anything another shout was heard through the hall.

"Iris!"

Once again Iris turned her head but she was far more pleased to see the new arrival than she had been with the last pair. She gave a cheerful sound but her smile immediately dropped upon seeing the infuriated look on his face.

"What the bloody hell have you done to her?" He growled as he stalked down the corridor.

Iris shook her head, pointing at Peter as she tried to explain everything that happened. Severus either didn't see her or chose to ignore her for his black eyes were trained on James Potter.

"We didn't do anything!" James defended, "We actually helped her!"  
"You expect me to believe that rubbish?"  
"Believe what you want Snivellus." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

In the blink of an eye a spell was sent through the hall, then quickly countered as fight broke out between Severus, James, and Sirius. Iris attempted to intervene, she didn't like the four Gryffindors but only one of them was at fault, but she was quickly pulled back by Remus whom offered an apologetic smile.

"We should get you back to yourself." He explained, eyeing the dueling trio before giving a sigh.

Iris nodded, knowing there was no way for her to help herself and Severus didn't seem like he would have the chance anytime soon, so she had to take what she could get. Remus undid the effects on her teeth first before undoing the spell on her tongue.

"Thank you." Iris muttered the moment she was able to speak again.  
"You are very welcome Iris, and I am sorry for what Peter put you through." The older boy said with a weak smile.

Sparks from off to the side caught their attention and the pair looked in shock as Severus was barely managing to fend off both Sirius and James and was quickly falling further behind.

"Avis!" Iris shouted, aiming her wand between the battling boys.

Birds shot out of her wand, clouding the view of all three boys and allowing Iris the chance to intervene.

"Severus stop." She ordered, making her way over to the older boy.  
"So you're protecting them now?" Severus snapped angrily.  
"Not in the least, but it was only Pettigrew that attacked me with a bunch of other boys." She explained, "Potter and Black really did just help."

Severus seemed to mull this over for a moment before growling to himself, glare shifting to burn into Pettigrew. His stance was still tense and he looked ready to send another jinx flying at the boys behind her but she could feel that he wasn't going to make another attack. She could hear Remus talking the other two down so hopefully they could just get the hell out of there.

"Iris," Severus said, suddenly shifting his gaze to meet hers, "how is it you can conjure up birds out of your wand but can't even turn a button into a flower?"  
"Is now really the time for that?" She huffed with a roll of her eyes.  
"Fine don't answer me." He muttered, his eyes now back on the group of boys, "But I'm getting back at Pettigrew."  
"I don't think so." James said, stepping in front of his friend, "We'll sort him out not you."  
"An eye for an eye Potter now move." Severus growled, his wand at the ready.  
"That's not how we take care of things in our house." James snapped back.

Severus took a step forward but the sleeve of his robe was quickly tugged back causing him to stop moving as he turned back to look down at Iris.

"What now?" He sighed in annoyance.  
"Is this what Lily would want?" Iris said in attempt to prevent another fight.

Severus sighed in defeat, knowing from experience with Lily that there would be no winning against Iris. He yanked his arm free of her hold and sent one last glare in the direction of the four boys before storming off down the hall, not even caring if the younger girl was with him. Iris sighed to herself, she would never compare to Lily in his eyes, then hurried off after her friend, leaving the Gryffindors to deal with Pettigrew however they saw fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleanora Andomy  
> A character of creation for I didn’t know any student names for the class of 1980
> 
> Alice Hatter  
> The name I gave to Alice Longbottom for she is not yet married to Frank and no amount of research revealed her maiden name. Yes the name is a play on “Alice In Wonderland” because reasons. 
> 
> Ludo Nencings  
> A character of creation because, once again, no amount of research gave me the class of 1978. 
> 
> Langlock  
> A spell that causes the opponents tongue to stick to the roof of their mouth.
> 
> Densaugeo  
> A spell to enlarge teeth
> 
> Avis  
> Spell that causes birds to shoot from ones wand


	3. Butterflies and Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might the Christmas holiday, a butterfly omen, and some mistletoe have in store for Iris?

"If you stare at that cup any harder you might just make it combust."

The soft sound of her sister's laughter drew Iris's attention from her current task of studying the tea leaves at the bottom of her cup. Her blue eyes fixated on the older girl with a look of confusion. It wasn't often that Lily came over to the Slytherin table.

"Is everything alright?" Iris asked with a raised brow.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see her sister, quite the contrary actually, but she knew that the other Slytherins would be far from pleased about having a Gryffindor about and they may be tempted to act on that displeasure. Lily sighed then took the vacant seat beside her sister, seeming oblivious to the nasty looks she was receiving.

"Aunt Cressida is ill," Lily explained, "so mother and father are going to Wales to help Uncle Augustine take care of her."  
"So we'll be staying here for Christmas." Iris stated matter-of-factly.  
"I'm afraid so." She sighed, "Petunia is forced to go with them as well."  
"Oh, I'm sure she's thrilled about that." The younger girl laughed as she turned her attention back to her tea leaves.  
"What are you staring at?" Lily asked, momentarily distracted by her sister's interest in her cup.  
"I know you've taken Divination, you're the one who gave me Unfogging The Future last year for reading." Iris commented.  
"I know but you have a better eye for things like that than I do even if you are only a second year." Lily huffed, Divination not being one of her better subjects, "So what do you see?"  
"A butterfly." Iris muttered, face hardening as she considered the design.  
"What does it mean?"  
"Passing pleasure and power of attraction." Iris scoffed, pushing the cup away and looking back at her sister.  
"Maybe it means-"  
"Lily?"

Both sisters turned to see their dearest friend as he approached the Slytherin table, a look of confusion pulling at his features as he reached the girls and took a seat. As always, beside Lily.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking over at the green eyed sister after grabbing a few pieces of bacon and putting them on his plate.  
"I needed to tell Iris that we were going to be staying here over the Christmas holiday." Lily explained.  
"What brought that on?"

Iris stood up, feeling her appetite vanish, and with a quick good-bye to the pair she was off to her first class. She scoffed to herself as she left the Great Hall, if Lily seriously thought the butterfly omen was meant for Severus then she was more unaware than Iris thought.  
~*~  
There were no classes for the next two weeks and only a handful of students were scattered around the castle. Snow covered the grounds outside and cheer filled the corridors of the school. Christmas was coming.

"It would figure they would be remaining as well." Iris sighed, taking a seat beside her sister at the Gryffindor table and noticed three of the mischief makers.  
"Normally they do leave." Lily noted, following Iris's gaze to the end of the table where Remus, Sirius, and James sat.  
"Well whatever it is that's made them stay this time, I don't like."  
"Oh be nice Iris." Lily scolded, looking back to her sister with a frown, "They haven't done anything to bother you."  
"Yet." Iris retorted, biting into her steak and onion pie.

A week later Iris awoke in the comfort of her bed to find herself alone in the dormitory and surrounded by presents. It was only at this moment that she realized what day it was. This was her first Christmas in Hogwarts but it seemed like something she could get used to. At the end of her bed there were a number of presents stacked prettily, practically calling to her in anticipation.  
The first of her presents to capture her attention was the sleek black crow staring at her from its silver cage. The purple envelope told her all she needed to know. This was the present from her parents and as Iris stared into the black eyes of the creature she was left wondering what her parents might have gotten Petunia and Lily but soon carried on with the rest of her gifts.  
Lily had gotten her Sugar Quills and a notebook with the Slytherin crest on it while Petunia, no doubt also from Lily knowing their eldest sister would give them nothing, got her Cauldron Cakes and Butterbeer.  
From her best friend Emily Edwardson, a fifth year in Ravenclaw, she received Quidditch Through The Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp. And numerus Chocolate Frogs from Severus.  
It was turning out to be the best Christmas she had ever had and Iris couldn't wait to see what the rest of the day had in store.

~*~  
"You've certainly become obsessed with those tea leaves." Lily remarked as she finally joined Iris in the Great Hall for breakfast, watching her sister's face harden in concentration, "Is it still the butterflies?"  
"Yes." The younger girl answered curtly, pursing her lips.  
"Have you any idea who the omen represents?"  
"Not a clue." Iris sighed, leaning back as she pushed her cup away.  
"Perhaps it's Severus." Lily suggested with a bright smile.  
"I do wish you would stop suggesting that Lily." Iris sighed with a sad look, "I highly doubt it's Severus."  
"What makes you so sure?" Lily asked with a pout, "You two are so close, you never know what the fates have in store."  
"Lily, it's not Severus because....never mind." Iris sighed then looked out the window, "Do you want to go build a snowman?"

Lily didn't seem at all happy with Iris's avoidance of the topic but decided to push her sister no further and instead gave a bright smile.

"That sounds like fun!" She exclaimed happily, "Do you think Severus would join us?"  
"I'll go ask him." Iris said, quickly jumping up and leaving the Great Hall.  
~*~  
"Happy Christmas Severus!" Iris beamed as she entered the common room.

The older boy did nothing but scoff at her cheerful mood, returning his attention back to the book he held as she approached.

"Did you like the present I got you?" She inquired innocently, "I know how much you enjoy potions s-"  
"I'll read it when I get the chance." He muttered without bothering to look up at her, "Have you seen Lily?"  
"Well yes." Iris answered with a sour look, "actually I was coming to get you because we were going to go build a snowman and wanted you to join us."  
"Fine." Severus agreed, snapping his book closed and standing.

She knew he was only coming along because Lily was involved but Iris couldn't help but to smile widely as he strode across the common room to join her near the entry. When she saw him glance up, his face paling as if in horror, she was compelled to follow his gaze. Her smile widened, a mistletoe had so strategically been placed above the doorway to the common room. She had known it was there since the sixth years put it up at the beginning of the month but never had she thought she'd end up under it with someone, let alone Severus.

"I'm not kissing you." He huffed with a roll of his eyes, her intentions all too clear.  
"But Severus it's tradition!" Iris exclaimed.  
"I'm not kissing you Iris." Severus snapped then left the common room.  
"You would kiss Lily." She grumbled under her breath then turned to follow the older boy.  
~*~  
The moon was high in the sky, casting a silver glow over the Hogwart's grounds as Iris made her way towards the Quidditch pitch. She managed to convince her best friend Emily to lend her broom so she could practice. She hadn't made the house team this year, intending to play for beater, but there was always hope for the following year. So long as she practiced of course.  
The winter air was unforgiving, biting at her face and fresh snow was beginning to fall rapidly making it nearly impossible to see but still Iris continued to practice. Telling herself that she had to be prepared for all weather conditions if she wanted to play for the Slytherin house team.  
She had been out there for a good two hours when they came out of nowhere. Two cloaked figures came out of the falling snow and left the young girl no chance to get out of the way before one of them flew right into her. Iris was thrown from her broom due to the sheer force of the impact and was sent falling thirty feet to the ground below.

"How hard do you think she hit her head?"  
"I'd be willing to wager pretty hard."  
"Do you think she's alright?"  
"If she's not then Evans's is gonna kill us!"

Sapphire eyes slowly fluttered open and Iris found herself in the arms of Sirius Black as he and James Potter walked with her back up to the castle. When the boys noticed she had regained consciousness they stopped immediately as if expecting her to rip their heads clean off their bodies.

"You know, you're actually kinda cute." Iris muttered as she stared into the grey eyes of Sirius Black.  
"Blimey, you must have hit your head really hard!" James Potter exclaimed, attempting to hold back his laughter.  
"Oh stuff it James." Sirius huffed with a roll of his eyes before looking back down at Iris, "Iris are you alright?"  
"You said my name." Iris murmured.  
"Great you knocked the sense right out of her!" James remarked, smacking his palm against his face, "Oi Little Evans, you okay?"  
"I feel like I just fell off a broom, oh wait I did." The young girl snapped, looking over at him.  
"Hey Sirius did it!" James defended, gesturing to the boy holding her, "Blame him!"  
"Thanks James," Sirius growled as they continued to walk, "way to just feed me to the lioness."  
"Is that supposed to be funny?" Iris remarked.  
"Oh sorry, I meant serpent." Sirius corrected with a grin.  
"Put me down."  
"No can do Little Evans," James intervened, "we've gotta take you to the infirmary."  
"I'm-"

Before Iris could finish her sentence they were back inside the castle.  
~*~  
Iris had been forced to spend the night in the infirmary, Madam Pomphrey insisting on keeping an eye on her after Sirius and James explained what had happened while Iris repeated over and over that she was fine. Luckily Lily hadn't heard any of what happened until the next day so Iris was left with fifteen hours free of sisterly scolding. Unfortunately having those fifteen hours free of companionship also meant that Iris was left alone with her thoughts.  
And being left alone with her thoughts meant that Iris was free to dwell on her newly blossoming feelings for Sirius Black.

"Hey there Little Evans."  
"What are you doing here Potter?" Iris huffed with a roll of her eyes.  
"I just came to see if your head was still on your shoulders." James answered, "Word around the castle is that Evans torn into you pretty bad."  
"Yeah, she did. I suppose I have you to thank for that."  
"Actually you have your knight in shining armor." He corrected.  
"And where is the man of the hour, I have some choice words to share with him."  
"He's spending time with his girlfriend." James replied, snatching a chocolate frog from her table.  
"Girlfriend?"

James bit the head off of his stolen chocolate frog then nodded to her as he began chewing. Meanwhile Iris felt a bitterness fill her, a sense of stupidity for allowing the raven haired Gryffindor to get to her in such a way.

"He and Seraphina Clancy became an official item right after Christmas." James explained, "Though to be honest I think it might have something to do with a love potion."  
"What makes you think I care?" Iris snapped.  
"I never said you did Little Evans, just a fun fact."  
"Yeah, fun."  
"Well now that I know you're still in one piece, I'll just be going now."

Iris watched as the fourth year left the infirmary and growled under her breath. So much for this being a good holiday.

Later that day Iris was released from the infirmary wing and made her way immediately for the Great Hall where she knew she would find Lily. It just so happened to be her luck that on her way to the Great Hall Iris was left frozen when she turned a corner only to see Sirius Black locked in an intense kiss with Seraphina Clancy under one of the many mistletoe the older students had placed around the school. When she finally managed to compose herself, Iris walked briskly past the pair and continued on her way to the Great Hall.

"So I figured out who my butterfly omen referred to and now I'm miserable." She said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table beside her emerald eyed counterpart.  
"What?" Lily inquired, her attention now completely on her little sister.  
"I may have temporarily had my sights on Sirius Black."  
"What happened?" Lily asked hurriedly.  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
"But I thought you loved Severus?"  
"I do!" Iris quickly assured, "It was just some stupid crush."  
"You know he's with Seraphina Clancy right?" Lily pointed out.  
"Oh believe me, I'm aware." Iris hissed in disgust.  
"Well whatever the case, it's better that this happened rather than you end up with a mischief maker like him." Lily said with a reassuring smile.  
"Maybe you're right." She contemplated with a heavy sigh, reaching for the jug of pumpkin juice across from her, "But I guess we'll never know, now will we?"  
"There are more important things to focus on anyways!"  
"Like getting Severus to like me?" Iris suggested with a laugh.  
"Iris!" Lily scolded with a laugh of her own, "I meant your studies!"  
"Don't worry Lil, my studies are doing just fine." Iris assured, "It's my Quidditch that needs more practice."  
"You'll make the Slytherin house team next year, I just know it." Lily said with an encouraging smile.  
"I better." Iris mumbled, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cressida Gilbert  
> Character of creation for plot purposes
> 
> Butterfly  
> Passing pleasure, power of attraction, many admirers, and flirtations; to the lover it speaks of inconstancy.
> 
> Emily Edwardson  
> Character of creation because Iris needed a best friend
> 
> Seraphina Clancy  
> A character of creation for drama purposes
> 
> Let it be known that I have nothing against nor do I mean any offense to any of the houses of Hogwarts or the people in said houses.


	4. Lucky Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two year of her Hogwarts life had not gone quite like Iris had expected and she was determined to make her third year one to remember. Mission Accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, now that that little mishap is cleaned up I feel in need of a butterbeer, a more than delicious drink, but alas I shall be getting to work on the next chapter. Now that my brain is working again I'll be able to get back to posting once a week.

"Ready for another great year?" Lily chirped as the Hogwarts Express began chugging away from platform nine and three quarters.

"You are joking right?" Iris commented as she paused in her search for her new potions book, something she had been reading religiously for the past month, to look over at Lily who sat across from her.

"Oh come on Rissy, school hasn't been that bad!" Lily defended with a bright smile, she had gone through far worse in her four years at Hogwarts than her sister had managed in two.

"Please stop talking." Iris sighed, returning to her search without paying her sister any further attention.

She hadn't told anyone but Lily about her ever so brief feelings for Sirius Black and her persistent sister had taken this as a reason to remind her of just how lucky she had been that the mischievous boy was involved with Seraphina Clancy the entire summer. Though for the past week Lily had taken to giving her examples of how her first and second years were far worse than not making the Quidditch team or briefly liking a boy she shouldn't and reassuring her that this third year was sure to be better than the first two. Needless to say it had been a very long holiday and Iris was now eagerly awaiting their arrival to Hogwarts just so she could be free of her dear sister.

When the sound of the compartment door sounded, Iris looked up expecting to see one of her best friends Emily, Ronan, or Eridanus or perhaps even Lily's friend Alice but as her sapphire eyes landed on four unmistakable boys any hopes of this school year starting off nicely were immediately vanquished.

"Hey there Evans." James Potter greeted with a wide grin as he and his merry band of misfits piled into the compartment and took seats.

"Don't you have other people to go bother?" Iris sighed, hurrying to move her bag as none other than Sirius Black took a seat beside her.

"Aw it's nice to see you two Iris." Sirius chuckled.

"Don't say my name!" Iris huffed as she fought off the heat rising to her face.

"What brings you to our compartment this year Potter?" Lily inquired with complete disinterest but Iris knew the boys annoyed her just as much, even if she was finding secret enjoyment at the expense of her being tortured by the presence of Sirius Black.

"I just came to tell you how much I missed you over the summer." James answered merrily.

"Oh did you now?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Actually he really did." Sirius chimed in with a smirk, "All I heard all summer was _Evans really is beautiful isn't she? Lily is a nice name, not to mention my favorite flower _. Evans this, Lily that. It was almost enough to make me go home!"__

__James shot Sirius a wicked glare but the rest of the compartment was left in laughter. It would appear that James Potter had managed to get himself hung up on Lily enough to begin whining._ _

__"Thanks for that Padfoot." James growled before turning his attention back to Lily, "So what do you say to going on a date with me first Hogsmeade visit?"_ _

__"I'd say no." Lily answered without wanting so much as a heartbeat._ _

__The compartment fell silent at this, everyone but Iris seeming surprised by Lily's response. James seemed to mull this over for a moment and as much as he tried to keep up his confidence it was clear that he was now out of his comfort zone._ _

__"If you're worried about little Evans here being that it's her first trip I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind showing her around." James offered up._ _

__"What?" Iris, head snapping up from her book search, and Sirius said in unison, glancing at each other before turning their attention to James._ _

__James gave Sirius an odd look which had to have meant something to him for he suddenly gave a heavy sigh and scratched his head._ _

__"Sounds like fun." He choked out awkwardly._ _

__"Wouldn't Seraphina mind you spending your visit showing another girl around?" Lily countered, shooting a covert glance in Iris's direction._ _

__"I'm sure she would." Sirius agreed, "But she's Drew Hempkins problem now."_ _

__"Drew Hempkins?" Lily repeated in surprise, "The Hufflepuff chaser?"_ _

__"That's the one." Sirius confirmed with an air of indifference though bitterness laced his tone._ _

__"Sirius caught the two of them at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor last month sharing a sundae so that was the end of that." Peter informed the ladies._ _

__"Yeah, with nothing but the excuse of _we were nothing serious _to defend her actions." Sirius huffed with a roll of his eyes.___ _

____Iris couldn't help the small twinge of excitement she felt from hearing that Sirius was single but the feeling that she and Lily were not supposed to be hearing this conversation, let alone be a part of it, left her feeling more than a little uncomfortable. It was almost a relief when James directed the conversation back to the original topic._ _ _ _

____"See." James pointed out eagerly with a smile, "Sirius and little Evans can venture Hogsmeade while you and I go on our date."_ _ _ _

____"Are you saying Sirius and Iris would be on a date as well?" Lily mused but only Iris understood why._ _ _ _

____"If that's what they want to call it, sure." James answered, obviously growing impatient, "So what do you say?"_ _ _ _

____"Well when you put it that way," Lily said slowly, "I still say no."_ _ _ _

____The expression on the face of James Potter was almost enough to earn him some sympathy from Iris but this was still James Potter we were talking about and he deserved whatever came his way._ _ _ _

____"If this is because of little Evans going with Sirius-"_ _ _ _

____"No James," Lily intervened before James could cook up another plan, "it's because I don't like you."_ _ _ _

____"You haven't even given me a chance!" James huffed._ _ _ _

____Before Lily could defended herself an announcement came over the train that all prefects were to go to the front of the train._ _ _ _

____"I'll be back." Lily said as she stood up, giving Iris an apologetic smile before following Remus Lupin out of the compartment._ _ _ _

____An awkward silence that was strong enough to render a troll unconscious fell over the compartment and Iris quickly busied herself with trying once more to find her potions book._ _ _ _

____"Can I ask you a question little Evans?" James suddenly said, breaking the silence much to the irritation of Iris._ _ _ _

____Iris looked up from her bag and sighed, there didn't seem to be any way she was going to get out of this._ _ _ _

____"What do you want Potter?" She asked reluctantly, not bothering to hide her annoyance._ _ _ _

____"How do I get Evans to go on a date with me?"_ _ _ _

____"I don't even like you and you think I'm going to help you get a date with my sister?" Iris exclaimed, honestly amazed at his stupidity._ _ _ _

____"Oh come on!" James said._ _ _ _

____"Why in the name of Merlin would I help you?"_ _ _ _

____"You can have a date with Sirius." James offered with a smile._ _ _ _

____"That's not a valid reason!" Iris countered, feeling her face begin to heat up again._ _ _ _

____"Every girl wants a date with Sirius."_ _ _ _

____Sirius took this opportunity to chuckle arrogantly, earning him a smirk from James but a glare from Iris._ _ _ _

____"I said no." Iris stated firmly._ _ _ _

____"Really?" James asked in surprise, guess it wasn't every day he and Sirius got turned down in the same day, "Oh I know! Snivellus is more your type isn't he?"_ _ _ _

____"Leave Severus out of this!" Iris nearly shouted, knowing that this time her face was red for sure._ _ _ _

____"What if we promised to leave him alone for a while?" James offered with a smirk as if he knew he had her right where he wanted her._ _ _ _

____Iris bit her lip hard enough that she began to taste blood. She was beginning to understand how small animals cornered by a predator felt. Without another thought she quickly stood up._ _ _ _

____"There's no way you would be capable of that James Potter." Iris hissed before taking a step forward, "I don't have time for th-"_ _ _ _

____There were too many pairs of feet in this small of a space and somehow in the process of walking Iris had managed to tangle her feet with the others. She gave a loud squeak as she felt herself falling but when she felt the soft brush of clothing instead of the unyielding floor her eyes opened and Iris found herself in the arms of Severus Snape._ _ _ _

____Severus had his black eyes focused on the inside of the compartment with an ever present scowl on his face. He none too gently helped Iris right herself on her feet without ever taking his eyes off the three boys behind her._ _ _ _

____"You're just a magnet for trouble Iris." He huffed, finally focusing his onyx gaze on her._ _ _ _

____"I was just about to go and find Emily." Iris defended, shooting a glare over her shoulder to the three boys._ _ _ _

____"Well she's better company than this lot." Severus growled, sending a nasty look in the direction of the Gryffindors before looking back at her, "Where is Lily?"_ _ _ _

____"Prefect, remember?" Iris pointed out, her own lips pulling into a scowl._ _ _ _

____"I have her Charms book." Severus sighed with an annoyed expression._ _ _ _

____"I can give it to her." She said, holding out her hand._ _ _ _

____"I'll just give it to her when we get off the train." Severus answered as he turned and began walking away._ _ _ _

____Iris watched him for a moment, of course he would want to give Lily the book himself, before turning in the other direction and making her way for the second cart where she figured Emily would be sitting with her two sisters Emma and Ella who were in Hufflepuff and also happened to be in their third year. Lily would most likely be unhappy when she returned to find her gone but that was something she would just have to deal with later._ _ _ _

____"Hey there stranger!" Emily greeted with a bright smile as Iris found the compartment she and her sisters were in._ _ _ _

____"Mind if I join you?" Iris practically begged, the last thing she wanted was to have to return to her own compartment._ _ _ _

____The question was directed more for the sake of Ella and Emma who didn't seem to like her all that much due to her being a Slytherin. The twins shared a skeptical look before reluctantly nodding their approval._ _ _ _

____"Is there a reason you look like you're running from the boogieman?" Emily inquired as Iris took a seat beside her._ _ _ _

____"Potter and his friends invaded the compartment Lily and I were in." Iris explained as soft giggles were heard from Ella and Emma, of course they would be two of the many fans the quartet had, "Can you believe James Potter was trying to get Lily to go on a date with him?"_ _ _ _

____"Oh I'm sure that went over nicely." The seventh year girl laughed._ _ _ _

____"So nicely that he tried to get Sirius Black to show me around Hogsmeade so he could attempt to sweep Lily off her feet!" Iris exclaimed._ _ _ _

____Emma and Ella seemed rather surprised by her reaction to having to spend even a moment with Sirius Black. Luckily Emily understood and both of them were able to ignore the chattering blondes._ _ _ _

____"You know how Lily is a prefect this year?"_ _ _ _

____"What about it?" Emily asked curiously._ _ _ _

____"Well after the prefects were called to the front I was left with three of the idiots and Potter spent some time trying to convince me to help him get a date with my sister!" Iris huffed, "I had to get out of there."_ _ _ _

____"It seems like you've had a pretty interesting start to the year." Emily said sympathetically._ _ _ _

____They fell silent then, nothing but the private murmurs of Emma and Ella to keep the compartment lively. From what Iris could make out of their whispers the sisters were taking bets on how long Lily would last before giving in and agreeing to go out with James Potter. The topic didn't sit well with Iris and it made her desperate for a distraction._ _ _ _

____"So how was your holiday?" Emily suddenly asked, having sensed Iris's discomfort._ _ _ _

____"It was nothing out of the ordinary, though we did go and see my Uncle Euan." Iris answered with a shrug, "How was your summer?"_ _ _ _

____"We actually spent a majority of the holiday in France visiting my father's family."_ _ _ _

____"What was that like?"_ _ _ _

____"Well the twins ended up fighting with our cousins Enzo and Lea whilst our Aunt Enora traded recipes with my mother." Emily replied with disinterest, "I was only too happy when it was time to come home."_ _ _ _

____"Well it still sounds more interesting than visiting a man with more cats than should be allowed." Iris offered with a small laugh._ _ _ _

____"Iris there you are!"_ _ _ _

____Their conversation was cut to an end as Lily walked into the compartment._ _ _ _

____"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lily huffed with her hands on her hips, emerald eyes narrowed on her sister._ _ _ _

____"Did you honestly expect me to sit there with Potter and just wait for you?" Iris retorted._ _ _ _

____"I suppose not." Lily sighed, stance relaxing as she thought it over, "Regardless, we're almost to the station so you should go and change."_ _ _ _

____"If I must." Iris muttered, getting back to her feet then turning to give Emily a smile._ _ _ _

____"We'll talk later." She assured then grinned broadly, "And you can tell me more about Uncle Euan's cats."_ _ _ _

____Iris followed Lily out of the compartment laughing as they made their way back to their own seats. Perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad after all._ _ _ _

____~*~_ _ _ _

____"Great just what I didn't need!"_ _ _ _

____"Ronan relax." Iris laughed as she took her seat beside the frantic boy, "It's only to test what we remember."_ _ _ _

____"That's the problem, I don't remember anything!" Ronan exclaimed, allowing his head to fall onto the desk, "Too much Quidditch and chocolate frogs over the summer will do that to you."_ _ _ _

____"Did you even do the summer homework or were you too busy stuffing your face to bother?" Iris inquired as she began pulling various things from her bag before class started._ _ _ _

____"We had homework?"_ _ _ _

____"I guess that answers that question." She sighed and shook her head, sometimes her friends could be completely hopeless._ _ _ _

____A hush fell over the class as Professor McGonagall stood up from her desk, already seeming to be wearing a frown as if they had already irritated her in some way. Ronan stiffened as she began explaining how class would be going that day, they would all be given a variety of objects and would be expected to transfigure them into particular objects. Iris did feel a hint of nervousness, Transfiguration wasn't exactly her best class, but it didn't seem anything compared to the panicked murmurs that began filling the room as Professor McGonagall turned to retrieve their items._ _ _ _

____"I hate this class." Eridanus said under her breath from Iris's other side._ _ _ _

____"I can't disagree with you there." Iris whispered as Professor McGonagall handed them their items._ _ _ _

____As Iris set her items out she heard a small whimper from her left and turned her head to see Ronan staring dejectedly at his feather, rock, mouse, and scissors which they were supposed to turn into a pillow, a mirror, a tea cup, and a hedgehog accordingly._ _ _ _

____"I'm doomed!" He groaned as he once again allowed his head to fall onto the desk, causing his mouse to give a squeak of surprise and attempt to escape its box._ _ _ _

____"What's the matter Ronan?" Ella asked from her seat across the aisle._ _ _ _

____"Are you feeling ill?" Emma inquired from beside her sister._ _ _ _

____"Weasley's just down because he can't eat any of the items!" Boris Connor, a nasty Hufflepuff boy who took any opportunity he could to make Ronan look like a fool, cackled snidely._ _ _ _

____Iris sent a glare in the direction of the laughing boy though turned her attention back to Ronan as she felt him sliding down his chair in attempt to get out of sight. Eridanus opened her mouth, most likely to hit Ronan with some harsh words that would bring him back to his senses, but was never given a chance to speak._ _ _ _

____"Mr. Weasley."_ _ _ _

____Professor McGonagall was in front of their desk before another heartbeat. Ronan stiffened, knowing he had no other choice but to sit upright in his chair for the professor was staring at him with an expectant look on her stern face._ _ _ _

____"Is there a problem?" She asked sharply, seeing how he had yet to transfigure any of his items._ _ _ _

____"N-No professor." Ronan stuttered out, unable to meet her cool gaze._ _ _ _

____"Then I suggest you get to work."_ _ _ _

____Professor McGonagall walked away to check on other students who didn't seem to be making much progress. Iris and Eridanus gave their friend a sympathetic look, Ronan truly was a skittish boy who at times seemed scared of his own shadow but he was their friend nonetheless._ _ _ _

____"Help me." Ronan whispered desperately to Iris._ _ _ _

____"You know what to do." Iris sighed, muttering the incantation while covertly moving her own wand so that Ronan's feather turned into a pillow and his rock shifted into a mirror._ _ _ _

____"What would I do without you Iris?" Ronan commented with a relieved sigh._ _ _ _

____"Your own work maybe?" Eridanus remarked with a displeased look, "You have got to stop doing his work Iris."_ _ _ _

____"You had no complaints when I was helping you last year." Iris retorted as she turned her scissors into a hedgehog with a flick of her wrist._ _ _ _

____"I-....He's going to have to learn one day or he's screwed when you're not around." Eridanus pointed out, turning her mouse into a tea cup._ _ _ _

____"You don't have to help me." Ronan chimed in, staring disappointingly at his own mouse, "I'm practically a squib anyways, you guys shouldn't have to waste your time on me."_ _ _ _

____Iris shot Eridanus a sour look then fixed an encouraging smile on her face._ _ _ _

____"How about Eri and I tutor you?" Iris suggested, "This way we're still helping you but you're also doing your own work."_ _ _ _

____"Ms. Evans is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply._ _ _ _

____"No ma'am." Iris replied quickly, "I was just telling Ronan the best way to get his mouse to turn into a tea cup."_ _ _ _

____"Well let us see if you have a future as a teacher."_ _ _ _

____Ronan's face paled but seeing as how all eyes had turned in his direction he had no choice but to grip his wand and give it his best shot. A unified gasp filled the room as everyone stared in amazement at the turquoise tea cup that was in front of Ronan._ _ _ _

____"Very good." Professor McGonagall said with a nod and a small smile on her face._ _ _ _

____"What was that about letting him do his own work?" Iris remarked as she looked over at Eridanus who had just turned her scissors into a hedgehog._ _ _ _

____"Well I couldn't very well let him make a fool of both himself and you in front of the entire class now could I?" Eri huffed, giving a smile as she looked over at her two friends, "So when does tutoring begin?"_ _ _ _

____Ronan gave a weak smile at the prospect of his magical skills improving and felt like the luckiest boy in the school for having two friends who were willing to put up with him._ _ _ _

____~*~_ _ _ _

____"First week back back treating you well princess?"_ _ _ _

____"Ludo?" Iris said, looking up from her spot on the couch._ _ _ _

____"Who else?" Ludo laughed, plopping down beside her before snatching a handful of grapes from the coffee table, "So how has your first week of third year fared?"_ _ _ _

____"Can't complain." She answered with a shrug, looking back down at her Charms book before marking her place and closing it, "If the rest of this year is as easy as this then it'll be smooth sailing but I'm no optimist."_ _ _ _

____"Beauty and brains." Ludo commented as he popped a grape into his mouth, "I like it."_ _ _ _

____"Really now? I would have thought beauty and brainless to be your type."_ _ _ _

____"I can make an exception for you princess."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah right," Iris laughed, "Lily would kill you!"_ _ _ _

____"Your sister against Slytherins now?" Ludo asked curiously._ _ _ _

____"No, she's just against the idea of me dating." Iris snickered, plucking a grape from his bundle, "Besides wouldn't your fan base be disappointed if you tied yourself down to one girl?"_ _ _ _

____Ludo seemed to turn this thought over in his head but before he could come up with a response the common room door opened and in walked a cluster of second year girls. The moment they spotted Ludo they proceeded to giggle and whisper amongst themselves. All Iris did was raise an eyebrow and smirk._ _ _ _

____"I'd trade all of them for one date with you." Ludo retorted and smirked as Iris's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink._ _ _ _

____"Am I interrupting something?" Eridanus asked as she entered the common room and sat on the couch opposite them._ _ _ _

____"Just a little friendly flirting." Ludo answered then raised a brow, "Care to join us?"_ _ _ _

____"I'll pass." Eridanus quickly remarked with a disgusted look._ _ _ _

____Eridanus Black was probably the only girl in the school that didn't find Ludo attractive for even those who hated him were still caught staring every now and again. Even Iris had to admit that his too long brown hair that ended just below his shoulders and his powder blue eyes that seemed to lit up each time he saw her had a certain pull to her. But Ludo was never someone she had ever considered as anything more than a friend perhaps this reason being his womanizing tendencies._ _ _ _

____"Your loss my lovely lady." Ludo chuckled then looked back to Iris, "Though I can't say that I mind our little twosome."_ _ _ _

____"So how did tutoring go?" Iris asked Eridanus, quickly avoiding Ludo and his charm which was surprisingly effective tonight._ _ _ _

____"Ronan didn't do too bad." Eri stated, stretching out on the couch, "I've started him out on first year crap so he shouldn't have any trouble."_ _ _ _

____"I guess we should just be happy he can do the first year stuff." Iris commented dryly, she loved her friends, sometimes more than her own family, but Ronan wasn't the brightest crayon in the box._ _ _ _

____"He really is lucky he didn't turn out a squib." Eridanus added, "But it's gonna take a lot of work to get him where he needs to be."_ _ _ _

____"Thanks for helping me with this."_ _ _ _

____"I don't think you gave me much of a choice." She pointed out with a slight frown._ _ _ _

____"I'll have more time to help him after Quidditch tryouts." Iris assured._ _ _ _

____"And when you make the team you'll have even less time." Eri retorted._ _ _ _

____"There's no knowing if I'll even make the team for sure."_ _ _ _

____"Are you kidding me?" Eridanus laughed then gestured to Ludo, "You've got Romeo here as co-captain and you think you won't make the team?"_ _ _ _

____"Hey I am completely unbiased when it comes to my Quidditch thank you!" Ludo protested bitterly, her comment had obviously insulted him._ _ _ _

____"That may be true," Eri said with a nod, "but you've also never seen Iris fly."_ _ _ _

____"Well I'll get plenty of time for observation next week at tryouts."_ _ _ _

____"Great, now I'm nervous!" Iris whined, flinging herself back to slump onto the couch._ _ _ _

____As if merely knocking around the bludger and avoiding opposing attacks wasn't enough, now she was going to have to fly her best as well!_ _ _ _

____"There's nothing for you to be nervous about Iris." Eridanus laughed, "You've got my Nimbus 1001 so you'll be the fastest out there, not to mention you have a wicked swing on you."_ _ _ _

____"We won't know anything for a week after tryouts anyway." Iris added, desperate not to get her hopes up as she had last year._ _ _ _

____"If you're as good on a broom as Eridanus is making you out to be then you should have no trouble making the team princess." Ludo chimed in._ _ _ _

____"Do you always flirt so avidly with potential teammates Ludo?" Severus asked as he too joined their little group and took a seat as far away from Eridanus as he could get._ _ _ _

____"I typically wait until they're on the team but I have a soft spot for Iris." Ludo answered calmly as if Severus's comment wasn't at all meant to be insulting, "You know, like the kind you have for a certain someone."_ _ _ _

____Severus shot a cold stony glare in Ludo's direction before _tsking _and turning his attention to the book he held in his hands. Iris averted her gaze whilst trying to ignore the feelings of pain and jealousy that were suddenly all too present. Eridanus gave the brunette man a glare of her own then gave Iris a small sympathetic smile.___ _ _ _

______"Do you think we'll have to tutor Ronan in any other subjects?" She inquired in attempt to take Iris's mind of more hurtful topics._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Most likely." Iris answered with a sigh, "He is rather hopeless."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How is Emily by the way?" Eri inquired, she wasn't fond of the Ravenclaw girl but she typically suffered in silence for Iris's sake, "Her sisters are rather obnoxious aren't they?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ella and Emma aren't- alright they're horrible." Iris laughed, "They have their moments of kindness, like when they were asking Ronan if he was alright, but most of the time they're unbearable."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Which one is the one with hair that's browner?" Ludo asked curiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That would be Ella." Eridanus answered as she took a banana from the fruit bowl._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She likes to follow me around, gets annoying."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Really? I would have thought that kind of attention was right up your alley." Iris teased._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ludo gave a heavy sigh and shook his head, seeming to be thinking something over. Severus peered up over his book with the briefest hint of a smirk on his face before returning his attention back to his Potions book._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I certainly don't mind the attention of all the lovely ladies Hogwarts has to offer however I can never manage to quite catch the eye of the one who has my attention." Ludo huffed out in annoyance, being unable to get a girls attention was certainly something new for him after all._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Something tells me I know just who this lovely lady of yours is." Eridanus remarked, looking at Ludo in a way a protective parent would eye their child's date._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hi Ludo!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before Iris could turn things over entirely in her head, she had the uneasy feeling that both Ludo and Eridanus were talking about her, a girl she had never seen before approached Ludo. The brown haired girl held out a plate of something that looked like cookies but it was hard to tell from where she sat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I made these for you." The girl said with a smile, "I used an old family recipe so I hope you enjoy them, after all I know it's your birthday soon."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thanks Kylie." Ludo said, offering the girl one of his smiles as he took the plate._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's Kiki." The girl corrected, smile faltering for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______Iris thought the girl deserved to get her name wrong. Ludo's birthday wasn't until December so Iris thought Kiki was using a pretty weak excuse to get near Ludo._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, sorry Kiki." Ludo chuckled awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The girl, Kiki, seemed to be hovering as if she was waiting for something._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you need something else?" Ludo asked with a raised brow as he looked back over at the girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I was wondering if I could sit with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ludo looked at Iris and Eridanus before gesturing for Kiki to sit. She appeared to be making her way for the spot open between Ludo and Iris but Ludo quickly moved so that she was forced to sit on his other side. Kiki was displeased with his eagerness to be by Iris but nonetheless seemed altogether cheerful about being so close to Ludo._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Now, where were we?" Ludo asked after clearing his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We were talking about the one girl in school who has captured your attention." Eridanus answered with a smirk, "I'm sure we're all dying to know who this lucky lady is."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ludo shot a glare at the raven haired girl across from him. Eridanus seemed to take pleasure in the torment of others, well aside from Ronan and Iris. Kiki seemed all too interested in this topic and was practically bouncing on the edge of her seat in anticipation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The lucky lady, as you call her, is my princess of course." Ludo said calmly with a grin, of course everyone but Kiki knew exactly who he was talking about._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Who's your princess?" Kiki asked hurriedly, "I do hope it's not Tabatha Graniel, she's a mudblood you know."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And just what's wrong with muggle borns?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was Eridanus who reacted before Iris even had the chance to open her mouth. For a pure-blood she was rather against social class discrimination and was all too adamant about such. Kiki's face turned a bright shade of red as she looked around the room in panic but relaxed upon discovering their group was the only one about but still she stared between the four of them as if trying to figure out what to say._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well you know...." She finally said after a full minute._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No I most certainly do not know." Eridanus snapped back, "So why don't you inform me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Eri calm down." Iris said calmly, but she knew there was no calming her friend when it came to this topic._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well they don't really belong here now do they?" Kiki said with an awkward laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Excuse me?" Iris exclaimed, having reached the end of her patience for this girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What makes you think that?" Ludo asked, clearly angry as well but doing a better job of hiding it than Eridanus or Iris, "I know more than a few muggle borns who could make your head spin with the magick they know. Just because you're a pure blood doesn't mean you know magick better than they do, it just means you have a poor opinion of a world you haven't figured out yet."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eridanus, Iris, Kiki, and even Severus all stared at Ludo, a pure blood himself, in astonishment. No one seemed to know what to say after that and as if in hopes of breaking the tension, Ludo reached over and took a bite out of one of the cookies._ _ _ _ _ _

______"These cookies are actually delicious." He commented after finished the treat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I....I'm glad you like them." Kiki mumbled under her breath, obviously embarrassed by her ignorance._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh and for the record," Ludo continued, snatching another cookie from the plate, "my princess is a muggle born."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kiki seemed taken aback, nearly insulted by his indifferent confession. A stoic look came over as she stared at Ludo while he took a third cookie._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do I know her?" She inquired, something told Iris she was the wrathful type who might just attack the girl were she to discover her identity._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Probably not, she's a younger classmen but she is a Slytherin." Ludo answered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Immediately Kiki's brown eyes focused on Iris with a vicious intent flaring in them. Her head tilted back and forth a few times as she stared at Iris as if analyzing her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Her? Really?" Kiki inquired with disgust._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Iris don't." Severus commented without even looking up from his book, it was just a testament to how well he knew her that he didn't even have to look at her to know she was about to snap._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes _her _." Ludo confirmed with a bit of a snap.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Kiki _tsked _then immediately stood up and walked towards the girls dormitories, obviously done with the conversation. The three of them watched her turn and disappear behind the stone wall then sat in silence.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So I guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh?" Ludo chuckled tensely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's not like you weren't making it painfully obvious." Eridanus commented in exasperation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So I'm not so smooth when I need to be." Ludo laughed then looked towards Iris with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh just ask her out already!" Eridanus exclaimed then stood up, "I can't hold your hand the whole time, I'm off to bed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ludo and Iris watched Eridanus take the same path Kiki had taken only a few minutes before then turned to look at one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I told you," Ludo began with a sincere smile, "I'd trade all the lovely ladies for a date with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The question hadn't come from Iris but instead from Severus who stared at them from across the couch, eyebrows pulled together like he was trying to figure out a new spell or potion. Ludo frowned at this reaction while Iris remained in her state of confusion, after all it wasn't like Severus hadn't asked the very question playing on her mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Because I happen to find Iris interesting and beautiful." Ludo answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You know nothing about her." Severus huffed, his frown deepening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know plenty." Ludo retorted with his own scowl, "Why do you seem opposed to my liking Iris?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm not opposed," Severus countered, "I simply don't see the point in wasting your time with someone you hardly know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"But half the fun is getting to know the person you're with." Ludo retorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Severus rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to his book while Ludo turn his attention back to Iris though the atmosphere had drastically changed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So what do you say princess, one date?" Ludo asked hopefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I....I don't see the harm in just one date." Iris answered with a soft smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Is the first Hogsmeade visit alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'll have to talk to Lily and see if she's alright postponing our little day there." She answered, contemplating how well a conversation like that was going to go with her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I shall await your response then m'lady." Ludo said with a grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'll be going to bed now, it's been a long night." Iris laughed halfheartedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris stood up, making sure to grab her Charms book before bidding the boys goodnight and hurrying upstairs. It had been an interesting night indeed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~*~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The day of Quidditch tryouts had finally arrived, she trained hard and now stood on the pitch readying to take her turn. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous but there was no way she was going to let nerves get in her way now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't want to break your face Evans." Kiki Pickering, the sixth year girl who had given Ludo cookies and belittled muggle borns, said with a bitter smile, "Ludo might ditch you and wouldn't that be a terrible shame."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris rolled her eyes, ignoring the jeers of the older girl as she mounted her broom and kicked off the ground to soar into the air. She did a few laps around the pitch then as the whistle blew she took her position. There was no way to control a bludger so those trying for beater would be knocking the bludgers at one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kiki was a vicious girl with a strong arm but her flying was sloppy which made it easier for Iris to target her. She hadn't gone without her share of near misses but her flying was not to be laughed at and she had avoided injuries thus far. Numerous times Kiki was almost knocked off her broom by various bludger hits but it wasn't until Iris had managed to hit one of the bludgers right into Kiki's left shoulder at the same time the second one came from below and snapped the broom that their turn was called to an end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris landed her broom without so much as a second look at the damage she had done to Kiki and handed her broom off to the next person, Eridanus who was trying for chaser._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Not bad princess." Ludo commented as Iris climbed into the stands to watch the rest of the tryouts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I could have done better." Iris commented as she took the seat beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Maybe so but with real training you'd make a damn good beater."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well good because I wasn't trying for seeker." Iris laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A silence fell over them as they both watched the next two beater tryouts kick off and start their round. Soon it would be time for the chaser tryouts and that meant time to cheer for Eridanus. In the meantime though, watching two people knock vicious balls at one another was plenty of entertainment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Have you talked to your sister yet?" Ludo asked casually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ludo Nencings, I never thought pestering was in your nature." Iris teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What can I say? I'm a man who knows what he wants and doesn't want to wait for it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No I have not talked to Lily yet." Iris huffed with a roll of her sapphire eyes, it was something she had been putting off for various reasons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"There's no rush." Ludo commented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Unless your pestering counts right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Perhaps." Ludo answered, giving a smirk as he did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stopped talking immediately as a bludger was knocked into someone's face, knocking the rider off his broom. Everyone jumped off the stands and went running while Ludo and Iris remained sitting for the crowd was going to do nothing to actually help that guy. As Madam Hooch came running the crowd split and the fallen rider, Jeremy Cross, was taken to the hospital wing. Tryouts were postponed then and set to pick up the next afternoon, with position announcements to be made in a week._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~*~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was a week before the first Hogsmeade visit and Iris had yet to talk to Lily but seeing as how time was running out she had managed to hunt her sister down and pull her aside to get a moment to finally say what she needed to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ludo asked me to go on a date with him during the first Hogsmeade visit." Iris repeated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I heard you the first time." Lily said slowly, "What I don't understand is why you would think of going on a date with Ludo Nencings."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"He's not as bad as-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do you know what he's known for Iris?" Lily exclaimed, "He's had about fifteen girlfriends since first year and you want to be another notch in his belt?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Lily!" Iris snapped, "What has gotten into you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I just want you to be with someone good for you." Lily sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, what you mean is you want me to be with someone who isn't a Slytherin." Iris countered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Iris I never said that!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You didn't need to, you like Slytherin as much as the rest of the school you just hold out hope because of Severus and I."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm sorry Iris." Lily said softly, pulling her sister into a hug, "I just want you to be happy but remember you're only thirteen so try not to give your heart to just anyone okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Lily you know I gave my heart away long ago." Iris sighed, hugging Lily back tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Then why Ludo?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I may have given my heart to him but Severus will never see me how he-....what I mean is I'm not the one who has his heart so I figured I'd give someone else a try." Iris explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright, but don't you go breaking any hearts either." Lily snickered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'll take that as your approval for my date with Ludo." Iris said with a grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"As long as I have your approval to go on a date with James Potter." Lily said sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was Iris's turn to be surprised. This was definitely the last thing she was expecting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What can I say? He broke me down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Lily, this is James Potter we're talking about!" Iris exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"He's not as bad as you think." Lily defended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Aren't you the one who warned me against him and his friends in the first place?" Iris countered, "Or got all up in arms when I said I had a mere crush on Sirius Black?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey I'm letting you go on a date with Ludo Nencings!" Lily argued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris sighed and shook her head, there would be no getting through to her sister on the intensity of what she was asking her to let her do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fine, but if he hurts you I will jinx him all the way back to where he came from!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"England?" Lily asked in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, hell." Iris answered flatly before turning and walking away from her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~*~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The soft autumn breeze blew her auburn hair back as they walked along the rocky path. It was a late September day and Iris felt a sudden wave of excitement wash over her as the village of Hogsmeade came into view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Please be safe." Lily said as they walked along, both had agreed to meet their respective dates in the village at prearranged spots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Lily I'm not stupid." Iris huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's not you I'm worried about."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do we really have to go over this again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It had been a conversation they had nearly every time they had seen one another since both had announced their dating plans. It had been a week and it was beginning to wear her thin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm sorry." Lily sighed, "I just worry about you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why don't we both agree not to do anything stupid?" Iris suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I can agree to that." Lily said with a smile then pulled Iris into a hug as they reached the entrance to Hogsmeade before hurrying off to meet James._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You look concerned." Ludo pointed out as he walked over from where he stood by one of the bordering trees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"My sister is going on a date with James Potter, I have every reason to be concerned." Iris commented then turned to face him with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well I hope you don't let that concern weigh you down." Ludo said as he took her hand and gave it a kiss before intertwining their fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris's face flared a deep shade of red but her smile held as she and Ludo began walking through Hogsmeade with him pointing out various places and their functions. Ludo even took her into Honeydukes Sweetshop and told her to pick anything she wanted then he took her to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How many times have you been here exactly?" Iris inquired as they sat down at one of the frilly tables._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This is my second time, I brought the first girl I dated during third year here and she loved it but the place is so intimate I could hardly handle the thought of bringing anyone else here." Ludo answered then they ordered tea and a plate of cookies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So Belladonna actually enjoyed this place?" Iris asked curiously as she looked around the shop yet again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Bella enjoys the girly stuff more than she lets on." Ludo laughed then gave her a curious look, "You remember who I was dating third year?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You two were lip locked most of the time and being a first year that's kind of hard to forget when it's the first thing you seen every time you enter the common room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sorry, didn't mean to traumatize you." He said with a sheepish smile, "But I didn't bring you here to talk about exes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well good because I have none." Iris stated dryly with the slightest hint of a blush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I refuse to believe that I am the first ever guy who has been interested in you." Ludo chuckled, "Though I'm flattered that I'm the first one you've decided to spend your time with."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh I'm sure there have been plenty of others interested in me but someone else happened to have my eye." Iris laughed softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What happened to this other guy?" Ludo asked with a tilt of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"He's around but I've decided to spend my time otherwise engaged since I'm sure I'm nothing to him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well I promise you're more than something to me." Ludo said softly, reaching across the table to take her hand in his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once again Iris felt herself blushing and wondered if it would have been worth wild to spend her time differently than to have stayed hung up on Severus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As they drank their tea and ate their cookies they discussed the random things life had brought them through the years. Ludo told her what it was like growing up in a wizarding family while Iris tried her hardest to explain the muggle life to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I should have asked you on a date sooner." Ludo laughed as they left Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop hand-in-hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't know how Lily would have felt about that." Iris laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well how do you feel about it?" Ludo inquired as they worked their way through the main street of Hogsmeade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's an interesting thought, though you never seemed to really pay me much mind until this year."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That's because thirteen is the appropriate dating age, anything sooner than that and it just would have looked odd on my part." Ludo explained, "But trust me, I always knew you were there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris laughed because really she didn't know what else to do, what was there she could do? Ludo had turned out to be one of the sweetest guys she had ever met and this had turned into one of the best days of her Hogwarts life. They paused as they reached the path that would take them back up to the school and Ludo turned towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'd rather this date not end but if it has to I want to try something first." He said calmly as he brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And what might you want to try?" Iris asked curiously as she felt her heart pound against her ribs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ludo slowly leaned his head down to hover his lips over hers, his way of asking permission. Tentatively Iris lifted her head so that their lips connected. It was her first kiss but as far as first kisses go she would have to say it was perfect. As their lips parted Ludo smiled down at Iris and they continued on back to the school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I have one last thing before we end this little date of ours." Ludo said as they approached the Hogwarts doors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What's that?" Iris asked curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You've made the team."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris stood in shock for a moment, trying to take in what he had just said before throwing herself into his arms with a shriek of happiness. It had finally happened, she was finally on the house team._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~*~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________October had come and with it the start of the Quidditch season. Eridanus hadn't made the team but she was ecstatic for Iris's success and was more than happy to allow Iris to use her Nimbus 1001. The training was intense but Iris managed to balance out her studies and Quidditch with a little help from her friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Ronan asked as they gathered their things after Charms the day before the first game of the Quidditch season._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Just a bit." Iris laughed awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She had been up most of the night worrying about the game on Saturday and when she did manage to get some semblance of sleep she was plagued by nightmares of just about everything that could go wrong. To say she was just a little nervous was a serious understatement. She was terrified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You'll be okay." Ronan assured with a small smile, his confidence had grown now that he was beginning to improve in his classes thanks to all the tutoring Eridanus and Iris had been giving him, "What's the worst thing that could happen anyway?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I make a fool of myself in front of the entire school." Iris responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Since when do you care what other people think?" Eridanus asked as the trio walked out of the classroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't." Iris assured, "I just don't want to make Slytherin look bad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That's understandable." Ronan said with a nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I thought you may have been more focused on the fact of not breaking the face of your sister's boyfriend." Eri commented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't get me started on that." Iris huffed, "I've already warned Lily that whatever happens on the pitch is strictly impersonal."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"But it's completely personal." Eri stated as they walked into the Great Hall for lunch, "It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Of course it is but I can't tell her that if I get the chance to break Potter's arm with a bludger I'm going to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How are things with them?" Ronan asked curiously as they all sat down at the Slytherin table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't ask." Eri advised, watching Iris pile Shepherd's Pie onto her plate with a sour look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I see." Ronan commented, "Is it okay to ask how things with Ludo are going?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I believe it is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The trio turned to see said brunette walking towards them with two girls flanking him. Iris rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her lunch. Ronan stared between the two then settled his brown eyes on Eridanus with an inquisitive look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The Ludo fan club hasn't let up and he hasn't exactly told them to back off so Iris is a bit...." Eridanus explained in a whisper but trailed off as she searched for the right word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do they know Ludo and Iris are together?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sure but no one believes it." Eri snorted, putting some stew over her mashed potatoes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ronan watched Ludo walk over to Iris, causing his female companions to purse their lips and watch bitterly as he kissed the top of her head and took a seat beside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"They don't believe they're dating even when they act like that?" Ronan asked with wide eyes, grabbing a roll and shoving it into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I do hope your little fan girls don't mind you spending lunch with me." Iris remarked sharply as she pushed her food around on her plate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't be like that princess." Ludo sighed, "I've already told you, you're the only girl who I have eyes for."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Then why don't you tell them to go away." Eridanus inquired sarcastically, gesturing with her head in the direction of the two waiting girls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I have." Ludo retorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't think they got the message." Ronan said, shoving another roll into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris sighed, her poor night's sleep was starting to catch up to her and she still had to go to potions and Quidditch practice. Now she had the issue of Ludo's little fan club to put up with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Iris you look like you're ready to hex someone." Eridanus commented as she put a hand on Iris's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm fine." Iris muttered, dropping her fork on her plate and standing up, "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She gave her friends and Ludo a small smile before making her way out of the Great Hall then turned to hurry out of the school. Iris quickly crossed the grounds to her favorite spot under the tree nearby the lake. Water from that night's rain soaked through her cloak as she sat down but she paid it no mind as she stared out across the water. As she heard footsteps heading in her direction Iris gave a heavy sigh but no less expected either Eridanus or Ronan to have followed her, possibly even Ludo and thus waited for her companion to reach her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You alright there little Evans?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Go away Potter." Iris groaned, "You are seriously the last person I want to be dealing with right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Scared about tomorrow?" James laughed softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Excuse me?" Iris snapped as she turned to face him, her spot on the ground forcing her to look up to meet his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Maybe problems with Nencings?" He continued, "Lily told me you two were a thing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What's it to you?" Iris huffed, shifting so she was looking at the lake once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You are my girlfriend's sister so that kind of makes me care."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well don't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So it is Nencings."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Will you go away?" Iris sighed but to her utter disappointment he took a seat beside her, "What do you want Potter?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Just to wish you luck tomorrow." He answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright, now what do you really want?" Iris scoffed, rolling her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"When is Lily's birthday?" He asked randomly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The thirtieth of January, why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"She wouldn't tell me." James laughed and scratched the back of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Lily doesn't like to celebrate her birthday." Iris said matter-of-factly, "She doesn't like to be the center of attraction."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Then why agree to be a prefect?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I guess because it's something of an honor, especially being a muggle born and all." Iris answered with a shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Makes sense." James acknowledged with a nod, "What about you, when's your birthday?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why would you want to know my birthday?" Iris asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Just curious."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's the second of September." Iris answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Iris!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris and James turned to see Ludo walking towards them, eyebrows pulled together in obvious confusion as to why the two of them were together. He reached them in no time and stared down at them with a frown tugging at his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You better not be trying to sabotage Slytherin team Potter." Ludo remarked with the undertone of a threat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Actually we were talking about Lily." Iris commented as she stood up, she took a quick look around and noticed there was no one else around which was unusual with James and Ludo around, "Where's your fan club?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Eridanus scared them off after you left." Ludo laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That's Eri for you." Iris remarked then looked to James, "I'll see you on the pitch tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Like I said, good luck." James said with a laugh as he walked off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Does it really bother you?" Ludo asked the moment James was out of ear shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What Lily and Potter?" Iris said then thought for a moment, "Not as much as it did at first but I'm getting used to it though I can't really say that I like it too much."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I meant all the girls that follow me about." Ludo corrected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh." She said and averted her gaze, "It's whatever."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I wish you wouldn't lie to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What do you want me to say?" Iris snapped, narrowing her eyes on him, "That I loathe how they always seem to be around you and you do nothing to get rid of them?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I never took you for the jealous type Iris." He said with a smile, "I'm flattered."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I have to get to potions." Iris muttered, picking her bag off the ground and making to walk past Ludo but he quickly grabbed her arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm sorry." Ludo sighed as he pulled her into his arms, "I didn't mean to hurt you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris let her head rest on Ludo's chest and closed her eyes with a sigh of her own. Today was just pushing her to the brink of a breakdown and she wondered how much longer she would last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I just wish I could make them go away." Iris mumbled against his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm sure Eridanus could arrange that for you." Ludo chuckled, causing Iris to laugh softly for they both knew it was true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They fell silent after that, just soaking in each others company until Ludo suddenly pulled away and held her at arm's length._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You know you have nothing to worry about right?" Ludo asked tentatively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It certainly doesn't feel that way." Iris confessed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris squeaked as Ludo pulled her back against him and pressed his lips tenderly into hers. It was a welcomed action and felt like something she needed at that moment. Somewhere deep within her she realized there may be the possibility of falling for Ludo. It was a thought that both excited and scared her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I promise I'm all yours princess." Ludo said as he pulled away, giving her nose a kiss before taking her hand and beginning the walk back to the castle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~*~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It hurt to think about. Slytherin had lost the match with the score coming in at eighty to two hundred. It was an utter and complete defeat that left her feeling sick to her stomach. The entire team, accompanied by Ronan and Eridanus, was sitting down by the lake simply wallowing in self-pity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I would have given anything to smash a bludger into Potter's face." Killian Demple, the other beater, growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah give them another penalty shot, good idea." Judith Mert, a chaser, hissed then shot a nasty look in Ludo's direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This isn't my fault!" Ludo snapped, "I only let five goals by!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ludo's right." Jarrod Iveson, the seeker for the team, mumbled, "I'm the one who didn't catch the snitch."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This is ridiculous!" Iris exclaimed surprising everyone, "We shouldn't be blaming each other, it's Gryffindor's fault!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What's the matter little Evans?" The unmistakable voice of Sirius Black rang through the air, Iris turned to see the mischievous quartet along with her sister and glared, "Mad because the better team won?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Go stuff it Sirius." Eridanus snapped, gray eyes narrowing on her brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Eridanus why don't you ditch the losers?" Peter laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'll show you a loser." Eridanus hissed, jumping up and making for where he stood but Ronan was quickly on his feet holding her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What the hell do you want?" Iris snapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Iris!" Lily exclaimed with a disapproving look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Stay out of it Lily." Iris ordered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lily looked taken aback by her sister's hostility, sure Iris had a short temper but rarely had Lily felt her wrath directed at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't worry Lily, little Evans here is just licking her wounds from that crushing defeat." Sirius laughed while James turned his attention to assuring Lily that Iris wasn't angry at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are these the kind of people you spend your time with now Lily?" Iris shot bitterly, Ludo's arm wrapped around her waist to hold her back from doing anything stupid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Iris, he's only trying to wind you up." Lily pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well I think it's working." Ronan puffed as Eri gave a violent jerk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Everyone needs to calm down." Remus said calmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, you need to leave." Judith hissed, resisting the urge to attack the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Make us." Sirius barked out a laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you sure you really want that?" Ludo challenged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Come on." James huffed, turning and walking off with Lily who continued to look over her shoulder towards her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iris watched them with narrowed eyes but as sapphire met emerald her gaze softened. It wasn't Lily she was infuriated with but the feeling of betrayal was still there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew Hempkins   
> A character of creation
> 
> Ronan Weasley   
> A character of creation just to expand the number of friends Iris has
> 
> Eridanus Black  
> A character of creation just to expand the number of friends Iris has  
> Pronounced: ear-i-don-us | Eri = ear-e
> 
> Boris Connor  
> A character of creation because Hufflepuffs can be mean too
> 
> Kiki Pickering   
> A character of creation named after my Slytherin hating Hufflepuff of a sister <3
> 
> Tabatha Graniel   
> A character of creation 
> 
> Jeremy Cross  
> A character of creation
> 
> Belladonna Morris   
> A character of creation
> 
> Killian Demple   
> A character of creation
> 
> Judith Mert   
> A character of creation
> 
> Jarrod Iveson   
> A character of creation


	5. Like Fire and Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer was rarely enjoyable for Iris Evans, it typically meant having to deal with her eldest sister Petunia and no magick due to the restriction for underage wizardry, but she had also had Severus and Lily. Now Lily was off somewhere enjoying herself and Severus seemed put off by her presence leaving her to deal with the woes of love and schoolwork by herself. At least until Lily turns up one day with unexpected company.

Iris stared out the train window with a blank expression. For the first time in three years she would not be riding the Hogwarts Express with Lily for her sister had decided to spend the beginning portion of the summer with James Potter. She _tsked _while trying to ignore the sense of abandonment that was creeping over her as she thought of her sister.  
It wasn’t as though they hadn’t had their ups and downs through the year, it was expected from Lily being with James Potter and herself being with Ludo Nencings. They were at the very least in a better place than they had been after the first Quidditch match but things certainly hadn’t gone back to normal either.   
The sound of the compartment door opening drew Iris’s attention from the hustle and bustle of the remaining students outside. A part of her hoped to see Lily, even if she would be joined by Potter and his friends, but the sight of her two best friends, Ronan and Eridanus, taking seats on the bench across from her was just as satisfying. __

__“Where’s Prince Charming?” Eridanus asked as she removed her rain drenched cloak.  
“I think he’s with Severus, the two got on the train together but I haven’t seen him since.” Iris answered with a chill to her tone, after all she and her boyfriend wouldn’t be seeing each other the entire summer so it would have been nice to spend a few more hours with him before having to say good-bye.  
“Do either of you have anything to eat?” Ronan asked as his stomach rumbled.   
“I swear all you think of his food!” Eridanus huffed as she pulled a wrapped up cinnamon bun from the inside pocket of her cloak and handed it over to him. _ _

__Ronan took the cinnamon bun with a happy smile on his face as Eridanus rolled her eyes at him in feigned disgust. It was clear to Iris that her friends had grown closer to one another over the school year and it amused her to see the new ways in which they were beginning to act with each other._ _

__“Do you have room for two more?” Ludo asked as he popped his head into the compartment with a smile.  
“So long as it’s not one of your shadows.” Eri sighed, waving a hand at him to enter.  
“I’d rather eat a dung bomb then be one of his fans.” Severus grumbled as he walked in behind Ludo and took the seat near the window across from Iris.  
“Isn’t he such a nice friend?” Ludo chuckled as he took the seat beside Iris.  
“Better than some.” Eridanus remarked with a shrug.  
“So does anyone have any summer plans?” Ronan asked now that he was finished his treat.  
“Going to the wedding of my cousin Bellatrix.” Eridanus stated indifferently, everyone knew she wasn’t the biggest fan of her family.   
“I think we’re just staying home.” Ronan said though seemed to be thinking it over as if he wasn’t entirely sure.   
“What about you princess?” Ludo asked, turning his attention to Iris who was staring out the window again as the train began leaving the station.  
“Hm? Oh!” Iris laughed awkwardly, “I’m just going to be working on my summer homework, I don’t think my family has anything planned this year.”   
“Maybe we can come and kidnap you.” Eridanus suggested with a mischievious smile.   
“I wouldn’t complain. Petunia is a nightmare, my parents are never home, and Lily is….with Potter until sometime in July.” Iris replied, “But at least I have Severus.”  
“You live near each other?” Ludo asked curiously and a hint of possessiveness in his tone.  
“Yeah.” She answered calmly, if she could put up with his little fan club then he could deal with her and Severus being friends.  
“Well at least you have someone to spend your time with.” Ludo forced out.   
“Is there something wrong Ludo?” Eridanus asked with mock worry, oh how sadistic she could be. _ _

__Iris tuned out their banter as she looked back out the window. She thought having Ludo with them would make the journey more enjoyable but she should have known better. Ludo had seen one of the Ravenclaw chasers staring at her one night at dinner and ever since things between them had been tense because of his sudden possessiveness._ _

__“Iris?”_ _

__She jerked awake, rubbing at her eyes as she looked up to see Severus look at her. In his hand he held a small stack of chocolate cauldron cakes._ _

__“Thanks Sev.” She said, opening one of the cakes and taking a bite as he turned his attention to his book.  
“I was trying to let you sleep.” Ludo grumbled with a sour look in Severus’s direction.  
“She needed to eat, all she had at breakfast was half a piece of toast.” Severus said without looking up.   
“How did you know that?” Iris asked, surprised anyone, let alone him, was paying attention to what she ate.  
“Iris you need to eat more!” Ronan exclaimed through a mouthful of pumpkin pasty.   
“Not everyone eats as much as you do.” Eridanus huffed then fixed Iris with a hard look, “I hate to say but he’s right though.”   
“I’m sorry okay?” Iris hissed, half wanting to kick Severus in the shin for ratting her out, “I just wasn’t very hungry.”   
“Here have a cauldron cake.” Ludo said, offering her one of his cakes.   
“Thanks.” Iris said as she accepted the cake and added it to her small pile. _ _

__Eridanus and Ronan picked up with a conversation of their own about something going on with Ronan’s father and his work for Gringotts. As Iris ate another pumpkin pasty Ludo eyed her questioningly until she finally picked up the cauldron cake. She was fully aware of the blue eyes lingering on her as she ate and it was becoming uncomfortable._ _

__“Would you like a pumpkin pasty?”  
“I-….sure.” Ludo answered as he took the treat she was offering with a smile, “Why don’t you come spend the summer with me?” _ _

__Iris looked taken aback by his suggestion, sure she had humored the thought a number of times since Lily announced her summer plans but never did she expect it to be an actual possibility. Now as she hurried to find an answer that wouldn’t make her reluctance to the idea obvious she could feel a new pair of eyes trained on her, a gaze she knew all too well._ _

__“I don’t know how my parents would feel about that.” She finally said after a full minute and a half had passed.  
“They’re fine with Lily spending the summer with her boyfriend so why wouldn’t they do the same for you?” Ludo continued.   
“Because she’s only thirteen.” Severus chirmed in, earning him a frown from Ludo and a silent thank you from Iris.   
“They also don’t know I’m dating someone.” She added once Ludo was looking back at her.   
“You haven’t told your parents about me?”  
“Oh they know about you, I’ve told them who you are and everything.” Iris corrected, “They just don’t know we’re dating.”   
“Why?”   
“I don’t really think they would be okay with me dating so young.”   
“You’re thirteen!”   
“And to them that’s young.” She defended, adopting a frown of her own, “Perhaps if you would have suggested me spending the summer with you earlier I could have convinced my parents but instead you wait until we’re on the train home like I’m supposed to just rudely turn my parents away at the station and go off with you!”_ _

__Ludo looked at Iris cautiously, he wanted to take her into his arms and apologize for his stupidity but knew better than to touch her when she was angry and right now she was fuming. Instead he sighed and gave her an apologetic smile._ _

__“You’re right.” He said softly, taking the risk in placing his hand over hers only to have her snatch her hand back, “I’m sorry.”  
“What’s your sudden interest in having Iris spend the summer with you anyway?” Eridanus asked curiously, they had all been watching the exchange between the two.   
“My family is taking a trip to Italy and I thought it may be something Iris would enjoy.” Ludo explained.   
“Then why haven’t you suggested this before?” Iris inquired bitterly. _ _

__Ludo fell silent then, his eyes quickly shooting to Severus and back to Iris. He had no answer and they all knew it._ _

__“Why do you have such a problem with me being around other boys all of a sudden?” Iris huffed irritably, this had been going on far too long and she had finally reached her breaking point, “Girls follow you everywhere and I’ve learned to deal with that but you can’t even handle a boys even looking at me? Not to mention Severus and I have been friends since I was seven years old!”_ _

__Ludo flinched back now, her words having the effect of a good slap. His gaze averted downwards and he sighed heavily knowing that everything she said was right but it still didn’t sit well with him. He had seen the way her eyes lit up when she looked at the raven haired boy, an effect he could only ever dream of having on her, and in truth it worried him._ _

__“I believed you when you said that you were mine so why can’t you believe me when I say I’m yours?” Iris asked, her tone gentler now.  
“I do.” Ludo assured, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.   
“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Ronan suddenly blurted out, his face beginning to turn green.   
“Oh come on, it wasn’t that- oh god gross!” Eridanus exclaimed, practically jumping into Severus’s lap as Ronan vomited. _ _

__Iris’s face paled and she quickly buried her face in Ludo’s chest. So it would seem the end of the year was to be just as interesting as the beginning.  
~*~  
The train began slowing as they neared the station. They were already in their muggle clothing and were in the process of gathering their things as the train drew to a complete stop. _ _

__“So I guess I won’t be seeing you until September then.” Ludo said with a frown.  
“I suppose so.” Iris answered sourly as they exited the train, she wasn’t looking forward to being away from her friends even if she did have Severus still. _ _

__Ludo stopped a few paces from the train and pulled her into his arms, his lips pressing into hers as though it would be the last time he would ever hold her. Around her Iris could hear the scoffing of jealous girls but paid them no mind as she tried to hang on to every moment with Ludo she could. When they finally broke apart they came a familiar huff from behind her._ _

__“Can we say good-bye as well?” Eridanus inuired sarcastically, “Or were you intending to keep your tongue down her throat the entire time?”_ _

__Iris’s face flushed a deep crimson as she turned around to face her friends with a sheepish smile. Ronan’s cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink as his eyes were anywhere but on her. Eridanus had a look of annoyance but her gray eyes held nothing but amusement._ _

__“I should be going.” Ludo said with a wide grin, leaning down and kissing Iris’s cheek before disappearing into the crowd of students.  
“I thought he would never leave!” Eridanus groaned in relief.   
“Please tell me you weren’t joking about coming to take me away?” Iris said, looking back at her friends.   
“Of course not!” Ronan assured, now meeting her eyes and giving a wide smile.   
“Good because I cannot spend the entire summer with Petunia and not go mad.” Iris laughed then noticed Severus wearing a scowl, it wasn’t until she caught Lily kissing James that she understood why and sighed as she turned her attention back to her friends, “Sooner would be better than later if you don’t mind.”   
“I’ll see what I can manage though we’ll have to hide away at Ronan’s place being that my f-“   
“Eridanus!” _ _

__Eridanus turned her head to see her brother Regulus frowning at her. She huffed with a roll of her gray eyes that matched those that were glaring towards their trio and looked back at her friends._ _

__“It would seem it’s time for me to leave.” Eridanus begrudgingly informed.  
“Have fun at your cousins wedding.” Ronan chirped optimistically.   
“You’re so funny.” She laughed humorlessly.   
“Try not to hurt anyone.” Iris remarked with a smile as she pulled her friend into a hug.  
“I make no promises.” Eridanus retorted with a smile of her own as she walked away to join her brother, the two immediately seemed to break into an argument as they made their way towards the portal._ _

__Ronan and Iris watched the pair disappear through the gateway, each wearing a displeased look for they both knew that Regulus didn’t approve of Eridanus’s friendship with them and was clearly quarreling with her about it. Ronan sighed then looked back at Iris with a forced smile._ _

__“I shouldn’t keep my parents waiting much longer they may start worrying.” Iris sighed, giving a reluctant good-bye.  
“I’ll see you soon!” Ronan said cheerfully as she began walking away, “Try and get me some of that muggle candy!”   
“Will do Ronan!” She called over her shoulder with a laugh then stepped through the portal to find her parents and Severus waiting.  
~*~  
It was nearly two weeks into vacation when Iris received her first letter and she was ecstatic to have contact with someone outside of her family. Her parents had taken overtime at work so she wasn’t seeing them very often and Petunia took the opportunity to be an absolute nightmare. She hadn’t seen Severus since they arrived home from the train station which was no reason for concern being that he enjoyed keeping to himself. But as much as she enjoyed her solitude Iris was beginning to miss interacting with people she didn’t feel the urge to jinx. _ _

__Iris,_ _

__Sorry I haven’t written sooner, my mother has been watching my every move no thanks to Regulus. Anyways, we’re going to the wedding next week so hopefully Ronan and I will be able to get to you soon after that. Hope things haven’t been too bad._ _

__Eri_ _

__She knew she couldn’t write back, it wasn’t the matter of not having an owl, Lily was letting her use Winter in exchange for taking care of her while she was away with James Potter, but more that Walburga, Eridanus’s mother, would surely intercept the letter and hurt Sylver in the process, and it only made her feeling loneliness intensify. It had only been two weeks and already she hated being home._ _

__“What’s that?”  
“If you must know, it’s a letter from one of my friends.” Iris sighed with a frown, she really wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with Petunia at the moment.   
“Who would want to be friends with a freak like you?” Petunia hissed, her lips pursed.   
“I suppose other freaks Petunia.” She snapped in retort then went up to the room she and Lily shared. _ _

__Shiver was asleep on her pillow and gave no sign of acknowledging her presence as she flopped down on her bed and laid beside him. Her ceiling was a plain off white though the walls around the room were covered with various moving pictures she and Lily had put up through the years. As Iris turned her head, sapphire eyes landed on a particular favorite of hers. It was two winters ago and her small group of friends had gone outside for fresh air and had a snowball fight as Lily, who had decided to join them shortly after their fun began, was taking pictures.  
Iris suppressed the tears that were burning her eyes, fighting their way to the surface and looked back up at the ceiling. What she wouldn’t give to have those moments back.   
The sound of light tapping at her bedroom window drew Iris from her sorrows and to the tawny owl that was perched outside on the windowsill. Immediately she recognized the owl as Piper, Ludo’s owl. Iris hesitated a moment then opened the window and allowed the owl inside. She walked over to the bird who now perched on her desk chair and stroked her a few times, even offered her a few treats, before untying the letter on its leg. _ _

__Princess,_ _

__I hope your sister hasn’t been too horrible to you and that your summer has been going well.  
Things around here have been boring thus far. Mother did dismissed one of our house elves the day after I got home for accidentally putting my laundry too close to washing cauldron and setting one of robes on fire. I tried convincing her it didn’t matter but mother’s temper is almost enough to rival yours. Father says that we’ll be going to the ancient runes in Ireland to give Anima an interesting birthday gift since she’s fascinated with those kinds of things and I have something interesting to write for my Ancient Runes essay. I was wondering if you’d like to come too? _ _

__Ludo_ _

__Iris read the letter over twice more before giving a soft noise of excitement. Ludo didn’t talk of Anima, his Ravenclaw little sister who had just finished her first year at Hogwarts, but she did know that her birthday was in about two weeks meaning she would be able to get away from Petunia and have some fun. Providing her parents allowed her.  
As if sensing her desperation to hurry for an answer, Iris heard the front door shut from downstairs and knew one of her parents must be home. She shot Shiver a warning look, watching how the cat eyed Piper, and was out of her bedroom and down the stairs in the blink of an eye._ _

__“Hi mum.” Iris greeted with a wide smile as she turned the corner into the kitchen and found her mother putting away groceries.  
“Hello dear.” Mrs. Evans chirped as she placed a cabbage in the refrigerator.   
“Do you think it would be alright for me to go to Ireland with my friend?” Iris asked nervously. _ _

__Mrs. Evans looked up from rearranging various foods in the refrigerator and gave her youngest daughter a curious look, this was Iris’s cue to continue._ _

__“One of my friends from school invited me to go to Ireland to study the ancient runes there.” She answered her mother’s unasked question, “It would be a great chance to learn about ancient runes and I was wondering if I could go along.”  
“How long would you be gone?” Mrs. Evans inquired, “You know your sister is coming home soon and it would be a shame if you weren’t here to see her.”   
“I would only be gone for a week, two at the most.”   
“I don’t know Iris.”  
“Lily is off with her boyfriend doing who knows what but I have to defend myself for wanting to go and learn something?” Iris exclaimed bitterly, she was beginning to understand what Petunia meant when she ranted about their parents affection for Lily.   
“Now I never said that.” Mrs. Evans shot back, “I just don’t know how I feel about you going off with people your father and I don’t know.”   
“But it was alright for Lily to do just that?” She countered.   
“Iris.” Mrs. Evans sighed, already looking exhausted as she tried to think, “Alright you can go, but I want you back in a week.”   
“Thanks mum!” Iris squealed happily as she quickly turned on her heels and hurried back up to her room. _ _

__She had no trouble locating a quill and some parchment but her ink seemed to have disappeared. Frustrated, Iris began tearing her room apart in search for the little bottle until she finally managed to locate it under her bed. Thank you Shiver. With a smile etched happily on her face Iris began writing her response to Ludo letting him know she was able to go with him to Ireland and informing him of her mother’s conditions. After the ink had dried she attached the letter to Piper’s foot, gave the owl one last treat for being so patient, and sent her on her way leaving Iris in complete giddiness.  
~*~  
It was a bright summer’s day and Iris was sitting down by the creek that ran through her village working on summer homework. She had already completed her Potions essay for Professor Slughorn on the proper procedure for brewing the Draught of Peace. It was a more advanced potion that typically wasn’t used until fifth year for O.W.Ls but Slughorn enjoyed testing his students. Just as she was staring blankly at another piece of parchment in which was to have her Transfiguration essay, Iris heard footsteps heading in her direction. Thinking it was Petunia coming to bother her for one reason or another she paid no mind to the new arrival. _ _

__“Are you expecting that essay to write itself?”  
“Severus!” Iris exclaimed, dropping her quill and jumping up to face him, three weeks into summer and this was the first she had seen of him. _ _

__He merely gave her a blank look and took a seat beside all of her school things. His onyx eyes had a far off look as he stared down at the creek. Iris watched him for a moment before reclaiming her seat._ _

__“I guess Lily never told you what happened.” Severus said bitterly as his eyes shifted to look at her as she picked up her parchment and quill.  
“She did.” Iris corrected without looking at him and continuing to stare hopelessly at her blank parchment, “She also told me to stay away from you.”   
“Then why are you so happy to see me?” He snapped, “Shouldn’t you be a good little girl and listen to Lily?”   
“I’m happy to see you because you’re my friend Severus.” Iris shot at him, looking up at him with a stern look.   
“I called Lily-“   
“A mudblood?” She finished with the slightest hint of humor in her tone, “You were angry Sev, people do stupid things when they’re angry.”   
“It doesn’t offend you?”   
“It did when I first went to Hogwarts, that’s what a lot of the Slytherins called me for a while so I guess I just learned to get used to it. Then as I got older it just made me laugh since I’m a better witch than most of them.” Iris explained with a small smile then frowned at him, “But when Lily told me what you said it didn’t offend me so much as it did hurt me.” _ _

__He didn’t meet her gaze and his eyes suddenly dropped to the grass between them. Iris gave a sigh as she watched him. After a moment she turned her attention back to her untouched parchment._ _

__“She hates me.” He suddenly said, his frown deepening.  
“I don’t think Lily is capable of hating anyone, it’s just not in her nature.” Iris said with a smile, “However she is disappointed. It’s not so much that you called her a mudblood as it is the fact that your fascination with the dark arts and your ambition to become a Death Eater.”  
“She really told you everything.” Severus huffed.   
“Not at first but you know how I am.” Iris laughed in response.  
“Annoyingly curious and stubborn.” He said though his tone was less tense, “So are you going to be a good little girl and listen to Lily?”  
“Sorry Severus,” Iris said as she gave him a sincere smile, “but you can’t get rid of me that easily.”  
~*~  
It was the day she would be leaving. Ludo and his family would be there that afternoon to pick her up and she would be gone an entire week. In the meantime she was sitting underneath the old willow tree spending a few more hours with Severus. _ _

__“You know this isn’t a good idea right?” Severus said for the umpteenth time, he had been against the idea of her going with Ludo to Ireland since she told him.  
“Are we really going to have to go through this again?” Iris sighed in exasperation.   
“Yes.” He snapped in retort, “You know Ludo is bound to try something.”   
“I doubt he’s that stupid Severus.”  
“Not to mention he hardly knows anything about you.”  
“That’s a little harsh don’t you think?” Iris defended.   
“Iris he tried to give you blueberry crumble!” Severus exclaimed with a bitter edge to his words, “He could have killed you.”  
“It’s not his f-“  
“He knows you’re allergic to blueberries, he was just too dimwitted to remember because blueberries are his favorite.” Severus sneered with a roll of his eyes.   
“Thank you Severus for that kind reminder of just how close we came to losing Iris because of my stupidity.” _ _

__Both Severus and Iris turned to see Ludo leaning against the willow tree with a scowl as he stared back at them._ _

__“You’re just lucky she pays attention to what she eats.” Severus hissed back as his onyx eyes narrowed on Ludo, “Because had she eaten that crumble and had something happened to her there would be-“  
“Gentlemen.” _ _

__Iris watched as a tall man with black hair that brushed his shoulders joined their group, staring down at each of them in turn with cold powder blue eyes._ _

__“Is this your lady friend Ludo?” The dark haired man inquired, his hard gaze falling on Iris with an analytical stare.  
“Yes father.” Ludo answered with a sour look.   
“I see.” The man said slowly.   
“I’m afraid Iris will no longer be joining us though.” Ludo stated vindictively, smiling bitterly at his girlfriend.   
“Why might that be?”   
“Most likely because your son can’t handle the truth and Iris is a reminder of that.” Severus snapped in response._ _

__Ludo’s jaw clenched as his hand twitched towards his pocket, obviously making to grab his wand before remembering they were not at school and magick was not allowed. This only seemed to inconvenience him for the next moment he threw himself forward, sending his fist into the jaw of his former friend. Severus had not expected this attack and both boys fell back, rolling down the hill in a fury of fists and legs. Iris knew Severus was on the losing end, physical attacks were out of his league, and hurried down the hill after them.  
As she reached the quarrelling boys on the edge of the creek she found them both on their feet once again glaring at each other. Iris had the brief thought of if looks could kill before rushing between them just as a fist went flying forward. Iris fell to the ground after a fist collided with her face, clutching her head as tears stung at her eyes. Ludo froze in his onslaught, looking down at his fist in horror._ _

__“And there he goes again showing to us all just how grand of a boyfriend he is.” Severus sneered triumphantly.  
“Iris I-….are you-….I’m so sorry.” Ludo stammered as he crouched down beside her but as he reached a hand out for her she quickly moved away.  
“Just go Ludo.” Iris hissed, a few tears sliding down her face from the pain._ _

__Ludo’s face hardened as he stood back up. He shot Severus one last glare before making his way back up the hill to join his father who seemed disappointed that the fight had ceased. The pair were out of view by the time Severus turned his own harsh look on Iris._ _

__“What the hell were you thinking?” Severus snarled.  
“I was thinking that I should stop the fight before you go too hurt.” Iris answered as she stood back up on shaky legs and gestured towards his swelling eye and his bleeding lip, “Or would you have preferred I let Ludo use you as a punching bag?”  
“You’re useless you stupid little girl what the hell were you hoping to do?” Severus continued venomously, “Or were you hoping to kiss him into surrendering?”   
“Severus!” Iris exclaimed, sapphire eyes narrowing as she clentched the fist that wasn’t holding her face.  
“What made you think I would need your help anyway?” Severus hissed, “You’re so pathetic! When will you realize that you’ll never be Lily?”_ _

__Iris took a step back as if he had just struck her. The pain in her face seemed to vanish as a numbing sensation pulsed through her and her hand slipped down to hung loosely at her side. She stared blankly back at him, for once at a loss for words, and just allowed his assault on her to continue._ _

__“Why won’t you just go the hell away?” Severus roared, every negative feeling he had ever felt bubbling to the surface for him to use as fuel against her, “No one even likes you! They pity you and your sad attempt t-“  
“Severus!” _ _

__Iris didn’t even bother to turn her head as she heard Lily’s voice echo through the summer air and cut his outburst midway. She could hear more than one pair of footsteps but couldn’t find it in herself to care enough about who was with her sister. It felt like every foul thing she had ever thought about herself or every fear of what Severus thought of her had finally come to light and now she wanted nothing more than to end everyone’s misery and fade away into nothing._ _

__“So you think you can just say things like that to Iris because you’re angry you got your sorry ass kicked?”_ _

__It was a male voice, a voice she knew, but everything seemed so far away from her at the moment that she couldn’t remember who that voice belonged to. A blur of color paced by her and she watched Severus be once again tackled to the ground. She knew there was another fight but even as she stared uncomprehendingly down at the quarrelling bodies she couldn’t didn’t care._ _

__“Sirius!” Lily spoke again as she ran forward, attempting to pull the fighting boys apart, “Severus stop it!”  
“Sirius!” _ _

__Another voice she knew but couldn’t be bothered to place at the moment called out as another figure joined the group in front of her. Finally Lily and James managed to pry Sirius and Severus away from one another even as the two boys continued to lash out in attempt of striking the other. Severus’s eye was almost completely swollen shut and now his other eye was beginning to swell while his nose gushed blood apparently from being broken. He pulled himself out of Lily’s hold as she tried to catch some of the blood pour from his nose in a handkerchief she pulled from her pocket and took off running in the direction of his house while shouting threats until he was out of view.  
Iris slowly began to take this all in, the feeling beginning to return to her as she watched her sister stare after Severus. James was quickly by her side, attempting to comfort her before she turned away from them and ran back up the hill. Sirius was in her line of sight then, a frown pulling at his bleeding lips. _ _

__“Are you alright Iris?” He asked with more gentleness than Iris had ever heard in his voice.  
“I’m….fine.” She lied in a feeble voice.   
“Come on little Evans don’t lie.” James sighed, earning him a rough look from Sirius.   
“What happened?” Sirius asked in that same tone as his fingers brushed lightly over her bruising cheek.   
“S-Severus and Ludo were fighting and I tried to break them up but Ludo hit me on accident.” She explained in a whisper, causing Sirius to take a step closer in order to hear her.  
“Why was Snivellus yelling at you?”   
“Because I….I tried to help him.” She finished, unaware of the tears that began slipping down her cheeks until Sirius brushed one away, “The things he said….I know they’re true.”   
“What?” Sirius exclaimed in surprise, “Don’t believe a thing that Snivellus says! That troll doesn’t know a thing!”   
“What makes you say that?” Iris asked in a stronger voice.  
“Because I for one like you just fine.” Sirius stated. _ _

__Iris’s cheeks tinged a light shade of pink as her tears stopped falling. Eridanus, Ronan, and Emily liked her also, Ludo had liked her as well before today, and if there were people who liked her then Severus had to be wrong. An odd feeling came to rest in her, Severus had said such cruel things to her and it was Sirius Black who was comforting her. Never had she imagined this is what her summer would be like._ _

__“Uh….you want me to leave you two alone?” James asked the pair with a wide grin._ _

__Sirius let out a laugh and grinned back at his best friend as he threw an arm around Iris._ _

__“Maybe we do Prongs.” He laughed, “After all I doubt Iris is going with Nencings anymore and Snivellus seems out of the picture so maybe I’ll finally get my chance!”  
“You’re ridiculous!” Iris huffed as she pushed away from Sirius and began making her way up the hill, trying desperately to hide the deep crimson blush as she did so.   
~*~  
News of Petunia’s engagement to a man by the name of Vernon Dursley was the talk of the household, even if James and Sirius were still hanging around. Now that August was approaching the excitement only seemed to intensify as talk of plans continued. Though these discussions seemed to end abruptly each time either Iris or Lily entered the room accompanied by a nasty look from Petunia.  
Because of this Iris had made it her mission to remain at home as little as possible. Being that Lily was preoccupied by James and Sirius and Severus was still not talking to her she found that these hours alone could drag on. Not to say she didn’t make good use of her time, Iris often spent her time finishing her school work, though she still had yet to complete her Transfiguration essay, or reading her new textbooks. _ _

__“That muggle sister of yours is a real piece of work.”_ _

__Iris looked up from reading The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 and watched Sirius, none too gracefully, plop on the ground beside her. This had the effect of knocking the stack of books beside her over and causing them to scatter over the ground._ _

__“Blimey!” Sirius exclaimed as he watched her restack her books neatly on her other side, “How many classes are you taking?”  
“Ten.” Iris answered simply.  
“Ten?” Sirius repeated in disbelief.  
“Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, Charms, Arithmancy, Divination, and Study of Ancient Runes.” Iris said with a sigh.   
“There’s no way you can manage all that!”  
“I did just fine last year, even managed to get top marks in everything but Transfiguration.” She said with a shrug, “Lily told me that fifth year you have to take O.W.Ls.”   
“Yeah but you’re only a fourth year.” Sirius pointed out.  
“I happen to know exactly what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts.”   
“Oh and what’s that?” He scoffed, “A professor?”  
“Actually I want to be a potion’s master.” Iris corrected, “Though if I can’t do that then maybe a curse breaker for Gringotts.” _ _

__Sirius stared at her as if she had grown two extra heads and was now declaring she wanted to marry a house elf. His gray eyes ran over the stack of textbooks beside her and shook his head as if the idea of someone taking so many classes was unheard of._ _

__“So what did Petunia do?” Iris asked, breaking the silence and turning her attention back to her book.  
“She’s an absolutely horrible person.” Sirius answered, seeming to have been dragged away from his thoughts, “I walked into the kitchen to get myself a bag of crisps and she was talking to some man who hardly looked like he had any neck.”   
“That would be Vernon.” Iris stated then glanced over at him, “Let me guess, Tuni stared at you with a nasty little look that makes her look like she got a whiff of a dungbomb?”   
“Now that you mention it yeah, that is what she looked like.” He said with a nod, “Then she said I do wish my sister wouldn’t bring all these boys home, what will the neighbors think to the man and they both turned their noses up. I had to get out of there before I hurt one of them.”   
“Why do you think I’m barely at the house?” Iris laughed, her sapphire eyes falling back on her book.   
“Don’t you get hungry?” _ _

__Iris gestured with her head to the small picnic basket in front of her books and laughed at the longing groan Sirius let out._ _

__“Ronan has been sending me treats all summer in exchange for the muggle foods he loves so dearly and I just keep everything in this little goodie basket.” Iris explained unnecessarily and smacked Sirius’s hand as he made a grab for the basket.  
“Come on Iris!” Sirius whined, “It’s been nearly a month since my last chocolate frog and I don’t think I can last much longer!”   
“You’re unbelievable.” Iris huffed with a roll of her eyes as she turned to pulled out a cauldron cake, chocolate frog, and a bottle of Butterbeer.   
“I could kiss you!”   
“Don’t even think about it.” Iris snapped with pink cheeks as she threw the treats at him, “So why aren’t you off with Lily and James?”  
“You’re joking right?” Sirius laughed, tearing the wrapper off his chocolate frog, “Those two can’t stop making lovey dovey eyes at one another and it’s making me sick!” _ _

__Iris laughed as Sirius bit the head off his frog. She knew exactly what he was talking about, she had noticed, the few times she had spotted them while in the house, that James and Lily seemed to be connected. Though she had to admit that if she had to deal with it as much as Sirius did she would probably grow sick of it as well._ _

__“So potion’s master huh?” Sirius asked, returning to their previous conversation.  
“What can I say?” Iris said with a shrug and a small smile, “I love potions.”   
“Or Snivellus loves potions.”   
“Pardon?” She asked in confusion, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.  
“You can’t pretend you don’t fancy the toerag.” Sirius grunted.   
“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”   
“It’s not.” Sirius confirmed, his voice changing to his usual condescending tone, “I’m just curious to know if you’ve chosen a career with potions to impress Snivellus.”   
“As if he would pay enough attention to me to even care.” Iris whispered under her breath.  
“So you have chosen to be a potions master because of Snivellus then.” Sirius sneered bitterly. _ _

__She didn’t know why but his reaction hurt her. Iris quickly jumed to her feet and glared down at him._ _

__“I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up over it.” She snapped, “If you don’t like it then make me yours!”  
“Make you mine ay?”_ _

__Iris froze, petrified by the words that just left her mouth. It didn’t help that Sirius actually seemed to be thinking over the idea. She could feel the blood drain from her face before that blood rushed to her cheeks with a vengeance and Iris knew she was the very shadow of scarlet the Gryffindors adored._ _

__“Severus!”_ _

__The pair was pulled from their little world by Iris’s two favorite people. Ronan was stumbling doen the hill following after Eridanus who looked ready to attack her brother at any moment._ _

__“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She snarled as the pair finally reached them, her gray eyes rushed over Iris as if making sure her brother hadn’t hurt her.  
“Nothing at all.” Sirius answered nonchalantly, leaning back to rest against the old willow.   
“You expect me to believe that?” Eridanus roared, “Why is her face all red?”   
“Well she did just suggest I make her mine.” Sirius answered with his gray eyes on Iris, whose face was steadily increasing in shade.   
“You did what?” The raven haired girl shrieked as she whirled around to face Iris, “What about Ludo?” _ _

__Iris sighed, knowing that this was going to be a very long afternoon.  
~*~  
Iris, _ _

__I’m sure this was obvious but I felt the need to make sure there was no confusion.  
We’re through._ _

__Ludo_ _

__It wasn’t as if it came as any surprise to her really but she honestly hadn’t expected him to be so cruel either. She stared down at the parchment for a moment longer before crumpling it and throwing it into the bin. Ludo Nencings was no longer someone she would fret over._ _

__“Why the long face lit- Iris?” James asked curiously.  
“Well in case anyone is curious,” She said in a huff, picking her copy of Magical Drafts and Potions, “I am officially single.”   
“I thought we already knew that?” James continued while Sirius looked on with an odd expression. _ _

__Iris fell silent, pretending to be too engrossed in her book to pay him any attention while her mind raced and focused on anything but her book. There was a sudden tightening in her chest and she refused to admit the fact that she was actually hurting over this. She quickly swiped at the few tears that managed to escape her control. Heartache did not feel nice. With a harsh snap Iris closed her book and stared straight ahead._ _

__“Uh….um….do you want a pumpkin pasty?” James asked in an awkward tone, holding the sweet out to her._ _

__Iris gave a small smile and shook her head as she stood up._ _

__“If Lily asks tell her I went for a walk.” She instructed as she began walking away.  
“Mine!” Sirius exclaimed, snatching the pumpkin pasty and took a bite as Iris went upstairs._ _

__Iris quickly grabbed her bag which contained all her school things, thanks to a handy little charm, and went back downstairs to find the boys arguing over Sirius’s stolen pumpkin pasty. Without so much as a good-bye she walked out the front door._ _

__“I was wondering if you were going to show up any time soon.”_ _

__Iris froze and the numbing sensation she had had the last time she heard that voice slowly began creeping over her. Onyx burned into sapphire as their eyes met and Iris had to quickly look away._ _

__“Severus.” She murmured, forcing herself with difficulty to continue walking until she had reached her usual sot under the tree and took a seat._ _

__She began taking things out of her bag, her quill, ink, a fresh sheet of parchment, and her Transfiguration book, and placing them on the ground beside her while trying to ignore the burn of the eyes watching her. Before long she heard the grass on her left side rustle as someone took a seat but she was determined to keep focused on her work._ _

__“You know I’m no good at apologizes.” He mumbled in a barely audible voice.  
“Apparently you’re no good at minding your temper either.” Iris shot back with an air of indifference.   
“Iris-“   
“Tell me Severus,” Iris said, turning so that she was facing him and made sure their eyes met, “why are you bothering to waste your time on me when you so obviously loathe me?”  
“You know I didn’t mean any of it.” He growled out and it was his turn to look away, shame written plainly on his face, “I’m sorry Iris.”_ _

__Iris sighed, she knew what it took for him to say those words for it just wasn’t in his nature. She took hold of his chin and directed his attention back to her._ _

__“If you’re not careful that temper of yours will push everyone who cares about you away.” Iris warned.  
“At least you’ll always be around.” Severus stated, “Your annoyingly stubborn remember?”   
“Maybe so,” Iris said with a small smile, “but even I have my limits Severus.”_ _

__Then sat in silence after that, Iris allowing herself to humor the idea that she actually saw fear in those onyx eyes she loved so much when she made her tether known while allowing her hand to fall back to her side. Her eyes slid over him and suddenly she took notice to his heavily bandaged hands._ _

__“What happened to your hands?” She asked curiously.  
“Nothing.” He lied, quickly trying to move his hands out of view.  
“Why do you insist on lying to me?”   
“That prat Ludo Nencings has been sending me howlers every bloody day since he stormed off.” Severus said through clenched teeth, “My father got sick of it and-“   
“I’m not going to like this.” Iris muttered more to herself, hoping he hadn’t heard her.  
“-he made me hold them until they exploded.”   
“Every day?” Iris gasped, gingerly grabbing one of his hands, “Where was your mother?”  
“You know how she is Iris, would you really expect her to do something?” Severus sneered, attempting to pull his hand free but she only held it tighter.   
“I swear I’m going to kill him.” Iris hissed under her breath, speaking of Ludo.  
“Not if I beat you to it.” He countered and Iris wasn’t sure if he meant Ludo or his father.  
“Try some of this.” Iris instructed, pulling a small bottle filled with a clear liquid out of her bag, “It’s something I came up with, I’m always getting myself hurt in Herbology and I got sick of going to the hospital wing, and I find that it helps with a majority of wounds.”   
“You created your own potion?” Severus asked in light amazement mixed with jealousy as he watched her drip four drops of the liquid on each side of his hands before releasing him.   
“I have created two potions, this on and a potion that enders the drinker mute for six hours.” Iris explained as she put the stopper in and put the bottle back into her bag, “I know it’s against the rules but I know you’re not going to run off and tell anyone.”   
“Why a potion that makes the drinker mute?” He asked as he watched his hands begin healing, he had o way of healing himself without breaking rules and was prepared to wait until term started to be healed but that wasn’t to say he wasn’t grateful for Iris and her potion.  
“Sometimes it’s better to go through a day being quite then to have to deal with people.”  
“Wait, you use this on yourself?”   
“I haven’t had any reason to use it on anyone else though I might use it on Ludo when we get back to school.” Iris answered with a frown.   
“You can create potions but can’t finish a Transfiguration essay?” Severus taunted, brushing her comment about Ludo off for fear of taking his anger out on her once again.   
“Transfiguration has always been my worst subject!” Iris defended, turning her attention back to her parchment which had remained blank the entire summer.  
“You really are hopeless sometimes.” Severus sighed though his voice held an air of affection to it.   
“Yes, you continue to remind me.” Iris said with a roll of her eyes.   
“What’s your essay on?” He asked curiously for her parchment surely gave nothing away.  
“The proper incantation and wrist movement as well as the pros and cons of cross species transfiguration.” Iris answered despairingly.   
“Pay attention because I’m not repeating myself.” Severus ordered, handing her the quill he had already dipped into ink.   
“What?”   
“Do you want help with your essay or not?” Severus challenged.  
“I do, it’s just you’ve never helped me before even when I begged you to.” She pointed out.  
“The proper incantation-“  
“Alright, alright!” Iris shouted, quickly snatching her parchment up and hurriedly writing as he spoke._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anima Nencings  
> A character of creation


	6. Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer has left fresh wounds on Iris's heart, leave it to Severus to rub salt into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to update this series, I was trying to get ahead with the chapters and now since I have 18/23 chapters completed I figured I would finally update.   
> Thank you for bearing with me and I do hope you enjoy~

"I thought she didn't hate me?" Severus remarked as he took a seat beside Iris under her favorite tree.

Iris looked up in surprise, meeting his gaze for a moment then sighing as she returned her attention to the book she held.

"I promise Lily does not hate you." She repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"It certainly feels that way."

"Severus you hurt her, I really don't know what you're expecting."

"It's because of Potter." Severus hissed, his fists clenching at his sides.

"No, it's because you let your temper get the best of you."

"It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Potter and his friends!"

Iris sighed again then looked back at him. He was more than willing to find the faults in James and the others but was all but blind to his own mistakes. She closed her book and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Sev-"

"Hey Riss!"

They both turned their heads even though they knew who was calling out. Iris didn't need to look at him to know that Severus's jaw had clenched and she was pretty sure his entire body was tense. The last time the two had been this close they were fist fighting by the creek. Still this seemed to have no effect on Sirius as he bounded down the hill towards them.

"I see you've made some new friends." Severus hissed through clenched teeth.

"Please don't be like that Severus." Iris pleaded.

"You're free to be friends with whoever you feel like wasting your time with Iris." He shot back then quickly stood up, "I'll see you later."

Iris sighed yet again, it was seeming to become a new habit whenever she was around Severus, and watched him walk away. Sirius looked over his shoulder, watched for a moment as Severus walked back towards the castle, before continuing towards Iris and taking the spot Severus had left.

"I see Snivellus is his usual happy self." He remarked as he folded his arms behind his head and leaned against the tree with his eyes closed, "What did he want anyways?"

"A shoulder to brood on, nothing new." Iris huffed, opening her book but finding it impossible to focus on so shut it once more.

"You care about that toerag too much." Sirius grumbled.

"Anyways," Iris said, hoping to avoid the topic, "what did you want?"

"Oh nothing." He answered with a smirk, "I saw you with Snivellus and just wanted to get under his skin."

"Sirius!" Iris exclaimed with a roll of her eyes and hit him with her book, "Can't you act your age just once?"

"Hey, James promised Lily we wouldn't hurt the git but that doesn't mean we can't bother him in other ways."

Iris only shook her head. Sometimes the boys could be simply unbelievable. It was then that Sirius opened his eyes and looked at her, his gaze feeling almost protective.

"Besides," He added after a moment, "I see what being around him does to you and the last thing any of us want is to see you in pieces again."

She averted her gaze from him, the memories that came with the summer still brought a numbing sensation to her. Severus may have apologized but it didn't erase what happened. It was something she would have preferred to forget but it was unlikely that she ever would.

"Are you still interested in being mine?"

"Sirius!" Iris yelled, sapphire eyes widening as she looked back at him.

His only response was to laugh at her as he stood.

"Lighten up Riss, we both know we'll never be together."

"I find that a good thing," Iris said as she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet, "I really don't like the smell of wet dog."

Sirius barked out a laugh and grinned at her as he reached over to ruffle her hair. Their eyes met and for a moment she was left wondering what it would be like to love Sirius, to be loved in return, instead of waiting for Severus. But she shook her head, sending the thoughts away with the very idea that she could love Sirius Black and forget about Severus Snape.

"What's your next class?" Sirius asked as the two of them began making their way back towards the castle.

"Transfiguration." Iris answered with a lack of enthusiasm.

"You're favorite." Sirius laughed, "I'm off to Potions."

"Lucky." She grumbled.

"How about this, I'll trade you." Sirius teased, "I'll go get you an A in Transfiguration and you can get me my first A in Potions."

Iris laughed as they reached the doors to the school and she continued on towards the stairs as Sirius made his way for the dungeon, both wishing more than anything that a trade would be possible.

~*~

"Ms. Evans, would you please demonstrate for the class the proper way to change this Hedgehog into a pincushion please?"

Iris froze, immediately feeling all the eyes around the room focus on her, and looked up into the stern face of Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration was easily her worst subject, closely followed by Herbology, and never before had Professor McGonagall put her on the spot like this. Ronan gave her a shove that drew her out of her thoughts though it brought her fear pulsing with a vengeance.

"Of course professor." She muttered barely above a whisper.

She muttered the incantation as she swished her wand and was not at all surprised when nothing happened. It didn't take long for the whispers and snickering to begin which had the effect of making Iris's face flush pink. Last year's tasks had come no easier to her than this yet she had managed but doing this seemed nearly impossible with so many eyes watching her.

"I want you to practice that spell Ms. Evans." Professor McGonagall ordered sternly, disappoint written across her face.

Iris could feel hot tears burning at her eyes and was grateful when the professor dismissed class. Eridanus gave her a nod which told her they would clean her things up and thus she was free to escape the classroom and the judgmental stares of other students.

The common room would be empty, everyone would be heading down to dinner right now and so that's where she chose to go. The halls were crowded and as she made her way through the hoards of people she heard someone call her name but chose to ignore it as she hurried along.

As she hoped, the common room was empty and Iris planted herself in one of the large chairs by the fire. As the flames danced she became lost in the depths of the blaze. She hadn't even noticed anyone else enter the common room until she felt a book hit her over the head.

"What in the-....Severus?"

"What were you thinking, running through the halls like a mad man?" He snapped, "Lily is worried sick, she's outside the common room pacing no doubt."

"She talked to you?" Iris asked in surprise, what had she done to frighten her sister so much?

"She did." He answered, his tone softening ever so slightly, "Though I have you to thank for that you're still an idiot."

"It's because of Transfiguration!"

"That bloody class again?"

"I couldn't turn a stupid hedgehog into a blasted pincushion and the entire class was watching me." Iris explained weakly.

"You really are hopeless sometimes." Severus sighed in exasperation.

"Please help me?"

"What?"

"Severus you're great at everything, please just help me with my Transfiguration!" Iris begged, turning and grabbing a hold of his sleeve.

"Fine just get off of me." Severus huffed, pulling his sleeve away from her.

"Thank you Severus!" Iris cheered, jumping up and hugging him.

"Would you just hurry up and go tell Lily you're alright so we can go to dinner." He ordered.

Iris nodded, now wearing a smile as she walked out of the Slytherin common room to find not only her sister but Sirius and James waiting there as well.

"Iris!" Lily exclaimed, hurrying to her little sister and wrapping her in a hug, "What on earth happened?"

Iris explained about her inability to transfigure a hedgehog into a pincushion and unlike Severus, the trio was completely understanding.

"If you'd like," James began, "I can tutor you."

"James is rather skilled at Transfiguration Rissy, he could really help you." Lily encouraged.

"Thanks but I've already asked Severus and he's agreed to do it." Iris declined softly, Severus would always be a tender subject with her new friends.

She watched as the three of them shared an uneasy look, of course none of them would be pleased about her spending so much time with Severus. Before any of them could say anything though the common room opened and Severus walked out, his content look immediately contorting into revulsion.

"Rissy, why don't you eat dinner with us?" Lily suggested as though she couldn't feel the tension in the air.

"Iris is a Slytherin so she'll be eating with other Slytherins." Severus said through clenched teeth and Iris could hear his teeth grinding together in attempt to control his temper.

"She can eat wherever she wants." James said firmly.

"It's okay." Iris said hurriedly, hoping to avoid more fighting, "We can just-"

"We're placed into houses for a reason Potter."

"I doubt that reason is so you can keep Iris from her sister and friends."

"I am also her friend."

"You're not much of a friend Snivellus." Sirius said then pointed to Iris, "Unless those words you had for Iris over the summer are what you considered your words of friendship then in that case she doesn't need friends like you!"

"Stop!" Iris shouted, readying to take a step until Lily stopped her.

"It's best not to get between them." She warned with a sigh.

"Stop them!" Iris snapped and gestured to the three boys.

"James. Severus." Lily said and effectively gained the attention of the two, "Stop this."

Iris saw Severus's jaw clench to the point it looked as though it were going to shatter but he said nothing more as he stormed away and out of the dungeon. Lily sighed again and gave Iris's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as her little sister continued to stare off where Severus had vanished. Things just weren't going well today.

"I'm not feeling so hunary." Iris said and turned to go back into the Slytherin common room.

"I don't wanna hear that." Sirius huffed as he grabbed a hold of her robes from behind and began dragging her down the corridor.

"Let me go!" Iris hissed then looked to her sister, "Some help would be nice!"

"Sorry Rissy but I agree with him, you need to eat." Lily retorted with a smile.

Iris frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, giving up and allowing herself to be dragged along as James and Lily followed after Sirius and herself.

~*~

"No you have to move your wrist like this." Severus corrected her, yet again.

"This is pointless, I'm horrible." Iris groaned but did as he instructed.

When she failed for the fourth time Severus growled under his breath, he had been attempting to be kind to her throughout their tutoring sessions but her inability to perform the transfigurations correctly seemed to be wearing him down. He moved behind her, placing his hand over hers as he had done so long ago and guided her hand.

"Like this." He huffed but instead of releasing her the moment the hedgehog had transfigured his hand stayed on hers for a moment longer even after he had changed the hedgehog back.

Iris watched him return to his spot in front of her, he was always so hard to figure out but she knew something was wrong. He had been off for three days now, ever since the confrontation outside the common room, and seemed to be making an effort to be nicer, at least in his own way. With her mind as clear as it was going to get, Iris swished her wand in the same way Severus had just done and was amazed to see the little hedgehog pop into a pincushion.

"I...did it." She muttered in disbelief.

"And it's about time too." Severus remarked, "Now turn it back into a hedgehog."

With the memory of his hand on hers to guide her, Iris once again flicked her wrist and watched the hedgehog reappear. Severus was actually smirking, probably proud that he was able to teach a hopeless case like her.

"Thank you Severus." She said, picking the little creature up and readying to place it back into it's box.

"You don't think you're done do you?" Severus challenged.

"But I-"

"You transfigured the hedgehog once." He pointed out, "I want you to do it at least ten more times that way I know you can do it and then tomorrow we'll move on to the next thing."

"Tomorrow?" Iris repeated, placing her hedgehog back on the desk.

"Of course, I don't feel like having to tutor you again when the next thing comes along so I'm going to teach you everything at once." Severus replied as if it should have been obvious.

"I could always have Ja-....never mind." Iris said then quickly lowered her gaze so that she wouldn't have to see the fury she knew would be there in his onyx eyes.

"So you want to run off to him too?" Severus snarled causing Iris's head to snap up but this time the fury in his gaze matched her own.

"He offered to tutor me but I turned him down for you!" She snapped back, "When will you realize it's always you?"

"Lily left and she seems to be happy with Potter and his friends." He pointed out.

Iris turned her attention back to her hedgehog, the pain in Severus's eyes twisted her stomach and made a bitter taste come to her mouth. The little critter popped into a pincushion and back again though her tutor didn't seem to notice until she did it a third time. She did it a fourth time and he finally seemed to comprehend what she was doing.

"Looks like you've actually got the hang of it." He said, back to his usual self for the time being.

"You're a pretty decent teacher." Iris commented with a weak attempt at a laugh.

After the twelfth time of her turning the hedgehog into a pincushion, her mind becoming lost in thought and causing her to lose count, Iris placed her exhausted hedgehog back into its box. When she turned around she found that Severus was standing closer to her then he usually preferred.

"Why can't she be like you Iris?"

"What do-"

Her entire body stiffened as he reached out and ran a finger down the side of her face. Breathing seemed impossible until white lights swam in her vision and Iris finally remembered to inhale but he didn't stop, he continued running his fingers along her face while staring at her as though trying to figure something out.

"I should....go up to bed." She whispered, lost within his onyx eyes.

Severus nodded but took a step towards her and without fully knowing what she was doing Iris stepped closer to him as well. The hem of their cloaks brushed together but still he didn't move away. Iris could hear her heart pounding in her ears and there was a sensation in her stomach that made her feel sick but she couldn't move, it was as though the intensity of his gaze froze her very soul.

"Lily." Severus whispered and then his lips were on hers.

~*~

"So you're back to the tea leaves again?"

"They help me Lil." Iris laughed as her sister took a seat beside her.

"So what's in the forecast this time around?" The elder sister asked curiously, glancing into the porcelain cup but seeing nothing but gunk.

"The Alter." Iris answered with a frown.

"Not good?"

"Well it has someone with it so it means that sorrow and distress are near." Iris explained.

"What's got our little Riss down?" Sirius asked, taking the seat on Iris's other side as James took the open seat beside Lily.

"You know if the other Slytherins catch you here they won't be very happy right?" Iris pointed out.

"Slytherin can go stuff-" Sirius began but cut off as Iris raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with the tea leaves?" James quickly asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Iris has a habit of trying to see her future in her breakfast." Lily snickered.

Iris rolled her eyes but as she opened her mouth to retort a different voice spoke.

"Iris, you should try to get more Transfiguration in before classes start."

"But Sev-"

"You need practice with that wrist movement or else you're never going to turn that Guinea-Fowl into a Guinea-Pig." Severus huffed.

"Wow Sniv-"

"Please don't." Iris breathed as she stood up, "I'll see you later."

"Good luck." Lily said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she watched her sister walk away.

Iris followed silently behind Severus as he lead the way back to the common room. It had been a week since he had kissed her but neither of them had brought the subject up. In truth she was beginning to think it was all a cruel dream her imagination had cooked up to taunt her.

"Iris?" He said, breaking the silence as they entered the common room.

"Yes?"

"What happened the other night....it shouldn't have happened."

His words tore through her like a blade made of acid. She stopped in the doorway giving her a few inches over him since he had already descended the first two stairs. Severus turned to look at her, confusion flashing across his face for a moment before he closed himself off again as he tried to make sense of her. Iris continued to stare down at him, of course it was Lily's name he had said the other night but she still remained hopeful that there could still be something.

"Is it because of Lily?" Iris hissed knowingly as she looked down at him with a blank stare.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me Severus!" She snapped.

"It's because you deserve to be happy and I can't promise that." Severus snapped back, "In case you haven't noticed I'm exceptionally skilled at hurting people."

"Severus." Her voice came as a breath now but she moved down one step so that they were staring at one another.

Her hands gently took hold of his face and she brushed her lips over his before continuing into the common room. He stood frozen for a moment as if not expecting her reaction but he was soon following after her to where they kept the creatures for Transfiguration.

~*~

Transfiguration had just let out and Iris was finally starting to earn decent grades in the class now that she had Severus's tutoring. Class had gotten out early so there was plenty of time before dinner meaning Eridanus, Ronan, and Iris were free to talk for a while.

"So I see Severus is really helping you." Ronan commented, looking eagerly towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"He has, I don't think I've ever liked Transfiguration this much."

"But it's still you're least favorite class." Eridanus snickered.

"Without a doubt." Iris laughed.

As students began pouring out of the dungeons Iris made her way towards them.

"I think I'm going to eat dinner with Lily tonight." She said as she disappeared into the crowd.

It had been some time since she'd spent any time with her sister, homework, Quidditch practice, and tutoring had kept her rather busy. There were hoards of Slytherins and Gryffindors making it nearly impossible to find Lily but as she turned around, deciding it would be better to wait for Lily above, she spotted two familiar faces against the wall.

"Well now Snape doesn't it suck to be you." Ludo chuckled.

"I don't have time for this Nencings." Severus snapped, trying to push away from the taller boy.

"Too bad I have plenty of time and I'm tired of your snide remarks."

A crowd had formed in the hall making it almost impossible for the shorter girl to see but when she finally managed to push her way through colors filled the corridor as the two began to duel.

"Severus!" Iris yelled.

His attention had flickered to her for the briefest of a moment but it was already too late as Ludo sent a spell at him and he fell of the floor.

"What do you think of this Snape?" Ludo mocked, raising his wand for another attack.

"Incarcerous!" Iris yelled, sending Ludo to the ground tied up.

 

All eyes turned to her as Iris made her way over to Severus who was hunched over on the ground.

"Merlin's beard." Professor Slughorn exclaimed as he finally pushed his way through the crowd, "What's going on here."

"Dueling sir." Someone in the crowd answered.

"Dueling?" Professor Slughorn repeated with a frown then his eyes fell on the trio in the middle, "Three Slytherins no less, my own house."

"Professor-"

"I don't want to hear it Ms. Evans." He said, puffing out his chest, "Sixty points from Slytherin for this."

Iris fell silent and watched the crowd disperse. Slughorn passed by them and continued on down the hall.

"Severus-"

"You're such an idiot!" He snarled, and pulled away as she tried to help him up, "You do nothing but get in the way, no wonder no one loves you, you filthy little mud blood."

Iris flinched back, automatically jumping to her feet as though he were a snake ready to strike her. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at him. She didn't care that he called her a mud blood, as she said before the term now amused her, but he had practically slapped her with the viciousness of his words just as he had this past summer.

"Why don't you just disappear and leave me the hell alone?" He continued.

He wanted her to disappear? Fine, he would never have to see her again if that was truly what he wanted. Iris turned on her heels and ran down the hall, determined not to let him see how deeply he had hurt her again.

"Riss there you-....Riss what's the matter?" Sirius asked as Iris came running up the stairs from the dungeon.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried, unable to hold back the tears.

"Wait."

He made to catch her but she was too quick for him and continued running. As she disappeared from his view he hurried into the Great Hall to gather help, for finding Iris was surely not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altar  
> If with a figure near, sorrow and distress are foreshown.
> 
> Incarcerous   
> A spell that ties the victim up


	7. Dreamless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers together in order to search for Iris, Lily learns the reason why her sister ran off and only one person manages to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my inability to write a decent summary. Perhaps one day I perfect the skill but at the time being that's the best I can manage. 
> 
> I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter twenty and all I can really say is, the closer I get to the end the more depressed I become.

"Lily, I need you to come here." Sirius called out.

Lily looked reluctant to leave her dinner but stood up and made her way to where Sirius stood by the doors of the Great Hall. When she had finally reached him he quickly pulled her into the hall and the grim look on his face was all that was needed.

"Where is Iris?" She immediately asked.

"I don't know." Sirius sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She ran up the stairs." He explained weakly, the look on Lily's face making him feel like an idiot.

"It never occurred to you to follow her?"

"She was crying and I thought-"

"She was crying and you let her run off to Merlin knows where in this castle alone?" Lily exclaimed in exasperation.

"I thought it would be best to get you!" Sirius defended.

Lily huffed before turning around and hurrying back into the Great Hall. Sirius watched her return to James. They exchanged a few words, Sirius realizing that Lily's nose turned pink when she was angry just like Iris's, before James finally abandoned his plate as well just as he was waiting for dessert to begin and followed her out of the Great Hall.

"Honestly, what do you have against cauldron cakes?" James whined as he and Lily joined Sirius.

"Your best friend let Iris run off crying and now my sister is missing." Lily explained with a harsh glare at Sirius.

"We need to find her then." James said without missing a beat, "But it's going to take more than just the three of us."

"I'll go get Eridanus and Ronan, they're Iris's best friends so maybe they know where she ran off to." Lily said as she ran back into the Great Hall.

"I'll go get Remus, maybe we can use the map to help us." James added as he followed after Lily and left Sirius alone in the hall.

When everyone was gathered no one looked happy and Sirius had a feeling that they were all mad at him for one reason or another. They had all been filled in on what had happened and now it was only a matter of trying to figure out where Iris had gone.

"She ran up the stairs, so she's probably hiding away in one of the towers." Ronan stated.

"She loves high places." Eridanus added.

"Iris has always loved high places, I remember when we were little-"

"Lily darling, childhood stories can wait until later." James said soothingly, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried." Lily sighed.

"I'll go and grab the map from my bag." Remus declared as he started for the stairs, "That should show us where she is."

"What map?" Ronan asked curiously.

"Oh just a special little map we have." Sirius laughed half-heartedly.

"So what do the rest of us do, just wait here?" Eridanus asked impatiently.

"No, we go looking for her." James announced.

As everyone began breaking apart James, Lily, and Sirius were joined in the hall by a fourth person.

"What about me?" Peter asked, feeling as though he had been skipped for a reason, "What should I do?"

"It's probably better if you don't help Peter, Iris doesn't like you all too much and if you find her we don't want things to get worse." Lily explained kindly.

Peter looked off put for a moment but said nothing more, he didn't like Iris any more than the girl liked him. He turned and walked back into the Great Hall to leave everyone else to search.

"Sirius where are you going?" Lily asked as she watched Sirius head towards the corridor where the kitchens and Hufflepuff common room were, "You said Iris went up the stairs!"

"I just have to grab something, just in case." Sirius explained cryptically but as he disappeared from view Lily and James turned for the stairs.

~*~

It almost felt as though her legs wouldn't carry her away fast enough. She wanted to make Severus's wish come true and just disappear but it was impossible to escape herself.

After running up what felt like the hundredth staircase, Iris came to a dead end. There was nothing in any direction she looked, as though the staircase lead to this wall but instead of turning around she only leaned against the wall and cried. It was this action that lead to the wall swinging backwards to reveal another hall.

There was no one else in the hall ahead or the hall she was in so she could practically disappear if she continued. So she did.

When she came to another staircase, Iris knew that she was in one of the old towers. It didn't stop her though, she had always enjoyed high places and if it meant being as far from other people as possible then she was willing to do just about anything.

As she followed the staircase around and around she began feeling sick until suddenly the stairs came to an abrupt end. She was left in a rather large room, though small by Hogwart's usual standards, that had lunascopes and parchment scattered everywhere. It occurred to her that she was in one of the old abandoned Astronomy towers but that only meant even less of a chance to be bothered.

Sapphire eyes landed on a frail looking ladder that lead up to a higher part of the room and Iris was all too eager to begin climbing. Ever since she was a child she had loved the thrill that came from being high above the rest of the world, coming to Hogwarts had only increased that thrill and she knew there would be a breath taking view above. When Iris reached the small landing at the top of the ladder she took a seat in front of a window that looked over the lake and allowed herself to really cry now that she was safe and alone.

~*~

Lily had taken the halls around Ravenclaw tower while James had taken to the area around Gryffindor tower. She wondered if Remus had joined him and if they had already found Iris. She didn't know why Sirius had run down towards the Hufflepuff corridor let alone where he was at the moment but she was sure he hadn't found her sister. It made her angry to think of how he had just let the crying girl go and so she did her best not to think about it as she tried to focus on her search.

"That's right, that Samuel guy in Gryffindor was telling me about it."

She paid no attention to the snickering Ravenclaws, that is until something caught her attention.

"I can't believe that Snape boy would say something so horrible even if he is vile."

There was something in her that told her whatever Severus had done it involved Iris. Lily turned around and walked up to the Ravenclaw girls, doing her best to hide her anxiety as she spoke to them.

"What did Severus Snape do?" She inquired.

"What are you doing over here Gryffindor?" One of the girls asked with a scrunched up face that reminded her of Petunia.

"I suggest you tell me what Severus Snape did unless you want your house to be missing points." Lily threatened.

"He was absolutely horrible to one of the younger girls earlier down in the dungeons." The second girl explained while the first pursed her lips.

"What did he say?"

"Well according to the stories being told," The girl continued, "after Potions two Slytherins started dueling in the corridor. A younger student stopped them but after Slughorn had taken sixty points from their house Severus Snape attacked the younger student; not with spells or anything but with his words, which is probably the only weapon that boy really has."

"Who was the younger student?"

"Samuel didn't say though he did say that Snape called the poor girl a mud blood and said plenty of other horrible things as well."

"Thank you." Lily breathed out, struggling to keep her anger under control.

All thoughts of searching the tower forgotten as she practically flew through the corridors until she was walking down the steps that lead to the dungeons. When she was outside the Slytherin common room Lily gave an order to the first Slytherin she could find.

"What are y-"

"Get me Severus Snape now!" Lily snapped at the approaching group of Slytherins.

Something about the look on her face must have warned them that she wasn't to be tested at the moment and the group members walked past her to whisper the password and file into their common room. She only had to wait another moment before Severus was walking out with a frown on his face. When he saw her he opened his mouth to say something but she never gave him a chance to speak as her hand collided with the side of his face and filled the corridor with a loud 'crack'.

"How dare you." She hissed as she glared at him.

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Lily snapped, "Because of you my sister is lost in this bloody castle!"

"Lily-"

"You're unbelievable Severus, it's no wonder you have no friends." She said bitterly then turned around to walk away but stopped to shoot him one last glare over her shoulder, "Keep away from my sister Severus, you've hurt her enough for one lifetime."

With that she was gone, disappearing around a corner and making her way out of the dungeons to continue the search for her sister.

~*~

"Hey Grey Lady!" Sirius called as he ran down one of the halls, "Have you seen a Slytherin girl around here?"

Helena Ravenclaw looked at him with the same condescending look that most people used whenever they stared at him but after a moment of contemplation she chose to shake her head, as oppose to verbally answer him, and disappeared through a wall.

"Does no one pay attention to anything in this place?" Sirius growled before hearing a chuckle from behind him.

"Who are you looking for Mr. Black?" Nearly Headless Nick asked.

Of course! Nick knew everything, he was a fool for thinking of seeking the help of any ghost but him.

"A friend of mine, a little Slytherin girl, ran up the stairs crying earlier." He quickly explained, "Have you seen her?"

"Indeed I have." Nick answered, much to the relief to Sirius, "She was heading in the direction of the old towers the last I saw her."

"Thanks Nick!" Sirius cheered then hurried off towards the old towers.

Downstairs he knew dinner would be letting out soon and he hurried to find Iris before then. He, James, Remus, and Peter had explored every inch of the castle and its grounds so finding his way to that part of the castle was easy enough but the problem was trying to figure out which tower Iris was in. As he walked up one of the staircases he came to a dead end to which he knew behind the wall was another corridor that lead to a couple of the towers.

Sirius pushed the wall and it swung open to reveal another hall to him. The moment he was through the doorway the wall shut once again and he was left with only the dimming light from outside to illuminate his path.

"Well now," Sirius said to himself as he stopped before three paths, "which way should I go?"

His natural affliction to go to the right was pulling him in that direction but something told him that it was to the far left that he wanted to go. He was never one to argue with his instincts, they had yet to fail him so he would continue to trust them until they did so.

~*~

"Looks like I win."

Iris turned her head to see Sirius Black coming up the small ladder and narrowed her eyes. She just wanted to be alone, it almost felt like it was the only thing she needed at the moment.

"Don't look at me like that." He huffed as he made his way over to her, "See, I even brought you a little something."

Iris looked at the small basket he held and noticed that he had brought strawberries with him.

"Oh come on, I know they're your favorite."

When she still didn't respond and turned her attention back outside his light attitude disappeared.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Sirius asked as he took a seat beside her.

Iris shook her head in response, continuing to look out over the lake and what bit of the Hogwart's grounds that could be seen and chose to remain silent, earning a sigh from Sirius.

"Was it something Sniv- Severus did?" He asked, correcting himself for her sake.

This time she nodded and though he was a good two feet from her, Iris felt Sirius tense before she saw his fists clench and heard his teeth grind together. She wanted to reassure him in some way, to lie and say it didn't matter but at this point she couldn't even lie to herself let alone someone else.

"He kissed me the other day," Iris whispered, feeling fresh tears burn at her eyes, "and now he just told me to disappear."

"Iris-"

"I'm not stupid, I know he loves Lily and I'll never be anything to him but....I don't know, probably just nothing....but I still hoped that maybe...."

She buried her face in her hands as a new wave of sorrow washed over her and her body shook as she cried. Sirius shifted uneasily, situations like this weren't exactly something he was comfortable dealing with but after another moment he finally sighed and pulled Iris closer to himself to hold her as she cried.

"Haven't I told you before not to listen to that toerag?" He said gruffly as he searched for something more to say, "You really shouldn't let him get to you like this Iris, it's not good for you."

"I can't help it, I just thought he....he was finally giving me a chance." Iris murmured as she began to calm down.

"He's not good for you, he's not good for anyone really." Sirius huffed as though he was pointing out the obvious.

They remained silent for a while, Sirius holding Iris as she began to accept the situation until the light around them began to fade into darkness. Iris sat up and turned to look at the rainbow of colors that painted the sky.

"We should probably go find everyone else." Sirius said after another few heartbeats.

"Can we just stay here a bit longer?" Iris asked, reaching over and taking one of the forgotten strawberries, "I'm not ready to deal with it all yet."

"Alright, I'll go get everyone then." He said and made to stand up but was stopped as she grabbed his arm.

"Don't go."

He stared at her with surprised grey eyes but gave in and settled his gaze on the setting sun. Iris played with the strawberry she held then ate it slowly. They sat in silence until Iris finished her strawberry and laid her head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Don't go using me as your rebound now Riss." Sirius teased lightly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh shut up Black." Iris shot back with a weak smile, "We both know we'll never end up together."


	8. To End At the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius convinces Iris to leave the old Astronomy tower but then she is faced with an even greater her challenge, explaining to her friends why she was up there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am oh-so-very happy to announce that all twenty-three chapters of "Wands and Wishes" are completed. 
> 
> Your feedback is very appreciated.  
> Enjoy~

The moon was working its way into the sky but still Iris hadn't moved from the spot she had taken beside Sirius. If she had it her way she would never return to the world in the castle below, she would stay up here until time ended. But alas life was never so kind.

"I think it's time we go now." Sirius said and sighed as he felt her stiffen, "You can't stay up here forever."

"I certainly can't go back to the Slytherin dungeons." She retorted.

"Are you really going to let that toerag do this to you?" Sirius challenged, "Make you cry then hide away as if you're the one who did something wrong?"

Iris looked at him and sighed, she knew he was right but she just wasn't feeling up to facing everyone. After another moment she looked back out over the moonlit grounds. Suddenly she stood up, took a deep breath, and then nodded.

"Let's get this done and over with." She said before making her way over to the ladder.

He followed after Iris, waiting until she had reached the floor below before descending the ladder. When he reached the bottom he caught her looking longingly at the area above.

"Where's that usual fiery spirit of yours?" Sirius teased as he lead the way into the hall.

"Severus has a certain effect on me that tends to make me....well not entirely myself." Iris commented.

"So I've noticed."

"Promise you won't hurt him." She choked out as they reached the wall that lead back into the open part of the castle.

"You can't seriously expect me not to do something to him after what he's done."

She sighed once again, turning her attention away from him to stare fixedly at the wall and he was left wondering what was going through her head.

"Fine, I won't hurt the little toerag!" Sirius growled after another minute had passed with nothing but silence.

The look in her eyes told him that she hadn't expected that from him but he hit the wall in a certain place, causing it to swing open before she could say anything. Sirius gestured for her to go through before following after her.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Iris inquired as they were walking down a staircase.

"Searching for you." Sirius answered, "I know they were talking about splitting up earlier."

"Great."

They continued walking in silence, each of them becoming lost in their own thoughts. They were near Gryffindor tower when a familiar figure rounded the corner and nearly ran right into them.

"Iris!" James shouted, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her viciously, "What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"James, ease up." Sirius suggested.

"I wasn't thinking at all." Iris replied when James let her go.

"I think that's a bit obvious." James sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Jeez, thank you so much for that." Iris sneered and began walking down the hall once again.

When she turned at the end of the corridor to see if the two boys were with her she saw them standing where she had left them, sharing a whispered conversation. It was obvious what they were talking about but it didn't make her like it any less.

"Shall I go find everyone else then?" Iris called down the hall to them, making both boys jump before hurrying after her.

~*~

It had taken the three of them over an hour to locate the other four people searching for Iris. They all now stood in an unused classroom and all eyes, aside from Sirius's, were trained on her in silent expectation. She didn't know what to say and looked to Sirius for help, he was the only one to know what happened after all.

"From the beginning." He instructed from his spot atop one of the tables.

"A week ago Severus kissed me during one of our tutoring sessions." Iris blurted out, the beginning could truly be anywhere when it came to the inky haired boy but she felt that the kiss is where this all started.

"So you ran away crying because he kissed you?" Eridanus asked in confusion.

"I'd run away too." James laughed and looked to Sirius for support but was surprised to find his partner in crime looking serious.

"No." Iris said, avoiding Lily's eyes as she spoke, "I....just let me tell it!"

"It's alright Iris." Remus assured, "No one is rushing you."

"Last week Severus kissed me, but then yesterday he said he shouldn't have kissed me because he didn't want to hurt me so I kissed him." Iris continued, her cheeks flaring to a deep red as she spoke, "I thought that something was....there I guess."

Iris paused there, letting her embarrassment subside before she continued. As much as she wanted to look at the people in the room, the people who actually cared about her, she couldn't pull her sapphire eyes off of the floor in fear that if she met the eyes of any of them there would be nothing but judgment and pity.

"Today after classes Eri, Ronan, and I were all waiting outside the Great Hall," She said as she began again, "I saw the Slytherins and Gryffindors coming up from Potions and went to get Lily. I thought it would be nice to eat with her since we haven't seen much of each other lately. Anyways, she must have passed me because I didn't see her at all and when I turned around to head back out of the dungeon I saw Ludo pinning Severus to the wall. There was suddenly a crowd around them and when I got through they were dueling."

"That must have been entertaining." Eridanus scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Eridanus." Sirius huffed and all was silent again.

"Ludo had gotten Severus on the ground but as he was about to hex him I used Incarcerous to stop him. Then Slughorn showed up and took sixty points from Slytherin." Iris said then came to another pause, she had to take a deep breath to keep herself from crying as she continued on, "When just about everyone had cleared off I tried to help Severus but....but then he told me that....all I do is get in the way and that no one loved me and-"

"And what Iris?" Ronan asked, sitting on the edge of his seat as though he were listening to an exciting tale.

"He called me a mud-blood then told me to disappear and leave him alone." Iris finished after another moment.

There was an array of different reactions around the room. The most predictable was Eridanus. The youngest Black had quickly jumped to her feet, simultaneously turning for the door with a murderous look in her grey eyes.

"I'll kill him!" She growled.

"Eri no!" Ronan yelped, jumping up so that he blocked her path.

"Get out of the way Ronan, I'm gonna kill that toerag!" Eridanus exclaimed viciously.

"Calm down Eri, our dear Iris doesn't want us hurting ol' Snivellus." Sirius said nonchalantly.

All eyes were once again on Iris, Eridanus had even stopped struggling with Ronan long enough to glare at her. Iris sighed and averted her gaze from them. How was she supposed to explain it to them?

"I just want to forget this, all of it, and I don't want any of you getting in trouble over something so stupid."

"Iris, how in the name of Merlin could you think this is stupid?" James asked.

"James!" Lily gasped.

"He deserves everything he's got coming to him!" Eridanus roared, continuing her struggles against Ronan.

"Please!" Iris pleaded, though at the moment it felt as though the battle was already lost.

"I think," Remus said calmly, breaking through the chaos of the moment, "that if Iris doesn't want us to take action then we shouldn't."

"But-" Eri began but sighed in defeat, "This isn't fair!"

Iris gave everyone a small smile and was suddenly feeling the events of the night. She wasn't ready to go back to the Slytherin common room out of fear that Severus may be waiting for her, but she knew she couldn't hang around here all night. Lily's arms were suddenly around her then, engulfing her in a protective embrace that made Iris feel safe.

"I think it's time we all retire for the night." Remus suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree and as Eri and Ronan waited by the door for Iris, Lily stopped her from going anywhere.

"I think I'm going to keep Iris with me tonight." The green eyed girl announced, earning a look of surprise from everyone, "I have a feeling James, Sirius, and Remus might just be able to help me smuggle her into Gryffindor tower for the night."

"What if one of the professors finds out?" Ronan asked uneasily.

"So what?"

"James mate, I think we've finally rubbed off on her." Sirius barked in amusement.

With that Eridanus and Ronan left the group and made their way back to their own common rooms. Iris still stood in the unused classroom waiting as James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily had a whispered discussion.

"It's settled then!" James laughed as he broke away from the huddle.

"What's going on?" Iris asked curiously.

"We're making you an unofficial Gryffindor, that way you're allowed into our common room." Remus explained.

"I don't think that's how it works." Iris said with a scrunched up nose, she may be at a low point but the idea of becoming a Gryffindor was still unpleasant to her.

"Try not to look so thrilled." Sirius laughed then threw his arm around her, "The way we see it-"

"At least when it concerns you." James chimed in.

"-Slytherins are just Gryffindors with attitude problems." Sirius finished.

"How very kind of you, it's no wonder you get all the girls with such endearing words." Iris scoffed with a roll of her sapphire eyes.

"What Sirius means to say is," Remus intervened, "that Slytherins and Gryffindors are quite similar thus it would be rather easy to make you an unofficial Gryffindor and it would require no work on your part."

"What are you going to do?" Iris asked skeptically.

"Found one!" James exclaimed from somewhere in the back of the room.

Not even a heartbeat later a dirty old hat was shoved onto Iris's head.

"What in the name of-"

"We have to do this Iris." Lily hurried to explain, "At least, we need to do this in order to feel right about bringing you into our common room."

"I can always just go-"

"But it's too late Iris." Remus interrupted and she could tell that he was smiling.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!" James shouted as the hat was pulled off of her head.

Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James all cheered as though she really had been sorted into the house of the lion. Iris herself couldn't help but laugh along with them, the joy seeming to be infectious.

"You're officially one of us now!" James laughed as he threw the hat into a dark corner of the room, "How do you feel?"

"Kind of icky, like worms are crawling all over me." Iris snickered.

"Not spiders?" Remus inquired.

At the mere mention of the eight legged creatures Iris's face paled and she began to tremble. Lily sighed and put an arm around Iris's shoulders.

"Iris is terrified of spider." Lily explained.

"I see." Remus said with an apologetic smile.

"Why don't we get a move on, we're wasting moonlight!" James exclaimed in hopes of easing the tension.

"Right so Remus, you take the girls to the tower and we'll meet you there in a little bit." Sirius instructed.

"Where are you two going?" Iris asked, curious once more.

"We have to run a little errand first." Sirius answered with a chuckle.

~*~

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea." Iris said as they stood outside the portrait that lead into Gryffindor tower.

"It'll be fine Rissy, just trust me." Lily cooed.

"Cauldron Cake." Remus said softly.

"Did James come up with that?" Iris teased as the portrait swung open and she was lead into the Gryffindor common room.

As they walked into the room, Iris's first impression was warmth. The Gryffindor common room radiated a sense of warmth and home that the Slytherin common room, a place most would find cold and off putting, lacked. Lily pulled her over to the fireplace and pushed her into one of the plush chairs. Iris was still in awe of the simple fact that she was in a common room that wasn't her own.

"Welcome to our humble house." Remus chuckled, gesturing his hands around him.

"You look like you're going to be sick." Lily commented with a look of concern.

"It just feels wrong, being here when I don't belong." Iris explained as she looked into the fire.

"You belong with us and that's all that matters." Lily stated then leaned over to hug her little sister.

At that moment the portrait to the common room swung open and Iris tensed, waiting for the second assault of the day to begin. But much to her relief it was only James and Sirius returning from their errand, an errand which had apparently been to go and raid the kitchens judging by the amount of goodies they carried in baskets.

"Miss us?" Sirius asked, taking a seat on the rug in front of the fire.

"Who wants butterbeer?" James asked but was already pulling out five bottles.

As James passed around drinks, Sirius began pulling various foods from his basket. It was only as he placed sandwiches, little containers of soups, and more delicious treats than she could count, that Iris realized just how hungry she was.

"Turkey and cheese for our new comer?" Remus asked as he offered Iris a sandwich.

"Thanks." She laughed, accepting the sandwich and immediately taking a large bite.

Everyone had grabbed food of their own and began eating, hunger finally getting to them now that they had found Iris. It was silent for a moment but suddenly Sirius and James broke into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lily inquired then looked down at her sandwich, "What did you do?"

James shook his head, unable to speak as he continued to laugh. Instead he pointed a finger at a place behind them. When Lily and Iris turned to see what was going on they saw Peter standing in the doorway to the boy's dormitories with a look of utter bewilderment on his pudgy face.

"Wh-What is she doing here?" He finally gasped out, raising a shaking hand to point an accusing finger at Iris.

"What? Haven't you heard Peter?" Sirius asked with a smirk as he threw an arm around Iris and pulled her closer, "She's one of us now."

"She's a Slytherin!" Peter shouted.

"Will you keep it down, or is it your goal to wake the entire castle?" James snapped, remaining quiet for a moment to listen for any noises before continuing, "The password changes tomorrow and it's not like Iris is too troublesome."

"Hey!" Iris whined and earned a smile from him.

"I don't like this, it isn't right." Peter added.

"Well if you're so against it then go on back to bed, no one is making you stay." Sirius suggested.

There was a moment where Peter seemed to be weighing his options before he finally gave up and joined them near the fire. Iris moved between Sirius and the chair Remus was sitting on in attempt to keep away from the ratty boy.

"I want you two to play nice." Lily ordered but the firmness in her voice was taken over as James and Sirius began to laugh once again.

"Try not to look so miserable!" James chuckled, snatching up a cauldron cake from the pile.

Peter and Iris shared one look, Peter's gaze holding distaste while Iris's own sapphire eyes held a warning, before they stuck to ignoring one another for the night.

"This is how nights should be spent." Sirius sighed, laying back on the rug and staring up at the ceiling, "Making memories with friends and just having a good laugh."

"We do this all the time." Peter pointed out.

"But it's different now, Rissy is with us." Lily chimed in and gave her sister a smile.

"I have to admit, we've never done anything like this in Slytherin." Iris stated and shared her sister's smile, "But I like it."

Iris had never had so much fun in her life, not even playing Quidditch had made her so happy. They had devoured all the food aside from a small pile of snacks in the center of the circle they had formed and a few bottles of butterbeer. She didn't know how it had begun but they went from telling jokes to telling stories and now she sat listening to the tales of her friends.

"I remember this one time during our third year Peter-" Sirius began.

"Oh you can't tell that one!" Peter yelped, his face going beat red.

"What happened?" Iris asked curiously.

"Peter tried to go on a date with Alice Hatter." James chuckled.

"Oh? Was this before or after I punched you?" Iris asked, speaking to Peter directly for the first time since her first year.

"It's none of your business!" Peter snapped.

"It was after I do believe." Remus commented.

"I remember that." Lily said absentmindedly, "Alice felt so bad because Peter ran away crying."

"Shut up!" Peter hissed, casting his gaze at the floor.

"What about you Riss?" Sirius asked, snatching up a pumpkin pasty, "Do you have any good stories to share?"

"Well there was this one time," She began with a smug look, "there was this idiot who didn't know how to fly and he ended up knocking me off my broom thirty feet in the air."

Everyone laughed, obviously they all knew the story already and now that all was said and done it was easier to find it funny. Sirius pushed Iris in the side, only making her laugh harder.

"How about something none of us know!"

"Alright, alright." Iris said when she stopped laughing, "Last year, just after Ludo and I started dating he tried keeping me all to himself. Eventually it pushed Eri to her breaking point and one day she jinxed him so bad he sounded like a squeak toy whenever he spoke. Eri refused to remove the jinx unless he backed off."

"Oh how I would have loved to have been there for that!" James laughed.

"Well she jinxed him in the halls so I'm sure someone heard." Iris snickered.

"How did you stomach that guy?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was just trying to get over...." She answered weakly and reached forward to grab a cookie.

"Well there are plenty of dragons in the sky." Lily reminded her.

"I'm not looking for any dragons right now." Iris chuckled.

"What about lions?" James teased with a smirk.

"W-What?" Iris squeaked, her face tinging pink.

"James, be nice." Lily scolded him playfully.

Iris laughed awkwardly and shook her head, this little group was certainly interesting. She was about to put her cookie into her mouth when suddenly it was snatched away.

"Sirius, hey!" She whined, reaching to take her cookie back only to have it held out of her reach.

"James, I thought we told those elves, nothing with blueberries?" Sirius mentioned as he eyed the cookie.

"We did, why?"

"Because Iris nearly killed herself." Sirius answered, throwing him the cookie as evidence.

James caught the cookie and eyed it over before grumbling something under his breath.

"Keep Iris away from the cookies." He ordered.

"Thank you Sirius." Lily breathed out, sending her sister a concerned look.

"Here, you can have this." Sirius said, tossing a chocolate frog at a pouting Iris.

~*~

She wasn't sure what happened but she had woken with a start to find herself leaning against the legs of Remus Lupin. Slowly the events of the night came back to her and sorrow mingled bitterly with happiness as she remembered everything. As she looked around the dim room a small smile came to her face at the sight of Lily cuddled against James as they both slept. Peter was nowhere to be found so she could only assume he went back to his bed and she knew that Remus was in the chair behind her but it wasn't until she tried to move that she noticed Sirius.

"Oh my." Iris whispered as her face heated up.

Sirius was laying on his stomach with his head in her lap, one of his arms was draped over her legs and he just looked adorable. Iris almost didn't want to move but she had to get down to the Slytherin common room to change and gather her things, even if that really was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Alright." She muttered to herself, moving as slow as she was capable so as not to wake him.

Even as she moved he didn't stir until she lifted his head. His hand was quick as a flash as he grabbed her and his eyes immediately snapped open to look at her. Iris saw the question in his tired grey eyes and had to suppress a laugh.

"I have to go down to Slytherin, you might have made me a Gryffindor last night but all my stuff is there." She explained in a whisper.

With every moment that passed the world outside grew brighter and it made her anxious to get out of the Gryffindor common room before anyone came down. Sirius waited a moment, maybe he just needed that moment to understand what she was saying, then let her go. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and watched her hurrying away.

Iris made her way quickly through the abandoned halls of the castle, grateful that she hadn't encountered even a ghost in her hurry. As she descended the stairs into the dungeons her heart began to pound in her ears. There was always a chance she would run into Severus, he was an early riser after all, but she needed her books at the very least.

"This is stupid." Iris huffed to herself, pushing all her worries away as she made it to the Slytherin common room entrance, "Merlin."

The common room opened up to her and Iris entered but immediately froze. Severus was sitting on one of the couches reading a book and she regretted coming to the common room the moment he looked at her.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He snarled, snapping his book shut without marking his place and walking towards her.

Iris couldn't answer, she couldn't even meet his gaze, but she also couldn't stay here with him. Without saying a single word she made for the girl's dormitories.

"Iris wait!" Severus called, reaching out to grab her.

She quickly ducked under his arm and ran to her dorm. After a few deep breaths Iris was able to focus, she quickly changed and gathered her things for that days classes.

"Iris?" This time is was Eridanus who called to her.

"Morning Eri." Iris greeted.

"Are you alright?"

"I was."

"What happened?" Eri asked, hopping out of bed and joining Iris at hers.

"I saw Severus when I came in, he tried to talk to me but I-"

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep away from you." She growled, "My brother may not want to upset you Riss but I don't care, if that toerag comes anywhere near you-"

"Calm down Eri." Iris whispered, putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Eridanus's breathing calmed and she pulled Iris into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a moment, Iris understanding what her friend was saying.

"Go get ready and we can meet Ronan for breakfast." Iris ordered, pushing the raven haired girl from her bed.

When Eridanus was ready, she and Iris made their way into the main common room but Severus was already gone much to Iris's relief but Eri's disappointment.

~*~

He had been in the first floor girl's bathroom. He wanted to investigate the rumors of the Chamber of Secrets for himself but Severus found nothing. He had to be careful about leaving the bathroom, if anyone saw him it would mean not only the loss of even more points for Slytherin but the end of his dignity. When he thought the coast was finally clear Severus eased his way out of the girl's toilets and turned in the direction of the Great Hall.

"I know you're not manly or anything, but you're not meant to be in the girl's toilet."

Severus glared daggers into Sirius Black, it would be just his luck that the Gryffindor would be heading down the same corridor as him. He merely huffed and rolled his eyes, too tired to deal with the antics of the other boy, then made to continue down the hall but Sirius grabbed hold of his arm as he made to pass.

"I know what you did to Iris. Even for you, that's pretty low." He said, his voice as cold as ice as he worked to keep his anger in check.

"And what the hell does it have to do with you, dog breath?" Severus sneered as he wrenched his arm free then turned to look at his enemy, "Just stay out of our way."

Sirius clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly as his breathing became more labored. Every part of him wanted to make this toerag pay for what he did and only his promise to Iris was preventing him from doing just that.

"I promised not to hurt you but Iris means something to me and-"

"And what? I know she means more than just something to you and you do know she let me kiss her, right?" Severus sneered with a nasty smirk on his face, "That means little dogs should just stay in their kennels and leave their masters to do their business."

Severus turned away once again, feeling as though he had finally gotten one on Sirius but he stopped again as the other boy spoke.

"You know, you call everyone mud-blood but you're the true mud-blood." Sirius growled, "You have nothing but dirt in your veins. It's disgusting!"

"No one calls me that!" Severus snarled as he pulled out his wand and turned to face Sirius but the other boy was, as he had always been, quicker.

Sirius's fist collided with his face with such force that Severus was sent crumbling to the ground. His nose was bleeding and the shock of the attack had caused him to drop his wand, leaving him vulnerable.

Sirius wasted no time, as Severus kept one hand on his bleeding nose and searched for his missing wand with the other he pounced. He knocked Severus on his back and immediately began hitting him over and over. He would make him pay, for every tear Iris cried last night Sirius would deliver one....three....five blows. This wasn't something wands could do, no, he wanted to inflict punishment with his own two hands.

He never saw her turn the corner, never saw the look of horror that crossed her face. He didn't know she was there, watching as he beat the boy who had hurt her half to death. He was oblivious to everything until he heard her.

"Sirius no!"

The world came crashing down on him the moment she took hold of his shoulders. Her hands trembled as she tried to pull him away from Severus. Sirius hesitated for only a moment but dropped his fist, daring to look at the bloody, bruised, swollen mess he had turned Severus into.

"Iris....I...." Sirius said with a shaking voice, barely able to meet her gaze as he let her guide him away from the Slytherin boy.

"Sirius-"

"See look whose side she took, mine not yours Black!" Severus taunted as he got to his feet with a smirk, wand in hand.

"No, I stopped Sirius from getting into trouble and you from getting hurt any more than you already are!" Iris corrected sharply.

Iris could hear Severus grinding his teeth, he was furious but she didn't care. His wand shook in his hand but when he pointed it in their direction it was as still as death.

"You think I need protecting from that dog?" Severus snarled at her, "Get out of the way you stupid girl."

There was a dangerous edge to his words, they were so sharp and venomous that Iris took a step back but she refused to move any further. She stood in front of Sirius and glared at Severus, allowing her sadness to morph into an anger unlike anything she had ever felt.

"If you want to attack him, you'll have to attack me as well Severus." She challenged, making to grab her wand but he was too fast.

"As you wish." Severus whispered then a pulse shot from his wand.

"No, Iris!" Sirius shouted as he tried to pull Iris out of the way but they were both hit.

Sirius felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder and was sure it had been broken. When he looked down to check on Iris he saw blood on her head and she wasn't conscious. Before he could do anything though, Severus was standing over him with a smug look.

"Now, isn't revenge so sweet?" He cooed with his wand pointed at Sirius.

"You're forgetting one thing," Sirius taunted with a bitter smile, "I have friends."

Severus was sent flying forward as a spell hit him from behind. As James began walking forward he was quickly joined by Remus and the two hurried over to Sirius and Iris.

"What the bloody hell happened?" James yelled when he saw Iris.

"It's a bit of a long story." Sirius huffed, pushing himself to his knees with his good arm.

"We need to get the two of you to the hospital wing." Remus stated matter-of-factly.

"I have something to finish first." Sirius growled, now standing once again.

Severus looked at him and with a roll of his eyes he scoffed.

"Do you think you scare-"

Severus stopped speaking the moment he saw Lily turn the corner and walk towards them. He watched her eyes flicker to where Sirius stood beside an unconscious Iris, watched the utter loathing and fury that contorted her beautiful face, and finally he stared back into those emerald pools as her gaze finally landed on him.

"Lily don't." James said as he reached for Lily but she was too fast for him.

She was quicker than all of them, he had crossed the line this time and no one but her was going to do something about it. She eyed his swollen face, caked with drying blood, and nearly smiled, thinking how he actually deserved it.

Severus almost felt the need to run but remained still as Lily walked up to him. A part of him knew what was about to happen and the look in her eyes almost made him feel as though he had earned it, almost. Her hand connected with his face for the second time in twenty-four hours, the force behind her attack enough to make his head snap to the side. Lily withdrew her wand and pointed it at the boy who had once been her best friend.

"Lily, I....I-"

"Stay the hell away from my sister or I swear I will make you regret it you....you....freak!" Lily hissed as she glared at him.

Something dangerous, like a wounded animal, flashed in Severus's black eyes as he took in the group around him. With his hand over the place Lily had struck him, he turned and ran down the corridor away from them.

Lily watched him disappear and concealed her wand again before turning. She now hurried over to her sister, touching her gently as though she could shatter at any moment. Hot tears of fear and anger burned at her eyes but quickly wiped them away. Iris needed her.

"Lily, it'll be alright." James cooed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"He physically hurt my sister James!" Lily snapped, more tears burning her eyes, "I never would have thought....not Iris."

"She'll be alright Lily but we need to get her to the hospital wing." Remus instructed.

Lily nodded and stood up, she knew she couldn't carry her sister all the way to the hospital wing but she also knew she could count on one of the boys to do it. Sirius looked to James and her boyfriend nodded before bending down to scoop the younger girl into his arms. As James adjusted Iris in his arms the group made their way through the castle to the hospital wing.


	9. Racing the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer holiday has arrived.  
> The summer brings with it some unexpected revelations for Sirius as our little Iris focuses on homework, the boy down the lane, and the possibilities that the future may hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas though this is only chapter nine I have finished writing all twenty-three chapters of "Wands and Wishes", something I'm fairly sure I've already said. What comes anew this week is that I have begun writing for "Wands and Wonder", the second, of four installments, in this series. So once "Wands and Wishes" has finished there will be no need to wait upon the next segment of Iris's chaotic life, and chaotic it surely is. 
> 
> Just as a fun little fact, because it amuses me so, My fourteen year old little sister has been reading "Wands and Wishes". She was a part of the planning of the entire series, giving opinions here and there though I don't think she fully grasped what was going on until I began writing the story. Anyhow, my sister is a huge fan of Snape and with such ships Severus x Iris despite everything that has happened and each time Sirius x Iris is even mentioned she gets in an uproar. I lie to you not, the only time I have ever seen someone get so infuriated at a shipping is the Jacob x Bella x Edward controversy Twilight brought to the world. This can be problematic considering my twelve year old little sister adores Sirius x Iris, as do I unexpectedly. 
> 
> Alright, story time, well my personal story time, is over.
> 
> As always I value you feedback and hope you enjoy~

"Morning Riss." Sirius greeted as he took a seat beside her.

"You seem in a good mood." She commented, pushing her eggs around her plate.

"Are you still worrying about your exams?" Sirius asked, putting his hand on top of her head to ruffle her hair, "I told you, you have nothing to worry about!"

Iris flinched and Sirius pulled his hand away immediately, a frown replacing his smile as his stare hardened on her. His arm had been fixed with no problem but she had spent three days unconscious in the infirmary because of what Severus did to them - the official story being that she fell down four flights of stairs. Her head had been sore ever since and she avoided the Slytherin common room whenever she could and even took to eating all her meals at the Gryffindor table.

"Still tender?" He asked, grabbing a few things to eat.

"Yeah." Iris answered, running her fingers gingerly over the sore spot, "I hope the pain goes away before the summer holiday."

"You better not be thinking of using your head as an excuse to stay home." James teased as he took a seat across from them.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Iris retorted with a small grin.

"We won't be doing anything reckless, just in case." Lily added as she took the open seat beside her sister.

"Speak for yourself." James, Iris, and Sirius said in unison.

Lily pursed her lips at the three of them but said nothing more as she grabbed some fruit to eat. Now that she was distracted Iris was actually able to eat before she was forced to go to class.

"So you're parents know that Sirius and I are coming, right?" James asked, digging into some sausage and eggs.

"No, we thought we'd surprise them." Iris sniffed.

"I see someone woke up on the exam side of the bed this morning." Eridanus said as she took a seat beside James.

"You're like this every year Iris, you can't deny it." Ronan chimed in, taking a seat beside Eri, before Iris could even open her mouth.

The other Gryffindors had scrunched up their noses at the new comers but after a month it was hard to say that they weren't used to it by now. Even the professors had stopped trying to get them to separate. The seating arrangements changed each time but they had all become close enough that it didn't matter.

"Hey where are Remus and Peter?" Ronan asked, his plate already piled high with food.

"Remus is in the infirmary, he isn't feeling well, and Peter is about somewhere." Sirius answered, "While were on the topic of the summer holiday Eridanus, what does our dear old mum have planned this year?"

"The usual attempt at keeping me away from my friends but I'm actually thinking of following in your footsteps." She answered, pausing in her assault on toast to look at him, "Things are getting worse."

"There's plenty of room at my place." James suggested sympathetically, "My parents won't mind, they love having people around."

"Thanks." Eri sighed then added some jam to her toast.

"My family is thinking of taking a trip to visit our relatives in Ireland." Ronan said dejectedly, "It means I'll have to deal with my cousin Erin."

Everyone laughed at the expression on Ronan's face, he must have truly hated his cousin to be making such a face. Before they had a chance to further discuss their summer plans it was time for class.

"Off to Divination, I'll see you later." Iris called to everyone with a wave.

As she made her way out of the Great Hall a particular pair of onyx eyes caught her attention nearby the dungeons. Her head turned involuntarily and her eyes met Severus, staring at her with a look as frozen as she felt. It took her a moment to regain herself but when she did Iris tore her eyes from him and carried on up the stairs.

~*~

She had passed all of her exams, Herbologly coming in at her lowest grade with a 'C', and now it was time to enjoy her summer holiday. She was all set to go but when she looked over at Eridanus's bed to check on the state of her best friend the normally steadfast girl was crying.

"Eridanus!" Iris exclaimed, running across the room to embrace her best friend.

"I'm scared Iris, I don't want to become like them." Eridanus cried, desperately clinging to Iris.

Iris held Eridanus as she sobbed, feeling as helpless as her friend. An idea came to her then without another thought she pushed Eridanus away and stood up.

"We need to get you packed." She said as she began folding Eridanus's clothes.

"I don't want to go home Iris!" Eri exclaimed.

"Who said you were going home?" Iris challenged, pausing to give her best friend a smile before hurrying to pack her things.

~*~

"Oh won't mother be so proud." Sirius laughed as they stood waiting for a carriage to Hogsmeade station.

"You're alright with this, right James?" Iris asked, her voice practically begging him.

"Of course, no one should have to go through that." James assured and smiled at Eridanus, "I promise my parents will welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you." Eri murmured, she had stuck close to Iris since they finished packing her things for they both knew what they would have to deal with at some point.

"Eridanus!"

Eri tensed and everyone looked to see Regulus coming towards them. Iris immediately took a defensive step in front of Eridanus, daring Regulus to say something. Her head may still hut her but that didn't mean she was going to give her friend up without a fight.

"Change of plans little brother." Sirius said, taking a step in front of Iris, "Eri's going to be spending the summer with me."

"No she isn't." Regulus sneered, "She is coming home."

"No Regulus," Eridanus corrected, peeking her head around her best friend and eldest brother, "I'm never going back to that house."

Regulus looked between his brother and sister then nodded as though he finally understood something.

"Mother will be hearing about this." He announced as though expecting that would make her change her mind.

"Well someone is going to have to tell the old hag that Eri isn't coming back." Sirius laughed, "Thanks for offering to break the news!"

At that moment the carriages began arriving and their group was free to pile into one of them. Remus had been taken home by his mother, the past moon had been especially hard on him, and Ronan was with his cousins. That left James, Lily, Iris, Eridanus, Sirius, and Peter in the carriage.

"Will you be joining us this summer as well Peter?" Lily asked as the carriage began to move.

"Not until August, my family has plans." Peter answered and looked almost smug about it.

"Pity, it would have been so much fun to have you around." Iris commented.

"Iris be nice." Lily scolded.

"Will your parents be alright with me joining you?" Eridanus asked in a fit of panic.

"They won't mind, we have some extra space now that Tuni is gone." Lily answered but her smile faded into a look of sadness and Iris knew that Petunia's near disowning of the two of them hurt her despite the happy face she hid behind.

"I can't wait to see what it's like where you live."

"So long as Snivellus doesn't turn up, this summer should kick off to a good start." Sirius laughed, and everyone tried not to notice the way Iris flinched.

~*~

They had found a compartment and took their usual spots, though Eri seemed sour at the way Sirius had taken his, apparent, usual spot beside Iris. They were now halfway through their journey back to London.

"Why the grim face Iris?" James asked curiously as Iris had suddenly gone silent.

"After this, it'll be your last year at Hogwarts." She answered solemnly.

"So what?" Sirius asked then smiled, "It's not like anything is going to change."

"You're stuck with us Iris." James finished.

They all laughed then and the cheerful mood continued. Sometimes it was hard to imagine these times ever coming to an end.

~*~

"It's only been two weeks and you're already starting your homework?" Sirius asked as he watched Iris pull out numerous rolls of parchment, along with her quill and ink bottle.

"I prefer to get it done and over with." She answered without looking up, "Especially since my Divination work will take over a month."

"What kind of homework is that?"

"I have to read the palms of at least three other people once a week for a month." Iris explained, "Oh, and I need to read my tea leaves once a week for a month as well and keep track of everything in a journal."

"Isn't that third year work?" Sirius asked curiously, sitting down on her bed as she pulled things from her trunk and put them on her desk.

"It keeps the inner eye alert, or so we were told."

As Iris worked on various essays all afternoon, managing to complete her Potions, A History of Magic, and Charms papers, Sirius laid on her bed. When she stood up, in need of a drink she looked over to find him asleep with Shiver curled up beside him.

"Now isn't that cute." Eridanus laughed softly from the doorway.

"He's been there for hours." Iris said, shaking her head and following Eri downstairs, "So how was shopping with my mum?"

"It was nice, I really appreciate them buying me some muggle clothes." She answered, "You should have seen all the looks I was getting at the store, dressed in my cloak."

"I can only imagine." Iris laughed, grabbing two cups from the cabinet and filling them with juice.

"So where are James and Lily?"

"Somewhere, doing what they do best." Iris answered, passing over one of the glasses.

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying their drinks and becoming lost in thoughts less so. When they finished, Iris placed their cups into the sink and stretched.

"Sirius really seems to like you." Eridanus said causally.

"You think so?" Iris asked, "It's hard to think that just a year ago I hated his guts, hated all of them really, and now we're so close."

"No Riss," Eri laughed softly, "I mean he likes you."

"What? No!"

"Iris, he's different with you." Eri said with a warm smile, "I've never seen him this way with anyone else."

"You're imagining things." Iris laughed awkwardly, "We'll never end up together."

"Never say never Riss." Eridanus laughed and left the kitchen.

Not for the first time, Iris was left thinking what it would be like if she and Sirius gave something more a chance. Things were easy with him, as simple as breathing really, but that didn't mean anything. Iris shook her head and made her way back upstairs, hoping to get at least one more essay done before dinner began.

~*~

Iris stared at the formation the tea leaves had taken this week and she couldn't help but to feel reassured. Her tea leaves had yet to let her down so she felt safe in trusting them.

"So what do the oh-so wise tea leaves have for us this week?" Lily snickered.

"A flower, but it's at the top of the cup." Iris answered, ignoring the tease in her sister's tone.

"Is that a good thing?" James asked as he bit into an apple.

"You've been looking at those things for three weeks and this is the first flower you've gotten so it must be something interesting." Eridanus added.

"It's a good thing for me." Iris answered, getting up and putting her cup into the sink before returning to her seat and jotting down this week's leaves, "It means there's a new beginning for me coming."

"Merlin knows you could use it." Eridanus commented and Iris knew she was referring to a certain boy who lived not too far away.

"What have I missed?" Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen with tousled hair and rubbing his eyes.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Iris laughed and stood up so that he could sit.

"You've only missed Iris discovering she's going to have a new beginning." Lily laughed.

Sirius turned and eyed Iris as if expecting an explanation but she only turned and walked to the doorway.

"If any of you need me, I'll be working on homework." She announced then disappeared around the corner.

~*~

It was a beautiful day and she had decided to do her Transfiguration essay outside under the old willow. Down the hill James and Sirius were in the creek attempting to catch frogs for Lily, their laughter only making the day more enjoyable.

"I have a new friend for you Riss." Sirius said, suddenly behind her, as a frog was dropped on her head.

"Sirius!" Iris shrieked, jumping up in time to watch the amphibian make its escape back to the safety of the creek.

"Weren't you supposed to kiss him and turn him into a prince or something?" Sirius teased, "Isn't that how the old muggle tales go?"

"When I feel the need to find myself a prince you shall be the first I inform Sirius, just so you can entertain yourself by bringing me not-so-willing suitors." Iris huffed, "In the meantime, keep them out of my hair would you?"

"What's the matter Iris?" James laughed as he ascended the hill, "Not up for kissing Sirius, he's a big toad after all! Though I don't know how much of a prince he is."

Iris laughed as Sirius shot him a dirty look then the two were tumbling back down the hill as Sirius tackled James. As the two wrestled around Iris began collecting all her things that had scattered when she had jumped up.

"Do you two loons see my essay down there?" She called down to them when she was unable to find it around the tree.

"Is this it?" James asked, holding up a roll of parchment.

"No I don't think it is." Iris said dryly then began walking down the hill to collect it.

"I thought you weren't that good at Transfiguration?" James asked as he read through her essay,

"I'm not." Iris assured but when she went to take her parchment he held it away from her.

"You seem to be doing just fine to me."

"That's because this essay covers switching spells and Severus-"

Iris cut herself off, realizing that that was the first time she had said his name in nearly two months. It left a strange tingling on her tongue and Iris found herself staring in the direction he lived. A part of her wanted to see him, to make things right, but the other part of her, the stronger part that listened to her brain rather than her heart, knew that things would probably never be right between them again and she was better off where she was.

"How much did that toerag teach you?" James asked curiously.

"Just enough to get me through my fourth year." Iris answered, taking her essay back, "I'll probably go back to the bear minimum in grades again this year."

"I could always tutor you." James suggested, "And I can promise that I'm not going to kiss you."

"Well thanks." Iris muttered then walked back up the hill.

"Good going mate." Sirius commented coolly.

"Sirius can kiss you instead or Peter if you'd like!" James called teasingly after her with a roar of laughter as she turned to shoot him a look of mingled embarrassment and anger.

~*~

"Are the two of you ever going to do any work?" Eridanus had asked James and Sirius one afternoon as they all sat outside having a picnic under the willow.

"I wouldn't count on it Eri." Lily answered, "Those two will probably wait until the end of summer to do anything."

"They didn't do any work when they were here last year either." Iris laughed, snatching up the cauldron cake James had been eyeing.

"So the three of you have all your work done?" James asked, frowning at Iris and taking a chocolate frog.

"I just have to do my Astronomy chart, I'll probably get that done sometime this week." Iris answered.

"I'm all done." Lily added.

"I still have my Charms essay, Care of Magical Creatures essay, and my Astronomy chart to do." Eridanus chimed in.

"Alright we're slackers but we're lucky to have three wonderful ladies to help us." James laughed.

~*~

They would be leaving for the Potter house the next afternoon and though she needed the sleep, Iris also didn't want to go having to do schoolwork. So that is how she found herself outside at quarter to midnight, climbing one of the old trees near her house. Her lunascope and everything she would need to complete her star chart were in her old primary school bag making it easy for her to maneuver up to the top of the tree.

"Perfect." Iris said to herself as she perched on a stable branch and began taking things from her bag.

The skies were clear and it made it a perfect night for doing her Astronomy work. Iris made quick work of jotting down the position of the stars and planets but even after she had everything packed away she stayed high up in the tree merely watching the sky. There were few times she was able to just be at peace like this and it just felt like something she needed.

"Are you planning on coming back down anytime soon?"

His voice came out of nowhere and cut through the silence of the night. It had made her jump and Iris moved the wrong way when trying to steady herself. She slipped and began falling back down to earth at an alarming speed.

His arms caught her with ease, like he had been waiting for her to fall. They were both breathing heavily, her face buried in his chest as she tried to calm her pounding heart. When she looked up at him his grey eyes were big like he couldn't believe that she was in one piece in his arms.

"There seems to be a pattern of you falling when I'm around." Sirius commented after another two minutes of silence had passed.

"At least you're always there to catch me." Iris pointed out with a small smile.

The adrenaline had worn off and now his heart was racing for an entirely different reason. Sirius became acutely aware of how close they were and he found himself wanting to keep her there with him. It was with an alarming realization that the truth finally hit him. He was in love with Iris Evans.

~*~

"Rissy! Rissy come on, you have to wake up!"

Sapphire eyes were reluctantly forced open and Iris glared at her sister for no other reason than having her sleep disturbed. She and Sirius had stayed out until well past two in the morning watching the stars until they had both remembered they were leaving this afternoon for the Potter's house. Sunlight was pouring in through the window so she knew it had to be close to the time they would be leaving but that didn't make her anymore awake.

"What time is it?" Iris asked sleepily, continuing to look at her sister without so much as attempting to get up.

"It's eleven fifteen." Lily answered as she ripped the blankets off of her sister, "We have forty-five minutes before we have to leave!"

"That means there is still thirty-five minutes of sleep time left." Iris retorted, attempting to get her covers back.

"She's as stubborn as Sirius." James huffed from the doorway.

"Iris has never been much of a morning person." Lily grumbled as she snatched the blanket from Iris's reach, "But you're right, she also happens to be unbelievably stubborn."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Iris chirped.

"Iris if you don't get out of this bed right now," Lily began then smirked deviously, "then I will sing the wake up song!"

"You wouldn't!" Iris hissed but as Lily opened her mouth she quickly sat up, "Fine! I'm up!"

With a scowl Iris got out of bed, walked over to James and pushed him into the hall with one finger to his chest so that she could shut the door. Lily began laughing and earned herself a dirty look. Iris walked to the closet and began looking over her clothes in attempt to find something to wear. She had already packed everything from clothes, muggle and magical, to school supplies since they would be going from the Potter house to Hogwarts so her options were rather limited.

"Wear that pretty skirt Aunt Cressida got you!" Lily exclaimed cheerfully.

"You are joking, right?" Iris retorted, looking over her shoulder at her sister.

"Wearing a skirt for one day isn't going to kill you Rissy."

"Will it make you leave me alone?" Iris teased then with a sigh grabbed the dark blue skirt from the closet, "Can I borrow your white shirt?"

"And the sandals!" Lily ordered merrily. 

Iris rolled her eyes, snatching the white shirt and sandals from the closet then walking back to her bed. As she got dressed it felt odd for her to be dressing like Lily.

"You look so cute!" Lily said happily when Iris had pulled on the sandals.

Iris didn't have a chance to say anything as a knock came to the door and James poked his head in, making sure to keep his eyes closed just in case.

"I was wondering-" He began then yelped in surprise as the door was opened completely.

"What do you want to eat?" Sirius barked grumpily from beside James.

"Something with sugar, more sugar than should be consumed at once, I need something to wake me up." Iris answered then stood up.

Sirius's eyebrows rose as his grey eyes looked over Iris. She had pinned her long auburn hair into a loose bun accentuating the way the white shirt she wore hugged her, and the skirt that matched her eyes perfectly.

"You may want to put your eyes back into your head." Iris commented as she walked past him with a smirk.

Sirius shook his head, catching the look Lily and James shared before giving James a look of his own. He was definitely in over his head.

~*~

"So," Iris began, looking down at the green powder James was offering her, "you just drop this stuff into the fire and say where you want to go?"

"That about sums it up." James assured, gesturing to the bag again.

"If I end up lost somewhere in Europe I'm going to hurt you when I find my way back." Iris commented as she took a handful.

"You'll be fine, Lily is waiting for you on the other end so just watch for her." James instructed.

"Right."

Iris dropped the green powder into the fire then stepped inside. It sent a tingly sensation trough her body but it made her feel uncomfortable. She quickly said the Potter's house and was sucked into a world between worlds, or at least that's what it felt like to her. When she came spilling out of a grate she was snatched up and someone began brushing her off.

"How was it?" Lily asked curiously.

"It made me feel a bit sick to be honest." Iris laughed then watched Eridanus roll out of the grate.

"I swear I'll never get used to that." She huffed as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Once they were all together again, James eagerly lead the way through the manor until they had reached a large sitting room.

"Mother. Father." He greeted happily.

Euphemia Potter was the first to react to her son's voice, smiling and getting up as quickly as she could.

"I see you made it alright." She said as she took her son into her arms, "I remember Lily of course, and Sirius is practically my own son, but do tell me who these lovely ladies are."

"This is Iris Evans, Lily's younger sister, and this is Eridanus Black, Sirius's younger sister." James introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Potter." Iris said with a kind smile.

"Thank you for having me." Eri added.

"Nonsense dear!" Euphemia exclaimed with a bright smile, "The more the merrier."

~*~

Lily sat on a picnic blanket under a large tree. She watched with mild interest as James, Iris, Sirius, and Eridanus played two-on-two Quidditch. It was girls versus boys though it was clear who was used to playing the game and who simply played on occasion.

"You know Iris, you make a fair chaser." James complimented after Iris had managed her fourth goal.

"Thanks but Sirius is playing keeper so I don't know how good that really makes me." Iris laughed.

"I heard that!" Sirius called out with a frown.

Being a beater was the best thing but Iris had to admit that playing chaser wasn't so bad either. It was time to switch out so Sirius and Eridanus took up playing for points while Iris and James guarded the goals.

"Let's see what you've got Eri!" Sirius laughed.

It was a testament to how little Sirius knew Eridanus that he challenged her skills as a chaser. Eri had improved since their third year, the only reason she hadn't tried out for the team again was because Regulus had become the seeker for Slytherin. Now, Eridanus was showing Sirius just how much she could bring it.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He shouted after Eri had looped him to get to the goal.

"Jealous?" She teased, tossing the quaffle to him, "Go ahead, I'll give you a free shot."

Sirius caught the ball and smirked, obviously he thought she was doing him a kindness. As he flew down towards the goal Iris was guarding he readied to throw the quaffle. He was a good ten feet from the goal when he threw the ball but Iris was to fast and before the ball had made it even halfway Iris had knocked it away.

"You'll have to try harder than that." She laughed.

"Don't you all think think it's time to take a break?" Lily called up to them.

"Sounds good to me." James agreed as he descended.

~*~

Lily and James had gone off, not that she blamed them after all everyone needed some alone time. That was how she found herself wandering about the grounds the Potters had at dusk. She enjoyed watching the wildlife scamper about while admiring all the flowers she would never be able to grow herself.

"Little girls shouldn't be wandering around by themselves."

"Oh, will the big bad wolf come to take me away?" Iris asked nonchalantly as she turned to face Sirius.

Her friend was up in a tree but he jumped down effortlessly to join her on the ground. She couldn't help but laugh at the face he was trying to give in attempt to frighten her. He couldn't help but to grin after a moment and laugh along.

"Do you want to see something?" He asked after another moment.

"I've got nothing better to do." She answered with a shrug.

Sirius lead the way through the darkening grounds with Iris following curiously behind him. When he stopped they were outside a rather large shed but when he pushed open the doors Iris was surprised at what was hidden there.

"Is that a...."

"A motorbike, yes." Sirius answered with a proud smile.

"What is a motorbike doing here?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"I built it, or rebuilt it so it has some magical properties."

"Magical properties?" She asked, looking at him with a raised brow.

"It can fly." Sirius chuckled but his pride was making him glow.

She stared at him in absolute bewilderment. He was insane and that's all that was to it.

"Want to go for a ride?" Sirius asked, running his hand over his bike in a loving manner.

"You're joking right?" Iris laughed.

"Scared?" He challenged with a look her way.

Iris rolled her eyes, she knew it was probably wiser to turn around and find her way back to the manor through the dark. But she was not a Ravenclaw and she wasn't always inclined to do what was wise, she was a Slytherin, someone who wasn't afraid of a little danger. And getting on this motorbike with Sirius would definitely be considered dangerous by just about everyone.

"You better know how to fly this thing Black."Iris remarked, climbing onto the back of the bike and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower  
> The flower that appears on the top of the teacup suggests that a new beginning and a new start will soon be yours.
> 
> Cressida Gilbert  
> A character of creation


	10. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New responsibilities, mishaps in the bathroom, and intensifying emotions. What more could be expected from the first term?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is a double feature so I do hope you enjoy the little treat of two chapters.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and I do hope you enjoy~

"Look what just arrived!" James announced as he sauntered into the kitchen one morning.

Everyone looked up and saw James with five envelops. He passed them around and with no urgency everyone opened their letters.

"Well looks like a trip to Diagon Alley is in order." Eridanus commented as she refolded her letter and continued eating breakfast.

"I can't wait to finally be done with school." Sirius sighed longingly.

Iris, Lily, and James had all failed to make even a sound since opening their letters ganing the attention of the Black siblings.

"Riss are you alright?" Eri asked curiously, getting up to join her friend across the room before freezing when she saw the silver badge she held, "No way!"

"This can't be happening." Sirius gasped from beside James.

"How?" James asked out loud, voicing the same question going through Iris's head.

"This is wonderful!" Lily exclaimed in absolute delight.

"Please, enlighten me as to how this," Iris hissed, waving the badge in Lily's face, "is wonderful!"

"It's a complete honor to be made a Prefect Iris." Lily chided, "You should be happy and proud of yourself."

"It also means more work that I already don't have time for!" Iris huffed, glaring down at the badge before sighing in defeat but her face suddenly broke into a smile as she looked over at James, "But at least I won't have to suffer alone."

"Please don't remind me." James sighed, already shoving his Head Boy badge back into his envelope.

"This year is already kicking off to an interesting start." Eridanus laughed humorlessly.

~*~

"Come on pretty Prefect, we have lots to do." Sirius urged as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"Will you shut up already?" Iris growled.

He had been teasing her about her new 'achievement' since he had finally come to terms with the fact that he was friends with the head boy and girl as well as a Slytherin Prefect. His antics were beginning to wear her down and she was eager to lose him in the crowd the first chance she was given.

"Rissy, don't forget to-....where did she go?" Lily asked when she realized Iris was not with them.

Iris pulled out her school list, checking for everything she would need this year and felt a jolt of panic fill her at the realization that this year she would be taking her O.W.Ls. As her eyes scanned the various things she would need and she mapped out what shops she would have to go to, Iris realized there was something completely new on the list this year.

"A dress?" She said out loud in confusion.

"Want to go to Madam Malkin's first before all the good dresses are gone?"

"Eri!" Iris yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin as her best friend appeared beside her.

"You're good Riss but not that good." Eridanus laughed and started off in the direction of the robe shop.

~*~

"So we're all together then?" Lily asked, still bitter about Iris's disappearing act even after a month.

"Actually I have to go up to the front." Iris sighed.

"I'll take your stuff, just find us when you're finished being a good girl." Eri snickered as Iris glared at her.

Iris left her friends and made her way to the front of the train where she found a few people already waiting. When they saw her the whispers began, as they always did these day. She took one of the seats labeled for the Slytherins and waited not-so-patiently.

It had been a long hour and as it would happen she was to have another long hour for the Slytherins had been chosen to make the first rounds of the train. She didn't want this job but she knew there was no way of getting out of it, not unless she was willing to put her wand on the line.

"You can do the back of the train mudblood." Spencer Bert declared, already turning in the direction of the front.

"Sure." Iris sighed, turning in the opposite direction and taking the first step into her nightmare.

Her hour was almost up and the end couldn't come fast enough. She had already reprimanded fourteen people for one reason or another and it was beginning to wear her thin. She was now in the section of the train the Slytherins typically congregated in, a place she had been avoiding but Spencer was over by the Hufflepuffs so there was no avoiding it any further.

Iris stepped in and immediately received nasty looks, her new found habit of hanging around Gryffindors earning her some unwelcomed popularity. She ignored the dirty looks and jeers, merely continuing on with her job until she was forced to take action at one of the back compartments.

"Why don't you try to at least hide what you're doing?" Iris sighed as she opened the compartment door.

"What's it to you mudblood?" One of the four boys sneered.

"Mind your own business Iris." Severus huffed, piercing her with his cold black eyes.

Iris had to take a moment to clear her mind and force herself to focus. She didn't matter to him so there was no reason he should matter to her. If only that were true. She tried to stare back at him, to make her eyes as void as his were but the eyes were the window to the soul.

"So long as you're doing something you shouldn't be, unfortunately it is my business Severus." She shot back, her voice adopting the chill her eyes lacked.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if it was your new friends breaking the rules." Severus challenged bitterly.

"My new friends, as you call them, aren't so thick headed enough as to be playing with dark magic on the train."

The ferocity in his eyes was like a slap to her face but Iris stood her ground, forcing herself to stare at him unblinkingly until he looked away. The other three boys in the compartment looked confused but they took Severus's aversion as indication to stop and so Iris was free to carry on.

"Oi mudblood!" Spencer called out, "Our turn is over!"

Iris had never ran so fast through the corridors of the train but the moment she was within the safety of the compartment her friends were in she was finally able to breath. Her usual seat had been saved and Iris allowed her knees to give out as she sank into the welcoming spot.

"You don't look so good Riss." Sirius commented when Iris leaned her head against the window.

"Severus." She breathed in response.

"What did that toerag do?" Sirius growled as Eridanus jumped to her feet.

"He didn't need to do anything." Iris stated, "But he was mucking about so I had to go in and stop his little group. I don't know how I'm going to make it through this year if I can hardly even handle him looking at me!"

"Simple, treat him as though he doesn't exist." James replied, "He seems to find it easy enough with you."

~*~

Eridanus and Iris had to part ways with their friends as they reached the Great Hall, the welcoming feast was one occasion where they were forced to sit with their own house. They were subject to more than their fair share of nasty looks but once they had taken their seats people seemed to avoid coming anywhere near them.

"I'm perfectly fine with this." Eri laughed as the feast began, "They really act like we're going to lose sleep over this!"

"They consider us traitors but at this point I really couldn't care any less." Iris remarked, beginning to spoon mashed potatoes onto their plates.

It had been one of the best feasts Iris had experienced, she and Eri were well suited to one another and it made things much more enjoyable. But when the feast drew to an end Iris sighed, already feeling the weight of her role weighing her down.

"First years please follow me." She called out, watching as nearly a dozen innocent pairs of eyes landed on her.

~*~

They were a month and a half into the year and already Iris felt as though she would have fared better with settling for the bare minimum. Unfortunately she was too stubborn to settle for anything less than her best. Prefect duties hadn't proved to be anything too impressive but that didn't mean there wasn't other stuff to occupy her time. Somehow she had kept her place on the house Quidditch team, most likely because they couldn't afford to lose her as a beater regardless of their opinions but the rest of the team actively avoided her but that didn't stop practices four nights a week. Professors had begun grading according to O.W.L standards and piling more homework on for them to grade by those standards. All of this meant that Iris was rarely seen off the Quidditch pitch or with her nose out of a book.

"You're going to end up killing yourself!" Eridanus exclaimed one night after Iris had finished her third essay.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure I'm not the first person to juggle being a Prefect, O.W.Ls, and playing Quidditch." Iris defended weakly, "James is doing just fine and he's Head Boy."

"James Potter is-"

"Be nice Eri."

"He's not you."

"And let us thank Merlin for that!" Iris laughed then grabbed her bath things with a change of clean clothes, "I'm going to go take a bath."

Eridanus was left to watch as Iris left the dorms, concern for her friend written all over her face.

~*~

"I just want to go and take a bath!" Sirius whined.

"Then go take a bath." James laughed, enjoying tormenting his friend.

"You know the common baths are horrible." Sirius defended, "Just let me borrow the cloak!"

James pretended to be pondering his decision before letting out a laugh as Sirius's face sank.

"Just for tonight." He said then went to his trunk to retrieve his precious cloak, "And try not to get into any trouble."

"You can always count on me to get into trouble mate." Sirius laughed then pulled the cloak over himself and snuck out of Gryffindor tower.

~*~

The moment she had sank into the hot water, Iris decided that the bath alone was a good enough reason to be a Prefect. The lavender bubble bath was quick to set her mind at peace while the hot water worked at the tension in her muscles. And after thirty minutes she had decided it was like finding a piece of heaven in this nightmare she had been thrust into.

She could have stayed in the water for the rest of the year, a part of her knowing she would be visiting the bathroom a lot more during the year, but even though the water remained warm she had to get some sleep if she was going to make it through Divination, double Potions, Charms, and Quidditch practice. The mermaid that hung on the wall began to giggle at the exact moment Iris thought she heard the portrait entrance swing shut but at the moment she was so relaxed she simply took it for her mind playing tricks on her. After another moment Iris pushed herself out of the large tub, reaching for a towel she had forgotten to grab off the rack before hearing a choked noise.

"What the...."

Iris looked around but saw no one. With a shake of her head, blaming it on a lack of sleep, Iris walked over to the shelves that held endless amounts of towels. There was a clang in front of her as something, or someone, hit the shelves and a thump as that something, or someone, hit the ground.

"Bloody hell."

Iris's face flared red as she became acutely aware to just how naked she was.

Sirius had pulled off the invisibility cloak and rubbed his head as he looked up at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Iris shrieked as she hurried to cover herself, snatching up one of the fallen towels from the ground.

Sirius was unable to speak, his eyes trained unblinkingly on Iris even as she pulled a towel around herself. Pink began dusting his cheeks but it was nothing compared to the scarlet blush that colored Iris's entire face. They continued staring at one another until Iris finally grabbed her clothes and ran into one of the stalls.

When she emerged she glared at him with tears in her eyes. Iris continued to glare at him, tears of anger, embarrassment, and hurt beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"I didn't know-"

"Stay away from me." She hissed and ran from the bathroom.

~*~

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Eridanus asked one morning at breakfast.

"Positive, why?" Iris answered curtly without meeting her gaze.

"You've been off for the past couple of weeks."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing, we haven't been eating with everyone." Eri replied, "Did something happen?"

"You could say that." Iris murmured.

"What happened?"

"I have to get to class." She said, avoiding Eri's eyes as she stood up.

As Iris was leaving the Great Hall she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up running right into someone.

"In a hurry Iris?"

She stiffened, of the two people she didn't want to see at the moment he was at the very top of that list. Iris looked up into the cold eyes of Severus and immediately looked away, she didn't need him seeing anything he wasn't meant to.

"Excuse me." She breathed, attempting to step around him but he blocked her path.

"Going with Black to the Halloween ball?" Severus sneered.

"Get the hell out of my way Severus." Iris snapped, pushing past him and hurrying up the stairs.

It wasn't until she was halfway to her Arithmancy class that Iris realized she was meant to be at Herbology. She quickly turned around and hurried back through the castle, barely managing to make it to class on time.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Eridanus huffed as they walked to their table.

"I had an encounter with your brother that night I went to take a bath after curfew." Iris sighed, she would have to talk to someone at some point or it was going to eat her alive.

"Sirius?"

"No Regulus, of course Sirius!" Iris exclaimed.

"Alright so what happened?" Eri inquired, ignoring the bite in Iris's tone, then smiled as Ronan joined them.

"Never mind." Iris said and went to grab the dragon dung.

~*~

"All I'm saying is that it's about time." Iris laughed from her place in front of the mirror.

"What do you mean by that?" Eri snickered as she fixed her hair.

"What I mean is," Iris explained, attaching a black pearl to her ear, "that you and Ronan have had something for a while so it's good to see you finally acting on it."

"Like you and Sirius?" Eri teased.

"Not even close." She retorted, attaching the other earring and checking herself in the mirror, "Right, I'm done."

"So am I." Eri announced, "I guess we should head out."

Iris followed Eridanus out of the dormitories and down into the common room. There were a fair number of people lingering in the common room waiting for their dates but all eyes turned to the two of them as they walked in.

"You would think they've never seen a girl in a dress before." Eridanus huffed and rolled her gray eyes.

Eridanus had bought a strapless ivy green dress from Madam Malkin's and had kept her hair down instead of in its usual braid. Eyes roamed over the both of them but they paid no mind and walked right for the exit of the common room.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Eri asked for the hundredth time.

"It's a ball, I'm sure I can manage sitting at a table by myself." Iris laughed.

The moment they had stepped out of the common room they both stopped. Ronan was waiting for Eridanus with a wide smile that only seemed to widen the moment he saw her. But it was the boy beside Ronan that caught the attention of Iris.

"Have fun." Iris said with a smile as she watched Ronan and Eridanus walk away then turned to glare at Sirius.

He seemed temporarily speechless. His grey eyes wandered over her just as others had done in the common room but his gaze made her blush, grateful she had bought the black dress with its straps that hung off her shoulders and pinned her hair into a loose bun just as she had done over the summer.

"I know you're mad at me, but I need help with my tie" Sirius said after he had regained himself and held his tie up as evidence.

"Of course you do." Iris scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Still she walked forward and took his tie and got to work. As she tightened the knot she was half tempted to strangle him with it but she made sure it was straight then stepped away from him.

"What do you really want Sirius?" Iris inquired with a sigh.

"For you to be my date." He confessed with a hopeful smile.

"No."

It was a simple word though she saw the pain that flickered in his eyes but that wasn't her problem. Iris turned to leave the dungeons but was stopped when he grabbed her hand.

"Alright, just pretend to be my date then." He suggested.

"Sirius I-"

"It'll really get under the skin of Snivellus." Sirius added with a grin.

"How shallow do you think I am?" Iris asked sharply.

"I don't think you're shallow at all but I also don't think you want to open yourself up for all the things he would say if you showed up alone."

"Right, because showing up with you will keep him from saying anything."

She pulled her hand from his and continued on her way, leaving him to stand alone in the cold dungeon.

~*~

The feast had been glorious and as soon as everyone had finished eating the tables were pushed to the back and a place for dancing opened up. It was then that Iris took her current seat at the back of the room, simply people watching as everyone enjoyed themselves. She allowed herself to humor ideas of coming to this ball with Severus but a jab of pain pierced her heart resulting in a different possibility crossing her mind then and eased the pain away.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Sirius asked, suddenly before her as though her thoughts had called to him.

"I don't dance." Iris answered smoothly.

"How else are you supposed to show off just how beautiful you are?"

His words took her off guard, it wasn't too often that her looks were complimented above Lily's. Sirius took this opportunity to take her hand and lead her to the dance floor and she found herself going with him willingly. His hand found her hip as the hand that already held hers tightened its hold while she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like it when you ignore me." Sirius said as they began to dance.

"I'm still mad at you." Iris informed him needlessly.

"I've realized that." Sirius sighed, "I didn't know you were there."

"I don't want to talk about it." Iris said hurriedly as her cheeks began to heat.

"Oh come on you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you looked-"

"Stop thinking of it!" Iris shrieked.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Actually it would, yes."

"I am sorry Iris, I never wanted to make you feel like that and I've felt like a total ass ever since that night."

Iris looked into his eyes and she saw nothing but remorse and sincerity. It made her smile and it also lifted a weight from her shoulders, she was free to go back to how things were.

"Just don't tell Lily what happened." He practically begged.

"If I was going to do that don't you think I would have done it already?" Iris sighed dramatically.

The dance ended and they were leaving the dance floor as Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"Might I ask all of the young couples of Hogwarts to come back to the dance floor."

Iris continued walking but was stopped yet again as Sirius grabbed her arm. When she turned to look at him there was an odd expression on his face that made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Just stay with me, I promise I don't have fleas." Sirius said but Iris knew he was asking so much more.

They had only just returned to being on speaking terms and here he was asking her to join him on the dance floor where dozens of couples were gathered. So why was it that Iris found herself putting her hand into his, allowing him to lead her back to the dance floor? Lily and Eridanus were in complete shock as they saw the two of them among the other couples and Iris could hear her heart pounding in her ears at the very thought of what everyone was thinking.

"I have for each of you," Professor Dumbledore continued, "a gift. Young love can be so confusing but with this you need only write to understand your partner's feelings."

Other professors began walking among them, handing each of them a silver quill. The students looked to one another for guidance but no one knew what was going on and all eyes fell back on Professor Dumbledore for an explanation.

"These are no ordinary quills." He said, a twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes, "When you write with this particular quill the color of the ink will reflect the intensity of your partner's feelings. Red is the ideal color but the darker the ink the lesser the feelings. So if ever you find yourself in question of one another's affections there will always be one way to be sure."

Faces all around were blushing while others looked eager to test out their new quills. As Professor Dumbledore called the ball back to motion Iris left the dance floor staring at the quill with a curious look.

"Is there something the two of you would like to share?" Lily exclaimed the moment their group had gathered at one of the open tables.

"It's your fault we are in this mess." Iris muttered to Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Bert  
> A character of creation
> 
> Halloween Ball   
> Event of creation
> 
> Silver Quills  
> This idea came from my beloved. I know the fact of having a romantic gift given at a Halloween Ball is a bit odd but thus is the way of Dumbledore....and the plot.


	11. Turn Another Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silver quills reveal the truth but just as Sirius and Iris finally make an attempt at something more than friends, Peter involves himself.

Almost three weeks had gone by since the Halloween ball and there was no shortage of things happening in the castle. Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor in the first Quidditch match of the season, James hadn't been too sour about it even though it had been her bludger that kept him from reaching the snitch before Regulus. School work had increased even more and the professors had informed them that after the Christmas holiday it would only get harder in order to prepare them for their O.W.Ls in the spring. But the latest discussion among her friends was the coming holiday.

Everyone had agreed on going to the Potter house for the holiday, making Euphemia and Fleamont Potter absolutely delighted. They hadn't bought any gifts yet but would be able to get all their shopping done in Diagon Alley. They were all excited, even Iris, who had been brooding the past few weeks, was beginning to feel the Christmas cheer take her over.

"This will be my first Christmas away from home or Hogwarts." Eridanus mentioned one night as she, Lily, and Iris were hidden away in an old classroom.

"I know the feeling." Iris agreed.

"It's really not all that bad." Lily laughed, "It's the same holiday, just in another place, and I'm sure the two of you will enjoy yourselves so much more at the Potter's. Eri, you won't have to deal with your mother and you'll be free of Petunia Rissy."

"That is a fair point." Iris agreed.

"But will she be able to put up with Sirius?" Eridanus asked playfully but the light atmosphere suddenly thickened.

Iris tried to ignore the way her sister was looking at her, tried not to notice the gleam in Eridanus's grey eyes. They had both shared their own thoughts with her after the Halloween ball and they were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Lily didn't want Iris rushing into anything because of Severus and she just wanted both she and Sirius to be happy even if she was unsure of the two of them together. Eridanus on the other hand already seemed to be making wedding plans, seeming completely thrilled at the prospect of having Iris as a sister-in-law.

"You two haven't seemed very happy together lately." Eri continued as though nothing had changed, "Nothing happened did it?"

"Peter happened but that's not the point, I don't....it's just confusing." Iris sighed, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"You're still in love with Severus?" Lily asked knowingly.

"Yes....no....I don't know anymore." Iris answered then shook her head, "Whenever I think of Severus, Sirius comes to mind and when I think of Sirius, Severus pops up. These days I just try not to think of either of them otherwise I might just go mad."

"You're in love with two men at once, that's spicy."

"Eridanus!" Lily exclaimed and watched Iris's face turn pink.

"I know how Severus feels about me, and I know I'm an idiot for still clinging onto feelings for him, but I don't even know how Sirius feels so how am I supposed to figure out how I feel about him?" Iris huffed.

"Well there is always one way to find out." Eridanus pointed out to Iris and Lily.

"What do you have in mind?" Lily asked curiously.

"Iris, do you have the silver quill professor Dumbledore gave us on Halloween with you?"

"Maybe." Iris answered, grabbing her bag and rifling through it until she found what she was looking for, "Yeah, I do."

"Haven't you used it before?" Lily asked in surprise.

"I did once, but I couldn't bring myself to look at the color of the ink and just threw the parchment in the bin."

"Well here's your chance to find out the truth." Eridanus stated though Lily looked uneasy.

Hesitantly Iris grabbed a roll of parchment from her bag and scribbled a few words down. Eridanus and Lily crowded around her, all three of them eager to see what color the ink would turn. Slowly the ink brightened until it was as red as a droplet of blood.

"That settles it then!" Eri laughed, throwing her arms happily around Iris as she blushed.

~*~

"I'm not opposed to it, I mean it's pretty obvious that the two of you have something going on but to just do that was insane." James remarked as he sat across from Sirius in the Gryffindor common room, "Lily was ready to skin you alive"

"Iris already explained everything, we're not together." Sirius grumbled.

"Not yet." Remus chimed in.

"You can't say you don't want something with her Sirius, we all see it." James commented, "Even Peter!"

"She couldn't care a less about me, we're just friends remember? That's exactly what she said." He retorted bitterly.

"I remember Iris explaining how you were friends but I must have missed the part where she said she didn't care about you." Remus stated calmly as he placed a bookmark in his book so that he could be more active in the converstion.

"She cares more than she even knows." James said, tossing a chocolate frog back and forth as he spoke, "Why else would she go against Snivellus for you?"

"I don't know, maybe she just wanted to get back at him for hurting her!" Sirius huffed then flopped down on the floor.

"Do you really think Iris would do that?" Remus asked.

"No he doesn't, he's just hurt because Iris said they were friends and he wants to be something more than her friend." James explained.

"So just make her see you as more than a friend." Peter finally said, speaking for the first time in an hour.

"Do you really think it's that damn simple?" Sirius growled, "The only one she cares about is that damn toerag!"

"Can you really say that for certain, even after everything you know about her?" Remus inquired with a raised brow.

"No." Sirius confessed.

"So why not have a go with the quill?" James suggested then bit into the head of his chocolate frog.

"I don't know if I want to." Sirius answered, staring into the fire with a frown, "Have you tried it?"

"I don't need to use it." James laughed in response.

"Just give the quill a try." Peter urged impishly.

"I don't-"

"Humor us." Remus sighed.

Grumbling under his breath, Sirius pushed himself up and made his way up to the boy's dormitories. Within five minutes he returned to his friends carrying the silver quill and a piece of parchment. Without a care he wrote something down and watched the ink with little hope. To his utter surprise the ink began fading from black into something else.

"Is that blue or purple?" James asked curiously as he stared intently at the ink.

"I think it's blue." Remus answered, "Iris must feel something for you, otherwise the ink would have remained black."

"It's not like it matters, I'm not Snivellus." Sirius sneered, throwing the quill down.

"If Iris feels something for you then that means she doesn't fancy him as much anymore." Remus pointed out reassuringly.

"Go for it mate, what have you got to lose?" James urged.

"Everything." Sirius murmured under his breath then sighed.

"I bet you ten galleons you can't get her to go on a date with you the next Hogsmeade trip." Peter snickered.

"Keep your filthy money Wormtail, only a troll would accept it." Sirius sneered in response, sometimes he didn't even understand why they kept him around.

"So you're not going to ask her on a date?" Remus taunted, "Iris is a very pretty girl and if you don't ask her someone else is bound to."

"If it will make the lot of you shut up I'll ask her!" Sirius growled, getting off the floor and storming back up to the dormitories.

~*~

"Riss!"

She turned to see Sirius running down the corridor towards her. A battle raged in her, she was supposed to be on her way to Charms but Sirius looked like whatever he had to say was important. Somehow the latter won her over and Iris began hurrying down the hall to meet him.

"You better make this quick." She said firmly, crossing her arms as a clock ticked away in her head.

"Will you....go on a date....with me?" Sirius gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

You could have heard a quill drop between them. She was taken completely off guard by his words, they had been the last thing she expected. Once he had steadied his breathing Sirius looked at her eagerly.

"You're not joking....are you?" Iris asked hesitantly as she stared blankly back at Sirius, trying to keep her racing heart under control.

"Not at all." Sirius confirmed.

Another silence hung over them while Iris tried to get her thoughts in line. After a full two minutes had passed Iris had finally come to a decision though she had known her answer all along.

"Well alright then, I'll go on a date with you." Iris breathed and felt her cheeks heat up, "But I refuse to go to Madam Puddifoot's."

"Don't tell me that Nencings took you to Madam Puddifoot's!" Sirius laughed.

"The tea was nice, but it was dreadful." She answered, her face scrunching at the memory of the pink tea shop.

"I have something much better than that in mind." Sirius assured.

"I'll be the judge of that." Iris remarked then lifted her bag further onto her shoulder, "I have to get to class now."

"Right, I'll see you at lunch." Sirius said with a wide grin.

With that she turned and hurried back down the corridor. She was late and the very thought of that made her stomach churn but that could also have been all the butterflies fluttering around. As she reached the classroom she gave an excuse of being in the restroom then took her seat beside Eridanus.

"What did Sirius want?" She whispered as Professor Flitwick explained that day's task.

"To ask me on a date." Iris answered.

"Really?" Eri asked with much restraint to contain her excitement.

"Really." Iris assured with a smile.

When Professor Flitwick put the class to work, Iris grabbed a sheet of parchment from her bag and her silver quill. She quickly scrawled Sirius's name down and watched as the ink faded to red but unlike every other time the red ink was pulsing.

Unknown to Iris, across the school in the Transfiguration classroom Sirius had done the same thing. As he was supposed to be working on his human transfiguration he was instead currently staring transfixed at the pink letters that covered the top of his paper.

~*~

The December Hogsmeade trip arrived and Iris now found herself waiting near the doors in the entrance hall waiting for Sirius. She was bundled in a black wool coat with a Slytherin scarf and was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot. Just when Iris began contemplating going to wait outside she caught sight of Sirius hurrying down the staircase.

"You don't look half bad." She laughed when he finally reached her.

He was wearing a thick winter cloak with a scarf in the Gryffindor colors underneath. It would have looked normal on anyone else but she was so accustomed to seeing him try too hard to look laid back that even seeing his hair brushed was a surprise.

"I don't clean up as nice as you, my apologies." Sirius chuckled before they started on their way to Hogsmeade.

"So do I get to know what you have planned?" Iris asked curiously.

"It's called a surprise for a reason."

"You never said it was a surprise." She pointed out with a smirk.

"Well it is."

They entered into the village and Sirius automatically lead her to the Three Broomsticks.

"Can you just wait here for a little while?" Sirius asked, "I have to go sort something out."

"You do realize it's not customary for someone to leave during their date unless they're having an awful time, right?"

"Make an exception for me."

He was gone before she said anything more and Iris rolled her eyes, watching him disappear into the crowd of students before walking into the tavern. She bought a butterbeer and stood in the back near the windows, staring out one of them and watching the snow flutter down. By the time Sirius had returned she was in line to order her second drink.

"Is everything sorted then?" She asked sharply.

"I promise it'll be worth it....I hope." Sirius said then took her hand, "Just come with me."

Her heart did a little flutter and she knew her cheeks would be red, luckily she could blame that on the weather. Sirius pulled her through the village and towards the shrieking shack. It had turned out that the shrieking shack was exactly where they were going but there was something else waiting for them under a tree when they arrived.

"I know it's not exactly the most romantic location but at least it's private." Sirius said as he lead her over to the picnic blanket.

"How did you do all this?"

"James brought everything out here when he and Lily came down earlier." He explained, "I know how much you love picnics so I thought it would be nice."

"It's perfect." Iris said with a wide smile.

"Better than Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Much better." Iris laughed and took a seat on the fuzzy blanket.

Sirius sat down beside her and began taking things out of a picnic basket. As he handed her a warm sandwich and poured her a cup of hot chocolate Iris realized just how hungry she was and began eating. Snow continued to fall and as the temperature became colder, Sirius took out a jar of blue fire to place between them. She didn't know how long they had been there, eating and telling tales as the snow fell around them, but it was the best date Iris had ever been on.

"It's nearly time to head back." Sirius said, his voice sounding gruff as though he never wanted to return.

"I guess we better clean up then." Iris sighed, reaching for one of the plates but Sirius put his hand over hers.

"Iris."

Her eyes lifted to look at him and immediately Iris felt her heart begin to race. Slowly he began to lean towards her while she remained as frozen as the snow waiting to see what would happen next. He was close enough that she could feel his breath but before their lips had a chance to meet he sat back.

"I'm sorry." Sirius muttered and began packing everything away as Iris continued to sit as still as a statue.

When everything was cleaned up they began making their way back up to the castle along with the others who had waited until the end of the day to return. Iris was about to head down to the Slytherin dungeons to change for dinner but Peter had stopped Sirius and herself before they had even made it into the castle.

"There you are!" Peter exclaims as he jumped in front of Iris and Sirius, "Here you go."

"What's this?" Sirius asked, catching the bag the other boy had thrown.

"I told you I would give you ten galleons if you got her to go on a date with you."

"What?" Iris hissed in disbelief, turning to look at Sirius with a glare of mingled hurt and fury.

"I told you to keep your filthy money." Sirius growled, throwing the bag back at him.

"I can't believe this." Iris snapped, tears burning at her eyes.

"You didn't think someone could actually like you did you?" Peter sniggered.

"Peter!" Sirius snarled.

There was a split moment where the only sound in the air was Peter's laughter before Iris whipped out her wand and then there was nothing but silence. Sirius looked around and then stared at Iris in shock, Peter had vanished. But her gaze was directed at the ground and when he looked down as well he saw the fattest pigeon to ever live cooing there.

"Blast! He was supposed to be a canary!" Iris exclaimed in frustration.

"Iris-"

Sirius stopped speaking as she turned a vicious glare on him, the tears in her eyes were the only weapon she needed against him. He reached for her but stopped, thinking it better not to try his luck, and watched her run into the castle. The day had been perfect, they had almost kissed, and now they were right back where they had started.

Sirius glared down at the pigeon before stepping over it. Peter deserved everything he got and the other boy was lucky that being turned into a pigeon was the only thing he got.


	12. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter's actions leave a bitter space between Iris and Sirius will the Christmas holiday be able to put the two back on the path of happiness or will things only get worse?

Iris hadn't talked to him in three weeks, she had sat at the Gryffindor table with the group but each time he spoke to her she would find some excuse to leave. He had tried cornering her in the hall between classes but Eridanus had come to her recuse and she hadn't been to her tower hide away either.

Sirius only wanted the chance to explain himself. He had continued to use the silver quill, it had become his addiction, and though the color had never changed from its assuring pink, the letters were broken as though Iris herself was broken.

The Christmas holidays had begun and even though they were staying at the same place, Iris still found ways of avoiding him. Even here in Diagon Alley, where they were all shopping for presents, he had yet to see her.

"She'll come around mate, just give her some time." James commented after catching Sirius's wandering eyes.

"I could kill Peter." Sirius grumbled then sighed.

"You don't mean that." Remus stated from James's other side.

"I just might." Sirius corrected, "He ruined everything."

"Well Iris seemed to have taken care of him." Remus pointed out, doing nothing to suppress his amused smile, "At the very least consider it a good thing that she didn't so the same to you."

"He was the fattest pigeon I've ever seen." James laughed, continuing to eye different jewelry, "Why do you think he didn't rat Iris out?"

"He was probably too scared of what she might do if he did." Sirius answered with the ghost of a smile but his amusement died as he finally caught sight of Iris and watched her go into another shop accompanied by Lily and Eridanus.

"Iris will come to her senses." Remus assured but Sirius only turned away from him.

"What do you think of these?" James suggested, holding a pair of ruby earrings up to his friends.

"I don't think they're quite your color." Remus said with a smile.

"What about those pearls, they'll match that dress she's always wearing." Sirius recommended and gestured to the piece of jewelry.

"Not a bad idea. I was thinking of maybe getting her a cat."

"Wait until we graduate for that." Remus sighed and shook his head, James would give Lily the world if he could.

"What about you, aren't you going to get Iris something?" James asked, looking over at Sirius who was eyeing some of the jewelry.

"I'm getting everyone something." Sirius responded dryly.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't want to talk about this mate."

"It's Christmas, can't the two of you figure things out?" James murmured.

"Ask her that." Sirius retorted.

James and Remus walked off, intending to buy the pearl jewelry set for Lily. Sirius meanwhile eyed a particular necklace, imagining the silver chain around Iris's neck and the way the sapphire would match her eyes. He sighed, running his fingers over the gem and wondered what things would be like had Peter not interfered.

~*~

She tried not to notice the feel of his eyes, tried to ignore it, tried not to care but it was all easier said than done. Iris had managed to pay him as little attention as possible since their date, the memory of which still caused her heart to ache with fresh hurt, but now that they were staying at the Potter's house for the Christmas holiday avoiding him was becoming harder.

The streets of Diagon Alley were packed with last minute shoppers but she had no trouble spotting James, Remus, and Sirius in the jewelry store. Ignoring the tightness in her chest, Iris followed Lily and Eridanus into the Quality Quidditch store. Lily saved up every knut and was finally able to buy James a new broom.

"What did you get James?" Eridanus asked curiously as she looked around the shop.

"I got him a new riding cloak, I thought it would go nicely with Lily's gift." Iris answered with a shrug.

"Really? Maybe I'll get him one of those broom management kits."

"He would love that." Lily laughed, taking the wrapped up broom from the clerk.

Eridanus had decided to buy James the broom management kit, once she had taken the package from the clerk the three ladies had moved on in search of a different shop.

"So that leaves Remus, Ronan, and Sirius." Lily announced, checking off their friends in her head.

"Oh I bought Ronan a new cauldron with cooking supplies, cooking seems to be the only thing he's actually good at." Eridanus snickered.

"That goes perfect with my present!" Lily cheered, "I got him a cook book full of recipes from around the world."

"Looks like we all have Ronan's presents then." Iris pointed out.

"What did you get him?" Lily asked curiously.

"I got him that potion's kit he keeps complaining about needing."

"Leave it to you to buy him something school related but he's right, he does need it." Eri commented.

"So Remus and Sirius then." Lily corrected herself.

"I already got Sirius one of those shrunken heads from Knockturn Alley." Eri said.

"Eridanus!" Lily exclaimed, "How could you go there?"

"Consider it a family joke." She laughed, ignoring the furious expression on Lily's face.

"Just don't go back there."

"It's really not that bad." Eri defended then shrugged, "But I really have no interest in going back so don't worry."

"What are you thinking of getting Sirius?" Lily asked Iris curiously as the trio entered another shop.

"I'm not even sure if I should get him something." Iris remarked.

"Don't be like that Riss." Eridanus sighed, "You know it wasn't his fault."

"I know that."

"Then why are you being like this?" Lily asked tentatively.

"It hurt, and I guess Severus has hurt me so much that I just can't take it anymore." Iris explained softly, brushing her fingers over a potion bottle.

"You're scared." Eri pointed out, "Did you ever stop to think that it might mean something?"

"I think I know what to get Sirius." Iris said suddenly, avoiding the question and changing the subject, "I'll be back."

Without waiting for either of them to join her, Iris left the shop they were in and hurried through Diagon Alley.

~*~

"It's Christmas!"

She was hit in the head with a pillow before someone pounced on top of her. Reluctantly Iris opened her eyes to find Eridanus smiling brightly down at her, funny how Christmas was the only time Eri actually acted like a girl. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Eridanus began shaking her dramatically.

"You have to wake up!" She whined, "Everyone is waiting."

"Don't let me keep you." Iris grumbled but Eri was having none of it.

Eri pursed her lips then jumped off of her but only a heartbeat passed before she ripped the covers off of Iris and pulled her by her feet out of the bed.

"What the hell!" Iris screeched as Eri began pulling her down the hall by her legs.

"You wanted to be stubborn." Eri remarked.

"I can walk you know!"

"You had your chance." She teased then turned another corner, "I've got her."

"Do I even want to know?" Remus asked with a sigh.

"Good morning Iris." Lily said cheerfully, knowing all too well what had happened, "Happy Christmas."

"Shove off." Iris hissed, kicking away as Eri released her legs.

"How about some Christmas spirit?" James chuckled.

"No." Iris grumbled and curled herself into an empty chair.

"uh....happy Christmas Iris." Ronan greeted awkwardly.

"Happy Christmas Ronan." She sighed in defeat, after all it was hard to mean to Ronan.

"Let's move on to presents shall we?" Lily suggested with an unfaltering smile.

Everyone waited eagerly as gifts were passed around. They all ripped into their presents excitedly.

"Whose idea was this?" Sirius snorted as he held up a pink chew toy.

"I thought you could use something to entertain yourself." Iris snickered while sounds of amusement filled the room.

"I'd expect nothing less from a Slytherin." Sirius commented and shoved the toy into his mouth.

Everyone's chuckles turned into full on roars of laughter at the sight of him with the pink chew toy in his mouth. When a flash went off, Euphemia capturing the moment, it only made them laugh even harder.

"More!" Eri shouted out, reaching over to pass out more presents.

Round two had begun but this time the atmosphere was completely different.

"James, these are beautiful." Lily cooed with tears in her eyes as she held up a jewelry set made of pearls.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you." James countered then helped her put the necklace on after she had attached the earrings and bracelet.

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel." Eri commented with a smile, the love in the air was definitely suffocating.

Everyone loved their presents and as the morning carried on, Euphemia continuing to take photos of the young group, and they eventually came to a point where there was only one gift left. James took it and looked it over with a baffled expression.

"Sirius mate, it's for you." He finally said, passing the large box over to his best friend.

"How'd I end up with more than everyone else?" Sirius asked as he took the heavy box.

Everyone watched as Sirius opened his last gift and as Sirius stared down at it in amazement everyone else had looks of utter confusion. His grey eyes stayed on the motorbike maintenance supplies and Iris watched him with a smile.

"You went into London by yourself?" Lily remarked to her sister as everyone's attention was on Sirius's curious present.

"So what if I did?" Iris challenged.

Lily merely stared at her sister with a smile, as though she knew something the other didn't. Meanwhile Iris kept her eyes on Sirius until he looked directly at her.

"This is perfect, thank you." He said tenderly, making her cheeks flush pink.

"How about some breakfast then we go out and play in the snow?" Iris suggested, avoiding Sirius's gaze.

Everyone agreed, standing up and heading off towards the dining room. Iris stood up as well but she turned towards her bedroom, intending to change out of her nightgown, and tried to ignore the pain that stabbed through her. Of all the people gathered in the Potter's house, the only person she was excited about getting a gift from hadn't gotten her anything. The room was completely empty aside from herself and Sirius, who was still staring at her though when she made it to the doorway he stopped her.

"I have something for you." He called out before she turned the corner.

Iris froze, heart pounding painfully in her chest, and she looked over at him. Sirius got up, reluctantly abandoning his maintenance kit, and walked slowly towards her. He shoved his hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a black box.

"Sorry it's not wrapped, I'm no good at that stuff." Sirius coughed, his pale cheeks dusting over with pink as he held the box out to her.

Iris took the velvet box and slowly opened it with trembling fingers. A gasp caught in her throat as the necklace inside appeared. She fingered the ornate silver serpent that coiled around the sapphire before her eyes flickered up to meet his waiting stare.

"It's beautiful." She breathed after a moment.

"Don't expect me to be as sappy as James." Sirius murmured as he scratched the back of his head and looked away from her, "It just made me think of you."

Iris smiled at him, reaching over so she could make him look at her again. There were so many thoughts going through her head, so many thing she wanted to say, as she looked at him but he seemed to understand and mirrored her smile.

Everything was okay again.

~*~

"Hot chocolate!" Ronan announced as he walked into the sitting room with a tray of drinks.

"This is why I keep him around." Eridanus laughed, getting up to help her boyfriend before his clumsy nature took over.

"Too bad we don't have any snacks." James remarked with a pout.

"All you had to do was ask mate." Sirius laughed as he got up and left the room.

It was New Year's Eve and the little group was spending the last night of the year in one of the larger rooms of the Potter manor, doing what they do best.

"Do you think this will cover it?" Sirius asked as he walked in with hoards of food floating around him.

"Alright sure, rub in the fact that you're free to do magic now." James grumbled but was the first to take a cauldron cake from one of the piles.

"So who's turn was it?" Eridanus asked, snatching up a chocolate frog.

"Lily's." Remus answered, following suit and taking a chocolate frog as well.

Lily rolled her eyes but placed her hand on the ball regardless. It was a little game, a completely stupid game, they had decided to play. It was like truth or dare, a game muggles often played at their parties, but entirely different. A person placed their hand on a charmed item and someone else had to ask a question, if the person answered truthfully nothing happened but if they lied, well something different happened each time so it was hard to say. So far Eri had been covered in feathers and a green smoke that smelt like dung bombs, James had been sprayed with water, Lily had been hit with a tickling jinx that Sirius had to stop being that he was the only one of age, Ronan had had his hair turned green and jinxed to sound like a parrot, Sirius, Iris, and Remus were the only ones to have answered each question truthfully thus had remained unaffected.

"Lily, was there ever a time you wanted to say yes to going out with James but continued to turn him down?" Remus asked since he had been the one to declare it her turn.

"No." Lily answered.

It took only a heartbeat but Lily had been covered in a yellow liquid that no one wanted to know the name of.

"I knew it!" James exclaimed, throwing his first into the hair as if he had achieved some great victory.

Lily scowled at him before announcing she was going to change, though no one could blame her, and leaving. In the meantime the ball was placed into Iris's hands.

"This should be interesting." She remarked with a smirk then turned her gaze on her friends, "Bring it on."

"Was there ever a time you liked Sirius before Snivellus went and mucked everything up?" James asked, somehow knowing he had stumped her.

Iris took a deep breath, there was no use in denying it after all it was more than obvious she and Sirius liked each other now.

"Yes." Iris confessed.

"What?" Eridanus exclaimed, "You never told me that!"

"Only Lily knew." She explained, tossing the ball to the man of the moment.

"When did this happen?" Sirius asked curiously, throwing the ball back and forth in his hands.

"Funny enough, after you knocked me off my broom." Iris laughed then her amusement slowly faded, "But then James told me you were with Seraphina Clancy and as if that wasn't bad enough I caught you with your tongue down her throat."

"Ouch." James said with a frown, "I should have known something was up, after that you got all flustered whenever Sirius was around."

Sirius seemed to mull this over in his head before putting the ball down and putting his hand firmly on it.

"Speaking of Seraphina Clancy," Eridanus spoke up, eyes hard on her brother, "how many girls have you dated?"

Sirius's eyes flashed with fury as he stared at his sister but then his grey eyes softened as they fell on Iris beside her. There was a battle of truth and lies going on inside of him, of course he knew but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I don't know." He lied and the ball wasted no time in proving that as a jolt of electricity shot through him.

Iris watched him crumple to the ground before standing up, blocking out her feelings as she looked at everyone.

"I'm going to go check on Lily." She said and turned away from them.

It wasn't the fact that he had dated other girls, after all hadn't she dated Ludo and kissed Severus, but the fact that he felt the need to lie about it. Iris was at the doorway when Sirius had captured her hand.

"Iris-"

"Mistletoe!" Everyone shouted in unison.

She and Sirius looked up to find a bundle of mistletoe hanging there. Sirius took this as his opportunity to take her face in his hands and lean in but she quickly put an end to it. As his lips hovered over hers, a mere breath from touching her, she spoke in a bitter tone that immediately stopped him.

"I'm not going to be just another girl for you Sirius."

She pushed herself away from him and they stared at one another, barely aware of everyone that was watching them.

"No, you're just the only girl for me Iris." Sirius confessed then watched as she ran off down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina Clancy  
> A character of creation 
> 
> The Ball Game  
> A game of creation


	13. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris finds a high place where she can forget the world exists and who should happen to chase after her but Sirius. Can the two finally come to terms with what has been boiling between them or will it finally be the end of the line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten more chapters to go and then "Wands and Wishes" is complete, honestly depressing but at least there's "Wands and Wonder" to move on to from there. I'm also in the process of writing a few other Potter fics and considering I just finished the Cursed Child, I MIGHT write something on that as well but only time shall tell my pretties. In the meantime I do hope you enjoy "Wands and Wishes".
> 
> Thank you so much for 100+ views! It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying "Wands and Wishes" as much as I enjoy writing it and I hope you keep enjoying everything that is to come.

It was stupid, she knew it was, but that didn't stop her from running. She bypassed Lily's room to stop at her room for her coat and shoes before she made straight for the outside. The only thing going through her head was to get to a high place as quickly as possible.

The winter air was cold against her and the wind bit at her face. It didn't stop her, nothing would stop her until she was up high and away from everything. As she ran through the grounds of the Potter estate only one place came to mind.

When Iris finally found the shed that Sirius kept his motorbike in her entire body was numb from not only the cold but her own feelings as well. She found a ladder inside the shed and pulled it out so that she could climb onto the roof. The roof was flat and wide so she was able to walk across to the other side to lay down so that she would have a perfect view of the sky.

The cold around her faded away as she became lost in the stars. It almost felt as though her eyes immediately found the star of Sirius within Canis Major. It pulled at her heart and confused her, she was nothing but confused these days and all she wanted was for things to make sense.

~*~

"You're unbelievably skilled at finding the highest point in any place aren't you?"

His voice broke through the silence of the cold winter's night, it didn't startle her as it usually did as though this time she had expected him to follow after her but his voice brought her down from the stars and back to reality. She listened to him walk across the roof, his steps faltering when he nearly slipped on hidden ice, until he was standing beside her. He obstructed her view then, leaning over her so that their eyes met.

"Don't make me turn you into a canary, Black." She snapped, wanting him to stop blocking the stars.

Sirius sat down beside her then and though her gaze remained trained on the heavens she could feel him looking at her. The silence had returned then but it wasn't long lasting.

"Don't you mean a pigeon?"

"You're such an ass!" Iris exclaimed, her cheeks tinging a light shade of pink as she sat up and glared at him, "Maybe I should turn you into a frog instead."

"Oh come on, you don't have to make me a frog just to kiss me into a prince." Sirius teased with a wide grin.

"Just so you know, the universe does not revolve around you." She retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course it doesn't, it revolves around Snivellus doesn't it?" Sirius snapped bitterly, almost immediately regretting it as he watched her face contort in pain.

"I should go." Iris said with forced evenness, standing up and walking across the roof to the ladder.

"You know I can make you happy." Sirius called out, his grey eyes focused on the stars above them out of fear for what he might see in her sapphire eyes, "You'll fall for me someday, watch you'll see."

"What makes you think I haven't fallen already?" She asked softly, turning to stare at the back of his head.

"I'm not that thick, even a troll can see the way you look at him Iris."

"It shouldn't bother you so much, not after everything that's happened." Iris said, slowly beginning to make her way back over to him.

"Why should it bother me?"

"Sirius-"

"I'm fine Iris, I'm more than accustomed to not being the favorite." Sirius said weakly then felt her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want Sirius?"

"You."

He was on his feet before he had time to process what he was doing and she was in his arms in the next moment. She was there, so close to him, but even as every part of him yearned for more he wouldn't let himself do it. He couldn't do it, not until he knew the truth.

With a trembling hand she reached up and cupped his face. Her touch was so tender and soft that he closed his eyes, soaking in as much of her as he could. Suddenly he pushed her away out of fear that to hold her any longer and he would break his own vow, but she surprised him by grabbing hold of his shirt and only letting him get a few feet away from her.

"Sirius." She breathed and he wondered what was going through her mind.

"Do it, I dare you." Sirius challenged with an edge to his words.

He expected her to release him and walk out of his life. He would have let her, he would have let the best thing that ever happened to him just slip through his fingers if he knew it was what she wanted. But Iris was always full of surprises.

She had pulled him forward, took him into her warm embrace and without even a moment's hesitation had pressed her lips into his. The moment their lips touched Sirius felt something spark within him that he had never felt before. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he held her close, relishing every sensation the moment brought him. He would have stayed there until the end of time with her in his arms but life was never so kind.

When their lips parted she stared at him, a storm of emotions swirling in her beautiful eyes and he was held captive by the raw emotion there.

"Sirius-"

"Shhhh." Sirius cooed, brushing a strained of her auburn hair away as he smiled down at her, "It's okay."

In the distance the sounds of the new year could be heard as they sat back down and silently stared at the stars together.

~*~

The unlikely group waited on Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express. Ronan had turned down his cousins when they came to get him and Peter seemed to ignore them all together as he passed by. Remus didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable with the three couples and they all seemed to be wearing off the last of their holiday energy.

"Oh blast!" Iris suddenly exclaimed with a frown, halting everyone's laughter at once, "I'm going to have to patrol the train again!"

"It won't be that bad Rissy, Severus usually stays at Hogwarts for the holidays." Lily attempt with a weak smile.

"Not this time." Remus pointed out, "He was on the train leaving Hogwarts, remember?"

As if on cue Iris felt the unwelcoming feeling of an all too familiar stare on her. She tried not to look but she was drawn to him like a moth to flame. When their eyes met the pure malice in his gaze was enough to make her flinch which in turn caused Sirius to follow her line of sight. Severus turned away the moment he and Sirius looked at one another then continued on with his friends.

"He's here alright." Iris commented dryly.

"If he tries anything just turn him into a pigeon." James suggested with a grin, "It seemed to work well on Peter."

"He was supposed to be a canary!" Iris whined and buried her face in Sirius's shoulder, she was never going to live it down.

Once on the train, Iris was forced to leave her friends and make her way to the front of the train. She once again took one of the Slytherin seats but when the seat beside her became occupied Iris nearly screamed in frustration.

"Spencer stayed at Hogwarts so I offered to stand in for him as Prefect." Severus explained without so much as glancing her way.

"Fine, you can cover the Slytherin and Hufflepuff compartments and I'll handle the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor carts." Iris said just as blankly as he had, her attention now directed to the front of the car.

"Of course." He hissed but nothing was said after that.

It had been nearly as agonizing as the first time she had had to patrol the train. She had tried keeping herself as far from Severus as she could but it almost seemed as though he was looking for ways to cross her path. It was her own personal torture and the end of their time couldn't have come soon enough.

"You look like you've just finished a Transfiguration exam that was on Herbology." Eri remarked when Iris was finally able to join her friends.

"Not. Funny." Iris grumbled, collapsing into her seat by the window.

"What happened?" Lily asked with an air of concern.

"I swear, if a Ravenclaw claims their house to be the best this term I'm going to put a Niffler in their common room." Iris huffed, "They've given me more trouble today then all the other houses have all year!"

"How would you get a Niffler into their common room?" Ronan asked curiously, biting the head off of a chocolate frog.

"I'll find a way." She threatened.

"So the Ravenclaws did this to you?" James asked with the ghost of a smile.

"Severus helped some." Iris admitted uneasily, "He was filling in for Spencer."

"What did that toerag do?" Eri growled, cracking her knuckles.

"He didn't do anything." She answered, "He was just there."

"We can relate." Remus commented, shooting a look to both James and Sirius.

Sirius threw an arm around Iris and she leaned into him, this term was not getting off to the best start and already she was exhausted. When they got back to Hogwarts, her fun would nearly come to an end because of Quidditch and O.W.L preparation and she just wanted to enjoy the last moments of peace she had until June.

"Iris-"

The compartment door had been ripped open and Severus stood in the doorway, his onyx eyes as cold as stone as they found her beside Sirius.

"What is it now?" She hissed, sitting up straight and looking at him with as much disinterest as she could manage at the moment.

"I was going to say that one of us needs to cover for Danielle Hawthorne because she's not feeling well but I can see you're too busy to be bothered." Severus sneered then the compartment door slammed shut.

"What a git." Eridanus grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to make it through this term." Iris declared then buried her face back into Sirius's shoulder.

~*~

They had only been back one week, and one week was all it took for the fifth year's to be consumed with more homework than they could handle. That was how Iris found herself shut away in the library early one Saturday morning, she had Quidditch practice later that afternoon and was determined to complete as much homework as she could before then. At the moment she was working on two essays at once.

"Are you going to jinx me if I disturb you?" Sirius asked tentatively when he had joined her a little after nine.

"It's a possibility."

"What are you working on?" He asked curiously as he took a seat across from her, he knew the effects O.W.L preparation, let alone the tests themselves, could have on someone like her.

Iris continued to scribble away on her parchment, stopping every few moments to check something she had read. He waited, not wanting to try her already thin patience, for her to answer.

"Potions essays." She answered after a few minutes of writing and he could only assume she even answered him because she closed the book before her to grab another from one of the stacks that surrounded her.

"Those shouldn't be too difficult for you then." Sirius said with an encouraging smile.

"One essay is on the properties of Amortentia while the other covers the process of brewing Felix Felicis." Iris stated coolly, "Do explain to me how that's supposed to be easy when neither of those is even covered until N.E.W.T Potions but Slughorn just wanted to have a little fun I suppose."

"Well I left Potions the moment I got the chance but James, Lily, and Remus mentioned Felix Felicis, that is the liquid luck one right, and apparently it's sodding well hard to brew." Sirius said, "Can't say much about Amortentia though."

"It's a love potion, the strongest love potion actually." Iris informed matter-of-factly, her eyes still on the large book in front of her, "Its aroma is said to take on the scent of whatever attracts a person most so therefore it doesn't smell the same to everyone."

"I don't need that stuff, you smell almost as good as you look." Sirius said with a cheeky grin, causing Iris to look up at him with a raised brow, "What? I have a keen sense of smell."

"So you're telling me that your Amortentia would smell like me?" Iris inquired, turning her attention back to her book as her cheeks began to heat up.

"Like winter sprinkled with cinnamon and something sweet, yes." Sirius confirmed, his cheeky grin melting into a sincere smile, "What would you smell?"

He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. Iris had proven she felt something more for him, and even the red ink that the silver quill now showed supported that, but he also knew that he was not the only keeper of her heart.

"Wet dog." Iris answered with a smile but then sighed and looked up at him as she placed her quill down, "If I'm being entirely honest, I don't know what it would smell like. Were I to make a guess though I would have to say it would smell like a cross between books, spice, smoke, and earth."

"So something like Snivellus and me?" Sirius asked casually.

"I'm sorry." Iris said softly, "You'd probably be better off had we never met or stayed rivals at the very least."

"What makes you say that?" Sirius questioned, grabbing her hand as she made to pick her quill back up.

"I can't get my feelings in order, even now when I'm so happy with you I'm still confused." She confessed, staring hopelessly into his eyes, "You deserve someone who can love you with their whole heart Sirius, I want to but I just don't know how."

He admired her brutal honestly and he knew it hurt her even if it didn't hurt him. She hadn't said anything he didn't already know but at least she was self-aware. Sirius guided her to her feet and pulled her into his arms, delighting in the way she melted into him.

"I know you still love him, and I know that may never go away." Sirius began, "But it is my arms you run into every day, it is me who gets to kiss you, and, most importantly, it is me who gets to make you laugh and smile. You may love Severus Snape but he does not have your love."

Iris looked up at him in disbelief, as if she had, much like himself a week ago, expected him to walk out of her life. She reached up and touched his cheek but the kiss she gave him after that was nothing compared to the smile that broke her face.

"Besides," Sirius added, pressing his forehead into hers, "I think I'd miss you even if we never met."

~*~

The end of January approached and with it Lily's birthday. It was the biggest birthday a witch or wizard could have. It was the day they came of age to do magic freely.

"So you remember that we're not going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?" Iris questioned Sirius one night at dinner.

With three couples now in the group things could get a little smothering at times so at least once a week they all ate separately. Sirius was currently sitting with her at the Slytherin table, and they laughed at every comment and nasty look that came their way, while James and Lily ate at the Gryffindor table leaving Eridanus and Ronan to eat at the Hufflepuff table. It was nice to spend time alone like this even if they had other times, there was just something different about it.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked through a mouth full of stew.

"Because we're celebrating Lily's birthday in the old classroom." Iris sighed, "James explained it to everyone earlier this week, remember?"

"We were together. I forget the rest." Sirius said cheekily after swallowing his food.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Iris laughed while shaking her head, "Just remember to come to our usual classroom."

"I was going to get her a present tomorrow, after all her birthday isn't until Wednesday!"

"Yes but next Saturday Slytherin has a match against Hufflepuff and Sundays are out of the question because of homework." Iris explained, "Besides, I have a present and we can share if you'd like."

He watched her look down at her roast beef with pink cheeks and smiled at her.

"Sharing a gift is supposed to be pretty serious, isn't it?" Sirius asked, watching her cautiously, "Isn't that taking our relationship up a level?"

"So what if it is?" Iris retorted, looking up at him with an unreadable expression, "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." He assured with a smile, reaching across the table to place his hand over hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canis Major  
> A constellation in the northern hemisphere's winter (or southern hemisphere's summer) sky.  
> The brightest star in this constellation, visible from any part of Earth, is Sirius.
> 
> I mean no offense to any Ravenclaws but I'm trying to show that each house can be mean not just Slytherin and this time Ravenclaw was up on the chopping block.
> 
> Danielle Hawthorne  
> A Hufflepuff character of creation
> 
> The Wedding Date (2005)  
> “I think I’d miss you even if we never met.” 
> 
> Walt Whitman  
> "We were together. I forget the rest."
> 
> I'm certain I've messed up the timeline as far as age here, and the matter of James and Lily's relationship though I've already pointed that out, but please just bear with me for the sake of the story.


	14. Magic and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of homework on Valentine's Day Sirius has a surprise for Iris but when March arrives and Iris is left on her own can she handle Severus and his bitter words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, I do hope you are well on this day, I come to you today with an inquiry. "Wands and Wishes" still has nine chapters until it's finished and though "Wands and Wonder" will be there to follow it into the dark I'm looking into writing another fic. I have four fics in mind but I'd like to know which story all of you would be most interested in reading. So with that I ask, would you rather read....  
> A Draco fic where the main character is the daughter of Sirius Black and goes through her life struggling between the likes of good and evil.  
> A Ron fic where the main character gives Ron a break from being just Harry Potter's friend and is finally valued above him.  
> A Luna fic where the main character learns from Luna that being true to yourself is what's most important and that having someone to love really can make all the difference.  
> A Sirius fic where the main character joins Sirius in his battle against his family's demands all while proving she's more than she comes off as.  
> ....Okay so I'm dreadful at summaries, that should be obvious by now, but I'm sure you get the point. So shoot me a PM or just leave a comment telling me what you want, even if it's a completely different character than the four above just let me know what you all want~  
> In the meantime I hope you enjoy this next installment of "Wands and Wished".

It was a bright Saturday afternoon, most of the students were out on the grounds enjoying the nice weather though few of them were fifth years. It also happened to be Valentine's Day, a day of love to be shared with a special someone. But Iris was currently shut away in the library desperately trying to complete a Transfiguration essay. The only thing she was sharing with Sirius was a glance spared here and there or a rare conversation when the weight of her half complete work load was beginning to weigh her down.

She had been here since six in the morning, her hope was that she would have her work done by lunch so that she could spend time with Sirius but her Charms and A History of Magic essays had proven to be more difficult than she had expected. Even as she worked on her Transfiguration essay the fact that she still had a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay to write and runes to translate played on her mind. All she wanted was to go walk in the sun and forget about O.W.Ls for even a moment. But it simply wasn't in her nature.

"Is there a reason you look like you're about to cry?"

Iris looked up at Sirius and she was sure there was an expression similar to desperation on her face if his sympathetic smile was any indication. She put her quill down, comparing conjuring and vanishing spells could wait, and let her head fall onto the table.

"This is hell." Iris grumbled. "I don't think I've been to a single class this year and not been given homework."

"The professors are just trying to prepare you." Sirius explained, "But honestly the O.W.Ls aren't that bad and if both James and I could pass everything you're bound to as well."

"Can if just be June already so this can be over and done with?"

"It-"

"Iris!" Ronan exclaimed, panting heavily as he ran up to the table she and Sirius were sitting at, "P-Professor Hornsby said that if didn't turn in my essay on Jupiter's moons by dinner then-"

"Calm down." Iris sighed in exasperation, "I'll help you."

"Thank you so much Iris! Eri said that you helped her and-"

"Ronan dear, please just sit down so we can get this done and over with." Iris said firmly, "I do have my essays to get done you know."

"Right." Ronan said with a sheepish smile then sat down beside Iris.

Sirius felt a twinge of annoyance, Iris had been working all morning so that they could be together and even when she was on the verge of a break down she still stopped to help her friend. But after a moment he rather admired his girlfriend for that very same reason. He listened to Iris as she explained the four largest moons of Jupiter – Io, Europa, Ganymede, and Callisto – then explain their environments as well. It was nearly three when Ronan's essay was complete and he left Iris to finish her own work.

"What's this one about." Sirius asked curiously as Iris completed her Transfiguration essay and immediately moved on to her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

"Petrificus Totalus and other defensive spells." Iris answered.

"But Petrificus Totalus can also be used offensively." Sirius stated.

"A point I fully intend to make."

It was nearly dinner and Iris was just about finished with her rune translations, something that was completely lost on him. Sirius stood up and stretched before walking around to where Iris sat and kissed the top of her head as she worked.

"I have to go take care of something." He said, "But I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright, tell James I said hello." She replied with a small laugh, most likely assuming the two were planning a prank in honor of the day.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he left her there among her books and parchment. When he next saw Iris she was walking down the grand staircase with an accomplished look on her face.

"Long time no see." She snickered when she saw him, finally looking relaxed now that she had all her work completed.

"Did you miss me?" Sirius greeted with a grin as he took her hand.

"You're a hard person to miss." She teased.

"In that case maybe I won't give you your surprise." Sirius teased in return.

"Surprise?"

He knew he had her and without another word he began leading her away from the Great Hall.

"What about dinner?" She asked longingly, she hadn't eaten all day regardless of how much he tried to convince her.

"It's all taken care of." He assured her.

"But I'm hungry." Iris whined though allowed him to continue leading her through the halls.

Sirius knew that she had recognized the path they were taking, there was no getting around that, and he found that he didn't need to lead her along anymore. When he opened the secret entrance to the old towers Iris walked through first and immediately turned towards the old Astronomy tower but was surprised when he stopped her.

"Actually we'll be going this way."

Sirius watched her hesitate for a moment but was soon following after him, her curiosity practically palpable. He suddenly stopped, causing Iris to run into him, and turned around to face her.

"Do you trust me?"

"What are you up to Black?" Iris asked with a curious look.

"You'll see." He chuckled and wrapped a piece of cloth around her eyes.

As he moved so that he was behind her, Sirius slowly guided her forward until they were in the room. He left her standing in the center of the room.

"It smells so pretty." Iris remarked, sniffing at the air.

When Sirius removed the blindfold, Iris let out a small gasp as she took in the room around her. The floor was covered with a field of Irises of every color while the rest of the room had been bewitched to resemble the night sky. After her eyes had scanned every part of the room her sapphire gaze fell on him and she smiled brightly.

"This is amazing." She said, walking over to him and wrapping him in a hug, "Thank you."

"It's just a few spells here and there." Sirius stated, burying his face in her hair, "But I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Well there's more."

"More?" Iris exclaimed.

Sirius let her go and made his way towards the back of the room, gesturing for her to follow. When Sirius stopped he was standing on a picnic basket covered in all sorts of foods.

"Is this going to be our thing now, picnics?" Iris laughed, hurrying to join him on the blanket.

"I thought you enjoyed picnics?"

"Oh, I do." She assured, reaching for a slice of chicken to put on her plate, "And I think it's cute how you keep using that to your advantage."

"Shut up." Sirius laughed, playfully nudging her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sirius." Iris said softly, leaning over and giving his cheek a kiss before she began eating.

~*~

There was something off when she woke one morning in early March. There was no one in the dorm and there was a bad feeling in her gut. Slowly Iris realized that it was a Wednesday and quickly jumped out of bed.

Shiver watched her pull on the nearest set of robes to her and gather her supplies, laying comfortably at the end of her bed. For some reason, she felt as though the cat was mocking her and sent him a sour look but was hurrying out of the dormitories just as quickly.

She couldn't believe this was happening. A quick glance at the large clock in the common room told her that breakfast had just ended. With a sigh Iris continued at her hurried pace but now she was able to breathe.

"Severus!" Iris exclaimed as she turned out of the common room and ran directly into the older boy.

There was a sound of glass shattering as Severus's face contorted in fury. Iris didn't have to look down to know she had just broken one of Severus's precious potions causing her own face to pale in horror.

"I'm so sorry Sev!" She whispered, freezing as she pulled out her wand, the realization that she hadn't acknowledged him in such a way for some time stopping her until she took a deep breath, "Reparo."

They watched as the crystal bottle came together and the potion was once again safely inside then Iris picked up the bottle.

"Here you are." She said, holding the bottle out to him.

"Iris-"

"Iris!"

Sirius came down the corridor and stood beside her, looking between she and Severus before settling his attention on her.

"Eridanus said you didn't have Arithmancy today but I didn't think you would skip breakfast." He said as way of a greeting.

"That's right!" Iris groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead as she remembered her canceled class.

Without another word Severus snatched his potion from her and stormed into the common room. Sirius and Iris both watched him leave, something heavy weighing in her heart as the stone's closed behind him.

"What did he do this time?" Sirius asked once they were alone.

"It was honestly my fault, he didn't do anything." She answered as they began their way out of the dungeon.

~*~

March's full moon brought with it three completed essays, one finished star chart, and too much free time. Sirius was off running the grounds with his friends, Lily was with Alice, Ronan was busy with schoolwork, and Eri was stuck in detention for punching some sixth year. It left Iris with nothing to do. In the end she decided to simply sit in the common room, a place she typically tried to avoid, and read while she waited for Eri to return.

It was nearly eleven when Iris finished reading her Charms book and Eridanus still had yet to return. She stood up, turning for the dormitories seeing as she needed new reading material but froze almost immediately. Their eyes met and she had to force herself not to look away.

"Are you actually alone?" Severus asked, leaving the doorway of the boy's dorms and walking towards her.

"I've been alone for hours but I don't see what that matters to you." She remarked, keeping a close eye on him.

"Then I finally have a chance to speak to you."

"What is it?" Iris asked with feigned disinterest.

He stopped walking when he was a few feet from her and stared at her with blank eyes. Severus reached for her but she quickly stepped back, nearly falling back onto the coffee table. When she steadied herself she gave him a curious look and received one in return as though she surprised him.

"Is this because of that thing with the potion?" Iris asked after a moment of him just staring down at her.

"No, this is because of that you with Black thing." Severus snapped, closing off to her once again.

"What are y-....What does it even matter to you?" Iris exclaimed, her eyes narrowing on him.

"It shouldn't matter!"

"Severus-"

"You're just like her, you just left me for them!" Severus yelled, his black glare shooting an all too familiar numbness through her, "This isn't how it was supposed to be, you were always supposed to be there Iris."

"So, I was supposed to be there for you while you chased after my sister. Never to have any happiness of my own so long as I was there for you?" Iris remarked bitterly, "I'm sorry Severus but I'm not that girl anymore."

"You're not you anymore."

"Is that all you wanted, to harass me for being happy without you?" Iris hissed, fingers twitching as she wanted so badly to jinx him.

"Were you even happy with me?"

"No." She replied bitterly, "I could have been, we both could have been, but I wasn't Lily so I wasn't worth your time."

Without waiting for him to say anything more, Iris turned and stormed out of the common room. Eri would notice her gone and she would tell Lily and the others so someone was bound to find her. And if they didn't then so be it, she needed some time alone anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Hornsby  
> A character of creation who taught Astronomy before Professor Sinistra 
> 
> Petrificus Totalus  
> Full body bind spell
> 
> Reparo  
> Mending charm


	15. Worries and Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally something good, though good is a bit of a stretch, comes from Iris's habit of running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you finally get your mother to take the sorting test only to discover that she's a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin like you thought. It is official, I am the only Slytherin in my family.

"You ladies are up early." James commented as he and his friends walked into Hogwarts only to find Lily and Eridanus.

"Iris is missing." Lily stated.

"What?" Sirius said, an unspoken question in his words.

"I had detention last night, Iris normally waits up but she wasn't in the common room so I figured she was just tired and went up to bed but when I got up to the dorms she wasn't there either." Eri explained, "I hurried to find all of you, not realizing what night it was, though I was able to scare a second year into getting Lily out of bed."

"We've been searching all night but haven't been able to find her." Lily remarked.

Sirius and James shared a quick look before James nodded and held out his invisibility cloak.

"Tell her to stop running off like this." James sighed as Sirius took the cloak.

"You don't even know where she is!" Lily exclaimed, "You can't just search the entire castle trying to guess where she might be."

"Yeah." Eridanus agreed dryly, "We've already done that."

Lily shot Eri a sour look before looking to Sirius and watched as he disappeared under the cloak.

"I don't have to search the entire castle," Sirius declared, his voice disembodied, "she'll be in the old Astronomy tower."

They could no longer see him but they knew he had run off.

~*~

There was no noise when Sirius walked into the old Astronomy tower, only the squawking of crows could be heard. He didn't need to hear Iris to know she was there. Sirius pulled off the cloak as he made his way to the ladder and began his climb to the landing above.

When he reached the top the first thing he saw was Iris surrounded by crows. They all seemed like old friends but there was sadness clearly etched onto his girlfriend's face and the crows must have sensed it too.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he slowly approached Iris and her feathered companions.

Her only response was to shrug leaving him to assume it was alright to sit with her though as he did so the crows flew away.

"They really seemed to like you." Sirius commented, watching the black birds fly away.

Iris remained silent still and Sirius sighed. He didn't know what happened to her but as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes it wouldn't be too hard to figure out.

"Oh, please don't cry. It makes me uncomfortable." He pleaded as he pulled her into his arms.

"He's such an arse!" She said after another moment.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"Severus Snape!" Iris exclaimed then pulled away from him with a sour look, "Do you know what he had the audacity to do to me last night?" She didn't wait for him to respond before continuing, "He told me I was always supposed to be there for him! I was never anything to him but a little girl who looked like Lily but now that I'm happy he actually wants to pay attention? I can't believe the nerve of that toerag!"

He finally understood but as much as he wanted to laugh he was forced to suppress his amusement out of fear of setting Iris off further. Sirius merely sat there listening to every word of Iris's rant until she fell silent once again.

"Well it's his loss really, you're a great person with a great body." Sirius said with a smile, putting an arm around her.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Iris inquired, her eyebrow raising as she looked at him with a warning in her sapphire eyes.

"What I mean is I wouldn't mind-"

"Please tell me I did not hear that right."

They both jumped as they were joined by another person, a person who looked less than pleased at the direction the conversation had taken.

"Lily?"

"When in the name of Merlin did you see my sister naked Black?" Lily hissed, emerald eyes narrowed on Sirius.

"You see it's a funny story-"

"I can't wait to hear all about it!"

"Lily-" Iris said in attempt to defuse the situation.

"You let him see you naked?" Lily snapped, suddenly turning on her sister.

"Of course I didn't!" Iris shrieked, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"So now you're peeping on my sister?"

"No, I would never do something like that!" Sirius exclaimed, his hands waving in front of him.

"Then one of you better tell me what happened!" Lily shouted.

"We're trying but you're not giving us a chance to Lily!" Iris growled in annoyance.

There was a sudden noise from the floor below and they all fell silent at once. Lily still wore a sour look but hurried over to join Iris and Sirius by the window.

"Did anyone else come with you?" Iris asked softly, looking over at her sister.

"I'm pretty sure if it was anyone else they would have let us know by now." Sirius pointed out.

"So, who could it be?" Lily whispered.

"Let's find out." Sirius answered, tip-toeing over to one of the beams so that he would have a view of the floor below.

Sirius looked over and his eyes widened before he quickly turned to gesture for the girls to follow him. Lily and Iris shared a look before creeping over to posts of their own. Iris was eager to see what was going on but as she could make out the people below her own eyes widened in surprise.

"The Dark Lord is expecting us to do this." Severus hissed.

"We haven't even graduated yet."

"That doesn't matter, once we join him we can work on bringing others into his ranks." Severus urged.

"Snape you're mad!"

"Enough Solridge." Ludo sighed, "Snape, when are we to meet up with him?"

"Next week in the Forbidden Forest." Severus answered, now wearing a smirk.

The three boys left the tower then, leaving the trio confused as the reason they came in there in the first place. They remained silent for a few minutes, waiting until they knew their unexpected company was past the wall.

"This is bad." Lily said, looking between her sister and Sirius.

~*~

It didn't take the three of them long to hurry out of the tower and gather their friends together. This was something serious and they had to figure out what to do.

"So, you're telling us that ol' Snivellus is going into the forest next week to join you-know-who?" Peter squeaked.

"That's exactly what we're saying." Lily confirmed.

"Don't you think we should, you know, go tell Professor Dumbledore?" Ronan asked.

"This is a serious offense, we can't just accuse them without any proof." Iris answered.

"For all we know this could be just another one of Snape's attempts to get us expelled, going into the forest is against the rules; not to say the rules have ever mattered to us before." Remus added, "It is odd how he turned up in the exact spot where the three of you were."

"I was thinking the same thing, but there aren't many private places in the castle what with portraits, ghosts, students, and professors always about." Lily said, "No one ever goes into that part of the castle so it would be the perfect place to discuss something of that nature."

Everyone chewed over Lily's explanation, eventually reaching the conclusion that if this wasn't a prank, and this was too serious to take it as such, then that was the most logical answer.

"So, what do we do?" Eridanus asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We stop them." James declared.

"And just how would you like us to do that?" Eri practically laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is always the option of trailing them." Remus suggested.

"There are enough of us." Lily acknowledged as she began to chew on her lower lip.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Peter squeaked, his fingers beginning to tremble, "I-If we follow them, we're going to encounter h-he-who-must-not-be-named."

"If Snape and his friends are trying to join Voldemort then we have to stop them." James growled, "If you want to run and hide then you're more than welcome to it but the rest of us are going to stop them."

Everyone aside from Sirius, Remus, and Iris flinched as he said the name, Ronan and Peter had even turned a shade of green. Lily looked to Iris and Eridanus, looking uneasy but composed herself quickly. Eridanus frowned and looked away, she was more than used to mention of the dark lord but to say his name made her stomach churn. Iris remained as still as a statue, working the venom of his name through her body, the dark arts fascinated her but she would never let it take her.

"Do you really have to say the name?" Eridanus finally asked.

"What use is there in fearing his name, it's not like it can kill you." Sirius remarked with a shrug.

"Just don't say it." Iris snapped, earning her looks from everyone, "I don't like it."

"None of us do." Remus pointed out, "But when you say you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named it gives him power and to say the name Voldemort takes that power away, even if he doesn't know it, because it means we have the strength to fight."

Silence fell over their little group once again as this message sank into each of them. They each tried to find the strength Remus spoke of inside them though it was easier said than done but that didn't mean they weren't going to fight.

"So, we're going to trail them?" Ronan asked, bringing everyone back to the topic at hand.

"Well, Eridanus and Iris are in Slytherin so they can keep an eye on them there." Remus suggested, "The rest of us can keep an eye on them during school."

"Then we'll know exactly when they're making their move." James finished with a determination burning in his hazel eyes that none of them had seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go butchering up the timeline some more, my apologizes.


	16. Dance With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Eridanus finally discover the day of the secret meeting but it is up to the Marauders and Iris to go into the Forbidden Forest in order to get the proof they need. Too bad they encounter more obstacles then they were expecting.

It was the third day of their surveillance; the group had managed to keep eyes on Severus and his friends at nearly every moment but there were instances where it was impossible. As few and far as those moments were it still left more unsettling opportunities for the trio to discuss their plans. At the moment however all three potential death eaters were sitting in the common room in one of the darker corners.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Eridanus asked curiously as she chanced a glance at the three huddled together.

"I have a few ideas." Iris answered as though they were discussing the weather, turning a page in her book.

Eri fell silent and Iris assumed she was now staring at the boys, none too secretively. They didn't bother Iris as much as they bother Eridanus but that could also be because Regulus had the tendency to join their gathering at unexpected times and it always had the same effect.

"Would you ever do it?" She suddenly asked, her attention now on Iris.

"Become a death eater?" Iris asked, lowering her book so she could look at her best friend with a raised brow.

"Well....yes." Eri answered uncomfortably.

Iris looked in the direction of their targets, watching them whisper for a moment before looking back at Eridanus.

"I would like to say no." Iris began.

"So, you would?" Eridanus exclaimed in disbelief.

"I never said that, but I also never said I wouldn't." Iris pointed out, "It's not like I want to Eri, it's just something I can't be sure about."

"Iris, just because were in Slytherin doesn't mean we have to-"

"It's more than that Eridanus." Iris sighed and the other girl immediately fell silent, "I just feel something in me, something I don't like. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't find the dark arts interesting either. In truth, I'm scared."

"Iris." Eri whispered, getting up and walking to the other couch so that she could embrace her best friend, "You're not going to become like them. Not Severus, not Regulus, not anyone but Iris."

"What if-"

"No what ifs!" She stated firmly, "You're not going to give up on us, you're too stubborn to let someone else win without one hell of a fight."

"Thank you Eri." Iris whispered, hugging the other girl tightly.

"What are best friends for?" Eri asked with a wide smile before heading back to her seat across from Iris.

The pair went quiet for a few minutes, Eridanus trying to make sense of the Potions homework she was trying to do while Iris read through her Transfiguration book. Nights these days were usually uneventful seeing as the trio rarely said anything loud enough for them to hear and it was too risky to get closer to them. But so long as they kept their eyes on them that was enough.

"I wish it was next week already." Eri said some time after eleven as she rolled up the parchment containing her essay.

"I know but at least this gives us a chance to study and do work." Iris sighed, closing her Transfiguration textbook and reaching forward to pick up another book.

"We were doing just as much homework and studying before!" She whined while throwing herself down on the couch.

"Eridanus, is that anyway for a lady to behave?"

Eridanus stiffened at the sound of the new voice. Usually the two of them were ignored by the other Slytherins due to their 'fraternization' with the other houses but there were always those rare occasions though it was never welcomed and this time was no different. Neither of them needed to look to know to whom the voice belonged.

"I don't know Regulus, perhaps you should ask one." Eri retorted though Iris could make out the slight tremble in her voice, after all she and her brother never spoke after what happened last year.

"Do you even care that you broke mother's heart?" Regulus challenged.

"I wasn't even aware she had a heart."

"I see our brother has rubbed off on you." Regulus sneered, "Or perhaps it was this mud-"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Iris hastily warned, "I honestly couldn't care any less but your sister is a bit touchy when it comes to that term."

"As if I need guidance from the likes of you." Regulus hissed, "How dare you even speak to me!"

"Don't talk to her like she's beneath you!" Eri growled, sitting up and glaring at her brother.

"You should be around your own kind Eridanus, not blood traitors and filthy mud-bl-"

"Regulus."

It was Iris's turn to stiffen and she did everything in her power not to look at him but it was as though she was compelled to stare at him whenever the situation presented itself. His gaze was directed at her and though there was loathing in those onyx eyes that pierced her heart there it was accompanied by something gentler deep within.

"We don't have time to waste on them, we have to prepare for tomorrow." Severus said, his attention now on Regulus.

"You're right." Regulus agreed with a sigh.

The two boys shared a look before making their way up to the dormitories. The girls remained silent, each trapped within the torment of their minds.

"So, tomorrow it is then." Iris said in a shaking voice, perhaps one day she would figure out why she still loved Severus enough for him to have this effect on her.

"Maybe so, but I could have done without the show." Eri added, her own voice trembling as well.

"I agree." Iris sighed, fingering her sapphire pendent in hopes it would make her feel better and was relieved when it did, "I would have preferred trailing them."

~*~

"So, it's tonight." James remarked after Iris and Eridanus explained the events of the previous night.

"Well I can't imagine what else they would have been talking about." Eri snapped, she had been in a touchy mood all day thanks to Regulus.

"Easy." Ronan whispered.

"I should go get my Potions essay, I think I forgot it in the common room last night." Eri sighed as she stood up.

"I'll see you both in class." Iris called as Ronan joined Eri and the pair left.

Lily was studying with Alice for their Charms test next period so that left Iris alone with the Marauders. It was something that once would have had the effect of ruining her entire day but now she was among friends.

"Hey Riss, what would you say to being one of us tonight?" James asked curiously much to the surprise of Iris and everyone else.

"Lily would kill you." She commented with a smirk.

"No one said Lily had to know." He countered.

"I don't know how I feel about this deceiving of my sister Potter." Iris snickered, "Maybe I should tag along just to see what other trouble you can get yourself into."

"Meet me near the entrance to the dungeons around eleven."

"Only you?" Iris asked with a mildly shocked tone.

"I'll sneak everyone else out before that but I'll have to come back for you." James explained.

"Sorry to inconvenience you." Iris said with a wide grin as she stood up from the table, "Have a lovely day gentlemen."

Nightfall came far too quickly yet not quick enough. Eridanus had agreed, with more persuasion than it was worth, to cover for Iris while she was gone. Now Iris stood waiting in the shadows of the dungeons waiting for James to retrieve her.

"You're late." She commented when she was abruptly joined by James as he pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"It's because of Filtch's stupid cat, I swear she can see through the cloak." James panted, "But we don't have any more time to waste."

Iris hurried under the cloak and disappeared with James. He lead the way out of the castle and across the grounds until they had joined up with the other three.

"Boo." Iris hissed into Peter's ear then snickered when he let out a squeak.

"There is a time and place Iris." Remus sighed with a ghost of a smile.

"I couldn't resist." She defended then straightened up.

"Right, is everyone ready for this?" James asked and in response everyone drew their wands, "Then let's go."

~*~

Iris was impressed at how James and the others seemed to know exactly where Severus and his friends were. But as the forest began to thicken things became more difficult.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Iris inquired in a hushed voice, looking around for any sign of what was going on around them.

"I can hear them." Remus commented, "They're far off but we're on the correct path."

"Wh-What do we do once we find them?" Peter stuttered out, "It's not like we can just jump out and grab them with he-who-must-not-be-named there with them!"

"I haven't thought everything out that far but I think as long as we see them with Voldemort then that's proof enough for Professor Dumbledore." James answered as he continued to lead the way.

"Or at least that's what we're counting on." Remus corrected.

"That should work, if we don't die first." Peter remarked dryly.

"That's the spirit." Iris retorted.

"Let's just find them first." Sirius huffed, keeping a protective arm on Iris even though the path made it difficult to walk two at a time.

She didn't know how long they had walked for but it had felt like hours when they had finally reached a clearing. In the center of the clearing stood Severus, Ludo, Herman, and Regulus looking as though they were waiting anxiously for something to happen. Then without warning black smoke over took everything and when it cleared more than a dozen people stood around the four students who now stood staring at Voldemort himself.

"That bloody fool." Sirius growled under his breath, grey eyes trained on his brother.

Iris understood the way he felt as she watched Severus who stood looking at the dark lord as though he were some kind of God. She wanted to reach out and protect her former friend from the evil he was about to give himself to. But she stood helpless beside her friends, watching as the death eaters looked on eagerly as their master approached the four boys.

"Make sure we are not being watched." Voldemort ordered in a voice like a snakes hiss.

A chill ran down Iris's spine as her blood froze. His voice was as unnerving as his appearance and now there were three death eaters walking straight for them.

"Iris, crawl in this hole." James ordered, "One of has to be able to watch them and you're the smallest."

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going in there." Iris remarked.

"You wanna bet on that?" Peter threatened with a smile, "We can always force you in there."

"Touch me, I dare you." Iris challenged then pointed to a nearby Oak, "I can just climb the tree."

They could hear the death eaters coming nearer and Iris began to hear her heart pounding in her ears. James suddenly threw his cloak at her and Iris barely managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Fine do whatever, just hurry up!" He snapped then waited until Iris was climbing the tree to run off.

Iris had just succeeded in securing herself on a stable branch and pull the cloak hastily over herself before the voices of the death eaters were carried up to her.

"Who in the name of Merlin does he think is going to be out here at this time of night?" One of them asked in a raspy voice.

"You never know with Dumbledore about." Another stated.

"Dumbledore won't be around forever, not when he's faced with our lord!" A female voice declared then finished with a bone chilling laugh which the two men joined in on.

Even if fear hadn't frozen her solid, Iris wouldn't have dared move to follow their movements and was left with only the hope that Sirius and the others had managed to conceal themselves before the death eaters arrived. Attempting to push her worries away, she kept her eyes locked on what was going on in the clearing. Nothing seemed to be happening but slowly as each group of death eaters returned a ceremony began to take place.

It was impossible to hear anything that was going on but Iris didn't need to know what was being said in order to understand what was going on. She watched Voldemort's mouth move as he pressed his wand into Severus's left forearm then with the last verse green light swirled like a cyclone before being absorbed into the spot of Severus's arm he was touching. Her former friend let out a scream that made goose pimples cover her entire body before collapsing to the ground and gripping at his arm. Iris had to swallow back her own emotions and try to focus on what was going on. Voldemort spared Severus no further attention as he stepped over the crumpled boy and reached for Ludo's left arm.

It went on like this for nearly an hour, Voldemort preforming his dark magic and each boy falling to the earth once he had released them. The dark lord and his followers disappeared after all four boys were hunched on the ground in pain while holding onto their left arms. Iris remained in the tree for another two hours until all four of them had composed themselves and began the journey back to the castle.

"Iris?"

She knew it was Sirius calling to her but Iris was too scared to move, it was not out of fear of being caught by the four new death eaters but fear of what she had seen. Eventually she found the strength to pull the cloak off herself and after a few deep breaths managed to climb back down the tree.

"Are you alright Iris?" Remus asked tentatively.

The moment her feet had touch the ground she turned and threw herself into the arms of the closest person. Whoever she had clung to smelt of wet earth and prunes, it wasn't at all a pleasant smell and just as quickly as she was in his arms Iris had pushed away to find herself looking into the blue eyes of Peter Pettigrew.

"Merlin's beard!" She exclaimed, jumping away from him with a look of disgust.

"Easy." Sirius whispered, walking up behind her and turning her around, "You look pale."

"Did you see any of that?" Iris asked, holding onto him tightly.

"Not much." Sirius confessed, "He had death eaters patrolling the woods."

"Then why send others in to check?"

"To lure any onlookers into a false sense of security." Remus answered, "I'm afraid we all had to move about through the entire ordeal."

"You saw everything?" James asked though the look on her face said it all.

"How can anyone put themselves through that?" She whispered, "Even the sight of him is unsettling."

"They say that Dumbledore can read minds." Peter commented.

"It's called legilimency." Iris sighed.

"If you saw everything then there's our proof." James said with a victorious smile, "Now we need to hurry back."

Though they were the same distance from the four boys as they were before they still managed to lose them in the forest. It didn't bother Iris whose mind was still back in the clearing and when the trees broke she had simply believed they were out of the forest.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around at their new surroundings.

Everyone looked to Remus for the answer but even he was looking around in confusion.

"We've never been to this part of the forest." He murmured more to himself than to any of them.

"Are those webs?" Peter squeaked.

"Did you say w-webs?" Iris asked in a trembling voice.

"Iris what's wrong?" Sirius asked, taking her by the shoulders but her eyes wouldn't focus on him.

"O-Only one thing lives in a web." She answered in a voice so low Sirius had to put his ear near her mouth in order to hear her.

"Is that a-"

"Blimey that's one hell of a spider!" James exclaimed.

The moment the words were out of his mouth hordes of the eight legged creatures began to appear. Iris's eyes followed their every movement as her nails began digging into Sirius's arm with an unforgiving force.

"Ow!" He hissed, pulling back then took her hand in his, "Iris calm down."

"Those aren't just spiders." Remus stated as he studied the creatures, "Those are acromantula."

"I can't believe you dragged me into this" Iris snapped, her gaze landing on an acromantula the size of a large dog as she squeaked.

"Anyone have any bright ideas?" James asked, his own eyes roaming over the animals.

"Run?" Iris nearly shouted.

The five of them turned in unison but the path they had taken into the nest was now blocked by even more acromantula. Iris's stomach churned at the thought of being trapped with so many of the eight legged creatures and her legs began to wobble but she refused to make herself an easier target.

"It would seem we are forced to fight." Remus sighed as though this were merely an inconvenience and not a life or death situation.

"How are we supposed to fight them?" Peter shouted, his own body trembling as much as Iris.

"We're wizards brainiac." James pointed out, "We use magic!"

Peter held his wand in a shaking hand, and when he attempted to cast a spell only weak red sparks shot out. The small boy yelped in fear as one of the smaller creatures made its way towards him, he backed up until he hit a tree but before the creature had a chance to pounce it was taken out by a jet of red light.

"Honestly, you call yourself a Gryffindor?" Sirius huffed then turned to Remus, "Remus protect Iris."

"Don't you dare leave me Black!" Iris shouted, reaching out for him as he passed her off to the taller boy.

However, her fingers were soon clutching at air as her boyfriend shifted into a large black dog. Iris stood stunned as she watched Sirius run towards one of the larger acromantula. All around her there were spells being cast and eight legged creatures scurrying about but all she could do was stand frozen. She would have preferred taking on the death eaters blindfolded rather than the acromantula.

"Iris, you must fight." Remus urged as he sent a spell at one of the approaching creatures.

It was no use, nothing was getting through to her and it was likely to be the death of her.

"Lily is going to kill us." James shouted as an acromantula made a grab for one of his legs.

It was that simple statement that snapped Iris back to reality. Yes, Lily was going to kill them and she would happily die at the hands of her sister instead of these spiders. Determination suddenly burned through her and Iris took hold of her wand as hundreds of spells swarmed in her head.

"Petrificus Totalus." Iris called out, pointing her wand at an acromantula preparing to attack.

The arachnid fell to the ground, its body completely bound by the spell, but Iris wasted no time as she turned on to the side to face an approaching group. Quickly a spell popped into her mind as though it had been ready and waiting.

"Avis Oppugno!" She shouted, watching as birds flew from her wand and immediately turned their razor-sharp beaks on the acromantula.

"Having fun are we?" James commented, appearing beside Iris as he cast his own spells.

"I'm not going down without a fight."

"You had us worried before." Remus added as he showed up on Iris's other side and together the three of them pushed back the group.

"Forgive me for being terrified of spiders and having to get over that fear in about ten minutes!" Iris said with a roll of her eyes.

"Technically they're not-"

"As far as I'm concerned, the blasted things are spiders, giant bloody spiders!"

Before Remus could attempt to correct her any further, larger acromantula began to swarm them. The three of them became separated and at the rate they were being attacked Iris feared that they really were going to die.

"Confringo! Confringo! Confringo! Confringo!"

Her spells were sent in every direction as Iris fought to stay alive. The acromantula exploded into flames but she was never given much chance to think it over as she was immediately focusing on the next target. A few of them had managed to attack her while her attention was on the others but the moment their legs sliced into her she would turn and cast her spells. When the acromantula finally pulled back enough Iris was able to regroup with Remus and James who were looking just as worse for wear.

"Has anyone seen Peter?" James asked, the left lens of his glasses smashed in.

"He's most likely hiding, or else he's been dragged off already." Remus stated.

"I think he's still by that tree the acromantula first cornered him against." Iris chimed in, "Where's Sirius?"

As if on cue they all heard a yelp. Iris was the first to turn, expecting to see Peter facing off against another acromantula but instead she saw Sirius, now a human, attempting to fight off one of the larger arachnids. Its fangs were inches from his throat when Iris raised her wand.

"Sectumsempra!" She screamed and watched in horror as blood showered Sirius before the arachnid fell limp on top of him.

The eyes of her friends immediately flew to her in disbelief but she paid them no mind as she hurried to get the acromantula body off of her boyfriend.

"Let me." Remus said calmly, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The corpse of the acromantula rose into the air and Remus dropped it not too far off. Sirius was left to scramble to his feet though his eyes never left Iris.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn to do that?" James and Sirius shouted in unison.

"Well Sectumsempra is a spell that was in Severus's Advanced Potion Making book, he never did tell me what it did but he once mentioned that it would put an end to the lot of you for good though now I see why he never used it." Iris explained hurriedly, her sapphire eyes flickering around their surroundings, "The rest of those spells are in Defense Against the Dark Arts and in various books."

"Leave it to Sirius to fall for a Valkyrie!" James sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Iris nearly jumped out of her skin when someone touched her shoulder. She spun and held her wand at the ready until she realized that it was only Remus.

"You can relax now." He said in that same calm tone, "It's over."

"Promise?" Iris asked nervously.

"I promise." He assured and much to his surprise she crumpled, unconscious, to the ground.

"What the hell?" Sirius exclaimed, kneeling and taking her into his arms.

"I imagine it was extremely difficult for her to fight the acromantula being that she's so scared of spiders and now that the battle is over all of that anxiety has taken its toll on her." Remus clarified, "Some rest will do her good but I'm sure she'll be alright."

"Well let's find Peter and get the hell out of here." James said, his body remaining tense as though expecting another attack.

"I'm over here." Peter squeaked from the tree they had left him at earlier just as Iris had predicted.

~*~

It was nearly dawn when the boys and Iris finally made it out of the forest. They were exhausted as they tracked up to the castle but the four boys stopped immediately as Lily stepped out of the shadows of the castle.

"I told you she was going to kill us." James whispered to Remus.

Lily slowly made her way towards then, emerald eyes scanning each of them in turn but stopped when they fell on Iris.

"Why is it that every time I find you with my sister she is unconscious and covered in blood?" Lily asked with a forced calm, working extremely hard to keep her temper under control.

"Everything was going fine until we got lost." James murmured.

"I've already healed her wounds, none of them were particularly life threatening though she may have a scar or two." Remus explained.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Lily breathed, fixing the four of them with an intense look.

"We needed proof-" James began but was given no chance to continue.

"You took my sister with you into the forest to chase after Severus?" Lily shouted, "What if you found you-know-who, then what?"

"We did find him." Peter confessed.

Lily went silent, her emerald eyes softening as she looked at the unconscious body of Iris in Sirius's arms. James had never felt like such an ass in his entire life and the expression on her face made him regret bringing Iris with them.

"He didn't do this....did he?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"No, the acromantula did." Sirius informed her.

"Acromantula." She repeated, the fury now back in her eyes as she was once again glaring at them, "You had my sister fighting bloody acromantula when she's terrified of spiders?"

"It wasn't as though we did it on purpose!" Peter squeaked but fell silent again when Lily looked at him.

Lily then turned, taking a step towards Sirius with a look so fierce that it made him flinch back. Her fingers twitched, just begging for a chance to hit the four boys with something more than words but she had better self-control than that.

"And you!" Lily yelled at Sirius, "You're supposed to protect her!"

"To be honest, she protected me." Sirius admitted, "I wouldn't be here for you to be mad at if it wasn't for her."

"I don't care!" She hissed, "None of you should have been in that situation to begin with!"

"Lily-" James pleaded as he reached for her.

"Don't you even think of touching me." Lily snapped, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for your unbelievable stupidity!"

"Don't you think that's-"

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses." Lily stated firmly then turned on her heel and walked away from then.

The boys waited until Lily was out of earshot, and out of sight, to speak.

"Well that could have gone better." Sirius remarked with a sigh, looking down at his girlfriend with a sour look wondering just how many times he would have to see her injured before he was able to protect her.

"No, I don't think it could have." Remus stated with a sigh and the four boys continued on their way to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title  
> Inspired by "Dance With the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin 
> 
> Herman Solridge  
> A character of creation to be Severus’s “buddy”
> 
> Petrificus Totalus  
> Completely binds the victim’s body
> 
> Avis Oppugno  
> Causes a flock of birds to shoot from the wand and attack 
> 
> Confringo  
> Causes anything the spell meets to explode into flames
> 
> Sectumsempra  
> Wounds the victim as though they are being slashed by a sword
> 
> Wingardium Leviosa  
> Levitation spell
> 
> I do not have arachnophobia and was working off of the behavior of those I know who do suffer from it as reference for Iris's reaction to the Acromantula so I do hope that I captured the pure fear that comes with arachnophobia. 
> 
> I also feel as though Iris came off a bit Mary-Sue-ish during the Acromantula battle though fear and adrenaline can make people do incredible things so I suppose it can go both ways. 
> 
> Feedback is ever welcomed and appreciated~


	17. A Deal and Duels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dueling competition is announced at Hogwarts and students are all too eager to sign up, ready to prove themselves and fight for the glory of their house name. Now what could go wrong when Iris decides she wants in on it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you all enjoy and please remember that feedback is always appreciated my lovlies

Upon coming from the dormitories one morning Iris found a crowd formed around the message board. She and Eridanus shared a look before curiosity compelled them to join the gathering.

"This should be good."

As they got close enough to be able to read the message board the two girls understood what all the commotion was about.

"A dueling competition?" Eridanus muttered.

"It says here you have to be sixteen or older to enter." Iris pointed out, looking over to her best friend with a frown, "Sorry Eri."

"What kind of a cheap trick is that?" Eridanus exclaimed.

"Well, mostly everyone from fifth year and up will already be sixteen by May so I guess they just never stopped to think of any fifth years born after that."

"You better give them hell for me Iris."

"Who says I'm going to enter?" Iris laughed as the two of them left the common room.

"Don't try to play coy with me, I saw you write your name on the entry list." Eri answered with a smirk.

"You were too busy brooding; how did you see me do that?"

"You just told me!" She exclaimed then laughed as Iris scowled, "Like I said, you better give them hell."

The two Slytherins made their way out of the dungeons and weren't even half way to the Great Hall before they were joined by their friends.

"Did you hear the news?" Ronan asked excitedly.

"If you're talking about the dueling competition then yes." Iris remarked.

"James and Sirius already entered." Lily sighed.

"As expected." Iris snickered.

"Our little Iris joined as well." Eri informed them.

You could have heard a quill drop with the silence that immediately fell over the group. Lily's face immediately turned from content to displeased but it was the look on Sirius's face that really caught everyone's attention.

"You entered the dueling competition?" Lily inquired.

"Well yeah." Iris answered with a shrug, "I mean it said anyone sixteen or older was allowed to join."

"You do realize that you'll be going up against older students, right?" Lily added.

"So what?"

"You may even have to fight James or Sirius." Remus pointed out.

That was one possibility that Iris had not thought of. Of course she knew that the two boys would be first in line to sign up for the competition but she never thought she may have to duel one of them. Her sapphire eyes flickered to Sirius, who still had yet to say anything, and her stomach churned.

"If-"

"You can't do this Iris." Lily exclaimed.

"Well too bad because I am doing this." Iris snapped then stormed off with Eridanus and Ronan following behind her.

~*~

It had been a week and a half since Iris had spoken to anyone aside from Eridanus and Ronan, all anyone ever did when they saw her was attempt to convince her to drop out of the competition. Deep down Iris had a bad feeling about all of it, it just felt like something was going to go wrong and nothing around her seemed to lighten that mood any.

"Is that a stick?" Ronan asked when he sat down beside her at breakfast.

"It's a dagger." Iris corrected.

"Do we get to know what it means?" Eri inquired, sitting down on Ronan's other side.

"Warning and danger."

"Danger from what?" Eri asked with a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Well it's not specific, it could either be from the power of myself or someone else." Iris explained.

"Yet you still want to take part in the dueling competition?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me Lily." Iris sighed, turning to stare at her sister.

"Your tea leaves have never been wrong before and now you're doubting them because they're not in your favor?" Lily challenged.

"You've never trusted the tea leaves before but now that they work in your favor you want to use them against me?" Iris countered.

"People are starting to stare." Ronan mumbled.

"Sirius asked me to tell you to come to your usual spot before class." Lily sighed, "He really needs to talk to you."

Iris's expression softened as she watched her sister walk away. With a sigh she stood up, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"I'll see you guys in class." She said, grabbing her bag and leaving her friends.

There wasn't too much time before classes began so Iris had to hurry to the old Astronomy tower in order to have a decent amount of time to talk with Sirius.

"It took you long enough to get here." Sirius huffed as Iris made it to the top of the ladder.

"And a good morning to you as well." Iris retorted with a roll of her eyes.

Sirius turned to look at her and his expression was grim. She knew the distance wasn't good for either of them but neither of them was going to stand down. Sirius made his way over to her and just as Iris had expected the lecture to begin he pulled her into his arms.

"You're an idiot." He murmured as he buried his face into her auburn locks.

Iris practically melted into him, it had felt like ages since he had last embraced her and now she was all too eager to return the gesture regardless of their current differences. They pulled away at the same time and their lips met as though they had planned it all from the beginning but it was when they broke apart that the thick atmosphere settled in.

"You don't belong in this competition Iris." Sirius stated, staring down at her with a serious expression.

"I'm just as capable as the rest of you." Iris said stubbornly, watching him with unblinking eyes.

"The rest of us have more experience with fighting and knowledge of spells." He countered.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that it was me saving your life out there in the forbidden forest and not the other way around." Iris shot back, "I can do anything the rest of you can do regardless of how much experience or knowledge you think you have over me."

"You're not going to withdraw, are you?" Sirius sighed, his expression softening into one of concern.

"You already know my answer Sirius."

Iris leaned against him and pulled Sirius into another hug. She knew he didn't like the fact that she was going to participate in this but at least now they were back on speaking terms. Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around her and hoped with every part of his being that she wouldn't get hurt.

"You know, you're probably not even going to make it past the first round." Sirius teased.

"Thanks for having so much faith in me mutt." Iris laughed.

"Think of it as a challenge to prove me wrong then." Sirius remarked with a smirk.

"You're on." Iris accepted without so much as a moment to think it through.

"Loser has to say the words." Sirius added.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered out, taking a step back from him and revealing her reddened face.

"Loser has to say the three words."

"But why?"

"If you're serious about this competition then there needs to be some high stakes." Sirius said coolly, "Unless you're scared that is."

"You're on Black." Iris agreed then sealed it with a kiss.

~*~

"You know he's your enemy today right?" Eridanus asked, watching from her bed as Iris tied her hair into a bun and secured her sapphire necklace around her neck.

"He's not my enemy, just my competition." Iris corrected, turning to face her best friend.

"If you lose you have to tell him you love him." Eri pointed out.

"I'm aware of that but I have no intentions of losing." Iris said calmly.

"Do you love him?" Her best friend asked curiously.

"Yes. Maybe." Iris sighed, walking over to sit beside her best friend.

"You can't seriously still be hung up on Severus Snape!" Eridanus exclaimed in disbelief.

"I can't help it, he just does something to me Eri." Iris sighed again, fingering her pendant.

"So, you love them both?"

"I don't know what I feel Eri, they both confuse me so much."

"Alright let's try it this way," Eri said slowly, "Who would you want to win if the two got into a fight to the death?"

"Sirius." Iris said without missing a beat then sat with wide eyes as though her answer surprised even herself.

"Well there you have it." Eri said with a wide smile as she stood up and stretched, "Though you might just have a chance to test that answer if today goes the way both of them want it to."

Iris left the dormitories in a daze. It felt surreal for someone to mean more to her than Severus yet at the same time being with Sirius felt as natural to her as breathing. Giving her head a shake, Iris cleared her mind and focused on what she had to accomplish today, even if she did love him she was not going to lose to Sirius. Or anyone for that matter.

"Nervous?" Eridanus asked as they approached the common room door.

"Not at all." Iris answered honestly.

When the two of them stepped out of the common room they found Sirius waiting there. Iris rolled her eyes, gesturing for Eri to go on without her, then walked over to where Sirius stood.

"Let me guess, need help with your tie again?" She asked with a smirk.

Sirius smirked back and held up the finger he had his tie dangling from.

"You know me so well Slytherin." He said as she took the cloth.

"Don't get used to it mutt." She laughed as she looped and knotted his tie.

Suddenly Sirius pulled her into a tight embrace. Iris hesitated a moment but hugged him back with just as much force, thinking of what Eridanus had said about he and Severus fighting.

"Try not to get too hurt," Sirius practically pleaded as they stepped away from each other.

"I do believe that's my line." Iris remarked.

Their fingers intertwined and the pair began on their way to the Great Hall.

~*~

Each time Sirius's name, or even James's name, was called Iris would feel a twinge of panic out of fear for what the duel would bring. She knew this wasn't easy on Lily, three people she cared so much for putting themselves in danger. At the current moment, James was facing off with a Hufflepuff sixth year named Clint Gulnerc and though the match was in James's favor Lily was still on the edge of her seat.

"Lily it's alright!" Eridanus exclaimed for the fifteenth time that match, "Look, James just won!"

"What?" Lily asked, peeking through her fingers at the dueling ring to see James standing tall as his opponent stalked away before she was herself again, "Oh I knew he would win!"

"She did a whole three-sixty there, didn't she?" Sirius murmured to Iris.

They waited as match by match went on, dueling when they were called and returning to their seats when finished. It was exciting yet boring at the same time and Iris found herself wishing that something exciting would happen.

"Iris Evans versus Severus Snape." Professor Flitwick announced.

"No." Lily gasped, panic stricken emerald eyes falling on her little sister.

Iris sat frozen in her seat, unable to comprehend what she just heard. It was Eridanus who snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Give him hell, for all of us." She ordered, giving Iris's arm an encouraging squeeze.

Iris nodded and stood up but before she could make it to the dueling space Lily hurried forward.

"You can't do this Iris!" She exclaimed, fear clearly seen on her face.

"Ms. Evans, please enter the dueling ring or you will forfeit the match." Professor McGonagall instructed.

"I have to do this Lily." Iris said, hugging her sister tightly then entering the ring.

She watched Lily sit back in her seat, saw the worry on the faces of her sister, Ronan, and Remus, saw Peter twitch with excitement, and watched the fury on the faces of Eridanus, James and Sirius, but she couldn't focus on that now. All that mattered at this moment was Severus. Her opponent stood twenty feet from her, a smug look on his face that fueled the determination burning within her. She was going to win even if it killed her.

"Scared Iris?" He taunted.

"You're no one to be scared of Severus." Iris retorted, pulling her wand from her hair and beginning the walk towards him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if-"

"If I knew your little secret?" She cut him off, now standing a foot from him, "You're a death eater, congratulations, that's not going to help you now."

"Just like your little mutt isn't here to help you this time." Severus snarled before they turned away from one another.

They each walked their ten paces and then it began. Spells flew through the air too quick for anyone to actually keep track of. Much to the surprise of Severus, Iris was a challenge for him and when she landed the first hit of the match he felt a hatred for her flare within him.

"You think you're going to win?" He snapped, sending another spell at her.

"No, I know I'm going to win!" Iris shouted back, just missing him with another spell.

His lips pulled back over his teeth like some wild animal hell bent on destroying her. The look of him was enough to make Iris falter and in doing that she was hit by his next spell. Iris fell to the ground holding her stomach, out of the corner of her eye she saw Lily's face buried in Eridanus's shoulder while James and Remus struggled to hold Sirius back. Their reactions seemed to push her forward and after a deep breath Iris stood back up.

"I hope you don't think that's all it was going to take to beat me." She called out.

The battle of spells began once again, the Great Hall seemed to slip away to leave just her and Severus. Each time Iris thought she had him Severus would just manage to escape her attack and it was beginning to try her patience.

"Temper, temper." Severus sneered, after he dodged another of her spells.

"Shove off Snape!" Iris growled, not even missing a beat in her surprise.

This however, did have the effect of shocking Severus just enough for her to land another hit. She was now up by one, but she could tell by the loathing look in his onyx eyes that this battle was far from over. Never before had she called him Snape, it was typically a name reserved for those who disliked him as well as those in his circle of friends and she had always, even though they rarely spoke anymore, called him Severus.

"So that's how it is now?" Severus inquired as he got back to his feet.

"It's your own fault Severus." Iris pointed out.

A spell flew at her as he tried to conceal the pain her words inflicted on him. Iris ignored his pain and continued to remind herself of all the times he hurt her with no remorse as she easily kept up with his pace. Something changed after a moment however, the pain in his eyes was replaced by something dark and thirsty. No sooner had she realized this that his muttered spell reached her ears. She screamed in horror, attempting to dodge his attack.

Iris heard the screaming of those around the Great Hall but didn't understand what had happened until she looked down to see a pool of blood at her feet. There was no pain, there was no feeling what-so-ever on her left side but there was plenty of blood. Of course she wasn't quick enough to avoid the entire Sectumsempra spell and her left arm paid the price for that.

"Looks like someone's feeling a little threatened." She commented, ignoring the professors that began to come closer.

"Don't be so full of yourself." Severus shot back, "You've lost, the sooner you admit it the s-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Iris shouted, smirking as Severus's enter body froze causing him to fall backwards on the ground, "Check mate."

Her victory was announced and it was only after the high of the battle wore off that Iris began to feel the dizziness of blood loss. Just as she stumbled she was caught by the arm by Professor Slughorn.

"Calm down Iris, Madam Pomfrey is right here." Professor Slughorn said as he steadied her.

Iris was placed on a stretcher then taken out of the Great Hall and up to the hospital wing. She knew it was necessary but that didn't make her enjoy it any more. She wanted to be down in the Great Hall, watching the matches and dueling not up here getting her arm fixed. Madam Pomfrey made her take two different potions while performing spells on her arm. The whole process burned and gave Iris's left arm an annoying tingling sensation but after thirty minutes she was finally able to return.

"Iris!" Lily exclaimed as Iris walked back into the Great Hall.

"Madam Pomfrey says there's going to be some scarring but I'm all fixed up and ready to finish this." Iris assured.

"You can't seriously be thinking of continuing the competition." Lily said in exasperation.

"Why not?"

"You nearly lost your arm!"

"But I didn't."

"Iris-"

"I have to do this Lily."

"Why?" Lily asked, her voice begging her sister to listen to reason.

"Because-"

"This is Iris we're talking about Lily." Eridanus intervened, "When she does something, she sees it through to the end."

Iris took her seat only to realize that Sirius was missing and was in the center dueling against none other than James.

"What in Merlin's name did I miss?" Iris exclaimed as she watched the best friends exchange words as well as spells.

"Well Sirius was ready to kill Snape but Professor McGonagall intervened before he could make it over to him." Eridanus began.

"Then James had to duel Ludo Nencings." Ronan added, "It was obvious that both of them were trying to do serious damage but James won and then there were a few other matches but two matches ago-"

"Sirius and Regulus dueled." Eridanus informed, her expression looking grave, "They would have killed each other if Professor Flitwick hadn't gotten involved. They both left the ring bleeding but as you can see, Sirius won."

"Now we have James and Sirius dueling." Lily whispered, watching the match anxiously.

"They're not going to hurt each other Lily." Iris assured, wrapping an arm around her sister though watching the match just as anxiously.

The pair was equally matched and the two could have continued dueling all day but it was only because of one wrong step that James lost the match. The duo left the ring laughing and shoving each other until they reached the group.

"Iris!" James exclaimed but Sirius was already by her side.

Sirius immediately pulled down the sleeve of her cloak and ran his fingers over the marred flesh. Iris looked away, wondering what he would think of the scars and to her surprise he leaned down to give each one of the marks a kiss.

"I'll kill him." Sirius said as he pulled her sleeve back down.

"I'm pretty sure he's thinking the same thing about me." Iris stated, sapphire eyes scanning the crowd but unable to find him, "He doesn't take kindly to being out smarted or humiliated."

"I dare that toerag to even look at you again." Sirius growled.

"I don't think he'd be stupid enough to try anything." Iris assured, leaning her head down on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Sirius sighed, wrapping an arm around her.

"We all are." James chimed in from beside Lily.

"So, which one of you do you think is gonna win?" Eri asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Me." Iris and Sirius said in unison, causing everyone to burst into fits of laughter.

For the next hour the group sat watching the dueling competition commence without Iris or Sirius being called up. It was just turning into a good form of entertainment until the next match was called.

"Iris Evans versus Sirius Black." Professor McGonagall called out with a troubled expression.

"I believe this is the part where Remus is supposed to say I told you so." Iris laughed nervously as she looked over at Sirius.

"What better way is there to decide who wins?" Eridanus added with a weak smile.

"This should be good." James murmured.

Iris and Sirius walked to the ring hand-in-hand, letting go only when they had to go to their own sides. With their wands at the ready they began walking towards each other.

"Don't hold back now." Sirius teased.

"Just don't go crying to Eri or Lily when I beat you." Iris retorted with a smile.

"Slytherin."

"Mutt."

They turned to take their ten paces and with that their duel began. She didn't want to hurt him but she also didn't want to lose either, things would have been easier had another person defeated him rather than one of them having to defeat the other.

"Avis Oppugno!" Iris called out, pointing her wand at Sirius as she did so.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius shouted, quickly covering his face as birds attacked him, "You really love those damn birds, don't you?"

"I suppose I do, yes." Iris answered with a shrug.

Their dueling picked up after that. Iris dodged one spell but didn't realize that it was just a distraction for the real attack.

"Colovaria." Sirius said, his wand pointed at Iris.

The hall erupted into laughter and Iris looked down at herself, immediately scowling when she saw what he had done.

"I'm blue!" Iris shrieked, "You made me blue!"

"Here, let me help you with that." Sirius said, attempting to hold back his laughter as he sent another spell her way, "Aguamenti."

The blue was gone but Iris realized with a start that it was only going to take one more hit for Sirius to beat her. Quickly she thought of all the spells she knew that wouldn't hurt Sirius and while he stood laughing she attacked.

"Herbifors." Iris yelled, effectively hitting Sirius with her spell.

Yet again the Great Hall erupted into laughter as Sirius looked himself over.

"Flowers, really?" Sirius remarked, staring at his fingers with a scrunched-up nose.

"Well I had to get rid of that awful wet dog smell somehow." Iris teased.

"I think it's time we end this little game of ours Riss." Sirius said, waving his wand to dismiss the flowers.

"Have it your way." She said with a shrug then immediately held up her wand, "Avifors!"

"Anteoculatia." Sirius shouted.

Their spells were cast at the same time and at the same exact moment they were both hit with the spell of the other. Iris's head felt heavy all of a sudden, causing her to reach up and discover that she now had antlers but across the room a canary now stood where Sirius had once been.

"This is a draw!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Iris laughed as she walked to the other side of the dueling ring. She picked up the little yellow canary and placed him on one of her antlers knowing they made quite the pair.

"I told you I would turn you into a canary, didn't I Black?" Iris remarked as she walked back to their seats, "Or would you have preferred a pigeon?"

~*~

The dueling competition was a thing of the past, some sixth year had won in the end, and now the focus of every fifth and seventh year student was examinations. Sirius was lucky when he got to see Iris without her face in a book but he understood how important O.W.Ls were to her. Though that's not to say he wouldn't be much happier when O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts were over so that things could go back to normal.

At the current moment Iris was shut up in the Slytherin common room with Eridanus studying for their Transfiguration O.W.Ls the next day while Lily was so on edge about her Charms N.E.W.T exam that James, Peter, and Sirius had quickly vacated the Gryffindor common room in hopes of finding Remus. When they finally found him he, like just about everyone else these days, was shut up in the library with a mountain of books close by.

"What are you doing with all of these books?" James asked, leaning against the table and watching one of the stacks of books wobble, "You're top of the class already, not to mention that some of these books don't even cover your last three N.E.W.Ts. Why are you being such a nerd?"

"I am not being a nerd, I'm just taking my studies seriously so that I pass all my N.E.W.T courses." Remus answered calmly, placing his book down so that he could look at them, "Besides, I enjoy reading."

"That's exactly what a nerd would say." Sirius teased from a chair on the other side of the table.

"Well studying is better than ending a fight in a draw just because I like the girl." Remus retorted with a smirk, picking his book back up.

"Hey, I took that fight seriously!" Sirius defended with pink cheeks.

"Of course you did mate, of course you did." James laughed.

"I'm going to go study." Sirius grumbled as he stood up.

"Now there's a first time for everything." Remus snickered.

"Stuff it Moony!" Sirius huffed as he disappeared into one of the rows of books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagger  
> Warning, danger from self or others, power
> 
> Clint Gulnerc  
> A character of creation
> 
> Sectumsempra  
> Wounds the victim as though they are being slashed by a sword
> 
> Petrificus Totalus  
> Completely binds the victim’s body
> 
> Avis Oppugno  
> Causes a flock of birds to shoot from the wand and attack
> 
> Colovaria  
> Changes the victim’s color
> 
> Aguamenti  
> Produces a fountain or jet of water from the wand
> 
> Herbifors  
> Causes flowers to grow from the victim
> 
> Anteoculatia  
> Turns a person’s hair into antlers 
> 
> Avifors  
> Turns a person in a bird


	18. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winds of change are fast approaching and Iris isn't entirely alright with that.

It struck her odd, she hadn't even bothered to go home this year and simply spent the summer with her friends at the Potter estate but never before had she felt so at home. She and Lily had kept in touch with their parents, they were informed on the happiness of Petunia and Vernon and all the happiness their marriage was bringing them, they were also told of various other things going on in typical muggle life. The differences in their worlds made Iris feel so disconnected from the life she once knew. Now with the threat of Lord Voldemort ever present she was beginning to wonder if it would be better for their parents if they just cut contact though Lily would never hear of such a thing.

"I know that face." Eri commented idly one afternoon.

"Hm?" Iris responded, being pulled from her thoughts and finally focusing on her best friend.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything that's going on." Iris answered then sighed, "Things are just changing too quickly. Lily and the guys won't be at Hogwarts anymore, school is going to become impossible thanks to N.E.W.T courses, and then we've got you-know-who knocking on everyone's door."

"You're worried." Eridanus stated.

"Aren't you?"

"More than I let on." She confessed, "I have one brother working for the enemy while my other brother works to destroy that enemy along with three of my closest friends. Any of them could die at any time. Then for once I'm actually nervous about the coming school year because I just don't know what to expect."

"At least we have each other still." Iris pointed out, leaning over to hug her best friend.

"Always." Eridanus assured, hugging her back.

The two of them stayed like that for a while. Too much was changing too quickly but at least they would brave the storm together.

"Are we interrupting something?" James asked as he walked up with Lily and Sirius.

"Not at all." Eri grumbled, letting go of Iris and looking at the trio, "Done planning already?"

"Eri." Iris sighed.

"We are." Lily said with a sad look.

"Your letters came." James announced, holding up two Hogwarts letters and a third envelope, "Eri you also got something from Ronan."

Eridanus wasted no time in jumping up to snatch up her letter from Ronan. With speed Iris didn't know she had, Eri tore open the envelope and read through the message.

"He'll be coming next week!" She cheered then looked at them with pink cheeks.

"Does that mean you're going to stop moping about?" Sirius teased.

"Oh shut up dog breath!" Eri yelled, her cheeks flushing to red.

"What about your Hogwarts letter, don't you want to know your O.W.L scores?" Lily inquired with a snicker.

Iris's face blanched as James handed her letter over. She had been waiting all summer to know her scores and now that she finally had them she was terrified.

"Well go on." Sirius chuckled.

Iris sent him a glare before slowly tearing open her Hogwarts envelop. The letter itself fell to the ground as Iris took hold of her O.W.L results.

Charms – Outstanding

Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations

Herbology – Acceptable

Defense Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding

Ancient Runes – Outstanding

Potions – Outstanding

Astronomy – Outstanding

Divination – Outstanding

Arithmancy – Outstanding

A History of Magic – Exceeds Expectations

Iris stared down at her results, trying to comprehend what the words were saying. The paper was ripped from her hands and Sirius began reading her scores out loud.

"Well we already knew Iris was gonna do good." James laughed, "How did you fare Eri?"

"Seven O.W.Ls." She announced with a wide grin.

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Lily asked curiously.

"I have no clue, maybe I'll work in Iris's potion shop." Eri laughed.

"Potion shop?" Lily repeated, turning her attention on her little sister.

"Glad to know you don't want to be a curse breaker anymore." Sirius remarked.

"Curse breaker!" Lily exclaimed, "Iris do you mind explaining yourself?"

"Well," Iris began hesitantly, "I wanted to be either a Potions Master or a Curse Breaker for Gringotts."

"A curse breaker, are you insane?"

"Calm down Lily." Iris sighed, "I've decided to become a Potions Master and open my own potions shop."

"Lily, she's not going to be a curse breaker so there's no reason to get worked up." James murmured soothingly to his girlfriend.

"You'll all be the death of me I swear." Lily declared, rubbing her temples in attempt to calm down.

~*~

"Who would have thought I'd find you up here." Sirius laughed upon climbing the ladder to the roof and finding his girlfriend.

"I'm not exactly a hard person to find." Iris remarked without looking up from her book, "All you have to do is find the highest place around."

"How well I know that." Sirius murmured and sat down beside her, "What are you reading this time?"

"You're going to laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh at your choice of reading material."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Iris retorted.

"Come on." Sirius begged, "Tell me what you're reading!"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard." Iris said so quickly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Interesting choice." Sirius said with a nod, showing not even a hint of humor, "Which story?"

"The Fountain of Fair Fortune." Iris answered hesitantly, waiting for the moment when he would burst into hysterics.

"Will you read to me?" Sirius asked.

"What?"

"I want you to read to me." Sirius stated.

"Alright then, I'll start the story over." Iris laughed and returned her attention back to the book, "High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune.

Once a year between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the fountain, bathe in its waters, and receive Fair Fortune for ev-....what are you doing?"

Iris looked down, staring into the grey eyes of Sirius as he nestled his head on her lap. He stared back up at her with a grin as though there was something she was missing.

"I'm laying on you." He said nonchalantly.

"Whatever." Iris sighed and continued on, "High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune.

Once a year between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the fountain, bathe in it waters, and receive Fair Fortune for evermore.

On the appointed day, hundreds traveled from all over the kingdom to reach the garden walls before dawn. Male and female, rich and poor, young and old, of magical means and without, they gathered in the darkness, each hoping that they would be the one to gain entrance to the garden.

Three witches, each with her burden of woe, met on the outskirts of the crowd and told one another their sorrows as they waited for sunrise."

"You are really comfortable." Sirius said when she paused for a breath.

"Are you ever going to let me read this?" Iris asked, looking back down at him.

"By all means continue, I was just complimenting you."

"The first by the name Asha, was sick of a malady no healer could cure. She hoped that the fountain would banish her symptom and grant her a long and happy life.

The second by the name of Altheda, had been robbed of her home, her gold, and her wand by an evil sorcerer. She hoped the fountain might relieve her of her powerlessness and poverty.

The third by the name Amata had been deserted by a man whom she loved dearly and she thought her heart would never mend. She hoped that the fountain would relieve her of her grief and longing.

Pitying each other, the three women agreed that, should the chance befall them they would unite and try to reach the fountain together.

The sky was rent with the first ray of sun, and an chink in the wall opened. The crowd surged forward each of them shrieking their claim for the fountain's benison. Creepers from the garden beyond snaked through the pressing mass, and twisted themselves around the first witch Asha. She grasped the wrist of the second witch, Altheda, who seized tight upon the robes of the third witch, Amata

And Amata became caught upon the armor of a dismal looking knight who was seated on a bone thin horse.

The creepers tugged the three witches through the chink in the wall and the knight was dragged off his steed after them.

The furious screams of the disappointed throng rose upon the morning air, then fell silent as the garden walls sealed once more.

Asha and Altheda were angry with Amata who had accidentally brought along the knight.

"Only one can bathe in the Fountain! It will be hard enough to decide which of us it will be, without adding another!"

Now Sir Luckless, as the knight was known in the land outside the walls, observed that these were witches, and having no magic, nor any great skill at jousting or dueling with swords, nor anything that distinguished the non-magical man, was sure that he had no hope of beating the three women to the Fountain. He therefore declared his intention of withdrawing outside the walls again.

At this Amata became angry too.

"Faint heart!" She chided him.

"Draw your sword, Knight, and help us reach our goal!"

And so the three witches and the forlorn knight ventured forth into the enchanted garden, where rare herbs fruit, and flowers grew in abundance on either side of the sunlit paths. Thy met no obstacle until they reached the foot of the hill on which the fountain stood.

There however wrapped around the base of the hill was a monstrous white worm, bloated and blind. At their approach, it turned a foul face upon them, and uttered the following words:

"Pay me the proof of your pain."

"Is this your favorite story?" Sirius asked, interrupting her again.

"It is but I'm going to Langlock you if you don't be quiet." Iris threatened before continuing on, "Sir Luckless drew his sword and attempted to kill the beast, but his blade snapped. Then Altheda cast rocks at the worm, while Asha and Amata essayed every spell that might subdue or entrance it, but the power of their wands was no more effective than their friend's stone, or the knight's steel: the worm would not let them pass.

The sun rose higher and higher in the sky and Asha, depriving, began to weep.

The great grey worm placed its face upon hers and drank the tears from her cheeks. Its thirst assuaged, the worm slithered aside, and vanished into a hole in the ground.

Rejoicing at the worm's disappearance, the three witches and the knight began to climb the hill, sure that they would reach the fountain before noon.

Halfway up the steep slope however, they came across words cut into the ground before them:

"Pay me for the fruit of your labors."

Sir Luckless took out his only coin and placed it upon the grassy hillside but it rolled away and was lost. The three witches and the knight continued to climb but they walked for hours more, they advanced not a step; the summit came no nearer and still lay the inscription in the earth before them.

All were discouraged as the sun rose over their heads and began to sink toward the far horizon, but Altheda walked faster and harder than any of them, and exhorted the others to follow her example, though she moved no further up the enchanted hill.

"Courage, friends, and do not yield!" She cried, wiping the sweat from her brow.

As the drops fell glittering on to the earth, the inscription blocking their path vanished and they found that they were able to move upward once more.

Delighted by the removal of this second obstacle they hurried towards the summit as fast as they could, until at last they glimpsed the fountain, glittering like crystal in a bower of flowers and trees.

Before they could reach it, however, they came to a stream that ran round the hilltop, barring their way. In the depths of the clear water lay a smooth stone bearing the words

"Pay me the treasure of your past."

Iris paused here and looked down at Sirius, half expecting him to interrupt her yet again. In response Sirius made the motion of zipping his lips thus Iris continued reading.

"Sir Luckless attempted to float across the stream on his shield, but it sank. The three witches pulled him from the water then tried to leap the brook themselves, but it would not let them cross and all the while the sun was sinking lower in the sky.

So they fell to pondering the meaning of the stone's message, and Amata was the first to understand. Taking her wand she drew from her mind all the memories of the happy times she had spent with her vanished lover, and dropped them into the rushing waters. The stream swept them away and stepping stones appeared and the three witches and the knight were able to pass at last on the summit of the hill.

The fountain shimmered before them, set amidst herbs and flowers rarer and more beautiful than any they had yet seen. The sky burned ruby and it was time to decide which of them would bathe.

Before they could make their decision, however, frail Asha fell to the ground. Exhausted by their struggle to the summit she was close to death.

Her three friends would have carried her to the fountain but Asha was in mortal agony and begged them not to touch her.

Then Altheda hastened to pick all those herbs she thought most hopeful and mixed them in Sir Luckless's gourd of water, and poured the potion into Asha's mouth. At once Asha was able to stand. What was more, all symptoms of her dread malady had vanished.

"I am cured!" She cried, "I have no need of the fountain!-Let Altheda bathe!"

But Altheda was busy collecting more herbs in her apron.

"If I can cure this disease, I shall earn gold aplenty! Let Amata bathe!"

Sir Luckless bowed and gestured Amata towards the fountain, but she shook her head. The stream had washed away all regret for her lover, and she saw now that he had been cruel and faithless, and that it was happiness enough to be rid of him.

"Good sir, you must bathe as a reward for your chivalry!" She told Sir Luckless.

So the knight clanked forth in the last rays of the setting sun and bathed in the Fountain of Fair Fortune, astonished that he was chosen one of hundreds and giddy with his incredible luck.

As the sun fell below the horizon, Sir Luckless emerged from the waters with the glory of his triumph upon him, and flung himself in his rusted armor at the feet of Amata who was the kindest and most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. Flushed with success, he begged for her hand and her heart, and Amata, no less delighted, realized that she had found a man worthy of them.

The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all." Iris finished then turned to the next chapter in the book, The Wizard's Hairy Heart, and marked her page before closing it.

The pair sat in silence for a little while, Iris idly playing with Sirius's hair until she looked down at him.

"What's that look for?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she continue to stare at him.

"Nothing, I'm just glad I met you." Sirius answered as he sat back up.

"Is that so?" Iris remarked with a smirk.

Sirius tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear then leaned in to kiss her. Iris was grateful for the unexpected change, Sirius wasn't acting like himself so it was nice to have some normalcy in the moment. When they broke apart there was a troubled expression on his face that unsettled her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"We're at war, this is no time for fuzzy feelings and carefree afternoons." Sirius explained, "I shouldn't be in love with you, it's too dangerous and it would be safer to just walk away now."

"Then walk away." Iris said as she moved away to the edge of the roof, "If that's what you want then just go."

"What?" Sirius said in confusion, reaching out for her, "I never said that's what I wanted!"

"Then why say something like that?" Iris snapped, turning to glare at him with tears in her eyes.

"I was saying that I love you!" Sirius stated, "These times are about to take a turn for the worst and I only want you to be safe!"

"The truth is Sirius....I gave my heart away a long time ago to someone who didn't deserve it, but I never expected it to be stolen away by someone else." Iris murmured, "I've never cared much for what was safe, if anything being around you, James, and the others has only proven that, and I don't care if it's dangerous, as you said we're at war and that should give us all the more reason to cling to every bit of happiness we can so I'm not going to walk away."

She wiped at the tears that began rolling down her cheeks but the moment she had returned her hands to her lap Sirius began poking and pinching at her red cheeks.

"You're kind of ruining the moment here." Iris grumbled, looking away from him.

"I'm just making sure you're real." Sirius explained.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Iris retorted with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tales of Beedle the Bard  
> The Fountain of Fair Fortune  
> Owned by J.K Rowling  
> (Sorry you all had to endure the entire story but it’s honestly my favorite tale in the book and I just had to type it all out.)


	19. Waiting For the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauder's and Lily have left Hogwarts and are sent away to help the Order of the Phoenix. Meanwhile a misunderstanding leaves Iris by herself until the Christmas holiday.

The summer holidays had come to an end and the time had come for Iris, Eridanus, and Ronan to return to school. It was with a heavy heart that Iris looked down at Sirius as he slept. The three of them had told everyone the time they were leaving but it was a lie so that they wouldn't have to say good-bye. Iris leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Sirius's lips before leaving a note on his bedside table then left the room.

"This sucks!" Eridanus exclaimed when Iris entered the sitting room.

"I wish we didn't have to go." Ronan sighed.

"Things will....get better." Iris stated grimly, "Let's just get to the platform and-"

"Do you really think us so thick that we wouldn't know what the three of you were up to?" Sirius remarked, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he looked down on the three of them.

"Why would you lie to us?" Lily asked with hurt clearly etched on her face.

"Can we not do this, please?" Eri pleaded with a sad expression of her own.

Iris and Sirius were locked in a silent battle, staring intently at each other with emotions hidden away behind dull eyes. It was then that James came in wearing a dressing gown and scratching his head. He took one look between the five of them and sighed.

"Alright Sirius, you were right." James said then looked at Eridanus, Ronan, and Iris, "You know this isn't good-bye."

"We have to go." Iris hurriedly said then grabbed a flower pot from the mantel of the fireplace.

"See you at Christmas!" Ronan said to them with a forced smile as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"We're not going to die." Sirius called out as Iris grabbed her own handle of the green powder.

All three of them froze, it was the unspoken fear they all shared and to hear it voiced made everything feel so real. They didn't want to go to Hogwarts and be left to wonder if they would ever see the ones they cared so much for again but there was nothing they could do.

"Is that what all of this is about?" Lily asked tentatively.

Iris dropped her floo powder back into the pot and ran across the room to throw her arms around her sister and Sirius. It was a struggle to force away the tears that burned at her eyes but she managed.

"I swear if anything happens to you, I'll kill you myself." Iris threatened then let them go, "That goes for you too Potter, and Remus as well."

"Understood." James chuckled.

"Sirius-"

"I know." Sirius said, pulling her into another embrace, "Try not to get yourself into any trouble this year."

"No promises." Iris said wrapping her arms around him while wishing she could stay there until the end of time.

"Riss, we really do have to go." Eridanus called from beside the fireplace, floo powder in hand.

Sirius let go of Iris, sharing one last kiss before he watched her grab a handful of floo powder and disappear into the fireplace.

~*~

"Prefect duty?" Eri asked knowingly.

"Of course." Iris sighed, "I'll find you two later."

"I wonder what this year has in store for us." Ronan commented as he and Eri walked off to find a compartment.

"Hopefully nothing." Iris muttered under her breath and began on her way to the front car.

Iris sat beside Spencer and waited for the other Prefects to fill their seats. There was the usual lecture of what was expected of them, a new copy of school rules to be enforced, house specific passwords, and then it was time to draw lots for patrolling duty. It came as no surprise when Slytherin was chosen to patrol the train first, Iris honestly wondered if there was some secret to the lots that only the other three houses were aware of.

"I'll take-"

"You will take the Slytherin and Gryffindor cars." Iris ordered, "I will take the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cars."

"Who said you got to order me around?" Spencer hissed, glaring at her in a way that was supposed to be threatening.

"I did." Iris remarked then got to her feet to begin her patrol.

She knew that the people of every house were going to attempt to push her around now that Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus weren't around. Most were probably under the impression she used them for protection regardless of her performance at the dueling competition. It was only a matter of time before someone tried to get at her for some thing or another, and it was because of this that it was important she not let herself come across as the weakling they all thought her to be.

"Hey there Iris." Emma Edwardson greeted the moment she entered the Hufflepuff car.

"Hi Emma." Iris replied, walking closer to the blonde girl, "Where's Ella?"

"She's dating some Ravenclaw now so I don't usually see much of her." She answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I know how that is."

"How is Lily?" Emma asked curiously.

"She's great actually, preparing to go off for some studying aboard." Iris answered with a smile.

"Oh really? Emily is in Egypt right now, researching Mediterranean merpeople." Emma informed her, "Do you know what you're going to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I'm going on to become a Potions Master, then I'm going to open my own potions shop."

"You always were the best at potions."

"What about you, what's your plan?"

"I'm probably going to go on to be a Mediwitch." Emma answered proudly.

"Oh wow, that's great Emma." Iris said with an awestruck expression, being a Mediwitch was certainly no easy task.

"If you're going on to work with potions maybe you can teach me a thing or two about healing potions?" Emma suggested.

"I would be happy to help, though right now I have to get back to patrolling." She said with a light laugh.

With that Iris walked through the Hufflepuff car with ease, rarely did the Hufflepuffs cause any trouble, and was then moving on to the Ravenclaw car. This car was a bit more difficult being that the Ravenclaws often thought themselves above others since they were sorted into the 'intellectually superior' house. There were two instances were Iris had to keep herself from jinxing one of the Ravenclaws before she spotted Ella hanging off the arm of the new head boy.

"Jealous?" The blonde girl called out upon catching Iris's stare.

"Hardly." Iris retorted with a roll of her sapphire eyes.

She was just about to continue on her patrol when Ella called out to her again.

"Are you sure you'll make it through the school year without having Black follow you about like a pathetic little puppy?"

Iris took deep breaths, feeling her fingers twitch eagerly at her wand. She had never really liked either of Emily's sisters much but away from her sister Emma had grown into a respectable person while Ella had remained just as insufferable as she had always been. Iris quickly made her rounds in the Ravenclaw car, ignoring the continuing jeers of Ella Edwardson as she did so, and was relieved when she was finally able to join Ronan and Eridanus.

"You look ready to kill someone." Ronan pointed out.

"I feel ready to kill someone." Iris growled, rubbing her temples frantically, "All I'm going to say is that the two of you better keep Ella Edwardson away from me this year."

"I heard she's been dating Theodore Way since last year and now she likes to think she's royalty." Eridanus huffed and rolled her eyes, "Don't let the little hag get to you Riss."

The three friends came to enjoy the rest of their journey, swapping tales and thoughts while enjoying all the food Ronan had prepared. Eridanus may not have known what she wanted to do after Hogwarts but Ronan was determined to become a chef and share his food with the world. It almost seemed like the school year would kick off with a decent start but then the compartment door opened.

"I see the three of you haven't changed regardless of the fact that all the Gryffindors are finally gone." Regulus remarked with a smirk, daring to go no further than the doorway.

Eri's body tensed and her grey eyes were immediately directed to the darkness outside the window. Eridanus had troubles even looking at her brother now that he was officially under the command of you-know-who.

"Get out of here Black." Iris ordered with an air of escalating annoyance.

"Why would I do that?" Regulus challenged, "The lot of you don't have your friends here to pro-....what the hell do you think you're doing mud-blood?"

Iris's wand was pointed directly at him from where she sat in her usual spot across the compartment. She was in no mood to be dealing with Regulus and his attempt at intimidation let alone the effect he was having on Eri. If jinxing him is what it took to be left alone that year then so be it.

"What did you just call her?" Eridanus snapped, looking at her brother for the first time in months with a vicious glare.

"Get out." Iris ordered again, now standing up and walking towards him so that the tip of her wand touched his cloak, "Now."

"You wouldn't." Regulus challenged boldly with a smirk.

"Confrin-"

Regulus's face paled the slightest bit as he quickly took a step back and slammed the compartment door shut. Iris watched him until he was out of sight then took her spot beside the window once again.

"Were you actually going to cast that spell?" Ronan asked curiously.

"Yes, I was." Iris answered with a shrug.

"Why Iris, I do believe your Slytherin is showing." Eri snickered.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of it now that Lily and Sirius aren't around." Ronan stated, shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Oh come on guys, I don't bite....often." Iris laughed.

~*~

"What are you going to be taking?" Ronan asked curiously as they watched the heads of houses make their way around the Great Hall.

"I think it would be easier to ask what I'm dropping." Eri laughed while spooning porridge into a bowl.

"I'm pretty much taking all my classes aside from A History of Magic." Iris answered as she poured syrup over her scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Even Herbology?" Ronan asked in disbelief, "You hate that class!"

"I know, I know." She sighed, "But herbs are very important for making potions so it's something I, unfortunately, need."

"Didn't you get an 'Acceptable' on your O.W.L for that class?" Eri asked.

"Yes, but I've already talked it over with Professor Sprout and she's agreed to let me into her N.E.W.T course." Iris explained, "Though there's no doubt I'm going to need some tutoring."

"I can do that!" Ronan exclaimed excitedly, "It's my best class!"

"I'm off to a good start then." Iris laughed then fell silent as Professor Slughorn approached.

Eridanus and Iris each told Professor Slughorn their chosen classes for the next two years, received their time tables, then waited for Ronan while he talked over his classes with Professor Sprout.

"You're seriously only going to take Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology for the next two years?" Iris asked while they waited in the main hall.

"I figured that if I don't make it in your potion shop I can always be a Magizologist." Eridanus answered with an indifferent shrug.

"Interesting."

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Ronan called as he ran from the Great Hall, time table in hand, "I have Care of Magical Creatures first."

"Me too." Eri said while trying to hide her smile.

"I'm off to Divination then, see you two in Charms." Iris said then waved to her friends before running up the stairs.

Iris ran all the way up to the classroom where Divination a was held, barely managing to make it on time because she had waited for Ronan. When she took her seat, Iris felt a strange feeling wash over her that was accompanied by a sense of foreboding. Before Iris could leave the class, wanting more than anything now to send a message to her sister or Sirius, the professor entered.

"This year children we shall be learning even more forms that Divination can take." The professor began, walking over to the desk and taking a seat before continuing on, "We shall begin with Ceromancy, then move on to Ornithomancy. and finish with Pyromancy, our focus here shall be Libranomancy and Pyroscopy"

Iris sat as still as a statue as she took in every word the professor said and wondered if Divination could help her right now.

"Before each of you is a candle and a bowl of water." The Professor said, "I want each of you to light your candle, wait for a decent amount of wax to gather in its holder then pour the wax into the bowl. When you have gotten to that point, take out your books and see if you can determine what the fates are trying to tell you."

Grateful for the temporary distraction, Iris struck a match and lit her candle. Waiting for wax to begin rolling down the candle did little to pull Iris from her thoughts, leaving her trapped within unsettling scenarios and unpleasant thoughts for nearly forty-five minutes when enough wax had finally gathered in the holder for her to pour into the bowl of water.

"What are the fates trying to tell you child?" The Professor asked, coming up from behind to stare into her bowl.

"It's a cloud." Iris answered with a frown.

"Oh, my dear that means-"

"I know what it means Professor, thank you." Iris said a bit sharper than she had intended.

The sight of the cloud in her bowl only made to increase her worry. It meant something bad was coming and Divination had yet to fail her so she was almost certain that bad things would come.

"Let us end the class here for today." The Professor announced much to the relief of Iris, "I want you to practice your Ceromancy every night this week and keep a log of the formation your wax takes."

No sooner had homework been given had Iris jumped from her seat and left the classroom. There was plenty of time before she had to be at Charms so she was able to go to the owlery. Iris didn't even need to make herself known for Sylver to fly down and land on her shoulder.

"I need you to take this letter to Lily." She explained, pulling a sheet of parchment and a quill from her bag.

She quickly scribbled down a message, explaining what she had felt in Divination and the wax formation then asked for updates on everyone. Lily would most likely think she was over reacting, and perhaps she was but it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

"Be safe." She said after tying the parchment to Sylver's leg and taking him to the window.

Iris watched her beloved crow fly away before forcing herself to leave the owlery and go to Charms.

~*~

It was now a month and a half into the school year. Iris was only managing to keep her Herbology grade up because Ronan was there to guide her. Meanwhile she was tutoring both Ronan and Eridanus in Potions. All-in-all everything seemed to be going rather smoothly even with her Prefect duties and Quidditch practice on top of her studies.

"Just one more day and then it's the weekend." Eri chanted to herself while writing an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That may be true," Iris said, rolling up her own essay now that it was dry, "but you still have that essay for Flitwick to do before Tuesday and Slughorn's essay to finish before Monday."

"Damn, I forgot about those." She hissed, nearly causing her to misspell acromantula.

"You're only taking five classes, how can you get behind on homework?" Iris laughed as she reached over to grab another sheet of parchment and her rune dictionary.

"You're taking ten classes, how can't you be behind on homework?" Eri retorted.

"I am." Iris corrected, "I have Arithmancy homework to do, a Transfiguration essay, and an Astronomy chart to complete."

"You finished Slughorn's essay?"

"Of course, that was easy."

"Show off." Eri grumbled then sent Iris a smile.

"Yes, you can copy it." Iris snickered.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" She said dramatically.

"Looks like we're going to have a busy weekend."

"Don't forget that the Slug Club party is next week." Eri said nonchalantly.

"Oh yay." Iris sighed.

"Come on, they're not that bad."

"They weren't so bad when I got to take Sirius with me, now it's just going to be depressing sitting next to an empty seat." Iris pointed out.

Eridanus looked up from her essay to give Iris a sad look then she reached over to place her hand over Iris's.

"It'll be okay." She assured her.

The weekend had come and was just as quickly gone, all homework was completed only for the cycle to begin again. For Iris Quidditch practice had just ended and she and the rest of the team were getting ready to change when something broke through their usual silent routine.

"Evans?"

Iris looked up, half expecting to see James or Sirius standing there with grins but instead she was met with Regulus, immediately making her face fall.

"What do you want Black?" She snapped, though her anger with him was only slightly unjustified.

"Do you want to go to the Slug Club party with me?" Regulus asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Iris asked, refusing to believe she had heard him correctly.

"I want you to be my date to the Slug Club party this Saturday." He repeated smoothly.

"No."

"Shot down by the mud-blood!" One of the chasers laughed.

"Why not?"

"You may not be aware of this, but I don't like you."

"I'm sure you told my brother the same thing before you started cuddling up to him." Regulus shot back.

Iris had her wand out before anyone else in the locker room could make a remark.

"That was wrong of me, my apologizes." He said, slightly bowing his head in mock remorse.

"What the hell do you really want Regulus?" Iris hissed, keeping her wand pointed at him.

"Just a night of your time." Regulus responded, "Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, it is." She answered dryly, "How about you go find a girl more your type and leave me alone?"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Regulus declared.

"Too bad for you then isn't it?" Iris retorted then left the locker room.

Iris walked across the Hogwarts grounds through the darkness, her path lit only by the glow coming from the castle ahead. As she made the journey back to the castle she couldn't help but wonder where Regulus had gotten the nerve to ask her to the Slug Club party. Thoughts of Severus and you-know-who immediately came to mind but her mind was cleared the moment she was inside the castle. The smells brought by dinner carried into the hall and Iris practically ran to the doors of the Great Hall but was stopped when the rest of the Slytherin team had caught up to her.

"We can do this the easy way Evans, or the hard way." Regulus stated with his hand on the door effectively keeping her out in the hall with him, "Your choice."

"Why can't you just go away Black?" Iris groaned.

"The hard way it is." He remarked with a smirk and threw open the doors to the Great Hall, "Iris Evans," All eyes in the hall turned to look at them as he made his voice as loud as possible, "will you go to the Slug Club party with me?"

Immediately Iris could feel her face burning. Every pair of eyes in the school was on them and her frantic search for the pairs she knew the best was hopeless as they were lost in a sea of faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed quietly.

"Well?" Regulus taunted.

"Fine, just leave me the hell alone!"

With the thrill of the moment over Iris was able to find Eridanus and Ronan at the Hufflepuff table, still staring at her with looks of disbelief.

"You said yes?" Eri said in a voice of forced calm.

"It's not like I want-"

"You said yes!" Eri roared, causing all eyes to focus on them again.

"Eri-"

"How dare you!" She growled in fury, "What about Sirius?"

"I'm dating Sirius, I love Sirius!" Iris shouted in defense, uncaring of who was watching them now, "It's not like it's a date!"

"You can't honestly believe that!"

"Maybe you two should-"

"Do you honestly think I would cheat on Sirius, and with Regulus of all people?" Iris snapped.

"I don't know what to think about you anymore." Eridanus finished, glaring daggers at Iris before storming out of the Great Hall.

Iris and Ronan watched as the doors closed behind Eridanus then shared a look.

"Iris-"

"Please Ronan," Iris begged, fiercely blinking back tears as she reached for the closest food to her, "not now."

~*~

Iris paused in getting ready for the Slug Club party, taking a moment to stare at the reflection of Eridanus the mirror gave her. They hadn't spoken since Monday, it was the longest they had gone without speaking in the last four and a half years and it simply felt as though they were strangers. Not even Ronan had spoken to her since Tuesday, compliments of Eridanus no doubt. She needed to give her head a shake, clear her mind of all these thoughts if she was going to make it through this night.

Iris was about to pull her hair up as she typically did for the Slug Club parties but let her hair fall, remembering how much Sirius loved her hair up and not wanting to relate that to Regulus. Instead she left her hair down, allowing her hair to flow over her black dress.

When she was sure there was no further delaying the inevitable, Iris took in a deep breath and left the girls dormitories. As she entered the common room she found Regulus waiting with a smug look on his face.

"You look like you're in mourning." He pointed out when she approached him.

"I feel like I'm in mourning." Iris muttered under her breath, "Let's just get this done and over with."

"Such enthusiasm."

Iris kept as far from Regulus as she could but when they reached the Slug Club she was forced to sit beside him. Much to her dismay their seats were directly across from Eridanus and Ronan. Iris hardly lifted her eyes from the table the entire evening and chose to remain quiet as well though around Slughorn her silence wasn't kept long.

"Ms. Evans, do tell, what are your plans when you leave Hogwarts?"

"I intend to open my own potion shop." Iris sighed, looking up to briefly meet his gaze before looking back down.

"Really now?" Professor Slughorn said excitedly, "I would be happy to write you a recommendation to any of the academies for potion masters."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Iris said with an attempt at a smile.

Slughorn moved onto more enthusiastic conversation and Iris was left to return to her silent suffering.

"Snape mentioned you know our little secret." Regulus murmured under his breath so that only she could hear.

"So what if I do?" Iris retorted bitterly, "Is that why you're doing this, to get back at me for knowing the truth?"

"Not at all." He assured, "Though it interests my lord that it doesn't at all scare you."

Iris felt her blood run cold, Sirius had told her not to be reckless and here she was finding out that she's captured the attention of the dark lord himself. She looked up, hoping to catch the eye of Ronan but at this point she would have even settled for Eridanus but the two were having a conversation of their own.

"Did you know Dumbledore's been gathering a resistance?" Regulus continued, "So many of them have died already. I wonder who will be next, my brother or your sister."

The image of a cloud began to blur her vision but there was nothing she could do, Regulus had her trapped and until Slughorn called his little party to an end she would be forced to endure this mental torture.

"Sometimes the people we catch aren't even killed right away." Regulus continued quietly, "You're a smart girl, just imagine how far the human body can go before it begins to break only to be put back together and ripped apart again."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Iris asked coldly, "Are you enjoying playing death eater? Does it make you feel like a big boy? Does it make you feel important, making your vial parents proud?"

"How dare you!" Regulus growled back.

"What's the matter Black, did I hit a nerve?" She taunted.

"That mouth of yours is going to get your killed mud-blood."

"You're probably right, but I'd rather die as myself rather than the pawn of a murderer."

"You don't know who I am."

"What gave you the impression that I even care?" Iris continued.

"Perhaps I'll take you to him." Regulus threatened, smirking when he saw her tense, "I'll beg him to keep you alive long enough to watch every person you care about slaughtered. I'm sure Snape would love to have a go at Potter and my brother."

He was full of threats and though she tried not to let it, his words struck a nerve with her. Perhaps it was because she knew that Severus would leap at the chance to destroy James and Sirius, or maybe it was just the casual way he continued to bring up you-know-who.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Regulus sneered, "They're going to die, just like all the others. You can stay in this little false reality you've created where you actually believe you all stand a chance but in the end you'll either join the dark lord or die." He paused for a moment to take a sip of his drink before looking back down at her, "To be honest I don't think you have the guts to fight, you'll point your wand and yell threats but you're all bark and no bite, and don't try bringing that dueling competition up, that was just a little school event, there was no real threat. You're just going to watch them die one by one, until there's no one left for you to-"

"Langlock." Iris managed to mumbled in a stubborn voice, the tip of her wand pressed into the side of her 'date'.

Immediately Regulus fell silent though his glare said everything he couldn't. She couldn't think of anything to counter him with, he definitely knew how to kick her when she was down but no self-respecting witch or wizard went anywhere without their wand.

"Professor Slughorn." Iris called to the head of the table, "I'm not feeling all too well so I'm afraid I will have to excuse myself."

Iris rose without any acknowledgement and had just reached the door when the professor's voice finally carried across the room.

"Of course Ms. Evans." Slughorn said in a grim voice, "Mr. Black can take you back to the Slytherin common room."

Iris continued to face the door so no one saw the dark look that crossed her face until she and Regulus were out of the classroom. They had only turned the first corner out of the classroom when she turned on him, wand at the ready.

"I don't care what kind of power you think that ridiculous mark gives you." She snarled, pressing her wand into his chest, "If you ever threaten them again I promise you Voldemort will be the least of your worries."

Iris turned on her heel and continued down the corridor, leaving Regulus to stand there as he took in her words. When she finally reached the dormitories Iris quickly changed and hurried back down out of the common room. The route was second nature to her by now, and as she pushed open the wall a sense of comfort washed over her. Sirius wasn't here anymore to coax her down from her tower sanctuary and there were no classes the next day so she was free to stay in her high solitude as long as she wanted.

~*~

It was the squawking of a crow that woke her the next day. Iris slowly opened her eyes, attempting to cling to the remnants of sleep for as long as she could before reality settled in. The crow cawed again and Iris forced herself to sit up.

"Sylver!" She exclaimed with a smile, happy to finally see a friendly face in this cold castle.

The black bird held out his paw to reveal two letters for her.

"Thank you my dear." She said, hurrying to untie the letters, "I'm afraid I don't have any treats for you at the moment."

Sylver merely cawed again and flew onto her shoulder, as he pushed his head into hers it was almost as though he understood how very much she needed it. Iris gave him a weak smile then opened the first letter to find that it was from Lily.

Dear Iris,

I keep telling you not to fret over what you find in those leaves of yours! We're all perfectly fine, I promise. I'm in Ireland with James at the moment, we're trying to gain the alliance of a colony of elves. I can't write much now but I promise we'll talk at Christmas.

With much love,

Lily

It wasn't her tea leaves this time but Lily would always see Divination as nothing more than a distraction to real magic. Iris folded the letter and picked up the next, overjoyed to see Sirius's handwriting.

Riss,

I shouldn't be writing, it may call too much attention, but I had to at least talk to you. Lily told me about your letter and I just wanted to let you know that we're all safe. You worry too much. I'm in Germany now, we think Bellatrix and a group of death eaters are trying to get the giants on Voldemort's side, but I'll be home in time for Christmas. Try not to worry and keep yourself out of trouble.

I love you,

Sirius

So Lily was able to talk to Sirius but she couldn't? Was she supposed to wait until Christmas for everyone? Iris sighed heavily as she folded up the letter and placed it on top of the one from Lily. Never, not even when she was trapped back at home as a child when Lily went off to her magic school and Petunia went off to her school, had she felt so alone. Her best friends were against her for no reason aside from false accusations, her sister was off in another country risking her life, and the man she loved was off in Germany risking his life as well.

"At least I have you." Iris said solemnly as she stroked Sylver's smooth feathers.

~*~

As the Christmas holidays finally came Iris wasn't sure how to feel. She had her trunk nearly packed completely with presents for everyone who didn't speak to her. Sylver remained perched on her shoulder the entire solitary trip to Platform 9 ¾ and when they finally reached the platform not even the cheerful face of her sister or the warm embrace of Sirius made her feel any better.

"Where are Eridanus and Ronan?" James asked curiously, watching for them to follow after her.

"I don't know." Iris replied lifelessly, social interaction becoming an uncomfortable endeavor.

"What do you-....here they are!" Lily cheered happily.

The difference in James, Lily, and Sirius was painfully obvious. Their once carefree nature was gone, replaced with a guarded nature as though braced for an attack at any moment. Sirius held Iris closer than he usually did and the three of them constantly looked about. It was to be expected after the missions they had been sent on, but it would take some time to get used to.

"So how has first term been?" Lily asked in that too cheery attitude.

"Ronan and I have been busy with studying and trying to find jobs that will take us right after we leave Hogwarts." Eridanus answered, avoiding Iris's eyes, "It's been hard but we've finally got some things lined up."

"We're even thinking of just leaving after our sixth year." Ronan added.

Iris tried to hide her pain at the idea of that but she was sure it showed through. Neither of the careers they wanted required N.E.W.T scores so it wasn't as though it didn't make sense but it didn't make it hurt any less. Even if they weren't on speaking terms at least they were still there, but if they both left then she would truly be alone.

"Iris, how has first term been for you?" James asked tentatively as though he knew something was wrong.

"Quiet." She answered simply with a supportive caw from Sylver.

"Quiet with Eridanus around?" Sirius chuckled, "I wonder what that must be like."

Iris avoided looking at any of them and focused on Sylver's talons that kept giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze every now and again. Their turn for the floo network came and soon they were all standing in the Potter's sitting room.

"So what do you all want to do first?" James asked, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically, "We could have a snowball fight, play a game of Quidditch, how about-"

"We have some work we need to get done before we do anything." Eri answered with a false smile.

"The three of you aren't acting like yourselves." Lily finally pointed out, "I haven't even seen you look at one another once. What's going on?"

"I don't feel like wasting my time on someone who's going to hurt my brother." Eridanus answered coldly.

Immediately Iris's sapphire eyes were glowering at her, daring her to finally say what has been on her mind for two and a half months.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, looking from her to Iris and back again.

"She went on a date with Regulus to the Slug Club party." Eridanus replied, turning her grey eyes on Iris until she saw the look on her face.

Iris casually walked up to Eridanus but the slap she delivered her best friend filled the entire sitting room with a bitter sound. Eridanus's hand went to her cheek and she looked at Iris as though seeing her for the first time in a long time, and in truth it was.

"It was not a date." Iris said in a voice so calm it was eerie.

Sirius said nothing but immediately left the room. Iris would have given anything to jinx Eridanus at that moment, she was sick of the trouble all of this was causing, but right now Sirius was more important. Another heart beat passed and Iris finally released Eridanus from her glare to hurry after Sirius.

"Sirius!" Iris called when she finally caught up with him outside, she reached for his hand but he pulled away and turned on her.

The look on his face nearly broke her, for two and a half months she had been alone and now the look in his stormy grey eyes made her feel as though she was going to stay alone. They stared at each other in silence, not even the wind made a noise as they looked at one another after three and a half months of being apart.

"You went on a date with him, with Regulus?" Sirius said though his voice came out as more of a growl.

"It wasn't a bloody date!" Iris exclaimed in exasperation.

"You were still with him." Sirius pointed out, his fists clenched at his sides, "You're being reckless Iris!"

"I'm at Hogwarts Sirius, what the hell is going to happen to me?" Iris huffed, rolling her eyes.

"We watched Regulus, Snape, and the others join Voldemort at Hogwarts last year!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh, so now you think I'm going to turn into one of them?" She said, taking a step back as though he had slapped her.

"I didn't say that." Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair and growling to himself before continuing, "I'm just worried about you getting too close to my brother."

"I'm not getting close to him at all Sirius!" Iris yelled, two and a half months of pent up feelings finally bursting free, "I was forced to endure that dinner, I've been skipping each one after that. He asked me in front of the whole school so that I had to accept then he spent the entire night referring to his precious Voldemort and the entire time I was sitting there scared to death that any of the things he told me could happen to you, Lily, James, Remus, even bloody Peter for Merlin's sake and I don't even have my friends to turn to because everyone is too busy thinking I'm with him to even listen to my side of things!"

It couldn't be stopped, all of her suppressed tears rolled down her cheeks and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Someone had to listen and she needed to say everything even if it meant the end.

"Iris-" Sirius whispered, reaching out for her but his hands were swatted away.

"Don't touch me!" Iris yelled, holding herself as sobs shook her entire body.

Sirius paid her order no mind and stepped closer to her. The entire time she had been more alone then he had been and right now she needed him as much as he needed her. His hands brushed her shoulders but Iris retaliated, immediately hitting him in the chest with half-hearted swings. Sirius took hold of her wrists and held them gently until she dropped her arms to her sides and allowed him to take her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, laying his head atop hers.

"Idiot, you're such an idiot." Iris murmured over and over.

When they returned to the sitting room, walking hand-in-hand as they were always meant to be, they found everyone where they had left them twenty minutes ago. Iris walked up to Eridanus and stood in front of her so that they were eye to eye.

"It was not a date." Iris explained firmly, "I had to go to that stupid dinner with your brother and because your brother calls it a date you believe the death eater over me when I'm supposed to be your best friend. You've forced everyone I have left away from me. You were at that bloody dinner too Eridanus and all you saw was Regulus looking smug but did you ever stop to actually look at me and how much I was suffering?"

"I....I was worried about Sirius!" Eridanus said with tears in her eyes, "I'm pretty sure China heard the two of you fighting out there too!"

"Yeah, we had a fight, something I suppose I have you to thank for, because he was angry and worried about my getting too close to Regulus. But unlike you he listened to what I had to say rather than wrongly accuse me and cut me out of his life."

Suddenly Eridanus threw herself at Iris and wrapped her arms around her tightly. She cried uncontrollably and Iris couldn't help but to hold her. She finally had her best friend back.

~*~

Iris climbed up on the roof, knowing she would find Sirius there. She brought a basket of goodies, he had left before they had pudding and as she maneuvered her way through the snow to where he sat she watched him stare at the stars.

"I know you're there." He said without taking his eyes from the sky.

"Your point?" Iris remarked, sitting down beside him.

"It's rude to stare." Sirius reprimanded with a smirk.

"Oh, my apologizes then." She said with a smirk of her own, "I'll just go take these cauldron cakes and hot chocolate back to to the-....hey!"

Sirius had grabbed her arm to pull her down to lay on him. It was a surprise but a welcomed one.

"Why are you out here by yourself anyways?" Iris asked curiously, shifting so that she could look up at the stars as well.

"I was just thinking." Sirius confessed.

"About what?"

"Your slap works wonders." Sirius answered with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceromancy  
> Divination through pouring melted wax into water
> 
> Ornithomancy  
> Divination through interpretation of the behavior, flight, and song of birds
> 
> Pyromancy  
> Divination by fire
> 
> Libranomancy  
> Divination through interpreting the smoke made by burning incense
> 
> Pyroscopy  
> Divination by burning paper
> 
> Cloud  
> Someone or something threatens you with a stormy situation 
> 
> Langlock  
> A spell that causes the victim’s tongue to stick to the roof of their mouth


	20. Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of everything that's going on around them begins to sink in and the constant worry of the survival of the people she cares about starts to wear Iris thin.

When the summer holidays came Iris could not have been happier though she had to come to terms with the fact that everyone was still sent off on missions while she was forced to stay back and wonder if she was going to see them again. Ronan had taken Eridanus to his house for the first half of the summer and Iris couldn't help but to feel jealous over the fact that Eri was about to be with her boyfriend while she was lucky when she got to see hers.

"After this assignment, the three of them will have some free time." Remus said as he joined Iris outside near one of the ponds.

"They'll just have to go again." Iris retorted, throwing a rock into the calm water and watching the ripples it made.

"I know it's not easy for you Iris." He said, taking a seat beside her with a sympathetic smile.

"I just wish there was some way I could help!" Iris exclaimed, throwing a larger rock into the water, "I'm of age and everything, I can at least do something!"

"You're still in school." Remus pointed out.

"I can leave school."

"No you cannot."

The two of them turned in surprise to find Professor Dumbledore walking towards them with a kind smile on his face. Neither of them said anything as the older wizard approached.

"It is a wonder you did not end up in Gryffindor with your sister Ms. Evans." Professor Dumbledore began, his blue eyes shining as he looked down at her, "You showcase so many qualities Godric Gryffindor valued for his house."

"With all due respect to the noble house of Gryffindor," Iris said, shooting Remus a small smile, "Salazar Slytherin valued those same qualities as well."

"Of course, you are correct Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said with a smile of his own, "But there has always been something that sets the two houses apart."

Iris was taken back to her fourth year, after Sirius had coaxed her down from her tower hiding place and she stood with him and the others in the unused classroom after Eridanus and Ronan left. They had all said that Slytherins were just Gryffindors with attitude problems. Could it only be the attitudes of these two houses that sets them apart, or is there more to it?

"Chances are we will never find out what exactly it is that differentiates Gryffindor and Slytherin." Dumbledore stated, "Regardless, you cannot leave Hogwarts just yet Ms. Evans."

She wanted to ask why but she was sure that any answer she was given would be along the same lines as anything her sister might say.

"You, Ms. Black, and Mr. Weasley must all stay in order to prevent any others from following the same path as so many before them." Professor Dumbledore said in response to her unasked question, when Iris said nothing in return he continued on, "Lord Voldemort has a network inside my school and it is my wish to keep as many children from following him in his pursuit of power as possible. For this I need your help."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Professor, but no one is going to listen to us." Iris said grimly.

"Oh, but they will." Dumbledore assured, "Those with the will to fight will listen to what you have to say."

"What exactly are we supposed to tell them Professor?" Iris asked meekly, "Voldemort promises greatness, wealth, and power. What is there we can promise them that's better than that?"

"Life." Remus answered.

"What motivates you to resist Lord Voldemort Iris?" Dumbledore inquired curiously, watching as a fish, gleaming the colors of the rainbow under the rays of the sun, jumped out of the water to catch a passing dragonfly.

Silence fell over the three of them as Iris began to think. What prevented her from taking Regulus's offer and joining Voldemort?

"There are many things that keep me from joining Voldemort." Iris said vaguely.

"Would you mind giving an example or two, humor an old man if you would be so kind."

"If I'm being honest, fear motivates me the most." Iris answered with a heavy sigh.

"Fear?" Dumbledore repeated, obviously taken aback by her response.

"Yes, fear." She stated, ignoring the sense of shame that began to bubble within her, "I'm terrified that the people I care about will die, I even worry about people I don't know, and all Voldemort does is kill and torture when he doesn't get his way or even simply for entertainment. I'm frightened of what a world under his control will be like. But mostly I think I'm scared of myself and what I may become were I to join him."

Dumbledore watched her intently while she spoke, his blue eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, and when she finished he merely nodded to himself but remained silent. They stayed that way for a while, Remus never took his eyes off her as though he too were taken aback by her words, until Professor Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Very curious." He said calmly, "There is no shame in fear, and the very fact that you can acknowledge that fear is one of your driving forces in the fight against Lord Voldemort is remarkable at your age Ms. Evans. Is there anything else that urges you to fight?"

"Love." Iris answered, her cheeks tinging pink as though this answer were worse than her last, "I want to fight to protect those I love, and the love we share." She paused to let the two of them take in her words before carrying on, "I'm also motivated by the future. I've seen Voldemort with my own eyes, he is nothing but cruel, uncaring, and selfish. I want the lives of those around me to be filled with laughter and happiness but I know that with Voldemort around that won't be possible so I will fight."

"You've seen Lord Voldemort with your own eyes?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"We have." Remus answered.

After the night she had gone into the forest with the marauders, they had discussed everything they saw and though they had enough proof to get rid of the four boys they had decided against it in favor of keeping their enemies as close as possible. Now that all four people they had seen in the clearing that night had left Hogwarts there was no use in concealing what they knew for it could mean the difference between life and death.

"Am I correct in assuming that Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew have also seen him?" Dumbledore asked, an edge of exhaustion in his voice.

"You are." Remus confirmed.

"Under what means did you come across him?"

"We had reason to believe that four students were entering into his ranks." Remus replied.

"And did they?" Dumbledore inquired.

"They did." Remus admitted.

"Then why have you kept this to yourselves?"

"We thought," Iris began, averting her eyes from Dumbledore, "it would be better to keep eyes on them."

Dumbledore sighed heavily then began stroking his beard. He did not yell at them, not so much as a reprimand, and that only made his silence hurt worse.

"What four students did you witness join Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore finally asked in a grave voice.

"Herman Solridge, Ludo Nencings, Regulus Black, and...." Remus began but trailed off as he looked over at Iris.

"And?" Dumbledore urged.

"Severus Snape." Iris finished, a piece of her heart breaking as she condemned one of the men she loved.

"Do you understand now Ms. Evans, why it is so important for you to stay at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore remarked, "We are all human, and we all share the same compulsions. What motivates you to fight against Lord Voldemort will also motivate those who work alongside him. It is prudent that we guide those still at Hogwarts so that they will not give in to his false promises."

"I understand Professor." Iris said with a nod, feeling a new determination burning within her.

"I know you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Black will do everything in your power to prevent the numbers of Lord Voldemort from growing even further." Dumbledore said with a kind smile, "Now I must talk with Mr. Lupin about something of equal importance."

Iris watched as Remus walked off along one of the paths with Professor Dumbledore. With one whistle she was able to call Sylver to her the moment they were out of sight.

"It's finally our turn to get to do something." She muttered to her pet, stroking his smooth feathers as she stood up, "We need to get a message to Eri and Ronan."

~*~

After Professor Dumbledore's visit Remus had left just as everyone else had but near the end of June Lily had returned. The two had enjoyed some much-needed time as sisters and as expected when Iris explained what Professor Dumbledore wanted her, Eri, and Ronan to do she was filled with worry but in the end she accepted what had to be done. By the middle of July both James and Sirius had returned. They had both been shaken by something, Sirius's right arm had a fresh scar, but they continued to assure the girls that they were alright.

Remus had returned as Iris's Hogwarts letter arrived at the beginning of August. The gold badge that was included with her letter came as no surprise but it made her no more happy than the silver badge had two years before. Peter had joined them three days after Remus and he looked worse for wear and trembled more than usual, it caused Iris to wonder what kind of assignments Dumbledore was sending the cowardly boy on or if it was just the ever-constant threat of Voldemort that made him so skittish.

As Iris looked around the bonfire one mid-August night, looking into the laughing faces that wore the marks of war, Iris's resolve to bring down Voldemort and preserve these happy times hardened. It was on that same night, around that bonfire that James got down on one knee in front of his friends and asked Lily to marry him. As Iris embraced her sister and future brother-in-law, tears of joy stinging at her eyes, she looked at Sirius across the fire and for the first time saw her future.

~*~

The owl had come late one night a week after James and Lily were married while they were all gathered in the sitting room, telling tales like old times though now the stores involved fearsome duels and escaping death. Iris had glimpsed the blue seal of a phoenix on the envelope before Sirius left the room. She watched the other four share grim looks before James attempted to carry on with his story but the mood had passed and they all sat in silence while waiting for Sirius to return.

"Sorry about that." He said as he rejoined them, forcing a smile for her sake, "I hope I didn't miss the part where-"

"When?" Iris asked, keeping her eyes on the mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Not until next week." Sirius answered, touching a hand to her shoulder.

"Am I allowed to know this time?" She asked, her voice cracking as she tried to force away all the negative thoughts and feelings she had managed to suppress these last three weeks.

"It's best if you don't." He sighed.

Silence returned to the room and Iris tried not to feel too guilty that it was her fault. Dumbledore had given him another job to do, just as he gave the rest of them. Just as he gave her. But now Sirius was to leave once again and there was no telling when she would speak to him next, let alone see him. No amount of duty could take away the pain that inflicted.

"I'll be-"

"Back by Christmas." Iris finished, "I know."

"Iris." Lily sighed but lost her words and instead gave her sister a remorseful look.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed." Iris said lifelessly, putting her mug on the table and standing, "Good night everyone."

She walked calmly out of the sitting room and allowed her body to guide her to her bedroom. Once the door was shut behind her, protecting her from the concerned gazes of her friends, Iris allowed her tears to fall. Anger, sadness, and fear all raged inside of her at once and all she could do was cry. The tears eventually ran dry and her body was left feeling numb. Iris walked over to her bed and changed into her nightgown before crawling into bed.

She tried to sleep but no matter how long she stared hopelessly up at the ceiling wishing for her dreams to take her away from reality sleep never came. There was a soft knock on her door before Sirius poked his head in.

"Are you awake?" He whispered into the darkness.

"No." She called back.

Light from the hall briefly flooded the room before the door was shut silently. Sirius crossed the room with soundless footsteps, only giving his position away when the bed beside her dipped. His hand found hers effortlessly then they laid there motionless and silent until Iris found the strength to roll over and lay her head on his chest. Sirius wrapped an arm around her and began stroking her hair in a soothing rhythm.

"I'm sorry." Iris whispered into the night.

"What is there to be sorry for?"

"I know you have to do this but I...."

She couldn't finish her sentence and buried her face into his chest, thankful for the way his arm tightened around her. There wasn't anything she wouldn't have given up just to stay there with him, to forget the war and the rest of the world, just the two of them for the rest of time.

"You're scared, we all are." Sirius said after a while, his hands now rubbing up and down her arms, "It's alright to be scared, but remember that everything worth having is worth fighting for."

"Just promise me you'll be safe." She begged.

"If I'm able to." Sirius answered in a heavy tone.

It was the best she could hope for though it did little to ease the growing anxiety within her. Sirius kissed the top of her head and Iris closed her eyes, sleep finally coming to her at last.

"I love you Sirius." She murmured drowsily, falling into unconsciousness before she could hear him say anything but she already knew he loved her.

There was the sensation of the bed jostling, the loss of warmth beside her, then a pair of lips brushing over her forehead. Thunder sounded overhead and Iris realized too late what was going on. Another clap of thunder overhead accompanied by the tremble of lightening met Iris when her eyes snapped open. Sirius wasn't beside her, though she already knew he wouldn't be, and with frantic movements she ran out of the room. She ran for the front door and ignored the rain as she ran outside, praying to any God that would listen that she wouldn't be too late.

"Sirius!" Iris screamed, hoping he would hear her over the thunder as a flash of lightening illuminated him through the dull grey morning.

He stopped, turning towards the sound of her wet footfalls as she ran towards him. As she got closer Iris could see a solemn expression on his face.

"Just where do you think you're going mutt?" She panted when they were ten feet from each other.

"Iris please, just go back to bed." Sirius begged.

"You know this isn't good-bye, right?"

His grey eyes took in her rain soaked body and muddy feet. She watched rather than heard him sigh and knew she was making him worry more than she already did but she couldn't let him leave like this.

"It's raining." He pointed out needlessly.

"I'm aware." Iris retorted and closed the distance between them until they stood only a few feet from one another.

She watched his eyes fall on the scars Severus's curse had left her and could only wonder what went through his mind each time he looked at them. Perhaps he thought he had to do this to keep her from getting hurt? The thought didn't sit well with her, she could protect herself and didn't need him risking his life just to keep her safe.

"Iris-" Sirius began but she never gave him the chance to finish.

"This is not good-bye Sirius." She stated firmly.

He reached out then, taking hold of her left arm in order to pull her into his arms. Though her hair was drenched he still buried his face into her locks. His head rested on her head and only the sound of the rain falling could be heard.

"But what if it is?" He finally said after a moment.

"Well for your sake you better hope that it's not." Iris said as she pulled away from him just enough so that she could cup his cheek and gave him the best smile she could manage at the moment, "Otherwise I'll have to kill you myself."

"You always know just what to say to make me smile." Sirius remarked dryly.

"In all seriousness though, everything will be alright." Iris said, her smile becoming genuine and shining through the rain, "You'll come back to me like you always do, we'll laugh at James, and eat all the food Ronan has us try for him. Then at night we'll lay on the roof together and watch the stars."

Sirius stared down at her, stroking her face while trying to convert every part of her to memory

Missions were getting more dangerous and he was away more than he was home. Perhaps that was one reason for her breakdown last night. Right now he needed her though and she couldn't focus on the words of Regulus that haunted her, she had to remain positive for his sake if not for her own.

"I love you Iris." Sirius said with a small smile.

Their lips met in what she could only describe as a parting kiss. She held onto him, their lips moving in perfect sync but then he was gone. Iris opened her eyes to find herself alone in the rain. Mud soaked through her nightgown as she fell to her knees. Hot tears mingled with rain until Lily found her sitting there in the mud what felt like hours later. She forced Iris back to her feet and guided her to the manor where under the protection of the roof only tears ran down her face as she wondered when she would see him again.

~*~

The beginning of the school year arrived and though it was with a heavy heart, Iris boarded the Hogwarts Express feeling better than she had in a while. As the train pulled away from the station Iris watched as her sister's face grew smaller and smaller before finally disappearing completely when the train rounded the corner. Eridanus and Ronan took her trunk with promises of butterbeer and chocolate frogs later on as she made the journey to the front of the train.

When Iris made it to the front car all eyes focused on her, the gold badge suddenly becoming heavier on her chest. Curtis Smith, a Hufflepuff, stood at the front of the car sweating profusely as he waited for her. She couldn't blame him, her own nerves were beginning to get the best of her as she looked back at the mingled faces of excitement and boredom. As she joined Curtis at the front of the car doubt began to creep over her. Had Dumbledore made the right decision? Could she really do all that he expected of her?

"Y-You have all b-been chosen as P-Prefects." Curtis began, his voice shaking nervously, "This is an h-honor and you should be p-proud of yourselves. On t-top of your s-school work you w-will have other responsibilities t-to take on. B-Being a Prefect is n-not a game and s-should not be taken l-lightly."

Iris looked over at Curtis, half expecting him to pass out at any moment, and wondered how long it took him to memorize the speech that every head boy and girl had given in the past. When she looked back at the Prefects it came as no surprise so see most of them with amused grins as a few even resisted the urge to laugh. Curtis noticed this as well, only making his stuttering worse, and Iris was reminded of a suffering animal that needed to be put out of its misery.

"What power you are given is not to be abused." Iris took over, watching Curtis pant heavily out of the corner of her eye before continuing, "It is your responsibility to make sure the rules are followed, not to look the other way when you see them being broken because you know a person. There are expectations of you, to some of you that may be considered unfair but as Curtis already said, being a Prefect is not to be taken lightly."

The students around the car looked silently at one another. Iris gave them a moment before passing a roll of parchment to each of them.

"This is a list of every school rule." She stated, "You're not expected to memorize all of them but it would be wise to at least keep the general rules in mind."

Prefects of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff opened their scrolls and began reading through the extensive list while those of Ravenclaw, having most likely already memorized the rules before hand, and Slytherins, not caring enough to want to look, remained unmoving with their eyes trained on Curtis and herself. Iris knew what was soon to come, a part of her was amused at the idea of finally discovering if there really was some rigged manner of drawing lots.

"Are there any q-questions?" Curtis choked out.

Two hands rose in unison. It certainly wasn't as bad as it could have been though she would have preferred no questions at all.

"Yes?" Iris asked, gesturing to the Gryffindor girl.

"Talia Johnson." The girl informed her proudly, "I was curious as to what power exactly Perfects possess."

"It's not power, it's authority." Iris corrected, "Prefects are permitted to take points from members of their own house and give detentions."

Iris saw the Slytherin Prefects exchange sly looks, making her sigh as she knew they would be causing trouble regardless of their position. The other houses took this information with acknowledging nods.

"Who else had a question?" Curtis asked.

"I was wondering if we should be concerned about the Head Girl being a Slytherin?" The Ravenclaw male prefect remarked.

"Excuse me?" Iris said a bit sharper than she had intended.

"I mean no offense but Slytherin house is known for following their own rules and standing by one another."

"She's not one of us." The Slytherin girl, Ingrid Stout if she remembered the girl correctly, sneered with a nasty look in Iris's direction.

"What's your name?" Iris asked the Ravenclaw boy, paying no further mind to the Slytherin girl.

"Dimitri Void." He answered.

"Well Dimitri, it's true that I am a Slytherin but you should also know that I don't play favorites." Iris stated firmly then straightened up, "Now it's time to figure out patrol shifts."

"Patrol?" One of the Hufflepuffs repeated.

"Pairs will have to patrol the train, just to keep an eye on things until we reach Hogsmeade." Iris explained.

Curtis held the lots in his hands and waited for one person from each house to draw a lot. As expected Slytherin would be making the first rounds, at the moment Iris couldn't have cared any less and honestly felt the pair deserved it. Everyone cleared out of the front car, Curtis and Iris looking equally relieved to be done with their first gathering as head boy and girl, and made their way to various compartments to join their friends while the Slytherins fought over who would cover what cars.

~*~

Dear Little Bird,

Prongs and Doe are well, they've been sent to France this time. I myself am in Germany so I apologize for the periodic replies. I am sorry to say that none of us have heard from Padfoot since he left last month.

It is good to hear that you are doing well, all things considered.

All will be well soon.

Best Wishes,

Moony

~*~

Dear Little Bird,

Happy birthday!

Love Always,

Doe and Prongs

~*~

Dear Little Bird,

There's so much to tell you though I'm afraid I don't have much time to write.

Padfoot came to see Prongs and I here in France, however he wasn't able to stay long before moving on to....well he asked us not to tell you so I'm not allowed to say. Try not to worry about him too much Little Bird, he's doing alright I promise.

The biggest news I have to share is probably the best news any of us have had in a while. There's going to be a little fawn with us soon. Isn't that wonderful?

Unfortunately, I don't know if any of us will be able to make it home for Christmas. I'm sorry.

I should probably stop writing now. I'll try and keep in touch more and we should be home soon I just don't know how soon.

Love Always,

Doe

There were many things going through her mind at once and Iris was finding it rather hard to concentrate on just one of them. Sylver flew onto her shoulder, pushing his head into hers to remind her that he was there for her, and Iris found herself absentmindedly stroking his silky feathers. It helped to put her mind at ease and was finally able to focus her thoughts.

Lily was pregnant. That was the first thing her mind settled on. It really was absolutely wonderful, just as her sister had said, though Iris found herself fearful for the sake of the little one. Unless the Order of the Phoenix was able to bring down Voldemort and his forces within the next nine months her niece or nephew would be born into a world of chaos and uncertainty. It was no world for a child to live in.

Her mind chose to carry on then, perhaps not wanting her to become too wrapped up in the melancholy of the situation, to remind her that Sirius was safe. She hadn't spoken to him since August, had hardly heard even a whisper of him but now he had gone to see Lily and James. The thought was bittersweet, he couldn't even write her a letter with so much as a paw print on it to let her know everything was alright but he could go to see Lily and James? Still, she was grateful to know he was safe.

Finally her thoughts returned to Lily's last statement 'Unfortunately, I don't know if any of us will be able to make it home for Christmas. I'm sorry.', it was this that weighed heaviest on her heart. They had always been together for Christmas, it was one certain thing in this muddled world but now war had taken that from her as well. Eridanus and Ronan had already been invited to spend Christmas with Ronan's family so she wouldn't even have the two of them with her and though she knew Fleamont and Euphemia would be happy to have her for Christmas it just didn't feel right without everyone else. There was no other choice but to return home. It wasn't an entirely unbearable thing, after all once she left Hogwarts there was no telling when she would have the time to see her parents again. Perhaps this was a good thing.

~*~

The Christmas holidays had arrived and with it the knowledge that she had been mistaken, horribly mistaken. There would be nothing good about this holiday, not with Petunia around.

When Iris walked through the door of her childhood home, having taken a taxi from Kings Cross Station with intentions of surprising her parents, she was greeted by more than just the cheerful embraces of her parents. Cold blue eyes pierced through her like ice as Iris stood in the doorway, stunned. Petunia placed a protective hand on her stomach as though the very sight of Iris would 'taint' her child and turned her nose up at her youngest sister.

"Congratulations." Iris coughed out as her initial shock wore off.

"Thank you." Vernon answered gruffly, his arm wrapped as protectively around Petunia as her hand was on her stomach, "I'd prefer if you'd keep your hocus pocus to yourself while my wife and I are about."

"She isn't allowed to do magic out of school." Petunia murmured.

"Actually, that rule only applies to those younger than seventeen." Iris corrected, "And if you cared to remember Petunia, as of November I am eighteen so I'm free to do magic whenever or wherever I please."

There was a certain amount of joy that came from watching her sister and her over sized husband flinch at the word 'magic'. Iris casually made her way towards the staircase, she would have to take her things upstairs then leave to do some Christmas shopping. The only people she had presents for were those of her magic circle though they wouldn't be turning up so it was a wonder why she even thought to bring them, perhaps it was just force of habit.

Upon entering the room she and Lily once shared it felt as though stepping into a world she didn't belong to anymore. There were still pictures, both magical and not, covering every inch of the walls but it didn't feel like home anymore. Iris let her trunk fall to the floor and slowly walked towards the pictures above her bed. Looking back at her, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other, was everyone she would give anything to see right now. With the softest of touches Iris ran her fingers over the picture, a sad smile crossing her face as she watched her friends hurry away.

"I love you all." She whispered softly before leaving her room.

~*~

It was Christmas Eve but that didn't mean much. The sanctuary this place had once been was now a bitter reminder of the past. It may have been the place she grew up in but it was no longer her home.

Petunia had made quick work of showing her just how unwelcome she was on her first night back when she had only made enough food for their parents, Vernon, and herself for dinner. It would have bothered her but Petunia's stew looked more like a cauldron of polyjuice potion with too many leeches. In other words, Iris would rather have starved than to even attempt to try it. But Petunia had given her a look as though daring her to ask where her dinner was and looked rather affronted when Iris began preparing her own meal. The atmosphere only grew thicker when Mr. Evans complimented the smell of Iris's dish. As Iris looked at the furious expression on her sister's face as she took a seat at the table she became grateful, not for the first time, to have Ronan for a friend.

Now Iris laid high up in a tree nearby the creek, unable to even look at the old willow anymore, staring as she often did at the stars above. Though she tried to find the different constellations the night sky revealed, her gaze kept returning to Canis Major, seeming to find Sirius almost instantly each time. Eventually she gave up trying to resist herself, and laid staring at Sirius while wondering if the star's name sake was looking at the sky and perhaps thinking of her as well.

It was shortly after the church bells toll's, declaring the arrival of Christmas, ended that a large owl landed on the branch above her and completely snapped the wood. The owl was easily the size of a small child and though she had nothing to fear it had still startled her. As Iris sat up, eyes locked on the massive bird as it took flight once more, she was unable to balance herself and ended up falling from her branch.

"Oh hell!" Iris cried out, tempted to break her fall but nervous at the possibility of watching eyes.

"Looks like you fell for me after all."

Just as she expected to collide with the unforgiving earth, two strong arms had managed to catch her just in time. Iris opened her eyes, not even realizing she had shut them, and stared into the face of the last person she expected to see that night.

"Sirius....you...caught me." She breathed, trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

"Don't I always catch you?" Sirius teased, his smile shining brighter than the star he was named for.

He placed her back on her feet though Iris kept a tight hold on his shirt, afraid that to let him go would mean him leaving again. The look in his eyes told her that he understood but it also spoke of the pain he felt.

"I thought you were off doing something important or what not?" Iris mentioned, unable to hold the bite back from her voice.

His body tensed, causing a wave of guilt to crash over her. She knew it wasn't his fault and it was unfair of her to take it out on him but there was no controlling the bitterness she felt towards the matter. This was the first contact she had with him since August. He felt it too, she knew he did. The anger, the sadness, the joy, the guilt, and even the fear, it was always on the surface just bubbling there until everything became too much causing it to spill over. He was able to take everything out on their enemies while she was forced to conceal the feelings everyone knew were there. She had to pretend, if not for their sake then for own. But now he was here, not just as a dream either, and she couldn't hold her feelings back any longer.

"It's Christmas, the death eaters can wait." Sirius answered gruffly.

"So you're only here for today?" Iris asked lifelessly, she wasn't sure if she could handle him leaving again so soon after getting him back.

"I'm here as long as you need me."

"I always need you Sirius." Iris exclaimed, her hold tightening on his shirt.

"I'm sorry Iris." He sighed heavily.

They stood in silence, the cold winter breeze biting at their faces as they stared at one another. She didn't want it to be like this, if they only had this day then she wanted to make the most of it.

"I have something for you, a couple somethings actually." Iris finally said, letting go of his shirt at last then turned away from him.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder, leaving him there to wait in the snow while she ran back to the house.

As expected everyone was asleep. Quietly Iris ran up to her room, switching on her desk light so her hands were free to search through her trunk until she found what she was looking for. From the doorway Iris gave her wand a flick, turning the light off and re-packing her trunk, then took the steps three at a time. When she was back outside she hurried back to where she had left Sirius but found no one.

"Sirius?"

Only the hooting of owls soaring through the night could be heard. Tears began to burn at her eyes, returning with a vengeance each time she rubbed them away. He had left.

"Looking for someone?"

Iris looked into the tree. Sirius was sitting five branches up, the large owl beside him, with a wild grin on his face.

"You're such an ass!" Iris shouted, tossing snow at him in her fury.

Sirius jumped down, laughing as she pelted him with clumps of snow, and walked over to her. He took her free hand and frowned as she looked away from him.

"You didn't honestly think I left, did you?" He asked as he turned her head so that he was able to look into her eyes and wiped away stray tears.

"What am I supposed to think Sirius?" She countered, interlocking their fingers, "I don't hear from you for four months then you suddenly show up here and tell me that my time with you is limited."

"We're at war Iris." Sirius pointed out harshly.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that but at the very least you could have taken the time to jot something down while you were visiting Lily and James but instead I'm told by my sister that you don't want me knowing anything!"

"Did you ever stop to think that I'm just trying to protect you?" Sirius barked.

"I don't need to be protected Sirius, I need to know you're safe!" Iris snapped, pulling her hand from his, "Do you have any idea what it's like to wonder every day if the person you love is dead or alive? To hope they'll send something assuring you of their safety, a pointless word like pineapples would suffice just so you know all hope isn't lost. But nothing ever comes."

She looked away from him again, unable to meet his stare as tears once again began to burn at her eyes. He gave her no response, though she didn't expect him to, and as the tension between them grew tighter Iris held out the first of her gifts.

"I know it's overdue but I haven't seen you in four months so, happy birthday." She muttered.

Hesitantly Sirius took the present and unwrapped it. His face contorted into an unreadable expression as he pulled a necklace from the package.

"Before you say anything, I know necklaces aren't really your style but everything about this necklace is intended to increase your strength." Iris hurriedly explained before he could completely reject the idea.

"How exactly is a necklace supposed to help my strength Riss?" He asked, eyeing the charm as it dangled in front of him.

"It's topaz, the gem of November, a dog, your patronus, it's outlined in steel, the metal of Scorpio, and it was made under the planets of Mars and Pluto before being left to soak in water for an entire month, water is Scorpio's element and both Mars and Pluto are the planets of Scorpio by the way."

"How do you know when it was made?" He asked curiously, still eyeing the necklace skeptically.

"Because I'm the one who made it." Iris answered, grateful that the winter chill would excuse her pink cheeks, "Everything about this necklace is tuned to your root power and therefore will increase your natural strength."

"If you don't get an O on your Divination N.E.W.T then the bloody exam is rigged." Sirius commented as he pulled the necklace over his head, "I can't believe you made this yourself."

"This one is your Christmas present." Iris said, ignoring his comment as she held out the larger gift.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as he took the package.

"You'll have to open it to find out." She retorted, a small smile coming to her face.

The wrapping fell to the snow covered earth as Sirius opened his present. Iris watched him closely as he stared at the cloak in complete silence.

"It's not as nice as the one James has, I know, but it has some pretty powerful charms on it." Iris stated, her own eyes falling to the cloak.

"You made this yourself as well?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Well, yeah, I made them both over the summer." Iris murmured in response, "I just want you to be safe."

Silence enclosed them once again, worrying Iris that her choice in presents was ridiculous. When he looked at her there was an expression of gratitude and something deeper.

"I'm such an ass." Sirius sighed after a moment.

"What?"

"You've put so much effort into all of this yet I don't have anything for you." He explained with a heartbroken expression.

"Sirius you're here with me, safe, that's all I could ever want." Iris stated, stepping closer to him and taking him into her arms, "All I've wanted for the past four months is to know that you're safe, and if my presents can help keep you safe then that's all I need."

The cloak fell to the cold earth as his arms held her so tightly it was beginning to hurt but she wasn't about to tell him that. His face buried in her hair and as her face cuddled his chest she breathed in the thick scent of earth, spices, chocolate, and blood that clung to him.

"Sirius-"

"You changed your shampoo." He said softly, cutting her off though she didn't mind the interruption.

"It's my own potion actually." She answered with a small smile, no one had noticed in the last month but she should have known that Sirius would pick it up, "It's made with rain drops, vanilla, and-"

"Irises." He finished, nuzzling her head.

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I make a ridiculous request?" He mumbled into her hair, breathing her in with every word.

"What is it?" Iris asked curiously.

"Can I have some of that potion before I leave?" Sirius asked in a weak voice, "I may not understand what it's like expecting every day to be the day you find out that the person you love is dead but I don't think you understand what it's like living each day thinking that you're going to die, fighting to protect that person you love while clinging to every good memory and wishing you had just one part of them with you to remind you that it was all real."

"Sirius-"

"They're taking people Iris." He continued, his arms tightening even more around her and making her feel as though she was going to break as she felt each tremor that shook his body, "Anyone connected to the Order is a target and I can't let them get you Iris."

"Cutting contact with me isn't going to protect me Sirius." Iris pointed out, "Regulus, Ludo, Severus, anyone who knows us knows we're connected to the Order. All your silence does is scare me."

"I'm sorry." He said, his hold on her loosening, "I just want this whole thing to be over."

"That's why we fight." Iris reminded him then intertwined their fingers again, "Together."

He met her eyes, giving her a weak smile as he cupped her face with his free hand. Their lips met and it was like breathing for the first time. When he pulled away he let her go and spread out his new cloak so that they didn't have to stand the entire night. As they laid looking up at the stars together, Iris felt a heavy weight lift off her for the first time in four months and though she knew that weight would return the moment he was gone again they at least had this moment.

"Why did you do it?" Iris blurted out suddenly after he traced plough with his finger.

"Do what?" Sirius asked curiously, turning his head to look at her.

"Join with Lily, James, and the others." She elaborated vaguely, wringing her fingers nervously.

"Someone has got to protect you." Sirius teased, turning on his side and propping his head up with his hand as he looked at her.

"I'm not joking Sirius."

"I did it because someone has to stand up to him, and if the Order of the Phoenix is the only thing stopping him then I'll gladly keep fighting." Sirius answered, his face hardening slightly.

"I'm going to fight too." Iris declared, turning on her side as well to look him in the eye.

"No, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you Iris."

"But it's alright for me to just be alright if something happens to you?" Iris shot back, "No, if we fight then we fight together and if we die then we die together."

Sirius pulled her against himself, hugging her awkwardly as he buried his face in her hair yet again.

"I love you." Iris said when the silence was becoming too heavy.

"You know I love you." Sirius assured, pulling away so that he could grace her with a smile then laughed when he saw the look on her face, "Alright, what's going through that head of yours now?"

"Actually, I was just wondering what goes through your mind when you're off on missions." She answered.

"I try not to think about anything but what I have to do." Sirius sighed heavily, "It's when I'm sleeping that everything hits me."

"What do you dream about?"

"What I go through is no dream." Sirius remarked with a dark edge.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked, looking at him with concerned sapphire eyes.

"My nightmares are usually about losing you, though I'm alright once I wake up and calm down enough to realize you're alright." Sirius confessed, reaching over to stroke the side of her face as he spoke.

"Sirius-"

"I don't want you to get wrapped up in this Iris. I don't want you to join the Order and I know I can't stop you either." He said as he cupped her face, "But you need to know that I will protect you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curtis Smith  
> A character of creation
> 
> To those of you with stuttering problems or know those with stuttering problems, I do not mean to offend with Curtis’s stuttering. I took his behavior from my own experiences with my Glossophobia (fear of public speaking). 
> 
> Talia Johnson  
> A character of creation  
> Viewed as the aunt of Angelina Johnson
> 
> Ingrid Stout  
> A character of creation
> 
> Dimitri Void  
> A character of creation
> 
> Little Bird  
> Code name for Iris because of her connection with crows, the form her patronus takes, and her love of high places
> 
> Doe  
> Code name for Lily
> 
> Canis Major  
> A constellation in the northern hemisphere's winter (or southern hemisphere's summer) sky.  
> The brightest star in this constellation, visible from any part of Earth, is Sirius.
> 
> Blakiston's Fish Owl  
> The owl that startles Iris  
> Typically found in Northeast Asia; Russia, China, the Korean Peninsula, and Hokkaido in Japan. This particular owl has followed Sirius back from his last mission. 
> 
> Plough/Big Dipper  
> A constellation forming a ladle, though depending on location it can referred to as other things
> 
> “My nightmares are usually about losing you, I’m okay once I realize you’re still here.”  
> The Hunger Games: Catching Fire


	21. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a vow as graduation grows closer and closer but when life begins Iris, Ronan, and Eridanus realize that nothing could have prepared them for any of it. With the truth revealed and emotions running high it takes only one promise to make the future seem just a bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update, much to my heart's reluctance, will be the last update for "Wands and Wishes". I'm hoping to have the sequel, "Wands and Wonder", out by late autumn.

They had finally made it to the end of their last year. N.E.W.T scores would be sent out when the rest of the students would receive their letters but for the first time in seven years there would be no letter enclosed for them. As they sat under the tree, looking out over the lake for the last time, the atmosphere was bittersweet.

"At least now we can finally help the Order, really help I mean." Eridanus murmured, pulling grass up and tearing it to shreds.

"What use could I be?" Ronan sighed, throwing a rock into the lake.

"Everyone is skilled at different things." Iris pointed out as she continued to watch the sky, though staring at clouds was nothing compared to the stars.

"Great so I'll just be cooking the entire time." Ronan huffed, throwing another rock with more force this time.

"Are you forgetting how much you've improved in Transfiguration?" Iris said encouragingly, "Besides you've always been good with Herbology and both of you are amazing at Care of Magical Creatures."

"Do you really think we can win this Iris?" Eridanus asked.

"We'll never know if we don't try." Iris answered solemnly, "But I'm not going down without a fight."

"So, we're really doing this?" Ronan questioned.

"I am." Iris declared, sitting up so that her friends could see her face and know how serious she was.

"So am I." Eridanus announced, "Voldemort has destroyed my family, I think it's time for some pay back."

"Well I can't let the two of you go into this without me." Ronan stated with a weak smile, "All for one and one for all right?"

"You've been reading muggle books again I see." Iris chuckled, falling back onto the grass, "So I guess only time will tell from this point on then."

"All for one, and one for all." Ronan repeated.

"Yes Ronan." Eri assured, laying her head on his shoulder, "All for one, and one for all."

~*~

After that life began and no amount of divination could have warned them against everything they would have to endure.

~*~

Dear Doe,

I know you're worried but I promise you, we're all doing just fine. Spots was sent to help Moony in Germany, Peanut has been sent to Wales, and I'm on my way to Greece. Bed rest is probably driving you mad, especially knowing what we're all doing but I promise everything will get better. I miss you too.

Love Always,

Little Bird

~*~

Little Bird,

It's a boy!

Prongs

~*~

Dear Little Bird,

Three more people have gone missing and I haven't heard from Peanut in a while.

Spots

~*~

Dear Little Bird,

We found Peanut, he had to go into hiding when death eaters destroyed the village he was in. I've already written to Spots and she's on her way back. Please be safe.

Love Always,

Doe

~*~

Pineapples

~*~

Dear Padfoot,

I'm in Germany now, not with Moony, and Voldemort has some death eaters trying to convince the werewolves here to join them but they don't seem to like the death eaters any more than they liked me a week ago so I suppose that's a good thing.

I finally understand what you meant but I'm not going to stop fighting.

Hopefully things are better wherever you are. Please be safe.

Love,

Little Bird

~*~

Dear Little Bird,

Happy Birthday.

Love,

Padfoot

~*~

Hello Little Bird,

I am sending Moony to handle things in your part of Germany. You are to return to England but before you are able to return home I need you to watch over a death eater. I shall explain further when you have returned.

Dumbledore

Iris stared down at the letter in disbelief, she hadn't been home since June and now there was a chance she may even be home for Christmas. As she tucked the letter safely into her cloak she stroked the smooth feathers of the black bird on her shoulder. The war had taken its toll on her companion but Sylver had remained loyal to her nonetheless. Shiver was home with Lily providing her sister with company but it made her miss him no less. She missed everyone and hoped they would be together for the holidays.

"Looks like we're needed elsewhere." Iris said nonchalantly as she turned on the spot and apparated.

~*~

It almost felt like they had come full circle. Years ago he had taken her first kiss then broke her heart because of a mistake he made, they had both chosen their paths after that and now she hunted him through the mid-November snow.

The sound of a cloak flapping in the wind broke the silence of the night. In the distance a crow cawed out his signal and she was on the move. Sylver appeared before her, feathers gleaming in the moonlight as he guided her through the darkness to where they needed to be.

"How about you come out?"

The moonlight made his eyes glow in an unnerving way, as though he could see through the forest, while his hair, which had grown longer, looked almost black in the night. No matter how many times his eyes roamed over where she was hidden he never seemed to find her. Iris melted into the shadows of the trees and watched him, waiting for her chance to strike.

"Can we stop this cat and mouse game already?" He called out in annoyance.

"What about the game of a fox and crow?" She retorted, stepping out from the shadows knowing that there would be only one way to end it.

The recognition crossed his face the moment she spoke, there was no need to lower her hood but still she did and they stared at one another. Her expression remained void, and blank as the snow they stood on, while a range of emotions crossed his face at once.

"So, you're one of them now." Ludo finally said after finally composing himself.

"I am." Iris confirmed as she twirled her wand in her hand.

"You don't look too surprised to see me on the side of the Dark Lord." He pointed out, his face scrunching as though this insulted him in some way.

"I was there when you took your pledge so it's no surprise at all actually." Iris answered with a chill then looked at him with eyes just as cold, "I'm not here to talk about old times Ludo."

"Conf-"

"Alarte Ascendare!" Iris called out then watched as Ludo shot into the air and fell back to earth.

There was a definite 'crunch' sound as Ludo landed and the scream that echoed through the forest was all the confirmation needed that something had broken. He looked at her with a mixture of loathing and desperation in his blue eyes as he attempted to get to his feet.

"It would be easier if you just stayed down." Iris sighed.

"Accio spiders."

Ludo held his wand in the air and watched with a smug look as hundreds, if not thousands, of spiders swarmed the area. Iris let out a high pitched scream, but as the arachnids scurried about them she struggled to focus on Ludo as he made it back to his feet.

"Arania Exumai." Iris shouted, blasting away all the spiders then her wand was immediately pointed at Ludo again, "D-"

"Diffindo!"

Iris grabbed a hold of her left side, immediately feeling blood soak through her robes. Why was it always her left side? She kept one hand pressed against her wound but her eyes remained locked with Ludo's.

"You'll have to try much harder than that if you want to stop me." Iris remarked.

"Cru-"

"Sectumsempra!"

Ludo flew backwards, his body crumbling to the ground as blood covered the snow. Iris kept her wand at the ready though she knew it wasn't necessary. Blood had already turned the snow around him a deep crimson color by the time Iris had reached him and knelt down.

"I thought only Snape knew that spell." Ludo murmured, watching as Iris pulled something from her pocket, "You carry dittany with you?"

"I like to be prepared." Iris commented idly as she poured a few drops onto his chest.

"Why not just let me die?"

Ignoring him was the safest option, be too nice and he could use that to his advantage but be too cruel and he'll turn it on her. No, Iris remained silent as she watched his wounds heal and the moment Ludo was able to move again she tied him up. They were on their way to the ministry when she finally spoke.

"What happened to you?" She questioned, "The Ludo I knew would never have become a death eater. It was your father wasn't it?"

"You don't know anything." He answered bitterly.

"So, it was." Iris murmured to herself.

"What's the matter Princess?" Ludo asked, his solemn attitude being replaced by arrogance, "I thought you liked the bad boys."

She settled for ignoring him again. They had finally reached London and the ministry was only a few blocks away. As they walked his words began eating away at her and Iris found herself wondering if he was right. Severus wasn't exactly a bad boy, he was lost and hurt or at least that's what she told herself, and Sirius....well Sirius was Sirius there was no explaining that. She didn't like either of them though, no for years she had loved them both. Besides, Ludo wasn't a bad boy he was just as lost as Severus. Did that mean all death eaters were simply lost souls longing to belong? She couldn't believe that, not after everything she and everyone else had experienced in this war.

They stepped off the elevator and Iris guided Ludo through the halls of the Ministry of Magic, people turned away and the usual whispers began. No one ever wanted to believe that the people who were brought in were capable of all the horrors that were committed. Iris nodded to the security wizard and lead Ludo onto another elevator.

"So, you're really doing this then?" Ludo asked when they stepped off the elevator, immediately to be pulled along by Iris as she maneuvered through the department of magical law enforcement.

"Will you just accept that it's over?" Iris huffed, stopping outside the door to Barty Crouch's office.

"Is it really?" Ludo mocked as she knocked on the door, "Tell me, how is that happy little family of yours?"

As Iris pushed Ludo into Mr. Crouch's office it took all she had in her to suppress the fear that stormed within her. His words made it seem as though he knew something she didn't and it set her nerves on edge. As she watched Ludo be taken off to be held in a cell in Azkaban until his trial and sentencing, Iris walked away feeling as though things were about to take a turn for the worst.

~*~

December came and with it Sirius's return from....somewhere. It was only James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, and herself but it was more than she could ever have hoped for.

"So what do you think Lily would like?" Sirius asked as he and Iris walked hand-in-hand through Diagon Alley.

"For her son's life not to be threatened." Iris answered.

"Don't be like that." Sirius sighed, "It's Christmas, let's forget the war for at least this month."

"You know as well as I do that it's easier said than done." She pointed out but sighed and gave a weak smile, "But for you I'll try."

"It's about time you smiled."

"Oh shut up." She laughed, poking him in the cheek, "How about we get James a new chess set?"

"That's not such a bad idea, that one he has now looks ready to fall apart." Sirius chuckled, "I want to get H-"

"Sirius don't say it." Iris hissed under her breath, sapphire eyes quickly scanning the crowd.

"Right, sorry, I want to get him one of those brooms for children."

"I don't know how Lily will feel about that."

"Oh come on, he'll love it!" Sirius exclaimed, "Doesn't the beater in you want your nephew to have his first broom?"

"Alright fine." Iris laughed, playfully shoving him, "We still need to figure out what to get Lil-"

Her words caught in her throat and the whole world seemed to freeze over as her eyes found his. It had been nearly two years since she last saw him but still he had the same effect on her. Sirius followed her line of sight with a look of concern that contorted into an unreadable mask. Her blood ran cold, everything she had learned over the past six months eluding her as Severus approached them.

"Look at the happy couple." He sneered, his onyx eyes piercing through her.

"What do you want?" Sirius growled through clenched teeth, his hold on her hand tightening.

They both knew he was a death eater, he was one person Iris had hoped she'd never have to see again, but there wasn't much they could do in a crowded place. Iris closed her eyes, disconnecting herself from everything in the same way she did while on missions, and took a deep breath before penetrating him with a cold stare of her own. He was a death eater, she couldn't let herself overlook that because of the way she felt. She never mattered to him so there was no reason for him to still matter to her.

"Watch yourself Black, Dumbledore isn't here to protect you now." Severus threatened, the tip of his wand poking through his cloak.

"Look around you Severus." Iris said harshly, the feeling of her wand growing heavy in her pocket, "Is this really the place to settle old grudges?"

His black eyes fell on her again, his gaze was meant to hurt her, to intimidate her, to make her shy away from him but this time she stood her ground. She was no longer the little girl who ached for his attention, she no longer cried herself to sleep at night because she would never mean anything to him, her love for him carried on but he was her enemy now, first and foremost and he would never again get to see the way he broke her.

"I thought you were different Iris, obviously I was wrong." Severus sneered at her, his wand retreating into his cloak.

There was no stopping what came next, no way of knowing what was going to happen, but when Sirius's fist collided with Severus's face they each immediately drew their wands in perfect sync. These were not the antics between two school boys but a stand-off between two enemies looking for any reason to kill one another.

"You don't get to judge her Snivellus." Sirius snarled.

Iris sighed, ignoring the way passersby were beginning to stare, and stepped between the two. Sirius's eyes widened and Iris could make out the fear that flashed in them, she knew he was having flashbacks of the last time she stood between he and Severus.

"The two of you will never change." Iris murmured as she placed a hand on Sirius's chest, "Come on, we don't need this right now."

"But-"

"It's Christmas, forgetting the war this month remember?"

Sirius took one last look at Severus and reluctantly lowered his wand. Severus however kept his wand directed at the two of them. She looked over her shoulder at him until he too lowered his wand and turned away from them.

"Tell Lily to be careful." Severus said gruffly but when Iris turned to face him he was gone.

~*~

The pieces were finally beginning to come together. Everything made perfect sense now.

"So Voldemort wants to kill Harry?" Iris repeated slowly, this entire time she knew that her nephew was supposed to be a secret from the world but never had she thought this would be the reason why.

"Yes." James answered, looking at his son as he chased after Shiver.

Iris watched Harry as well, feeling more determined than ever to bring down the dark lord and his followers. Harry abandoned his pursuit of Shiver and ran over to Lily, making a grabbing motion with his hands in hopes of being picked up.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Iris asked as Lily took her son into her arms.

"We didn't know how to." Sirius answered.

"Oh, so you knew about this too?" Iris snapped, turning an accusing glare on him, "Am I the only one who's just finding all of this out now?"

Neither man answered her and as Iris watched her sister carry Harry upstairs she felt her anger beginning to take over. All this time, and they all knew.

"Why am I the last to know?" She questioned, taking deep ineffective breaths in attempt to calm herself.

"We didn't think it was going to be like this." James answered.

"What were you expecting James?" Iris exclaimed, finally losing her temper, "Voldemort has been building an army for the past Merlin knows how many years, did you think the Order was going to step in and do away with them in a few years?"

"It's not like that!" James defended.

"You just couldn't keep it in your pants could you?" Iris snapped, "We're at war but you just had to go and get all excited. Now your entire family is in danger!"

"Riss-" Sirius sighed, letting his hand fall to his side as she moved away from his touch.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"Is this what you went through?" Sirius asked James, grinning in attempt to lighten the mood.

"This is not funny!"

"No, it's not." James agreed, "But there's nothing we can do about it now."

"What's going on here?" Lily asked as she came back downstairs.

"Your sister is trying to hex me because our family is in more danger than usual." James explained.

"Oh, I'm going to do something much worse than hex you Potter." Iris growled.

"Lily help me out here." James begged.

"This is all your fault." Iris hissed.

"Women are so cruel." Sirius commented, earning him another glare from Iris.

"Rissy calm down." Lily urged, putting a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I can't believe this!" Iris shouted, shrugging off Lily's hand and storming away from them.

~*~

"Predictable."

Iris looked over her shoulder to see Sirius attempting to make his way on to the roof. She didn't think he would be able to squeeze through the small opening but he eventually pulled himself onto the roof. She gave him a weak smile as he sat beside her.

"Sorry about what happened." She whispered.

"You're scared and worried, not to mention a bit angry that you were the last to find out, I don't think we could have expected anything less." Sirius said, looking up at the sky but the cloudy night prevented the stars from being visible, "This just means we have to fight harder."

"I just wish I could wake up and this all be a bad dream." Iris said.

"Would I still be there when you woke up?" Sirius inquired, looking over at her.

"I hope you're there whenever I wake up." Iris answered, leaning her head on him.

"When all of this is over, we'll start a family of our own." Sirius declared, taking her hand in his automatically intertwining their fingers.

"Promise?" Iris asked desperately.

"I promise." Sirius vowed then continued to lay out their future, "We'll get married, get ourselves a little house out in the country, have a yard full of children and chickens, maybe a dog or two, and we'll get you a shop in Diagon Alley so you can sell your potions. We can spend the rest of our days forgetting any of this ever happened."

"You've really put some thought into this, haven't you?" Iris mused with a smile, him painting their future together was giving her more hope than she had felt in a while.

"It's only because I love you Iris that I dream of a future with you." He said tenderly, "Sometimes it's all that keeps me going, having someone worth fighting for can really make a difference."

"I love you Sirius." Iris said, giving him a kiss then smiling warmly, "I can't wait for all of this to be over, to have a life with you."

An image of Sirius along with three beautiful children attempting to hide a pile of chicken feathers behind them while grinning proudly filled her mind as she sat there with Sirius, waiting for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Bird  
> Code name for Iris because of her connection with crows/ravens, the form her patronus takes, and her love of high places
> 
> Spots  
> Code name for Eridanus based on her patronus, a Cheetah 
> 
> Peanut  
> Code name for Ronan based on his Elephant patronus
> 
> Alarte Ascendare  
> Shoots the target high into the air.
> 
> Accio  
> Summoning charm
> 
> Arania Exumai  
> Used to blast away acromantula and all other arachnids
> 
> Diffindo  
> Rips, tears, shreds, or otherwise physically damages the target.
> 
> Crucio  
> Torture curse
> 
> Sectumsempra  
> Wounds the victim as though they are being slashed by a sword


	22. Last of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst has happened and in one foul, unforgiving swoop Iris loses everything.

"That's right, the Potters."

Iris reflexively turned as she heard the name, it wasn't an uncommon name and the two women could have been talking about anyone but somehow she knew. She just knew. Diagon Alley was no less crowded than usual even though it was close to midnight, Halloween was always like this, and another whispered conversation reached her ears, it took only one single word for it all to end.

"Dead."

This couldn't be happening, they were supposed to be protected. The Fidelius Charm was supposed to keep them safe! She didn't approve of Sirius's idea to use Peter....Peter!

Iris turned on the spot, disappearing from existence for a split second before appearing outside of Godric's Hollow. The walk to their house was short but she walked slow, not wanting to confirm what she already knew in her heart, still she continued forward feeling as though her movements weren't her own. When she stood outside the once pleasant cottage, now part of it having been blasted away, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what was on the inside.

Hesitantly she pushed open the front gate, walked mechanically to the front door and with trembling hands pushed that open as well. Her hand flew to her mouth, stifling the noise that rose from her throat as tears welled up in her eyes. James Potter, her brother-in-law, her friend, lay dead on the floor. His wand was still clutched tightly in his right hand even though his eyes stared dull and lifeless at the ceiling.

"Oh James." Iris whispered, kneeling beside him to fix his askew glasses.

A cry from upstairs drew her attention from the dead man before her, it was sobbing mingled with a child's terrified screams and Iris dared to hope. Over turned furniture blocked her path, Lily had obviously tried to create as many obstacles as she could in attempt to protect her son, but Iris maneuvered through the mess with relative ease and worked her way upstairs. In the hall she could see Harry's door hanging from one hinge, pieces of the door covering the floor, and now that she was closer she could tell that the sobbing was coming from a man. Her body went numb but she refused to believe it even though she already knew.

Each step took enormous effort on her part, bits of wood crunched under her feet as she got closer and as Iris pushed what was left of the door aside remaining strong was no longer an option. Before her Severus wailed as he clung to Lily, her skin already having lost its glow as death consumed her, while Harry stood in his crib looking down on the scene with large tears rolling down his puffy cheeks. Sobs shook her and Iris held onto the door frame to prevent herself from collapsing. James was dead. Lily was dead. Harry orphaned. It was too much for her to take in at once.

"It's all my fault."

Her eyes flickered to him, finally regaining the ability to focus on something other than her sister's corpse. It had been nearly a year ago that she last saw him and now here he was cradling the body of her dead sister. It didn't seem like he noticed her, his speech was that of a broken man, but then his onyx eyes, completely open for the first time in years, fixated on her.

"I'm so sorry Iris." He breathed, petting Lily's hair as he rocked back and forth.

"What are you doing here?" Iris asked through her tears, she still held her wand but she couldn't jinx him, or hex him, or curse him, she couldn't do anything to him regardless of how much she wanted to in that moment, there was no feeling in her.

"I-"

"Shouldn't you be off with them searching for your precious Voldemort?"

"He's gone." Severus choked out then his eyes flickered to Harry before looking back on her.

"So, he did try." Iris murmured, looking her nephew over for any injuries but found only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Iris-"

"You need to leave Severus." She said coldly, sapphire eyes hardening as she looked back at him.

Severus looked wounded but he wasn't about to argue with her, not now. He looked back down at Lily, stroking the side of her face while staring into her vacant emerald eyes for a moment before laying her gently on the floor and standing up. Dust and the bits of debris fell from his cloak as he patted himself off then stood watching Iris in silence.

"Just go." She begged, her gaze softening as fresh tears burned at her eyes.

"Please Iris, don't give up on me." Severus whispered before brushing past her and leaving them.

More tears slowly fell down her cheeks but Iris forced her eyes away from her sister and focused on Harry. The house looked as though it were going to cave in at any moment, now that Lily and James were gone Harry's safety was in the hands of she and Sirius.

"Hey little guy." Iris said in a voice as steady as she could manage as she approached the crib, "It's time for us to go."

Harry made a grabbing gesture with his hands and snuggled close to Iris when she picked him up. His eyes, eyes that were the exact image of Lily's, found his mother laying on the floor and he reached out for her.

"No Harry." Iris said softly, swallowing back her sorrow as they left the room, "Mummy can't come with us."

Harry whimpered in her arms but laid his head on her shoulder as she walked down the stairs. To her relief the little boy did not see his father laying among the overturned furniture and they were able to leave the house without Iris having to tell Harry his father would not be joining them either. She stood with Harry in the brisk autumn night, wondering what they were supposed to do next, everything seemed so uncertain now.

"Iris!"

That voice was like music to her ears in that moment. Sirius jumped off his motorbike and ran towards her and Harry.

"Tell me it's not true." He begged as he enveloped them in his warm embrace.

"They're gone Sirius." Iris choked out, resting her head on his shoulder feeling as though she had just aged ten years.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." She confessed, "All I can say is that Lily and James are dead, and Voldemort is gone."

"Gone?" Sirius repeated in disbelief.

"Gone." Iris confirmed.

"This is all because of Peter." Sirius growled, his hands clenching into fists so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

She saw the fury and intent in his grey eyes before he turned away from her leaving a sense of fear within her. His hands shook but the tension in him seemed to lessen when she touched his hand.

"We have to protect Harry." She said, moving so that she now stood in front of him and touched his face.

"I love you." Sirius said, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

He pushed past her, heading back towards his motorbike before changing his mind and walking in another direction. Iris quickly followed after him.

"Don't do this Sirius, it won't change what happened!" Iris begged, catching the sleeve of his shirt and clinging to it desperately.

"No, but something has to be done!" Sirius growled back, tearing his arm from her, "He can't get away with this."

Sirius was gone then, disappearing into the night before she could say anything more. Iris's hold on Harry tightened as the toddler began to whimper again.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you still have me." Iris whispered and gave her nephew a kiss on the cheek.

She turned back towards the house, intending to grab what few of Harry's things that had survived the attack before they left Godric's Hollow but Hagrid appeared with a grim expression. They slowly walked towards each other until they were only a few feet apart.

"I'm sorry Iris." The giant said, dabbing at his face with a spotted handkerchief, "It ain't right."

"I know Hagrid but at the very least Harry is safe." Iris said in attempt to comfort the man, "I'll take him somewhere and protect him from any of this."

"This ain't right!" Hagrid exclaimed, howling like a dog as tears fell onto his beard.

"It'll be okay Hagrid." Iris assured, reaching over to pat the giant's arm.

"I'm sorry Iris." Hagrid blubbered, "But Harry ain't gonna be with yeh."

"What do you mean?" Iris asked, putting a protective arm around her nephew and taking a step back.

"Dumbledore said he's got teh go and live with that muggle sister of yehers." Hagrid explained.

"Petunia?" She shouted, "No, absolutely not!"

"It's Dumbledore's orders." Hagrid said with more tears pouring onto his beard, "I don't wanna have teh do this Iris, really I don't."

Iris looked at Harry, his bright emerald eyes looking back at her in confusion and fear. How was she supposed to just hand him over knowing he was going to Petunia? It was just as Hagrid said, it wasn't right.

"It'll be okay sweetheart, I promise." Iris whispered to the little boy, kissing him on the forehead as a few tears slid down her cheeks, then she looked back at Hagrid, "At least take Sirius's motorbike. I don't know when he'll be back, or if he'll be back, so it would be best to take it to the Potter house when you're finished with it."

Hagrid nodded and reluctantly Iris handed Harry over to him, immediately the little boy grabbed for her but Iris shook her head.

"No Harry." Iris said, pulling her fingers from his hand, "Auntie can't come with you."


	23. Epilogue

Sometimes it all felt like a bad dream, like she and Lily had gotten into a fight worse than the one they had her third year but everything would be fine as soon as one of them worked up the courage to apologize and Sirius was off wandering the forest with James and Remus but would be back as soon as the three of them found their way home. Some nights she woke up covered in a cold sweat, searching the shadows for enemies that weren't there while other days she would wake wondering if any of it were real.

Three weeks had passed since life as she knew it came to an abrupt end. Her birthday had come and gone with little acknowledgement, Remus had sent her a letter wishing her a happy birthday despite the unhappy circumstances. She had tried to convince Dumbledore to let Harry remain with her but the only response she ever received was that being in the care of muggles was what was best for him. Sirius had been sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, no one world listen to her when she tried to explain that it was Peter who had betrayed them not Sirius for her words were taken as a desperate attempt to save the life of the man she loved.

She had lost everything. The life she once dreamed of having was nothing more than a mocking memory.

There was nothing left for her here, just bitter reminders of a life that would never be, so she would run, create a new life for herself and try to forget that any of this had happened. Of course it would never be that simple, one could not simply run from their past and hope that it never finds them. But she could at least pretend, at least until she was needed again.

As she approached the airport terminal her heart ached despite all her efforts to forget. Her heart ached for her sister and brother-in-law, how they would never see their child grow and how they gave their lives so willingly to protect their little boy. It ached for her nephew, knowing that his life with Petunia wasn't going to be easy let alone happy. But most of all her heart ached for Sirius, how they would never be able to give life to a dream that once gave them strength to fight, and the relentless guilt he drowned himself in over the loss of his friends.

Iris took her seat on the muggle contraption and stared out the window, looking into the dreary English sky, it would have been easier to apparate but she wanted to forget magic existed, forget that it had taken her sister, forced the man she loved into prison, and kept her nephew, the only piece of her sister left, away from her, at least for a little while.

As the plane taxied onto the runway, gaining speed with every moment that passed, she had a fleeting thought of Severus as she bid farewell to everything she was leaving behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this. You have no idea how much it means to me that people actually enjoy this story. Iris' journey continues in "Wands and Wonder" which should be out mid-autumn.  
> Thank you again, so much.


End file.
